The Queen and her thief
by SweetieR
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot about the Outlaw Queen. The rating may change with the chapters, depends on the prompts given. First one is mine : "What happened after the last scene. Regina flee but Robin is determined to say something to her, will he make the good choice ?" My heart has been crushed by this moment, I'm trying to mend it...
1. I think I'm in love with you

**Hello everyone, I had another story made up but I'll post it tomorrow because today, I need to mend some broken hearts... mine. And Regina's. And maybe yours my dear friends :(**

**Seriously now, I AM SO PISSED OFF WITH THIS FUCKING ENDING ! WHAT WAS THAT ?! Seriously what was that ? I am so angry and heartbroken and ANGRY ! SERIOUSLY ! How could they do that to us ? Regina deserves her happy ending and she deserves it with Robin. Now, either the stupid archer realize that, either _I _go and make it realize it and he better take care because it might hurt ! **

**BTW, anyone knows when season 4 will arrive ? Because I feel like _my _heart have been broken ... Regina is my favourite character, I mean, she's been through hell, she took bad decisions, but once again, who didn't ? She changed. She worked very hard to deserve Henry and to deserve a happy ending, she worked hard to deserve Robin and now, when they were so adorable and perfect together, THAT ?! WHY ?! I just hope she won't return to being evil ... I hope Robin will understand who his soulmate is before it is too late ... **

**Sorry this is un-beta, this is just for trying to mend my heart ( and hopefully yours too ) and let out of my anger because I AM SO VERY ANGRY RIGHT NOW ! **

**I think I'm in love with you.**

Regina looked at _him _again. Tears of joy was rolling down his face as he was embracing his _wife _tightly against him. They made a beautiful family. Regina felt his heart broke painfully in her chest. She felt so stupid for having believe in second chance. For having trust him. Or Snow. Or Tinkerbell. A finger went to stroke her lips, right where he had passionately kissed her, minutes ago. She felt a tear escaped her vigilance but hurried to wipe it. No, he won't see her cry. That much for sure. She gave him a last look, and seeing him this happy, it just killed her. Because, during those few weeks they have had together, she had come to want to be the only one to make him this happy. But they were done. Who would pick her over the mother of his child ? Regina was alone. Like she always was. Tinkerbelle was so wrong about her. And no matter what, no matter what she did, she would always be the Evil Queen, alone and miserable. Why should she continue ? She was leaving when someone caught her hand,

"Mom." Henry's eyes were full of tears, seeing the woman who raised him so hurt, "I am so sorry ..."

She tried to smile.

"You're not to blame, sweetheart." she stroked his face, her hands trembling slightly, he felt it, he put his own to help her. "Robin made his choice-"

"He is an idiot." murmured the teenager, "He is so much of an idiot, mom. He doesn't deserve you. You have change, _I_ can see it." he embraced her, whispering, "You're my hero." and then she felt it, tears that she couldn't hold back any longer. It was time to go.

"Thank you, Henry." she whispered, eyes full of tears, "For always believe in me."

He took her in his arms and she squeezed him hard.

"I love you." murmured the boy.

"You know I love you too."

And with that, she left. Once outside, she had to lean on the wall as sobs took hold of her. She had open up to love again, and she was broke inside, _again_. How could she face that ? Not again. She couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. Why was everyone getting a happy ending but her ? Even Rumple had Belle, she thought bitterly. Why hadn't she someone who could love her, for her ? She froze. She thought Robin was the one. She thought he had fallen for _her_, Regina, just Regina. But she was wrong. God, she had been so wrong ! She shouldn't have let him so close to her. She should have been more careful. Why was the point in staying a hero if she was doomed to be alone anyway ? Then she shook her head, she had worked too hard to go on that path again. Henry believed in her, he was the last person who did, she couldn't disapoint him. She wouldn't. She was almost at her car, when she heard the door of Granny's open, and footsteps could be heard, Regina smiled sadly, thinking it to be Henry.

"Regina !"

Then she froze and started walking faster. There was no way she could talk to him. She was not able to, at the moment. She was way too weak and heartbroken.

"Regina, wait !"

She did the last thing she could think of when she realized he was getting closer to her, she used her magic to disapear. But at the last moment, she felt an arm grip her and when she arrived in her house, he was there.

"ARE YOU MAD ?" she screamed, facing him for the first time, and she saw his eyes saddened, seeing her red ones,

"I needed to talk to you."

"I don't want to." she breathed, facing away from him.

"Regina..." she felt him walk closer and she braced herself,

"Please, go away." she murmured and she hated herself for how weak she sounded.

"I"m sorry for... what I put you through."

She closed her eyes tight.

"Robin, _go_."

She heard him walk closer to her and when he whispered, she felt his breath against her neck,

"Please Regina, just ... just listen to me."

She took a deep breath and turned around. She had to be strong. But when she met his blue eyes, full of regrets and another feeling she hope wasn't pity, she felt tears come into her eyes again.

"Listen, I ... " he ran a hand through her hair and sigh, "God, why is it so damn difficult ?"

She snorted. How was it difficult for _him_ ? She was the one who was losing her last chance of true love and hapiness. He had his wife and his son. He returned his attention to her and plunged his eyes in hers, he sighed again and she could see him hesitate but she wasn't going to ease his task.

"When I saw ... When I saw Marian, earlier, I was ... overwhelmed."

She was the one who looked elswhere this time.

"I thought I would never see her again."

She blinked away tears.

"She is my wife."

This time, she couldn't help a tear to roll down her cheek.

"I know." she whispered brokenly.

He sighed again. He was doing that a lot. Then, suddenly, he cupped her cheeks and she was forced to look at him in the eyes and what she saw stopped her heart. They were unshed tears in his eyes, and he was stroking her cheeks oh-so-tenderly ... Why was he doing that ? Why was he torturing her ? She wanted to receded from his touch, but she couldn't.

"I love my wife." he said, in a voice thick with emotion, "But ... But seeing you leave the room so ... so _hurt_. Seeing the state you were in because of _me_. Seeing tears escaping those beautiful eyes of yours... " Her eyes widened, what was he doing ? " Regina, seeing you this way, it ... It killed me. I could not think to anything else. I just wanted to take away that pain you were under, by my fault."

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"I don't understand..." she breathed, weakly.

"Of course you don't." he murmured, tenderly stroking her cheeks. "I don't understand either." he admitted, truthfully, "I have my wife back here, safe and sound, ready to start our life again and all I can think about is you."

"Me ?" she asked,

He smiled lovingly to her.

"_You_."

And he leant in, laying his lips on hers passionately. She didn't want to answer his kiss. Really, she didn't. But her heart felt whole when he was near her and she felt whole when he was kissing her. And plus, she was going to enjoy this while it lasts. When they separated, he laid his forehead on hers,

"The truth is, Regina, during those weeks we spent together, I wasn't the only one taking down walls. You took down mine. You found a way into my heart and you settled there and now, I don't know how I could let someone else in this place."

She blinked. She didn't understand what was going on.

"But... She's your wife !"

He sadly smiled.

"She was. But I spent so much time trying to get over her and one day I did. One day I met you. I didn't think I could love again, that a woman could make me feel this ... _alive _again ! But you did, Regina. You did and I think ..." he took a deep breath and brought her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "I think I'm in love with you."

She suddered and soon, she was sobbing against him. Why was he doing that ? Robin's arms went around her and a few seconds later, she receded and wiped her eyes.

"You kissed me. You kissed me like you loved me and then, it was like I didn't exist !"

"I know." he breathed, stroking her cheeks, "I know I'm sorry I was so lost when I saw her..."

"But ... But if you loved me, if you loved me you would have... I don't know..."

"I am so sorry..."

She let herself fall on his embrace and let him embrace her closely, whispering sweet nothing in her ears. She didn't know what to do, either believe him and try it or protect herself because losing him was a pain she wasn't sure she could handdle. Could she take the risk again ? She then smelt his forst scent and she knew. Regina receded,

"You promise you won't ever do that to me again ?"

A smile started to form on the Outlaw lips, he laid a hand on his heart,

"You have my word, my lady. I will be worthy of you and I won't let you down. I won't ever hurt you again, I'll take care of this." he ended, closing their hands over her heart and she smiled slightly, hesitating.

"You better ..." she said, before grabbing his jacket and putting his lips on hers. They kissed passionately again, and between kisses, she whispered , "I love you, too."

Robin's smile could have lighten the whole city.

* * *

So, I hope this helped. I feel slightly better... Sorry for the mistakes.

I think this will be a one shots thing, so if you have prompts, don't hesitate to give them ! :)


	2. Please don't die on me

**WOW. First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for this huge support ! I am really happy you liked this story, and I hope you'll like this one too. I wrote it before the finale ending, and, well... I won't go rambling on and on about how much heartbroken and angry I am huh ? Because I feel like I could talk about it for DAYS ! I would _never _be able to wait until september ... I NEED MY OUTLAW QUEEN TOGETHER ! :(**

**I wanted to thank for the bottom of my heart all the people who followed, favourite and reviews, it does mean A LOT guys, you can't begin to know, so thank you. :)**

**A special thank you to ness345 because my friend, you absolutely made my day ! Seriously, you gave my hopes up and back, and knowing that Sean is as much of an Outlaw fan as we all are... Well, it makes me smile so hard it actually hurt ! So thank you so very much for that. :)**

**This is beta, thanks to the amazing LunaSolTierra.**

Prompt :** Zelena is still running. While searching for Rumple's dagger with Belle, Robin's heart stop. And then he knows, he just _knows. _Something is happening to her.**

Rating : ** K+.**

**Please don't die on me.**

He could not explain how he felt it, but suddenly while he was with Belle searching for the dagger in Zelena's cottage, he felt his heart stopped. And he _knew_. Something has happened. Something bad. Without waiting a second more, he ran outside, toward the town.

"Robin!" screamed Belle. "What are you doing?"

"She's in trouble. Regina needs me."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. My heart... it's like... It's like it stopped for a few seconds, without any reasons."

Belle frowned but followed him nonetheless.

When he arrived and saw everyone gathered in a crowd, his heart stopped again. No. She was fine. She _had _to be. He started to walk hesitantly forward. He couldn't lose her too. He had already lost Marian and Regina... He wouldn't make it. She had become one of two people he couldn't live without. She had become his oxygen. When people saw him, eyes wide with worry; they gave him compassionate looks and stepped aside so he could pass, and he paled even more. He just wanted to make sure she was alright, and kiss her, hard. Squeeze her against him, hard. Feel her against him, hard.

"Robin, don't..." it was Little John, who tried to stop him, tears in his eyes, but Robin just receded from his touch and resumed his walk.

She was fine. He knew she was. He had given her his heart, allowed himself to love again while he knew someone could take her away from him, but he couldn't help it. He loved her. God he loved her so much! She wasn't... No. He wouldn't even _think _of it. He needed to hear her. Saying she loves him, because he knows she does. A sense of dread was taking hold of him while he glimpsed at a body, laid on the floor. But it couldn't be hers. He walked closer, a little faster, pushing away people who in the way. The first thing he saw was Emma, holding Henry, both sobbing. He saw Charming, a single tear on his face, a hand on Snow's back, who was crying over a body. His heart stopped for good. His breathing ragged. His sight blurred. _Her _body.

_"I love you." she whispered, nuzzling her nose with his._

_ A smile lighted up his face and his eyes plunged in her brown and now warm eyes, how could a woman change so much? How could he be so lucky? How could he even love that woman so damn much? _

_"I love you so much." he breathed, kissing her. "Please, be careful."_

_"You know I always am." _

_ He raised an eyebrow at her and sighed, before stroking her cheek._

_"You're not alone anymore Regina. You're precious to me, to Roland and Henry. You can't keep on taking so much risks and-"_

_ She cut him by grabbing his jacket, pulling him down to her and kissing him deeply. He tightened her hold on her, not wanting to let go._

_"I'll be careful." she finally said, tenderly._

_"You better."_

_ She slightly laughed and pecked his lips once more._

_"See you later, my love."_

_ He watched her disappear, an odd feeling in his gut. _

"Regina." he murmured brokenly before running to her side.

Snow looked up and her face was strained with tears.

"What..." he stroked Regina's cheeks; feeling tears rolling down his own cheeks, not bothering to remove them. "My love." Robin cradled her against him, stroking all part he could reach. "No... Wake up. _Please."_

"Robin..." started Snow, but her voice broke.

"What happened?" he murmured, his voice barely over a whisper, his eyes still on Regina still body. Even unconscious, she was gorgeous.

"Regina... she saved us."

He closed his eyes, rocking her in his arms.

"What... What happened?"

Seeing that his wife wasn't able to speak, Charming resumed, softly.

"Zelena, she took Regina's heart and..." he hesitated. "She crushed it." he finally breathed. "I am so sorry, Robin."

"No." he whispered. "No, no, no..." he buried his face in her neck, soaking in her scent, minty and so comforting. Then he moved his lips to her ear, murmuring. "Please, don't die on me. You can't Regina. I love you; I love you so much I can't picture my life without you. You're the love of my life. You're a mother to Roland and Henry. You _can't _die. "

"She saved us." resumed a weak voice and Robin looked up to see Henry, holding his mother's hand. "She wasn't a villain anymore. She..." a sob took him. "Her heart was red and glowing again with..." he sobbed. "With love. For you. For me. For Roland. It... It had saved her."

"What?" whispered the thief. "That's why Zelena killed her? Because her heart wasn't black anymore? Because..." he swallowed. "Because she loved me?"

Snow reacted right away.

"No. It isn't your fault."

"Of course it is..." he murmured, looking at his beloved. "My love killed her." He felt like dying right now. Then, Henry got up and laid a hand on his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his mom.

"Listen to me." Robin noticed he sounded very mature for a thirteen year old boy. "You _saved _her. If one thing, I have never seen her happier than when she was with you."

"It's true." breathed Snow, a sad smile lighting up her face. "By your side, she had become the person she once was, Robin."

He closed his eyes, tears burning.

"But what about now? What I'm going to do without her? I can't. I'm not strong enough... I'm not." he said, holding her so close he wished his heart could go to her. Then his eyes opened again. "I know." he whispered, looking around and his eyes laid on Emma. He laid Regina carefully on the ground, before walking toward the blond woman, taking her hand and laid it on his heart.

"What are you doing?" she asked taken aback and to be honest, a little frightened.

"Do it."

"What?"

"Take my heart and give it to her."

"What?"

"You have magic. You can do it. You're the only one here who can!"

Tears came in her eyes.

"I... I can't."

"_Please_, without her, it means nothing to me." He was begging. But he didn't care. "If you know what it is to love someone, to _truly _love someone, you'll do it, Emma."

The eyes of the woman turn for a few seconds to Hook but in an instant, Henry was by their side.

"You can't do this! You must think about Roland!"

Robin closed his eyes tight.

"I _am_ thinking about him, and about you."

"Mom wouldn't want that..." whispered the teenager and fresh tears gathered in Robin's blue eyes.

"I know." he breathed.

"I know you loved her, Robin, but-"

But the young man wasn't listening to any of them anymore. Without him knowing why, his mind went back to one of the first time they have seen each other, at the very beginning of their relationship, by then he was already drawn to her and already have been so afraid of losing her or of her running away from him, but he enjoyed every moment. If he was honest with himself, he had already started to fall in love with her by then.

_ They were kissing tenderly when she pulled back gently._

_"What do you see in me?"_

_ He was taken aback; he had not anticipated this question. That was a stupid question by the way, what did he see in her? _Everything.

_"Hopefully the same thing you see in me." he paused and plunged in her brown eyes. "A second chance." then he added, in order to make her smile. "And you're quite a good kisser." That made her smile and she was even more beautiful with that smile she kept only for him._

_"Wait until I actually have my heart back." she raised an eyebrow in a suggestive smile and a shot of desire for this woman went through him. Instead he heard himself asked._

_"What is that like?" he finally asked. "I mean, can you..." he let the question hanging, slightly afraid._

_"Feel?"_

_ He nodded and she resumed._

_"Yes I can." And he felt relieved that he wouldn't be the only one to _feel _things. "Just not fully... It's difficult to explain."_

_"Then don't." he breathed. Then, Robin took her hand and laid it against his heart, for her to feel it beat hard. "Use mine for the both of us."_

_ She smiled at him tenderly and pulled him close again so that they can kiss more... He felt how she gripped his jacket and his hand was on her waist. They fitted perfectly. In every single way. _

"I know..." he whispered finally and he actually _laughed_.

"Robin?" asked Snow, slightly lost.

"I know how to save her." He turned toward Emma again. "Take my heart-"

"I thought we've been through this-" started Emma weakly but he cut her again.

"No. Listen to me, take it. Split it in two halves and give her one; I can do with the other."

"But..." she started.

"It's dangerous, Robin." started Charming, carefully.

"I know, I'm willing to take the risk."

"But, Robin, you could _die!_" resumed Snow.

"Listen, I know what we have, this is true love, I know my heart is strong enough to bear that. Snow, you _knew _your heart will keep on beating when you gave half to Charming."

"Yes but-"

"No buts! I know what I'm doing!" said Robin. "I know we are meant to be together, I always knew it!" Now, he was starting to sound desperate, even to him. "And if you need a proof." he pulled his sleeve and showed his tattoo. "This is it."

"Your tattoo?"

"Yes. Long ago, Tinkerbelle told Regina that the man with a lion tattoo on his arm was her second chance for happiness, just like she is mine."

Everyone turned toward the fairy, who nodded firmly.

"He is right."

"So please Emma." he took her hand again. "Do it."

"I-"

"Do it Swan." came a voice and Robin turned a grateful look toward the Pirate, who nodded before resuming. "Do it."

Emma seemed to think, and then nodded.

"But I don't know how to do it..." she was so scared.

Hook came near her and laid his hand on her.

"Focus on the heart Swan. Close your eyes and focus only on the heart and my voice."

She nodded.

"I have to tell you-"

"Not now." He cut her gently, closing his fingers around hers slightly. "Go."

She took a deep breath and actually gasps when she took her hand back, with Robin Hood's heart.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Are you in pain?"

"Do it." he whispered.

"What do I do now?" she whispered.

"Split it, but carefully." resumed Hook.

She did it and saw Robin frowned, trying to not show he was in pain.

"I can't do this..." she breathed, and this time, Snow came near her.

"You can, Emma. You're the savior."

"Save her." murmured Robin then, lower. "Save me, please."

She saw Henry's hopeful look as he mouthed "Please, mom." and closed her eyes, splitting the heart in two. Surprised, she gave the two halves to Robin, whose eyes shone with pure hope. He hurriedly knelt toward his love and put half on her chest, the other on his, before leaning in, his lips just over hers, murmuring while pushing it. "I love you, Regina."

All of them waited for a few seconds, heart beating. Then Regina took a deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing her thief above her, eyes red and strained tears on his cheeks.

"Robin?" she asked, closing a hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly. "What did you do?"

"Oh God, Regina..." He brought her toward him, squeezing her against him, hard. Feeling _their _heart between them. "I love you. I love you so much..."

She gave into his hold, burying her face in his neck. He smelled like forest, and she couldn't get enough of it. He finally let go of her and his lips closed over hers, tenderly.

"I love you too." she murmured and he smiled.

Then he got up, and helped her up not letting go of her hand only when he needed too and she felt someone run into her arms.

"Mom"

"Henry..." whispered the woman, closing her embrace around him.

"You are ok?"

"Yes."

"Thanks to Emma and Robin."

Robin went to the blond woman and took her in his arm.

"I am forever in your debts, milady. Thank you so much."

She slightly gave back his hug, before receded, not one for hugs.

"No worries."

"What happened?" asked Regina, and when she tried to get up, Robin ran by her side and supported her.

"Robin did something very brave." started Snow with a smile.

"What did you do?"

He shyly smiled and after thinking about it finally said.

"Let's just say we're closer than ever now, love."

She thought and her eyes widened before she hit him.

"Ouch!"

"Why did you do that?! You could have died! Who would have taken care of Roland? Why are you so stupid? I'm not worth it! "

He took her hand and closed it around her heart.

"Yes you are. You and Roland mean everything to me. I couldn't live without you. This heart would have stopped beating anyway."

She softened.

"Oh Robin..."

She was about to speak when they heard small footsteps.

"Daddy? Gina?"

They both turn around and a little boy came running toward them, his father picked him up and embraced him against him, before handed him to Regina.

* * *

Later, when the children were in bed and they had enjoyed each other in many way, Regina cuddled against her true love, her hand lying on his heart.

"You're the better part of me." she whispered, kissing his neck. "My heart..." he let her continue. "Thanks to you, thanks to loving you, it was red and glowing; I wish you had seen it..."

"I don't need to, my love." he whispered, kissing her hair. "I always saw the woman you are inside. When I saw you laid down on that street..." his voice broke.

"Shhhh..." she hushed, looking up into his eyes, seeing them shinning with unshed tears. "I'm here now and I won't go anywhere." then she added, smirking. "Not with your heart anyway..."

He slightly laughed and brought her even closer to her.

"It was always yours, my love. Even when I didn't know why, even the first night we kissed. I think it has always been yours." He kissed her slowly. "Now, it is just technically true as well." he smiled.

She chuckled and kissed his jaw.

"I know I said it before, but I love you, Robin."

He smiled and closed his eyes a few seconds.

"I won't ever be tired of hearing this."

"I love you." she smiled, kissing the place above his heart and she heard him groan. "I love you." his neck. "I love you." then his jaw. "I love you." his cheek. "I love you." his lips and he smiled through the kiss, cupping her head so she won't move.

When they separated, he took a deep breath and blue eyes plunge into brown.

"Marry me." he breathed.

Her eyes widened.

"Regina, marry me. Seeing you dead in the street, it made me realize, I don't ever want to spend a day without you in my life. I love you and Roland more than anything in this world; I want us to be a family. Roland already loves you as a mother and I love Henry as a son. Marry me."

A tear rolled down her cheek. And she did the only thing she could think of, she kissed him.

"Yes." she answered, tears of happiness blurring her vision.

"Yes?"

"I want to be your wife, Robin."

He laughed and she laughed too, before rolling them so he was above her and he kissed her with all that he had.

All was well.

No matter what happens from now on.

No matter that the Wicked Witch still out there, and wanted them dead.

They were together.

They will have their happy ending.

* * *

So ? I hope you liked it. :)

**I dared myself earlier and I want to know if you'd be in, I will try to write a one-shot everyday until the new season begin, so the wait could be - I hope - more bearable ... What do you think ? So my friends ... LEAVE YOUR PROMPTS ! :)**


	3. On Sundays like that

**Once again : WOW. Thank you SO MUCH for your support my friends ! You truly ARE amazing ! And thank you for the prompts they are AMAZING ! Really, I can't begin to thank you enough, you're all perfect ! * kisses and hugs and promises of Regina and Robin together ever after ! * So as promised, the one shot of the day ! **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourites and follow ! You're the best in the ENTIRE world ! :)**

Rating : **M. ( slightly). post finale. **

Prompt : for modfeminist85 : _"I'd like to see some sexy Robin and Regina and some family Robin, Roland, Regina, and Henry.**"** _I hope you like it my friend ! :)

**On Sundays like that.**

It was on Sundays like that that Regina believed in happy endings again. She looked around her in the car. First, the amazing blond-haired man who was driving, his blue eyes, his accent and his smile, while he was talking to their sons, behind. Then the two boys, sitting behind them. First, Henry, laughing at something his stepfather said. And Roland, who was giggling too. She felt her heart warm with love, and hapiness.

"Love ?" asked slowly Robin and she blinked,

"Are you ok mama ?" asked the little boy,

She smiled again and felt tears come in her eyes. Weeks ago, she wouldn't have thought it was possible to be this happy again. She felt one hand of her soulmate lay on her tigh and squeeze it tenderly, when she looked up, she saw his eyes as glassy as hers.

"I'm just fine, Roland. What were you saying ?"

"Daddy was saying that Henry loves Anne from school !"

"Which is not true !" blushed Henry,

"Of course it is." stated the man, looking by the mirror toward his adoptive son, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Henry is in love," started to sing Roland, "Henry is in love !"

"Please, stop it !'

Regina giggled and looked at her son, trying to sound compassionate,

"Oh, my poor son ..."

"Mom !" exclaimed Henry, "You don't have the right to side with the ennemy !"

Robin laughed out loud and Regina laid loving eyes on him for a few moments,

"The ennemy ?"

"Yes." answered Henry, trying to sound angry but then, his step brother took his hand in his and a smile lighted up the teenager face.

"I know who Anne is," started Regina, "And she is quite pretty indeed..."

"Mom..." grunted Henry, hiding his face in his hands.

The car burst out in laughter again, and even Henry joined in.

* * *

They were at dinner and they were eating strawsberries.

"They are delcious" started Roland, a big toothy smile on him. "Don't you think daddy ?"

But Robin wasn't listening. _At all_. His eyes wouldn't leave Regina. The woman he loved and who was currently licking her fingers in a way that did _things_ to him. Really. He almost groaned when she liked her lips, her warm brown eyes laying on him a few seconds. She smirked slightly and consciously liked every one of her fingers while he shifted on his sit. She smiled devilishly and only then did he registered that his son had talk to him,

"Yes Roland, what ?"

Henry looked at the both of them, frowning, then his eyes widened and he shook his head, getting up,

"You two are disgusting." he said, but Regina could hear the hapiness in his voice before he held his hand to Roland,

"Can we play "Save the princes" again, Henry ?"

"You mean Zelda ?"

"Yes, please !"

They heard their laughter go away as the children went in the living room. Then, Regina got up and started to clean the dishes. Robin watched her do for a few seconds, wondering how he had got this wonderful woman to even _look _at him, let alone love him ; before he got up and while her back was on him, he walked closer and tied his arms around her waist. He heard her chuckle as he left a trail of heated kisses down her neck,

"What do you think you're doing, thief ?"

He smiled. God how he loved that woman.

"Barely enjoying my beautiful wife."

She turned around in his arms and tied her own arms around his neck, her wedding ring glowing, loving smile and eyes. She kissed him softly but then, something changed and he asked enter in her mouth, kissing her with all he had. She moaned in the back of her throat when he hoist her up on the kitchen furniture and part her legs, so he can settle betwen them.

"The children are next room..." she tried, but he kissed her neck with opened-mouthed kisses and she tilted her head, so he can have better access, her beathing ragged.

Her hands slipped under his shirt in order to feel his bare skin against her hands, and it was his time to groan, getting even closer to her, grinding his hips against hers, so she can feel just _how much _he wanted her. She moaned against his mouth and receded from him,

"Robin..." she met his blue eyes darkened with lust and knew hers must look the same.

"God, I want you so much right now..."

She smiled and closed her arms around his neck, bringing him against her,

"I want you too." she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

He took a deep breath and kissed her before separate from the woman he loved.

"You should go now."

"Why ? Are you mad at me ?"

She was worried and seeing those beautiful eyes full of fear, he smiled lovingly and cupped her face,

"No. But if you stay, children or not, I won't be able to stop myself from making love to you."

Love filled her eyes once again and she kissed him soflty on the lips. When he opened his eyes again, he saw she was studying him closely.

"What is it, my love ?"

"Do you ..." she hesitated then, "do you sometimes regret having chosen ... me ?"

His eyes widened and he needed her to understand once and for all. He cupped her face again, forcing her to look at him right in the eyes,

"Listen to me well , _never_. Marian" he saw her flinch, " Marian was my past. _You_ were my future. You still are my future. I love you so much... " he leant in and kissed her lovingly, "I love you, I love Henry, I love Roland and ..." he laid his hand on her still flat stomach, "I love the little one there."

She smiled and a tear of hapiness rolled down her cheek.

* * *

They came back in the living room once again and Henry gave them a pointed look before shake his head. Regina sat with Robin by her side, an arm around her shoulder, while Roland gave a light laugh and cuddled on his stepmother's lap. Henry smiled too.

"Gina look ! I'm winning !"

Rolan still called her Gina sometimes, even if he tends to call her "mama" more often and that warmed her heart. Marian had chosen to go back in time, letting the man she loved the life he deserved. This had been hard, on all of them, but they were stronget than ever now.

"No you're not." muttered Henry but she knew he was letting him win and she loved her son even more.

"How do you play ?" asked Robin, and she chuckled,

"You want to try ?" said Henry in an excited voice,

"Why not ? But only if your mother try with me."

"No way." answered Regina but when she saw the looks of the men of her life, she sighed. "Fine. I'll give it _one _try."

Robin leant in and kissed her cheek, murmuring "Love you." while Roland embraced her tightly and Henry kept on about how she was the best mom ever.

Yeah, it was on Sundays like that, when Regina believed happy endings was possible. Because this was hers. This was theirs.

* * *

So ? I hope you liked it ! :) Next prompts are on the way :) LEAVE YOUR PROMPTS MY FRIEND :)


	4. This new world

**Hi ! :) Once again, thank you SO MUCH for all your support ! It means a lot to me and it helps heal from the finale and it helps waiting for our dear Outlaw Queen to finally be reunited ! Really, the more I think about it, the more September seems ages from now so... the best is I avoid think about it ! Haha. :'( Anyway, I wanted to thank all the people who reviews, favourites and follows ! Thank you so much ! **

**I wanted to tell you all that ALL YOUR PROMPTS WILL BE DONE and I thank you immensely for it ! :) 3  
**

**You can leave more prompts my friends ! **

Rating : K.

Prompt : _I would like to read something about Regina helping Robin to understand our world! _for : **Saori-Luna. **I hope you like it my friend and that it was what you wanted ! :)

**This new world.**

"And what is that, ml'ady ?"

Regina smiled softly and turned around, seeing Robin, her phone in his hand, eyes questionning and she found him so cute she could only chuckle.

"That, my thief," she said, walking closer to him, "is a phone."

She saw his eyes widened with delight and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot ?"

"You called me yours." he still had this stupid goofy smile and she chuckled once again.

"It is use to reach people whenever you want and wherever they are." Regina resumed, soflty.

"Like birds ?"

"Like birds. But cleaner."

He laughed then and wound an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Her hands laid themselves on his chest.

"How is that even possible ?"

"Technology, dear."

"Techn- what ?" Robin asked, confused.

"Well... That's kind of hard to explain but ..." she thought a few seconds, "It's all the new ... _furnitures _here like phones, or washdishers or ... or all that demands electricity."

"Electricity ?"

"Yes, it's what lit up the lamp and the television for example."

"Television... Like the big square whith living images on it ?"

She smiled again. He was a fast learner.

"Yes. It's where we can watch movies"

"Watch movies ... Like yesterday, when I got you all press up against me on the couch ?" he nuzzled his nose with hers, eyes shinning at the memory of the magical night they had have.

"Exactly."

He stole a kiss from her but wasn't over with his question. All of this was still so new to him. Robin was so glad he had Regina by his side, she was all he had ever dream about. All and even more. She was his soulmate.

"And what about those big things that are carrying people from one place to another ?"

She raised a questionning eyebrow at him,

"Princess Emma's is yellow."

"Oh." she breathed, "You mean cars."

"Yes, I don't trust them. They are dangerous."

"Yes, they can be." Regina resumed, "But they can be very useful too."

"When ?" she saw he was being skeptical.

"When in case of an emergency, you need to go somewhere fast."

"I've got you for that." was his immediate answer and she smiled lovingly, kissing him again.

"Forever and ever, my love."

Robin smiled too and suddenly sighed.

"What is it ?" The Queen asked, stroking his cheeks tenderly.

"I fear I won't ever get used to this new world. There are so much to know and learn..."

"That's why I'm here for." she breathed and he smiled his dimple smile before lean it and kiss her again, bringing her even closer to him, the rest of his questions lost in the passion of their kisses ...


	5. You can't give up

**Hi :) I wanted once again to thank everyone who makes this story what it is : people who review, leave prompts, follow and favourite, THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

Rating : **K. **

Prompt :  _**I don't know if you watch Castle - but if you type in "Castle 6x23 "For Better Or Worse" Castle Consoles Beckett Love Story Obstacles (HD) Season Finale" - as i listened to his speech I couldn't help thinking of Regina and Robin. Maybe you could use it to inspire one of your one shots :)**_ **for : ness345.**

**A/N : I hope you will like it my friend, because I had a great time writting it ! I had not see this scene but while listening to it, I was like " Ok. That's SO Robin and Regina !" so I tried my best and here it is ! Let me know what you think. :)**

**LEAVE YOUR PROMPTS EVERYONE ! :)**

* * *

**You can't give up.**

He was sat on the bench, waiting for her. She had texted him earlier, a simple phrase : **We need to talk. **He knew what she wanted to talk about and he was decided to stop her. His Regina. He shook his head tenderly, thinking of her. Since the other night, when too heartbroken and tired of fighting hi feelings to resist anymore, he had gone to her house and had held her all night long, they had some kind of a relationship. A broken one but still, it existed and that was all that mattered to him ; the reassurance that she loved him too and that she was ready to wait for him. They had not kiss. Regina wouldn't allow it, but she did allow him to hold her at night; and that all that he needed for now because he understood her, she was waiting to see if he was serious about this, and he was. He just waited for the right time to tell Marian, but he will. Because his future now lay with her, his Queen, his soulmate. He saw her approach and his intense stare laid on her, she seemed so tired and once again, he felt guilty. Her beautiful brown eyes were red from crying and when she glimpsed him, she tried a smile, but failed. She stopped in front of him and he knew she was going to talk about what he called " the Roland accident" when last night, Roland had refused to let Marian hold him, but asked for Regina, calling her his really mama, arguing on about how his daddy was always more happy when she was near and that he wanted his old life back. Robin knew Regina was going to end things with him because she didn't want to break his family apart. But he wasn't going to let her do it and so, when she opened her mouth, he talked first.

"It's not the end of the world, Regina."

She snorted,

"Then what does it feel like it is ?" she walked closer and then, he glimpsed fresh tears in her beautiful brown eyes before she resumed, "Our relationship was suppose to be _magical_. This was suppose to be our second chance" she said, tears in her voice, "And now it's just ..." Regina looked elsewhere, sniffled and he saw she was barely holding together, "Falling apart."

"So we'll put it back together." He was trying to hold back together himself, really he was. But he couldn't help his voice to slightly waver. So afraid he might just lose her again.

"Robin, you're married to someone else." she said, looking him straight in the eyes and seeing the pain in hers, he felt his own heart clutch. "She is your first love, the mother of your child and to make things worse, she is a kind person, and now this with Roland ? " she sounded desperate and he shook his head. "I mean, it just feels like all of this is one big... _sign_."

She sat by his side and he relished in her proximity but they didn't look at each other. Regina was sitting straight and her look was on her hands, while Robin was looking far away in front of him, searching for his words carefully.

"Well, maybe this is a sign." he finally said and none of them spoke for a few seconds. "A sign that ours is a great love story." He saw a tear rolled down her cheek while he put an arm around her shoulder on the bench and she finally looked up at him, brown eyes plunging into his blue ones. begging for him to reassure her about his feelings, begging him to promise her they _will _get their happy ending together so he continued. "What's a great love story without obstacles to overcome ?" he tried a smile but she sighed and looked down again. Robin had to prevent her from losing faith in them. So he tried again. "Every fairytales has terribles trials that only worthy can transcend. But," he said in an intense voice and that made her look into his eyes again, "You can't give up, Regina." He saw tears rolling down her cheeks while she looked at him, his stunning Queen, and he could almost see her walls crumbling down. "That's the deal." he continued, " We want the happy ending ? We _can't _give up."

A small watery smile escaped Regina while she was watching at him with eyes full of love and revive hope but still lingering sadness.

"And that's why I've missed you so much." she tried to smile, before sighed.

Robin just kept on watching her, his eyes full of longing, of love and of promises. He then gave her one of his dimple smile before softly admitting,

"I've missed you so bad it hurt."

She nodded and smiled too, biting on her lips, trying to stop her tears, trying to trust in their happy ending again.

They will make it. He was sure of it, because they won't give up. And as she laid her head on the crook of his shoulder, allowing him to scoot her closer to his body, when he felt their heart beat together and when he heard her sigh of contentment, he was sure of it : They would make it, no matter how hard it might be or what life throw in their way. It was all about timing.

* * *

I wanted to answer to my Guests too,

**'BuerKat' **THANK YOU ! I'm glad you loved it my friend. :) I hated that episode too, how could they even do that to us ? Let alone to Regina ! After EVERYTHING she has done !

**'Guest" **I'm so glad it did ! It was what I meant to do, at least try to heal the pain, so I'm happy it worked. :)

**'Guest' **Thank you for the prompt ! I will do it with pleasure as I think I already know what to do ... ;) Thank you so much ! I'm glaad you love my writting ! :)

**'Guest' **Really ? Oh, that's so cute ! I do hope I won't disaapoint you then. :)

**'Guest' **Haha, thank yo my friend. :)

**'OQ' **Thank you for the prompt ! :) I think I know how to do and I hope you'll like it too ! :)

**'Bluemoon909' **THANK YOU ! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you will continue to like whaat I do ! :)


	6. A stupid rose

**Hi :) Again, a HUGE thank you for all the support I'm recieving, thank you to people who review, leave prompts, follow and favourites ! You're the best of the world ! :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: **_Regina and Robin "make up"_ + _Robin and Regina have a serious discussion (about whatever you want) _ **

**A/N : I hope you will like it my friend and I do hope that it was what you wanted. :) I thought about joining the two prompts because an idea came to my mind and I couldn't get rid of it so I do hope you will like it because I had a great time, writting it ! Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**A stupid rose.**

They have had a fight. _Again. _It was happening more and more often since he had chosen to go back to her and she knew it was all her fault. She couldn't trust him. God knows she tried, but she always feel like he might turn his back on her, like he did at first when he saw Marian was back. Tonight was no different, the evening had started well but suddenly, without her really knowing why, they were standing accross each other, screaming hurtful things. He accused her of not really wanting to be with him and she answered that he still loved Marian. Robin would say that she was insane and just jealous and that would only fuel her anger and she would answer that she surely didnd't need him in her life. His blue eyes had been invaded by hurt then, and she knew she had been too far this time, but she couldn't back down. And when he had said in a low voice that maybe he sould go back to Marian then, she had not answered. He had left after that, slamming the door behind him but Regina had glimpsed the unshed tears in his eyes. And now, there she was, crying her heart out, sobs preventing her from breathing because now, she was so afraid she might just lose him again ! She loved him with all of her heart but she had opened up to him fully once and he had broken her heart. He had apologize and she had taking him back, but that doesn't mean she could trust him as _fully _as she did, and that was why they were in that situation.

"Mom ?" an hesitant voice asked and when she turned her head, she saw Henry and Roland, Regina hurried to wipe her eyes and tried to smile,

"Hey there, don't worry, it will be fine."

Henry sat accross her and pull her in his arms, before Roland climb in her lap, brown eyes full of tears.

"Please Gina, don't throw us out..."

"I won't love, I promise." she whispered, her heart breaking. She did not know how to make things better between Robin and herself. Maybe it was too late.

"Papa was so sad without you," resumed the little boy, "That's why he fought with mama... Because he loves you."

"And that I do, my boy."

Regina breath stopped and she looked up, seeing Robin, pale and heartbroken, but there. With _her_. And her heart started beating again, if he was there, then maybe ...

"Henry, can you take Roland with you ? I need to talk with your mother."

Henry nodded, took the boy's hand but didn't leave before he gave Robin a don't-hurt-my-mom-or-I'll-kill-you look. Once the children gone, Robin sighed and looked at his feet.

"I don't know what to do, Regina."

She closed her eyes and felt her heart stopped again.

"I ..."

"You don't trust me anymore." he breathed and she heard the hurt in his voice, making her look up into his bright blue eyes, shinning with sadness. "You don't trust my feelings for you."

"I..." she tried again before she cleared her throat and get up, walking until she was in front of him, but not too close. It hurt, being so close to him, but still so far. "I'm sorry. It's just that I... _can't_." she shook her head and stop talking.

"Please, talk to me." he was begging and she plunged her eyes in his, "If you don't want to be with me anymore, then ..." she saw a tear roll down his cheek, "Please Regina, let me know."

A slight silence settled and she could almost hear their hearts unsteady rythm.

"I do wish to be with you." she resumed, her voice breaking, "More than anything. But... " she took a deep breath. "Robin, you broke my heart !"

He looked down a few seconds,

"I know." his voice was trembling too, "And I am so sorry for that. But I thought we get over that."

"Well, I didn't."

He closed his eyes.

"What can I do ?"

"I don't know." she murmured and that just broke his heart.

Robin walked closer and only then did she noticed that his hands was in his back, like he was holding something.

"What can I do, Regina ?" he breathed, leaning his forehead on hers, one hand cupping her cheek tenderly, "I'll do anything. _Anything._"

"I just feel like..." she stopped a sob, "Like anytime, you might realize that I'm not good enough for you, or that you still want Marian and what we have is not enough ! I can't get out of my head the memory of that night, when one minute you were kissing me like you loved me and the next I didn't even existed to you anymore while you were embracing your _wife_ ! I just don't want to be through that again. I _can't _live that again. I'm not strong enough." she was out of breath and he looked hurt. And guilty. And sad. Just like her.

Robin slightly walked away and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for rejection. For him telling her that he had chosen Marian after all, because it was easier and she was more kind and less _damaged_. But it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to check if he had not leave, and found him in front of her, with a rose in his hand. Stupid thief who was currently holding her a stupid rose with an hesitant look on him. She felt tears come to her eyes again , taking the flower with a trembling hand.

"That's where you were ?" she could only manage.

"Of course. Where do you thing I was ?"

"With her."

"Oh, Regina."

This time, he walked forward and took her in his arms. His muscled and comforting arms. She let herself enjoy his touch and her face rested on his chest, hearing his heartbeats. Then, she heard him talk, very lowly. So lowly that, if it wasn't for the silence in the room, she wouldn't have heard him.

"Listen to me well, now. " and she shivered because of the intensity in his voice, "I choose you. _You_ and only you. I am so sorry for that cursed night but ... You have to understand, I was so shocked to see her and I had to give it a try, if only for Roland's sake." He felt her walked even closer to his embrace and God how he loved that woman ! No matter how stubbotn she could get. "But, all I could think about was you. I was living to just glimpse you in town, you never leave my dream nor my day-dream. Marian noticed I was changed and that's why we fought so much and eventually divorced. Roland was right, you know. I have never love someone as much as I love you. Regina, you're not my second choice, nor are you my second chance, you're my _only _chance. My _only _love." She receded a little and looked up, her heart warming, their stare crossed and she knew he was opening up to her, so she let him continue, they needed to have a serious talk about their feelings anyway. "And I'm the one afraid," he admitted quietly, "Afraid one day you might realize how I don't deserve you and choose to go with someone else, someone more worthy of you than I could never be. Because if you don't need me Regina, I need you like the very air I breath. You're my oxygen. You're my heart. You're my everything."

She was just breathless. Clutching on that rose he had given her. Tears of joy running her cheeks because now, she knew, she _knew _she could trust him again. She could let down her walls again because he was there, and he wasn't going _anywhere. _

"Regina ?" he asked, worried.

At first, she just tied her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, laying her lips on his in a loving kiss. His hands went on her waist and she felt how he was gripping her, like she might just disapear.

"I love you so damn much." she whispered against his lips. "I'm so sorry I was the reason why we fought these days... But it won't happen again, I promise. I love you, Robin and ... I trust you. With everything I have, with everything _precious_" she emphasized, laying his hand on her heart, "I have."

He smiled tenderly and soon, his lips found his way back to hers. They were going to be okay, from now on. They both could feel it. Something had changed in the air, between them. A fresh start.

* * *

From outside the door, Henry, smiled, listening to the two adults and turned toward Roland, who wore a worried look.

"We're going to be fine, little bro." started the teenager, taking his hand in his, "All of us."

Roland just smiled his toothy smile and Henry took him in his arms, smiling too. Smiling that his mom was finally getting the happy ending she deserved.

* * *

I wanted to answer my Guest :

**'Arrow Queen' **THANK YOU SO MUCH MY FRIEND ! :) I'm so glad you are enjoying my writting, truly. And thank you for your prompts, I will do them with pleasure ! :)


	7. You're mine

**Hi :) Again, how can I thank you for all the support you're giving me ? Truly, you are the best of the best and that's for you I keep writting ! :) Thank you to all the people who review, leave prompts, follow and favourite ! :) LEAVE YOUR PROMPTS ! All will be done. :)**

Rating : **slightly M.**

Prompt : **_Jealous Robin :) _** _for : **Alwaysheretome**_

**A/N : I hope this is what you wanted my friend, I added some slight smut because I couldn't picture jealous Robin without it :P Anyway, I hope you'll like it and that it was what you wanted. :) I had a great time writting it ! :) **

* * *

**You're mine.**

Robin was so lost in thoughts, barely listening to what his _wife_ was saying when he heard the door of Granny's open. He did not look up right away but then, he heard _her _voice and his head shot upright and he glimpsed her. God, she was beautiful. How was it that each day that pass, she would get more and more beautiful ? His eyes linger on her longingly. He missed her. He missed her so bad. But he had made a vow to Marian, in what seemed like Robin of Locksley, all thief that he was, was a man of honour.

"Robin ?"

The latter shook his head and forced his attention back to his _wife _and son.

"What it is ?"

"You seem ..." she hesitated and entertwined her fingers with his, he tried not to flinch. Really, he tried. "Trouble."

"Just tired. This have been some emotional days."

"I know." she smiled, gently kissing his cheek.

He felt awful. He felt awful because the spark that was there when she kissed him all those years ago ; it wasn't there anymore. And it was fairly certain that the only person his heart was crying out for, was standing a few feet away, talking with a man. _Wait. _Talking with a man ? Robin turned his attention back to her and felt his inside froze. What the hell was she doing ? Why was she talking with another man ? And why was she _smiling_ to him ? Despite his best efforts, Robin felt his anger rise and his breath quickening. But he wouldn't aknowledge the feeling. He couldn't. If she wanted to _flirt_ with this ... stupid fucking unknown man then she could. He forced himself to look away again and his eyes laid on his _wife _a few seconds. He had her. That should be enough. _Then why wasn't it ? _A voice screamed in his head and this time, he couldn't shut that voice up. So he turned his head and looked at _her _again. Who was this man anyway ? Robin was sure he had never see him. Blue eyes, blond hair and ... God. His hands better got _off_ her now before he really loses his nerves !

"Robin ? Are you alright ?"

He hadn't noticed he had physically tense before Marian asked.

"I'm ... fine." he breathed, trying to smile at her.

How could she let some man touch her this way ? The man had his hand on her back, then put some strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled. And Robin's heart broke. Because that smile was _his _smile. He tried to calm the beating of his heart, but he couldn't, seeing her smile and seeing her eyes shine and... He had to stop that. He didn't know how but that didn't matter. He coudln't _stand _seeing her with someone else. He couldn't. Then it hit him hard. That's what she had to face. Seeing him with someone else. And the outlaw's heart stopped once again, because never once in 2 weeks had he seen things in that point of view. He looked up again and the man was whispering in her ear, making Robin's blood rush in his head, and he clearly saw the conflicted look on Regina's face while her eyes laid for the first time since she arrived on him. He could see all the pain here. And in one second, she gave the man a slight nod and they both got up, he put a hand on the small of her back and really, Robin felt like he could kill someone. No matter who. Probably the first person to even talk to him.

"Robin ?"

That was so not funny. Fate was mocking him. Was mocking him into losing his wife, mourning her, finally getting over her, opening his heart to another woman and then having to watch the only woman he loved leaving with someone else ! Then he froze. Because for how much he had tried to deny it, there was no escaping it ; he was in love with Regina. And he might have lost her already, all because he didn't listen to his heart. How stupid was he ?

"Papa ?" asked Roland and this time, Robin blinked.

"What is it, my boy ?"

"Mama was talking to you."

"Sorry. What was you saying ?"

"What is happening to you today ?" Marian asked, stroking his cheek while all could Robin think was that now, another man was to touch _her _in ways he would have wanted to be the only one to. That another man was to make love to _her _while he was here, torturing himself with mental images.

"Papa is jealous." said softly Roland and Robin's eyes widened. But thankfully, Marian didn't hear it or at least had the tact to pretend she hadn't.

But anyway, he wasn't jealous. Was he ?

* * *

Robin had tried to not think about it. He had tried to stay away from her love life. But he found out he couldn't and after not being able to find any sleep - nor being able to think about something else - he had left his tent, leaving Marian and Roland asleep and now, he was heading toward Regina's house. No matter how painful this was going to be, he _needed _to see her. He knocked violently at her door and while he waited for her to come, it occured to him that he didn't even know what he would say to her. Then, the door opened and he froze. There she was. Beautiful as ever and when she saw him, her mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

"Robin ? What are you doing here ? Do you know how late it is ?"

But he didn't care. And he didn't answer to her. Instead, he just walk through her and started to search every room of the floor,

"What the hell are you doing ?" she screamed, but he didn't stopped and opened some closet,

"Where is he ?" was his only words. And she noticed his spoke in a icily voice. "Where the fucking hell is he ?"

"Who ?"

He stopped a few seconds and raise a menacing finger toward her,

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Regina !" he shouted, "I want to know where _he _is. "

She frowned.

"You're not making any sense."

But he wasn't listening to her, instead, his stare headed toward the first floor,

"Of course." he muttered, before climbing the stairs.

"Robin !" the woman yelled but he just headed toward her room, lost in his jealous outburst.

"Oh no." she said, and walked in front of him quickly, "There is _no way _for you to be allowed in my bedroom again."

"Why not ?"

"We both know why." her eyes were throwing fire but that didn't stop him.

"Afraid I might fall on your little friend in here ? "

"What ?"

"I saw you at Granny's. "

"Robin-"

"I didn't think you were that kind of woman, Regina." he said, pushing her to enter her room.

He had expected to find the sheets all tangled from her previous activities but the bed was made. He had expected to find clothes everywhere but the ground was clean, if only for a box of tissues. He had expected a man in here, but the only person in the room was himself. He closed his eyes hard and cursed himself for te show he had just done. Robin turned around slowly and found Regina, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Satisfied now?"

"Regina, I-"

"Get the hell out of my house." she just uttered, brokenly.

He sighed and tried to reach her but she walked away.

"Get. _Out. _"

"I am so sorry."

"You want to know what happened ?" she said suddenly, before laugh in a humourless way, "This man wanted me. " she saw his eyes darkened but continue nonetheless, "Yes, Robin. He wanted me. Because while you don't, some other men still want me !"

"Then where is he ?" he asked, getting angry again, "Why aren't you with him then ?"

He had not expected her violent outburst then.

"GONE !" she screamed, "Gone because it seems like I can't allow any man other than you to touch me !" a tear roll down her cheek, "I can't." she whispered again. "I just can't."

He didn't think then. He didn't think when he grabbed her hard and crashed his mouth onto hers in a passionate kiss. He didn't think when he started kissing her neck with opened-mouthed kisses. He didn't think when they grabbed each other so hard it might hurt and just throw all of them clothes away. He certainly didn't think when he pushed her hard against the wall before tying her legs around his waist. He didn't think when he plunged deeply inside of her and her moans only fueled his desire for her. He didn't think when he kissed her passionately while taking her with just as much passion, and he didn't think at all when in the midst of passion, he uttered those three words in her ear,

"You're mine."

* * *

I wanted to answer my Guest :

**'Arrow Queen ' **Thank you I'm so happy you like my writting, really. :) Thank you for your prompts too ! :)

**'Guest' **THANK YOUUUUUUU ! :) I am so glad you are enjoying this ! :)


	8. You're my family

**Hi. :) As usual, a HUGE thank you for all your support ! You guys are really AMAZING ! :) Thank you for reviewing, leaving prompts, favourites and follow ! :)**

Rating: T.

Prompt: _The diner scene at the end, BUT! Robin and Regina in the missing year was a bit longer, they got married and have a baby. idk REgina's reaction or Robins, but just feel like he'd be less 'Marion!' with his wife and daughter(?) behind him :) _for _: **OQ.**_

**A/N : I hope you'll like it my friend, I had a great time writting it and I hope you're not disapointed in _how _I dealt with it. Let me know what you think ! :)  
**

* * *

**You're my family.**

Regina entered and was right away called by Emma.

"Regina-"

"Just a second, miss Swan." resumed the woman, "this little one here wants her daddy."

Emma's eyes softened, looking at the little girl in Regina's arms and nodded.

"I'll just wait here, then."

Regina moved toward Robin and he slipped a hand around her waist, kissing her cheek tenderly,

"She wants her daddy."

His smile could have lighten the whole room while he held his arms toward their little girl, who chuckled joyfully before almost jumping in his arms.

_Their child. _When she had woken from the new curse,weeks ago, she right away felt something was wrong with her. And she had been right when she had heard baby cries. Regina had frozen but stand up nonetheless, only to see an adorable little girl, with brown wide eyes and blond hair, not more than 2 or 3 months. While taking the baby, she had frozen a second time. There was a wedding ring on her weddign finger. What the hell happened ?

She had gone to the doctor and after a few tests, Dr Whale had confirmed it was her daughter. Then, Snow came and after a few seconds, they all understood something was very wrong with their memories.

She had tried very hard to only focus on her little girl, Hanna, but at night, alone in her big and empty bed, she couldn't help but wondered who was the man she willingly gave herself too. And if he was the father of the baby.

Then, she had met Robin. And all had changed. They had fought. A lot. But somehow he had taken her walls down and she had learnt to trust him. Then to love him. They had fallen in love and he had been ready to be a father to Hanna and Henry, as she had been ready to be a mother to Roland, his adorable child.

After that, Regina broke the curse by kissing Henry and they remembered _everything. _Their year at getting closer, their first kiss, their marriage, _Hanna. _Right after breaking the curse, she felt arms tying around her waist and she was brought back toward his muscled chest, while he murmured against her ear how he loved her and how they had found a way back to each other, just like he promised her. Life couldn't be happier. Nor could it be more perfect. She had _everything _she needed. A loving husband she loved more than anything. Two beautiful sons and a beautiful daughter she loved more than words could say.

Regina felt Robin's eyes on her and she left her day-dream, before giving him a smile, which he returned. The outlaw walked toward her, still holding their daughter.

"I told you everything would be fine, didn't I ?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did, _thief_."

He laughed and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"I love you." she whispered adoringly, kissing his lips tenderly.

He smiled agaisnt the kiss and whispered at his turn the three words that always got her heart to beat faster,

"I love you too."

"Papa loves mama." chuckled Hanna and Robin smirked,

"Papa loves mama a lot." he answered and Regina kissed her daughter blond hair.

Then, she remembered Emma still wanted to talk to her and she walked toward the blond.

"Regina, I ... I brought someone from the past-"

"You did _what ? _"

"Listen to me, that's not the point. The problem is that she still know you as ..." Emma didn't dare continue.

"The Evil Queen ?" resumed Regina, gently.

Emma nodded.

"I think she could be more comfortable if you talked to her."

Regina sighed.

"Yes, of course."

But before she could think of anything else, she only heard something that broke her heart in a million pieces.

"Marian ?"

She looked toward this voice she knew so well and saw Robin, up, a devastated look on him.

"Robin ?" answered the woman, a sob of joy escaping her but the man she loved stayed glued to his sit.

"I thought you were dead." He walked closer then, his daughter still in his arms, clutching at him like her life depended on it and Regina realized she was scared. "I thought I would never see you again !"

"And I you !"

She took a step closer to him but he didn't moved. It was like Regina was watching a scene playing in front of her eyes in some movie. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening ! she kept repeating in her head like a mantra.

"Papa ?" whispered Hanna and Robin seemed to leave his day-dream, his eyes founding Regina in the second. She was trying to prevent tears from falling. Really she was. Even if she was doing a poor job at it.

"It's ok, sweetheart." he murmured in her ear, rocking her tenderly.

Marian had followed his stare and looked at him, puzzled.

"Robin ? What's going on ?" She was lost. "I don't understand anything. And who is it ? Why is she calling you her father ?"

"Because I am." he answered matter-of-factly. All was confusing in his head and he didn't know what to do now.

He needed to talk to Marian first. Explain her. But not here in front of everyone. So he just walked slowly toward Regina and handed her their daughter. He missed the look of pure heartbreak on her face when she watched him leave with his first wife...

"Where is papa going, mama ?"

Regina couldn't answered. Instead, she turned around and left the restaurant, without aknowledging the others calling her name, tears running freely on her cheeks. He had chosen _Marian_. In a few seconds. Did he loved her so little ? How could he do this to Hanna ? She felt sob racking through her but tried to stay strong, for their daughter. She should have known he would always chose Marian over her, she was just his second chance after all.

So Regina took her decision.

* * *

Explaining to Marian had been more difficult that he thought it would be. For the woman, a few weeks only happened while it had been ove 30 years for him. He had to explain to her that he had mourned her, for many years, before allow his heart to heal. And that was the _easy _part ; because after that, he had to explain how he, Robin of Locksley, could have fallen in lover with her, Regina Mills, still the Evil Queen in Marian's mind. And he had to explain that they had gotten married and had a daughter together. And when Marian told him he had a choice to make, Robin just chuckle sadly and shook his head. There was no need for a choice. He knew where his heart laid.

So, here he was on the way to their house, heart beating fast. He had let Roland with Henry after they had said that Regina had left the party. Why would she do that ? He entered the house and saw the mess in it, which made him frown.

"Regina ?"

But there was no answer.

"Regina ?" he tried again, climbing up the stairs.

Still nothing. He found a letter on the drawer and read it,

_Robin,_

_When you got this letter, I'll be out of your life forever. I just want you to know that I love you more than words can say and that you have made me happier than I could ever have hoped for._

_I am happy that you found your wife again. Truly I am. All I want for you is hapiness. _He saw a tear on the page and just realized he was crying, he didn't read more, just hurried outside, he knew where she was going and maybe he had time to stop her. To stop her and make her understand he had chosen her. That he would _always _choose her. That she was his happy ending. Her and no one else.

* * *

Regina was in front of the town line, tears falling from her eyes. Was she really ready to do that ? She looked at her daughter, she deserved to know her father. But Regina's heart was crushed and she felt like she was dying. She would have done anything for him and would have given anything. Now, she wanted him happy and was giving him a way to be by disapearing.

"Why are you sad ?"

Regina closed her eyes before looking at her daughter,

"Nothing, sweetie."

"Where daddy ?"

"He will be here soon, don't worry."

She took her little girl in her arms and settled her on her hip. That would be the last thing of him she will have with her and that made her even more precious. She thought of Henry and Roland and guilt surrounded her heart, but she couldn't do otherwise. Really, she couldn't. So she raised her leg and was about to cross the line when...

"Please don't."

And hearing this voice, she shivered.

"Robin." she whispered, turning around, finding him in front of her, his arm raised, blue eyes red from crying.

"Daddy !" screamed the little girl and she managed to get away from her mother grasp, running to him. He picked his daughter up and squeezed her hard against him, getting lost in her child scent for a few seconds before directing his attention to Regina.

"Please, don't do that, Regina."

He walked carefully to her.

"Why aren't you with your wife ?" she tried weakly,

"But I _am _with my wife."

She looked down.

"You know," she started in a weak voice that was so not like her, "I'm not even mad at you. Really. I'm just..." she couldn't end her sentence and raised brown eyes full of tears toward him, "I just love you too much to lose you."

"But you're not losing me !" he exclaimed and her eyes widened, he was started to sound desperate. "You're not." he resumed, softly. "Regina, I promise you, you're not losing me."

"But-" she started but he cut her,

"No. _You're _my family. You, Henry, Roland, Hanna ! Wherever _you _are. "

"You choose me ?"

"Always. And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

She let a sob escape her and then, she was in his arms, clutching him like her very life depended on it, and he returned her embrace, kissing every part of her he could get his lips on. Then, they looked down toward their daughter, her brown and innoncent eyes, her blond hair. She smiled to them happily, like she just understood what happened, and hugged her mother leg. The two adults smiled again, and Robin laid his forehead on Regina's.

"I love you so damn much. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I promise." she breathed, "But, Marian ?"

"I told her the truth. But I don't want to think about it. I want to think about us." He ended, closing once again his lips on hers.

* * *

I want to answer my Guest :

**'Gia' **Yes you're right ! I'm glad I got a name. :)

THANK YOU ! I'm so glad you liked it and I do understand what you're feeling perfectly, I feel like the only thing that could mend my heart is OQ reunited ...


	9. The fairy's wrath

**Hi my dear friends :) Once again, I want to thank every and each of you, you guys are THE BEST OF THE WORLD ! :) Thank you for the amazing support, for reviewing, for leaving prompts, for favourite and following ! I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _regina leaves the diner and is just devastated, but tries to keep away from robin for his happiness and family and marion makes it clear to everyone she wans the EQ FAR away from her and her boys. but robin (somehow, up to you) falls under the sleeping curse and marion tries to wake him, gets frantic, and everyone else knows regina could do it but marion refuses to consider it. till things get desperate (idk, roland wants his papa back) and regina is brought in, wakes him, and tries to leave but he wont' let her, making hsi choice for her and not marion? _for : _Guest._

**A/N : I hope you will like it my friend, because as usual, I had a great time writting it ! I hope this is what you were thinking :) Let me know what you think !  
**

* * *

**The fairy's wrath.**

_Present day._

It all occured one morning. One morning when Tinkerbell really couldn't stand the situation anymore. She had seen _them_. Glancing at each other longingly again, when the other wasn't looking. She had seen the unshed tears in Regina's eyes and seen how Robin's look couldn't help but follow her every move. The hollow look in the man's eyes. And suddenly, she decided that she needed to do something. Because they couldn't stay like that more longer.

* * *

_2 weeks before._

Regina watched him embrace his _wife_, sobs threatening to choke her. She took a step back and her back hurt a wall. She had to leave. Now. She felt a tear escape her vigilance and Regina felt like dying. Her happy ending. Gone. _Again. _Why ? She had defeated the Wicked Witch, she had given them their memory with True love's kiss, she had let Henry go and broke the Curse, she had saved them from Pan... Hell, she even open up to someone ! She was a hero now, wasn't she ? And hero _always_ get happy endings. The Queen closed her eyes tight in order to stop seeing them. Who was she kidding ? She was the Evil Queen and that's all she would ever be. She opened her eyes again and watch him one last time. She felt the heart he had brought back beat widly in her chest, and for one second, just one, she wished her sister would have crushed so she wouldn't have been through so much pain. _Again. _With one last look toward the man she loved and the promise she would never try to enter his life again, Regina disappeared in a puff of light purple smoke.

* * *

_13 days before_.

He had tried to see her. The morning after having Marian back, he had tried to see her. First beause they needed to talk, and while that was the excuse he was giving himself, he knew he just _needed_ to see her. So he knocked, again and again, but she never came. Heartbroken, confused, Robin had just shaken his head, heading toward the camp again. When he ran a hand on his cheek and felt a tear then, his heart stopped. And he looked back, one last time. He thought he saw a shape at the window but that would only be his imagination, trying by any way to glimpse her.

* * *

_13 days before._

She had heard him call for her and knock, but had not opened to him. She couldn't. Because while she knew they were over, they didn't want to hear him say it, or say how he was sorry. She didn't need his pity, all she needed was him. But Regina wasn't breaking up his family. For the first time, she would do something as selfless as giving away her own hapiness, so he can find his, with his _wife _and son. Right away, she laid a hand on her heart and let herself fall on the floor, clutching her painfull heart, tears running freely from her eyes. She loved him. God, she loved him so much !

* * *

_A week before._

Then, one day, a week after the night of Marian return, he saw her. He stopped right away and allowed his eyes to drink her in. She was beautiful, as usual, but he noticed her tired and sorrowful eyes, and his heart broke all over again. For this very woman had open up to him about how she coudln't believe she had a happy ending, just to see it tore apart, by no one else but him. The man she had literaly trusted her _heart_ with. He couldn't help himself then, really, he couldn't. He got up from the booth, under Marian's puzzled eyes, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure she was doing well.

"Regina..." he whispered, and he saw her tense right away.

Regina entered Granny's, with a heavy heart. She had spent the whole week, crying on herself and her pitiful fate but now, she had to be strong. At least _pretend_ she still was. She forced herself not to look around because she knew that if she was to only glimpse _him_, she would just fall apart again. Then, she heard him, and immediatly felt her eyes watering, cursing herself before putting on a mask and turning around. What she saw almost undone her. _Almost. _Here he was, her stupid thief, the man who currently hold her heart, a look that looked an awfull lot like hers on him. Eyes pleading with her to just hear him out, but she couldn't.

"Good morning, Robin." she tried to remain formal.

"I need to talk to you." he whispered brokenly and she closed her eyes,

"I don't think that to be a good idea." she answered, just as brokenly and he took a deep breath.

"Regina-"

"Go to your wife." she looked down so he couldn't see her tears. "I'm fine."

Then, in one blink of an eye, she was gone. And the only thing that remained was her perfume and Robin closed his eyes, allowing himself to just get lost in this scent he loved so damn much. Tinkerbelle noticed it and her eyes saddened, seeing her friends in such a case.

Unfortunately, the fairy wasn't the only one to notice. Marian looked at her husband and clench her fist so hard her knuckles were white. She had noticed Robin wasn't the same, he refused to touch her, to kiss her and barely allowed her to hold him. Now, she knew _why_. And she had to make herself clear.

* * *

_5 days before._

Regina was just thinking again on how she didn't seem to deserve a happy ending when an angry voice cut her thoughts.

"_You_." she turned around, only to see Marian, eyes dark, a finger pointing at her, "Stay away from my family."

Regina's eyes widened while people started to stare at them, but Marian didn't care. She needed _everyone _in this town to know that Robin was _hers_ and that this woman was _still _the evil in disguise, so she resumed, speaking loudly.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"You heard me, witch. Stay away from _my _husband and son."

Regina took the blow right in the heart.

"Will you please speak lower ? There's no need to put on a show. "

"Why ? So everyone could be fooled by you ? Well I'm not." she walked closer again and Regina tried to put on her blank mask, like all of this didn't really mattered. "I warned you, stay _away. _We don't want you in our life."

And she left. Regina allowed her mask to fall then, and in one second, Henry was by her side, and she was clutching him like her life depended on it. Because in more than a way, it _was_.

* * *

_**Back to present time.**_

After that Regina left Granny's - under Robin sad look-, Tinkerbelle decided that now, was the time to act. She waited for Marian to be away and walked closer to the booth they were and right her clothes before sit, accross Robin.

"You're making a mistake."

"I know."

She had not expected that. And when she looked at the outlaw, she had not expected the look of pure heartbreak on his face either.

"Then what are you still doing here ?"

He sighed.

"I promised before God. And I owe that to Roland."

Tink rolled her eyes. Really ? They just _had _to be as stubborn ! Then, in one flick of her wrist, Robin's drink change color. There. That should do it. Marian returnedt this moment, so no one else noticed. Or maybe the pirate, but she didn't care anyway. She was on a mission to help her bestfriend. And she would succeed, even if he'd take a small curse for the two idiots to acknoledge what was right in front of them.

* * *

"Regina !" screamed Snow and right away, the woman looked up from her work, a bed feeling taking hold of her.

"What is it ?"

"It's Robin."

And those few words just broke her heart in a million pieces.

* * *

"What happened ?" asked Charming, moving Robin on the couch of their flat.

"I don't know !" screamed a frantic Marian, "He was there and then... He fell." Tears was streaming down her face. "Please help me !"

"Papa ?" asked a frightened Roland.

"Henry, take Roland upstairs." asked David and the teenager nodded. "Someone fetch Tinkerbell ! She might help us understand."

Marian just sat accross Robin still body, holding his hand against her heart.

"Please, you can't die." she whispered.

* * *

When Regina and Snow arrived, the older woman just stopped in tracks, like she started to walk toward him and with an hesitant finger, touched his cheek.

"Oh God, Robin..." she whispered, allowing all of her feelings to express themselves with that gentle touch.

But when Marian got back and glimpsed her, she walked toward her, screaming,

"GET AWAY !"

"Marian-" tried Snow,

"No ! She did this ! I'm sure she did because she couldn't bear to see us happy together !"

"What ? I have other thing to do, dear." answered Regina in a mean way but Marian wasn't buying it,

"Get the hell out of here !"

Then, something happened that Regina had not seen in a very long time. Anger crossed Snow features as she put herself in front of Marian,

"Stop it, Marian. This is _my_ home and you have _no _right to give orders. Regina is here and she can stay here. She is family. You better accept that once and for all. Otherwise _you're_ the one who should get out."

Regina mouth opened. Marian eyes widened and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's ok, Snow." whispered Regina in a broken voice.

"No-" started the young woman,

"It's ok." resumed the Queen, giving her a small smile. "Thank you." she mumured, before leaving the house quickly.

* * *

Tinkerbell get up and looked at all of them. Snow, Charming, Emma, Marian. Where was Regina ? Then she sighed and said,

"He is under a sleeping curse."

"What ?"

"How is that even possible ?"

"I don't know." answered the fairy, while she knew _very well _how. "But the good side is that it will be easy to wake him."

"True love's kiss..." muttered Emma and Tink actually smiled.

"Exactly, Princess. A true love's kiss from Robin's true love, whom he loved and is loved in return."

Marian eyes lighten with hope.

"Then I can wake him ?"

_You can certainly try. _thought the fairy but instead nodded. Marian walked toward Robin and stroked his cheeks, before kissing him. _Nothing_. Emma's and her father's eyes widened. Snow just had a knowing glint in her eyes while the fairy actually smirked. Marian receded and her eyes was full of confusion,

"Why isn't it working ? _WHY_ ?"

It was Snow gentle voice who came up first.

"Maybe we should call Regina."

"No."

"Marian, I know this is hard but-"

"No !" screamed the woman, "There is _no way _for this woman to be allowed near my husband."

* * *

It's been a week now. A week since Regina had not dared walk out of her home. Actually she didn't even know if he had woken up but she couldn't bare the thought of him, being kissed by a true love that wasn't her. This would kill her. Literally.

* * *

Marian was looking at her husband. It had been a week and each day, she tried to kiss him again, but she had to face facts, her kiss didn't work. She wasn't _his _true love love anymore. How was it even possible ? How ? She cried silently, burying her face in his chest when she heard a little voice,

"Mama ?"

Marian wiped her tears and looked at her son,

"Come here, baby."

But instead, the child went to his father and stroked his cheek, before cuddling against him on the couch, tears escaping his brown eyes while sobs racked through his little body, breaking Marian's heart.

"I want... I ... I want papa ba... back !" sobbed the boy.

Seeing him in this state, she got up and found Snow and David, in the kitchen.

"Bring her in." was the only thing she said.

* * *

Regina was there. In front of the door. With Henry.

"You have to come in, mom."

"I can't." she breathed. "There must have been a mistake. There is no way I... Marian should try again."

Henry sighed,

"Please mom, if you won't do it for Robin, or even for yourself, please do it for Roland."

Thinking about the boy broke Regina's heart and she nodded weakly, before came in. First, she saw everyone gathered in the room, included Marian, who for once seemed to exhausted to be mean and Regina was glad. For she was too exhausted. She walked closer to Robin and kneeled beside him. She felt once again tears come in her eyes. She loved him so much. But she was ready to show them she wasn't his true love, even if it would break her. She won't ever move on from that. But this way, they would leave her alone. So, Regina stroke his cheek tenderly, before leaning in and laying tenderly her lips on his.

She felt like a gust of wind. But that would be her imagination. She braced herself for the heartbreak, but when she receded, she heard it,

"Regina ?"

"Robin !" Her eyes widened and overwhelmed by joy, she took him in her arms, squeezing him tight against her. But then, hearing someone clear its throat, she began to walk away and was ready to leave when.

"Please, stay."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Robin ?" asked a little voice that belonged to Marian, but the outlaw eyes were only for the woman who just woken up. He had his son in his lap, Roland's arms squeezing his father and the man had allowed himself to return the embrace, until he glimpsed her, ready to leave. But he couldn't allow her to leave him anymore.

"Regina, stay."

She didn't turn around and he got up, laying Roland on the couch, not after kissing his forehead tenderly. He walked toward the woman he loved and stopped a few inches from her,

"I'm glad you're back." she murmured and he slightly smirk, itching to touch her yet not really daring to.

"Look at me, please."

Slowly, she turned around, when her eyes met his, he felt whole again. As if he could doubt it, after she had woken him with a true love's kiss.

"You should let me go." she breathed.

He snorted and just walked closer to her, cupping her cheeks.

"As if I ever could."

The talk about what she just did will come later. For now, he needed the reassurance that she was there, with him, and that she wasn't going anywhere. So he did the only thing he could think of ; he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. A kiss that made them forget about the others. Regina clutched the lapel of his jacket while he deepened the kiss, before receded, laying his forehead on hers.

Beside them, all were delighted. Well, apart from Marian, whose eyes hesitated between sadness and anger. Tinkerbell just smiled softly, seeing the two lovers. Then, her stare headed toward Marian and she slightly smirk to her, thinking to herself, _yes Girl, better not mess with the fairies !_ For this shoulD be a lesson for all : No one wants to face a fairy's wrath.

* * *

I wanted to answer my Guests:

_Taylor Anne_ : Haha ! Don't worry there isn't any bad timing, I'm just glad you loved it ! :) I must say I'm so glad you enjoyed it because I loved writting jealous Robin and I can promise you there will be more ! ;)

_Gia _: Haha, I thank you for that ! :) You're welcome ! You're taking time to leave reviews, it is normal I answer you :) OH THANK YOU ! You can't begin to know but WOW ! Thank you :)

Haha, I'm glad you loved it my friend :)

_OQ _: Aaaaaaaw ! I am SO glad you loved it my friend ! :) THANK YOU ! :)


	10. I'll take care of you

**Hi my dear friends, :) Thank you ALL for your amazing support, it does mean SO MUCH to me. :) I want to thank people who reviewed, favourited, followed and leave prompts, you are the best ! :) Also, I do take prompts and I want you to know that ALL WILL BE DONE :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _Regina gets food poisoning and Robin takes care of her _for : _butterflykisses0_.

**A/N : So my friend, here it is, I hope this is what you expected and I do hope you'll like it because it was fun to write ! :) As usual, let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**I'll take care of you.**

On that morning, Regina woke up in Robin's arms, feeling strangely _bad_. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed, before getting up. But a sleepy voice and an arm around her waist stopped her,

"Robin..." she chuckled,

"Stay."

"I have to get to work." she smiled, turning around, stroking his cheek tenderly,"And so do you." he grunted, "And the children need to get ready for school."

"Hm." he grunted and she laughed slightly, pecking his lips before getting up.

_ Oh. _she grunted, getting up. The world was spinning and something was definitively wrong with her. She felt like vomitting, while she had not eat yet. But Regina wasn't one to listen to herself so she just shook her head and walked toward the kitchen, preparing the breakfast for the three men of her life.

* * *

"Hi mom !" she heard a sleepy voice, soon followed by another one,

"Hello mama..."

She turned around and smiled, seeing their tousled hair and sleepy eyes. They sat down and she laid their hot chocolate in front of them, kissing both of their heads.

"Hello, my loves."

Again, she felt nausea took her and she had to close her eyes. What was happening to her ?

* * *

After the boys end their breakfast, Regina started to clean the dishes when suddenly, she had an horrible pain in her stomach and she had to grab the furniture there, closing her eyes in pain.

"Regina ?" she heard his worried voice and straight away, strong arms were circling her waist and she leaned toward him.

"I'm fine." she breathed, the pain easing away little by little.

"You should rest." he murmured in her ear,

"But I can't." Regina resumed, kissing him soflty before heading toward her duties.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, muttering again and again on why he had to fall in love with such a stubborn woman.

* * *

After his breakfast, Robin climbed the stairs and frowned, hearing some strange sounds. Realizing it was coming from their room, the former outlaw hurried toward the sound, afraid something might be wrong with his wife. He found her in the bathroom, vomitting.

"Regina..."

"Get out." she whispered, "Get out I don't want you to see me like that..." her voice weak.

But a small sigh escape Robin's lips and instead, he walked closer, pushing her hair out of her face ,

"For the better and the worst, remember ?" he said softly, "I'm not leaving you like this." Then, he realized her hair were damp. "Regina, you're damp with sweat !"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you stubborn woman." he said, scooping her in his arms.

"Robin ! What are you doing ?"

"I'm taking you to bed." she tried to raise an eyebrow at him flirtatiously and he laughed, bringing her even closer to him, "_And_ you'll rest. I'll fetch Dr Whale."

"There is no need..." she whispered, laying her head in the crook of his shoudler.

He laid her on the bed tenderly and once again pushed some strand away from her eyes, before stroking her cheek with a light finger, murmuring,

"There is every need." Robin leant in and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some rest."

* * *

The next thing she is aware of, is few strokes that slowly woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw Robin,sat by her side on the bed, his hand on hers,

"How are you feeling ?" he whispered,

"Awful." she answered. "My stomach hurts."

"It will be alright, love. I promise. Dr Whale is here, can I let him in ?"

"As if I had a choice in the matter." she snaped and he actually laughed at that.

"That's my girl."

She let a weak smile and Robin got up, only letting go of her hand when he had to.

* * *

Robin was pacing in the corridor. He had leave to let the doctor some place but now he couldn't help but worry. What was wrong with her ? Was she sick ? He felt his heart stop and had to lean on the wall. She wasn't. Was she ? She wasn't going to die... She wasn't going to leave him alone, was she ? No. No he can't live without her. No. No no no no no... He let himself fall on the wall and buried his head in his hands. No. He wanted to marry her. He wanted his life with her. He wanted children with her. He wanted _her _forever.

"Robin ?"

Lost in his own fears, he had not realize that the doctor was out, in front of him. The outlaw get up right away and started asking one million question at a time,

"Is she fine ? She won't die, will she ? I need her to be alright." he started pacing again, "Anyway, even if she is sick, the hospital are better here ? No ?"

A slight smile came on the Doctor's face.

"Robin," he laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "Regina will be fine."

A tear escaped the man's eyes while he resumed, weakly.

"She is ?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank God."

"She only had a food poisonning-"

But Robin didn't hear more, he opened the door and urged to Regina's side, hugging her tightly against him.

"Robin ?" she whispered, wondering why he was suddenly so afraid.

"I ..." but a sob took him, "For a moment there I..."

She receded and seeing tears in his eyes, she widened her eyes and cupped his cheek,

"What's going on ?"

"I thought you were sick" he laid his forehead on hers, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Oh Robin," she whispered tenderly, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I just love you so much."

She smiled and pecked his lips,

"I love you too."

They stayed like that a few seconds, before he receded,

"Let me take care of you, m'lady."

She smiled but winced right away,

"Your stomach ?"

"The doctor said it would hurt for a few days but eventually got better."

He helped her lay on the bed, and tuck her in the cover.

"I'll take good care of you my love."

"Stay with me." she whispered, already closing her eyes.

"Always." was his answer and he climbed on the bed next to her, taking her in his arms, one hand on her stomach, trying to ease her pain.

* * *

I wanted to answer my Guests :

**'Arrow Queen'** Thank you ! I'm glad you loved her, I feel like she is as much as an Outlaw Queen shipper as we are ! :) I love the idea, I'll have great fun doing it I'm sure ! :)

**'Gia'** THANK YOU AGAIN ! Your reviews are always so kind to me ! :) I don't know how to thank you ! It means to me more than I can say that you think that, really. :)

Aaaaaw ! I am so glad you liked it and that it helped you ! Because this is exactly why I'm doing this, to try help us and wiat the next season and hopefully our OQ happy ending ! :)

You're so cute, thank you ! :)

**'OQ' **Thank you for the prompt my friend ! I'm sure I had a great time writting it ! :)


	11. She needed a drink

**How can I thank you for all the amazing support you're giving me ? Really, I feel like I can't. You're so perfect. THANK YOU EACH AND AL OF YOU ! :) Thank you for following, reviewing, leaving prompts and favouriting ! YOU ARE TRULY THE BEST !**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt:_jealous robin of hook and regina,though just friendship between Regina and hook_ for : _JessicaBrennan._  


**A/N : I hope you liked it because it was fun to write :)  
**

* * *

**She needed a drink.**

Regina hesitated a few seconds, in front of the door of _The Rabbit Hole,_ she needed a drink. The day had been awful. The town was still under snow and they had no idea where Elsa might be. Plus, she had to face Robin everyday, since he was in the concil too. She sighed again and heard a chuckle.

"Do you need something, love ?"

The pirate. _Great. _Just Great.

"I don't need _your_ help. You've done enough, you and that woman of yours."

She heard him sigh and he opened the door,

"Come on, the drink is on me."

She raised an eyebrow, seeing concern in his eyes,

"And why would you want to help me ?"

"Because I know, Regina." was his only answer before he seemed to ponder his next words, "I know what it is to make very bad choices, and I know how it feels to feel like everyone is getting their hapiness _but_ you. I know what it is to lose faith."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes because the fucking pirate was actually right, he _knew_.

"You never had to look at the person you love above all else with someone else." she said then, trying to sound cold.

"Actually I do, love."

A look of sadness crossed his eyes.

"Back to last year, I had to watch Emma struggling with her feelings for Neal. I had to watch the woman I knew I loved, give her heart to someone else. Someone who was there first." He sighed again and walked a bit closer,

"You know what, Regina ? Our story are much more alike that you would want to admit."

She sighed in defeat and just walked past him.

"You owe me a drink."

He chuckled and followed her.

* * *

When Robin saw them, his eyes widened and he almost choked on his beer. _Really ? _That was the best she could get ? Surely she can do much better than that ? He watched them sit in the bar, talking and laughing together. Wasn't the pirate with Emma, anyway ? He was not so sure anymore and that was seriously bothering him. Then it hit him hard on the chest. He was jealous. Simply jealous. Seeing her laughing and be happy with someone _else_. It was killing him. Literally. Little John gave him an odd look, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Instead, he tried to reason with the jealous part of him ; all he wanted was for her to be happy. _Yes. With you. Not another. _But that would never happen. _Because you're stupid. _No. Because I have my wife back. _But you love Regina. You've change Robin, and fallen in love with her. _Will you shut up ? _I'm just a part of you. You can't shut me up. _Great. Now, he was speaking to himself ! She was really driving him crazy. A clear laughter cut his thoughts and for a few seconds. Robin looked her right away and saw her laugh, her arm on the pirate shoulder for a few seconds and he felt anger run through him. What. Was. She. Doing ?

"Robin ?" asked John gently, "Are you alright ?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." he hissed. "Why ?"

Little John show Robin that he was closing his fists so tight his knuckles were white.

"I'm fine." he repeated. Then he drank down his beer, "I just need another one."

So he get up, well decided to stop whatever they were doing.

* * *

"And then, Mr Smee just fell in the water !"

"No ?" She laughed, laying her arm on his shoulder a few seconds because her wolrd was spinning after the shots they had taken. Then, she receded and said, genuinely,

"Thank you, Killian."

He just smirked at her and drank down his shot.

"You can say it now though," she continued, " it is Snow and Emma that sent you here."

He looked contrite.

"Guilty." he then resumed, "They are worried about you. We all are."

She looked down a few seconds, before she heard a voice at her right.

"Having some fun, I see ?"

She froze. Having to see him everyday was hard enough, she couldn't talk to him. She wasn't ready for that. Obviously seeing the panicked in the Queen's eyes, the pirate decided to help her,

"Yeah mate, and we would like some privacy."

She could _feel_ Robin stiffen. And that wasn't good.

"Aren't you with Princess Emma, anyway ?"

Hook smirked and leaned in,

"Are you _jealous _?"

The words echoed in Regina's mind. Jealous. He couldn't be jealous. He couldn't be. Because you need to have feelings for the person and Robin clearly didn't love her.

Robin felt like he could just throw himself on that damn pirate and hurt him. Like very badly. Like shooting an arrow at him. Or multiple of arrows, so it can really hurt. Just to make him understand he had to stay away from _his _Regina. His Regina that was currently not looking at him. But the pirate was looking at him with a small smirk, before getting up,

"Come one, Regina. Let's take you home."

She nodded and still without looking to Robin, they headed out. Without moving, Robin saw them leave, his heart breaking, before he decided -against his better judgement- to just give in to his jealous self. So he ran outside and grabbed Hook's arm.

"I won't say it another time, _pirate_. Get away from her."

"Robin-" she tried but Killian cut him,

"You've made your choice, mate. Can't expect her to wait forever, can you ?"

He froze hearing that. Because the damn pirate was true. He had made his choice. He had decided to go back to Marian. He had decided that they coudn't be together. He looked at her, so totally lost, and sa wher eyes glassy and tears rolling from them. She opened the mouth, like she wanted to say something, but nothing came.

"Goodbye, Robin." she whispered before turning away from him, once again.

And he watched her leave. His beautiful and regal Queen. The very woman in his heart. The woman he was ready to do _anything _ woman he loved.

He needed a drink.

* * *

Sorry my friends but my eyes are closing and I need sleep ! I'll alwser to each of you tomorrow. LOVE YOU ALL :)


	12. Hopelessly in love

**Hi :) I just noticed ... MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS ! WOW ! *-* Seriously YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! I can't thank you enough for the support you're giving me, it means so much to me... Tank you to everyone, those you reviews, leave prompts, favourites and follow ! **

**EVERY PROMPTS WILL BE DONE ! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR IT AND DON'T HESITATE TO LEAVE YOUR PROMPTS HERE. :)**

Rating: **M ( at then end, slightly).**

Prompt: _you need to write a prompt of Regina teaching Robin to drive and maybe her patience is wearing a little thin. LOL. Then he asks what the backseat can be used for? _for : _Tripp3235._

**A/N: I hope you'll like it my friend. :) I don't know if that was what you meant when you talked about "backseat" but that was the only thing I could think about ( I've got a twisted mind, sorry about that x) ) so I hope it's ok with you ! I had, as usual, a great time writting this, let me know what you think ! :)  
**

* * *

**Hopelessly in love.**

That was it. Regina thought, letting an annoyed sigh escaped her lips. She was going to murder the man she was currently in love with.

"Robin..." she sighed,

"It wasn't my fault !" tried the man, "This _thing_ just doesn't work !"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath before saying for the hundred time,

"It is called a car, love. And no, it won't work if you don't let go of that damn gear shift !"

He frowned.

"Oh. Sorry."

She chuckled and he looked at her, hopeless suddenly.

"It isn't funny." Robin pouted, taking her hand and laying a kiss on it.

"Actually it is, outlaw." the Queen smirked at him before leaning accross his shoulder, saying again,

"So, this is the gear shift and you have to let it go at some point in order to move, then you lean on the accelerator but not too fast, ok ?"

"I'll try" he muttered,

She saw how focus he was and she found him adorable, the shadow of a smile on her lips. This man was hers. She couldn't quite believe that. Then, suddenly, they accelerated, before stopped abruptly and she sighed, _again. _

"I can't believe it."

"You're not hurt ?" he asked, eyes wild while he took her in, checking she was fine.

"I'm fine, Robin." she sighed again, leaning her head on his shoulder, "But _you _asked me to teach you."

"I did."

"So now, you have to trust me."

"It isn't you I don't trust, it's this ... _thing_."

She chuckled.

"What ?"

"Nothing really. Just..." she receded and cupped his cheek, "I don't know how to make a decent man out of you, _thief_."

He saw the teasing in her eyes and smiled his dimple smile, just leaning in order to kiss her properly.

"Well," he murmured, laying a kiss on her nose, "Maybe you can't."

"You're hopeless." she shook her head, smiling softly.

"Yes I am. I'm hopelessly in love."

She couldn't help the huge smile to form on her lips while she laid a hand on his neck, bringing her closer to him so she can give him his reward. When they part, he laid his forehead on hers and his eyes flickered for just a few seconds on the back seats.

"And what are these for ?"

She smiled micheviously and raised a suggestive eyebrow, that turned his inside into a puddle.

"Well, it can be of a lot of uses..." she started, "you can sit children there..." she kissed his cheek, "Or friends..." Robin closed his eyes when he felt her soft breath in his ear and a groan escaped him then, "Or you can do more _interesting _activities..."

He clutched her to him.

"What kind of activities m'lady ?" he asked in a husky voice.

Regina chuckled and looked at him,

"Activities I'm sure you'll be better at than driving..." She winked at him. "Maybe I'll show you, one day."

"Why not now ?" he muttered and in one second, they were in the backseat and she was laughing while he settled in top of her.

"What do you think you're doing, now ?"

He kissed her and then began to kiss along her jaw and neck. She tilted up her face so he can have better acces.

"Robin..." she moaned, feeling his hands clutching her waist and on their own accord, her legs parted, letting him settled there.

Robin thought he was going crazy when he felt her hands beneath his shirt, on his skin, letting a heated path wherever her fingers went. His hips then started to grind against hers and he felt her clutch his shoulder, a small gasp escaping her.

"Robin..." she started again, breathless, "The children will be there anytime..."

"We've got time." he muttered, kissing whenever he could reach before laying his lips on hers.

"We don't -Oh !- we don't want them to be scared for life..." Regina moaned, while Robin's hand found their way to her wetness...

He watched her, so beautiful with her brown eyes, darkened by desire, ready to offer herself to him ; and he tought his heart was about to burst with hapiness and love for that woman. He had the life he always dreamt he would. With her by his side. Robin leant in and kissed her passionately, their tongues fighting together, before somehow, they brought the kiss to a more tender level, her hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs stroking it, while his hands was on her waist, bringing her even closer to him. He sighed against her mouth, before leaning his head on her shoulder and she smiled, stroking his hair,

"I want you so much right now..." he breathed, voice thick with desire.

"I do, too. But we'll have other occasion to ... _try_ this car."

He laughed out loud and looked at her tenderly,

"Indeed, my Queen." was his last words before he kissed her again. He might not have time to properly make love to her, but Robin would at least make the best out of the situation. When he felt Regina's arms closing around his neck, he just smiled against the kiss.

* * *

So, I wanted to answer my Guests :)

**'Guest' **THANK YOU MY FRIEND ! I am so glad you find it perfect :)

**'Kelsie'** OH THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :) And thank you for the prompt, it is very interesting and I'm sur I'll have a great time writting it so I hope you can enjoy it ! :)

**'Zuth' **Really ? You think so ? This is so kind of you ! THANK YOU ! :)


	13. I'm not jealous

**Hi everyone, :) So, once again and I feel like I won't ever say it enough, but a HUGE THANK YOU to each of you for the support I'm getting ! Really, you people are amazing ! Thank you for the reviews, the prompts ( that will ALL be done, you can leave new if you want ), favourite and follow ! YOU ARE THE BEST ! :)**

Rating: T.

Prompt: _please write more jealous prompts! _for : Taylor Anne.

**A/N : RETURN OF JEALOUS ROBIN ! :D I know a lot of you like him and I must admit he is so fun to write ! I hope you'll like it my friend, let me know what you think. :)**

**This takes place in the Enchanted Forest, during the missing year.**

* * *

**I'm not jealous.**

Really, Robin wasn't the jealous type. But when he saw _his _Queen dance so closely with some stupid random guy in some stupid random bal that was giving Snow white and Prince Charming, something new hit him. Like a hot wave of ... violence. Like he could just kill this man right now for daring put a hand on _his _Queen. Yes, his. She was his. And if one looked closely, they could actually see the love marks on her neck, well hidden behind some make up, but still there, marking her as _his_. Like the bites mark on his neck and shoulders was marking him as hers. He had no problem with that as the outlaw had already given her all he had to give. His love, his heart, his body and his trust. Regina's eyes then met his and he saw her smirked, before the stranger's hand got lower on her back. Robin had not noticed he was closing his fist tight until it actually hurt. However, he didn't let go of the pressure. What _the hell _was she doing ?

"Slow down, mate. Her heart is yours." only said a voice, but Robin's look didn't quit Regina from the eyes, only muttering to the prince,

"I"m not jealous."

"Of course you're not." chuckled David. "But just in case you are, everyone saw the way she looks at you, and the way she has changed, since you two don't _hate _each other anymore." The Prince resumed, "You're good to her."

Robin sighed.

"She is the best thing that happened to me in a long time." That was more than that. He loved her. He knew he does. But he wanted Regina to be the first to know it.

"I know." only answered Charming, laying a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

He saw the stranger's hand bring her closer to me and Robin almost lost it then and there, ready to kill the man who was touching his woman so privately. Only _he _had the right to hold her close to him, only _he _had the right to put his hand through her hair, only _he _had the right to put his hand on her lower back and only _he _had the right to cup her cheek ! This time, he growled, seeing Regina wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving for God's sake ? She wanted to make him jealous ? It was done, and well done. She could stop now ! The man leant in and this time, Robin lost all of his composure, walking to the couple and when the man's lips was about to touch Regina's, Robin pulled him away and out of anger and frustration, punched him hard.

"Robin !" screamed Regina but right now, he couldn't care less.

"Stay _away _from her." he just said, threatingly.

Everyone was looking at them, but he didn't care and just turned toward his Queen,

"What the hell are you doing ?" he growled,

The surprise in her eyes was soon fading away, replacing with her regal mask. She raised an eyebrow at him,

"What do you mean, thief ?"

He was losing it. Really. This woman would be the end of him. That was for sure.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what ? A wild animal ?" she said, giving in to her own anger, "Why shoudln't I ? After all, "she spatted, "You're good at taming."

His eyes widened then. So that was it ? She was angry at him for that ? Because she had overheard him talk with the pirate ? Hook had said something about Regina being wild and Robin answered he knew how to tame wild animals. But he had not think this would hurt her...

"Regina-"

"Don't." she cut him, eyes lit with fire, "I am not your _thing_."

He sighed.

"That was not what I meant ..."

"So what ?"

"Let me explain-"

"What ?"

This time he just grabbed her arm and she tried to recede but he held her tight,

"Are you going to listen, you stubborn woman ?" he muttered and that only fueled her anger,

"Let go of me ! Let go of-"

But the rest of her answer was cut of by his lips on hers. At first, she tried to fight it but soon, her hands tangled in his hair and his brought her closer to him, the way only _him _had a right to. He seeked entrance to her mouth and she let him deepened the kiss, moaning softly as she felt his tongue against hers in a sensually dance. Soon, remembering himself that people were still around, he slowly let go of her, plunging in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." he whispered, anger slowly fading away, reassuring in the fact that she was still there with him. "You're not a thing, you're not an animal, you're you." She slightly smiled at that, "And you're _mine_." He brought her even closer to him, possessively, and she raised an eyebrow,

"Yours ?"

"Yes." he only said, leaning in to claim her mouth again, hearing her clear laughter before their mouths crashed together.

Later, he will make her pay having try to make him jealous.

* * *

I wanted to answer my Guest :

**'Arrow Queen' **Thank youo for the prompt ! So glad you like my writting. :)


	14. As long as you're with me

**Hi my friends :) I know I said it before, but THANK YOU SO MUCH for the support you're giving me ! Thank you for the reviews, the favourites, the follow and the prompts ! :)**

Rating: T.

Prompt: _Robin and Regina go camping with Henry and Roland. Just PURE FLUFF._ for : liliesandroses.

**A/N : Hope you like it my friend, I couldn't help but add a small surprise ... ;) I had a great moment writting it so let me know what you think ! :)**

* * *

**As long as you're with me.**

Regina sat on the log, the very log that was a part of their story, watching their children build the tent, chuckling and laughing together and she couldn't help a smile to lit up her face. This was perfect. Her life was perfect. How come she even deserved that ? She heard something beside her and smiled to herself, before turning around, of course he was there.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Robin said, a mischief in his eyes that fastened her heart.

The former outlaw sat beside her and wound his arm around her shoulder, bringing her to him before kiss her temple.

"How's the boys doing ?"

"Quite well." she answered, "I don't think we'll be sleeping outside tonight."

"You already miss your bed" he teased,

"I do." she sighed and looked up at him, "But as long as you're here with me, I can handle _anything_." His eyes shone with love and she added, teasing, "Even a night in the forest."

He laughed at that and tilted her chin up, murmuring before kissing her,

"I love you so much."

"That's disgusting !" cried a voice and both adults separated, laughing soflty before turning toward the teenager,

"What did you want, Henry ?" asked Regina, raising an amused eyebrow at him,

"Help with this." he said, desperate, which made his mom laugh even more.

"Well, I'm sure Robin can help you. Can't you, love ?After all... You're one of the forest. "

"So eager to get rid of me, aren't you ?" he teased and she laughed before he pecked her lips and go help the kids buy the tent.

* * *

They were all tucked safely in the tent that the boys managed to build eventually ( not without Regina having a lot of fun watching them try and fail at first). Regina was sit, Roland cuddling in her arms ; Robin was next to his wife, his arms wounded against her waist and Henry was in front of them. A fire was outside and they were all in sleeping bad, with a lot of sweets that the children were usually forbidden to eat at dinner, but tonight was different.

"Look, mama, how much mashmallow I can put in my mouth !" said proudly Roland and Regina chuckled slightly, kissing his head,

"Don't struggle yourself, sweetheart."

"I can put more !" only said Henry,

"That's because you have a bigger mouth" pouted the little boy,

"Be careful, boys." smiled Robin, "We don't want to have to go to the hospital now."

"Yes Papa." was Roland answer.

"Yep, Robin." was Henry answer.

Regina just smiled, seeing the children now fighting over who was the favourite, and looked at Robin. His eyes were shinning too, watching the two boys and she took his hand before intertwined it with hers on her stomach, now was the time. She saw his smile widened and he leant in, kissing her once more before receding,

"Boys," he called and both children looked at them, "We have something very important to say to you."

"We're getting a dog ?" said enthusiatically Roland and Regina chuckled, running a hand though his curly hair,

"No, love. Not a dog."

Henry looked at them, studying the two adults, then, his eyes widened in pure delight when he saw their hands on her stomach.

"Wait... you're glowing ..."

Robin smiled,

"WE'RE GETTING A SIBLING !" just exclaimed Henry and Regina just nodded happily, feeling Robin kiss her cheek. "That's AWESOME !" exclaimed the teenager again.

"Would you like to have a little brother or sister, Roland ?" asked Robin and the little boy nodded very seriously,

"Yes. I won't be the younger anymore this way..."

Regina laughed.

"But this baby won't take you place."

"I know." whispered the boy and then, Henry is taking his hand and they are both jumping with joy in the small tent,

"Careful guys !" laughed Regina,

But they don't listen. And soon, the tent fall on them and you can only heard one man voice saying,

"Just great."

And after that, the giggles and laughters of a happy family, before once again, the tent is being pull up just like by ... _magic. _

* * *

**A SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR ALL OF MY GUESTS : I am sorry for sometimes not answering to you, you being guest, I don't recieve the review at the same time as other reviews so I tend to get lost ... :( But I THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU and I wanted you to know that I've got trouble with my internet know, but tomorrow, I'll answer to you all ! :) **


	15. Do you love him ?

**Hi, my amazing readers ! :) How are you ? I hope fine. As usual, I wanted to thank each one of you for your amazing support, your kind reviews, great prompts, follows and favourites ! This means SO MUCH to me and I can't thank you enough. :)**

**All prompts will be done, I try to do them by order so sorry if you're waiting ... :S But I have a list and ALL WILL BE DONE ! You can leave your new prompts if you want to. :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _it would be nice he seeing Regina kissing another guy. _for : Anny Rodrigues

**A/N : Hi my friend, HERE IS YOUR PROMPT ! :D I hope you'll like it, there is a lot of angst but this is how I picture Robin to feel, and sorry it is a bit long, but I think Regina won't kiss the first man to cross her way, so I needed this to be a bit more complicated ... ;) Hope you like it, I had a great time writting it ! Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**Do you love him ?**

Robin was sat on the bar of _The Rabbit Hole_, dark circle under his eyes, pale, eyes red. Nothing got sense. Nothing at all. How did he lost her exactly ? He didn't even remember. Oh. Right. His foolishness. He thought he could live without her. Robin thought back at when he screwed everything with Regina.

* * *

**3 months before.**

Robin of Locklsey didn't right wanted to acknowledge _why _he was going to Granny's every morning at the same hour, every single day. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but that did not mean he didn't know the very reason why. And that morning, when his eyes scanned the crowd to finally fall on _her_. He knew why he was doing it. Because every time his eyes laid on _her_, the pain that was on his heart seemed to dull, and the weight on his chest to lighten. He quickly walked toward the bar, the sight of her was enough to make him go through his day. Robin knew he was the only to blame for the situation they were currently in, he had gone to her and decided they couldn't be together.

"What is it for you ?" asked Granny, cutting him from his thoughts,

He thought.

"A wiskey."

She raised an eyebrow,

"This early ?"

"I need it." only answered the outlaw.

His memory brought him back to this cursed night, when he had decided to follow his mind, and not his heart.

_ He knocked at her door and in a few seconds, she was there. When he saw her, her eyes full of tears, her pale face and all of her being that seemed to suffer a pain too heavier for her, his heart broke. Here and there, in front of her house. It had been two weeks since Marian return, and he had only gathered enough courage to see her now._

_"Robin," she whispered, "What are you doing here ?"_

_"We have to talk."_

_ He forced himself to avoid the very slight hope that flicker in her brown eyes for a few seconds as he went inside. _

_"Regina, I'm sorry-"_

_"You don't have to apologize." her soft voice said and he turned around, seeing her, arms around herself, bracing herself from the pain. "I understand."_

_"But you have to know-"_

_"I know." she cut him again and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. "I also knew you would chose her. I am not angry."_

_ He looked down then, unable to prevent his own tears._

_"She is my wife."_

_"I know." but it was only a whisper. _

_"Roland deserves his mother."_

_"I _know_, Robin. If you came all the way here to tell me that, you can leave. "_

_ He looked at her again and saw she had put on a mask, but her eyes were betraying her. He could read through her. He had always been able to. _

_"This was not what was supposed to happen."_

_"No, it was not."_

_"It was not what I had planned..." he continued, walking closer to her and she didn't move._

_"Me neither." _

_ Regina allowed a tear to roll down her face and he wiped it gently before leaning in and kissing her tenderly, yet passionately. Letting her know that while his honor was taking the upper hand on him, she should know how he truly felt. When they separated, he heard her broken whisper,_

_"Goodbye, Robin."_

_ And that broke his heart a little more. _

They had not been speaking to each other since then. 6 months ago. They had reunited the Ice Queen and her sister, hence bringing back peace to Storybrook, but they had not spoke to each other since that cursed night and he had to admit she was quite good at avoiding him. Robin sighed, ending his glass and got out.

* * *

Regina looked out then and her eyes drank him in, while he left the restaurant. This was the very reason _why _she came here every morning of everyday. Because she got to see him. She missed him so bad, Regina sometimes felt like her heart would just stop beating from the pain. But he had made his choice and it wasn't her. Once Robin outside, Regina let some cash on the table and got up, ready to leave. Ready to carry on with her miserable life.

* * *

A week after, he got into Granny's and automatically, his eyes search Regina. It had been a week since he had last come. He and Marian was figthing almost every day and he had wanted to try and give his marriage an actual chance, without thinking of Regina. But he had failed and now, he was desperately in need to see her. When he finally found her, he let out a breath he didn't remember having taken, before he noticed something. She was with someone. Robin froze in the middle of the room. Who the hell was that man ? And why was she s_miling _at him ? Then, Robin noticed he was still in the middle of the room and start moving toward the bar.

"A whiskey, please."

He knew this was not a good idea. But seeing her smiling at someone _else_, it was killing him. He heard her clear laughter and clutched at his glass so tight he was afraid for one second it might shattered. Then, in one second, he was out.

* * *

**Present day.**

Now, when he thinks about it, this moment had been the beginning of the end to him. The moment he had seen the woman he loved with someone else. And at that moment, she hadn't even kissed the other man yet.

* * *

**3 months before.**

Regina was thinking, looking at her cup of cofee, it had been 7 days since he had last come. Maybe he had noticed she was always there. Maybe he had noticed her longing stare. Maybe he had noticed how she missed him ... Maybe he didn't want anything with her. Her heart broke a little more and she felt tears come at her eyes when a voice come out

"May I sit ?"

She saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at her. God. Blue eyes. All was reminding her of _him_. Why ?

"Of course." she answered.

And they started to talk. To smile. To laugh. And actually, it did her good to do all those things again, to feel like she was alive for the first time in months.

"My name's John by the way." resumed the man, "John Smith."

"I'm Regina Mills."

"Glad to meet you, Regina." answered the man, smiling at her.

* * *

**Present day.**

_John Smith_. thought bitterly Robin, was that even a name ? Well, it was a stupid name. And he hated it. He hated the fact that the man was able to make _his _Regina smile, he hated the fact that they seemed to gotten along so well, he hated the fact that he saw them holding hands and he hated the fact that the said John _dared _kiss his woman. _His woman. _Robin chuckled darkly, she wasn't his anymore. She had made that part very clear. He had screwed up _everything_. Now, Regina was moving on and here he was, drinking his issues away.

"Another." he only asked, showing his empty glass for it to be refill.

* * *

**2 months before.**

He came into Granny's, with Roland and Marian, trying to look like a family ; and he saw her. With him. Again. His heart clutch so tight in his chest, Robin thought it might just stop. It's been a little over a month now that he had last seen her alone. The damn man was everywhere she was. And the fact that he envied so much the place of this man was seriously bothering him.

"Robin ?"

The former outlaw shook his head and sat with his wife, but accros Regina, so he could see her and maybe, hope to catch her eyes.

But he didn't. His Queen's eyes were for the man in front of her only. And her damn smile. And her laugh. And he hoped that was all. Because he couldn't bear to see her give her heart to someone else. Now, how selfish was that ? He didn't care.

* * *

Some days after that, while he was crossing the street with Marian and Roland, they ran into _them_. They were there, _holding hands_. And Robin thought he might just throw up. When Regina glimpsed him, she slightly tense, but smiled at him sweetly and he just wanted to punch the man - who he had learn was called John Smith - and take his place by Regina's side.

"Good morning." she said but he couldn't answer. Because if he did, he was pretty sure he would just end up saying her that he loved her and wanted nothing else that to be with her. So he said nothing and nodded.

She had looked hurt by then, but once again, he didn't care. All he could think about was how she was with someone else, holding hands. Does that meant she was seeing someone else ? That she was moving on ? Does that meant that her feelings were gone and that, from now on, he would be the only one dying ?

* * *

**Present day.**

Really. How stupid had he been, letting her go ? How could he think, even for one second, that he could live without the woman who had open up his heart again ? The very woman who shattered every walls he had built around his carefully protected heart ? He had played. And he had lost. Now, what was left ? Nothing but hopes that was shattered by no one else but himself. Robin drank his glass and close his eyes a few seconds, his head spinning. But that didn't get the memories away, so he just held his glass and muttered,

"Another."

* * *

**One month ago.**

After seeing them in the street together that day, he had not be able to think about anything else but the fact that she might have moved on without him. That was killing him. Marian and himself had have their bigger fight one month after, and he had left the room they were in, slamming the door hard. Roland was staying at Little John's for the night, and Robin was actually grateful of that, not wanting his boy to be caught in the middle.

So, without really thinking about it, Robin found himself in front of _her _house, and he knew he needed to know. No matter how hurt he would be after that. So he walked forward and knocked, a few seconds after, she was there, beautiful as ever, but her smile dropped, seeing him ; and Robin felt a pang of jealousy hit him hard.

"Expecting someone else ?"

"What are you doing here ?" she asked, and he noticed her eyes were sad, but he was too angry to really care,

"I want to know what's going on between you and that..." he hesitated, "Stupid fucking man."

Her eyes widened in surprise, then fire entered her eyes.

"How _dare _you ?" she whispered, "how dare you come in here and ask me that !" She walked forward, raising a finger at him, but he didn't move, relishing in her closeness, "_You _cut things over between us Robin, _you_ moved on, _you_ got back with your wife leaving me alone and heartbroken ! What was I suppose to do ?" this time, she was getting upset as he saw unshed tears in her brown eyes, "Mopping for the rest of my life ?"

"That's not-"

"Leave." she whispered, looking down.

"Regina-"

"Please."

* * *

**Present day.**

And he did. He left. Why ? Robin was still wondering why he had left that night instead of fight for this woman. Why ? It didn't make any sense and now, it was too late. HIs heart was broken beyond repairs and all he could do was drink and hope he will forget. At least for the night.

* * *

**A few hours before.**

Robin was searching for Regina. He wanted to tell her he had been a fool. Tell her he still loved her and that he was now a divorced man. Tell her he was ready to do _anything _in order to get her back. But something stopped him. And a tear rolled down his cheek while he felt like his heart was literally shattering in his chest from the sight in front of him.

He had found Regina.

With _him_.

Kissing.

Her hands were cupping _his _cheeks tenderly while the man's was on her waist.

No.

Robin took some steps back.

That wasn't happening.

It couldn't be happening.

* * *

**Present day.**

That was how he had found himself here, drinking. Robin wanted to forget that the woman he loved with all of his heart, the woman he had pushed away, was currently happy with _someone else _than him.

"Another." he started,

"I think you've had enough of that."

This voice. The former outlaw blinked, and slowly turned toward the sound.

"What are you doing here ?" he muttered, "Shouldn't you be with that stupid sailor of yours ?"

Her eyes were so sad. Or maybe that was the alcohol in his veins speaking.

"I saw you kissing like some ... _lovebirds_." he spatted, the hurt clear in his eyes and voice.

"Oh Robin ..."

There it was again, the sadness, in her voice.

"Let me get you home."

She tried to grab his arm, but he receded,

"Leave me alone."

She sighed and in a cloud of purple, they were at her home.

"Why did you do that ?" he shouted but his balance was precarious and she went help him to sit on the couch,

"I told you. You've had enough of that."

He looked down and none of them spoke for a few minutes.

"Do you love him ?" he finally asked, heartbroken.

She sighed again and sat next to him. When he gathered the courage to look at her, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Robin was so afraid of her answer. So afraid she might say -yes- but he needed to know.

"I'm not having this conversation with you now." she only answered, wiping her eyes and getting up, but he caught her arm and brought her back to him, forcing her to look at him in the eyes,

"We _are _having this conversation, Regina." and his voice was more steady than he felt.

She looked torn for a few seconds, trying to escape his eyes.

"I care about him."

"That's not what I asked."

Regina looked down. Hating that she was so weak around him.

"Robin," she started, "It's complicated."

"It's not anymore."

"You're married !"

"Not anymore."

"So what ? I'm suppose to just drop John and be with you ! You broke my heart ! You promised you would take care of it, AND YOU BROKE IT ! " This time, she was starting to get angry again and she got up, he got up too.

"And I am so very sorry for that, you can't begin to know just how much I've missed you. All I could think about was _you _!"

"That's not enough." she murmured and he walked closer to her, tentatively wrapping his arms around her,

"We can make this work, Regina."

"No. We can't. It's too late."

He felt her sobs against his chest and tighten his embrace around her. Somehow, reassuring her was sobbering him up.

"I love you." he whispered,

"Robin..."

"No. Listen to me. I love you. And I'm sorry. And I won't given up on you ever again, even if it takes you years to see that I'm the one you love, to finally accept that I'm your soulmate, then I'll wait. You're worht the wait. You're worth everything to me."

She looked up and brown eyes plunged into blue, Robin then felt the urge to add,

"If I was at Granny's every morning for almost a year, Regina, it was because it was the only moment when I could see you. And seeing you was the best moment of my day. I was living for this moment when I would catch sight of you."

She blinked and few fresh tears came on her cheeks,

"What ? You... Really ?"

"Yes."

"I did the same." she whispered and a small smile tugged at his lips,

"See ?" he whispered, leaning closer to her, stroking her cheeks tenderly, "That's why we can make it work, Regina. All I need is a second chance, and _everyone deserves a second chance. _"

She shuddered while the outlaw leant in, giving her time to go. But she didn't. And when his lips touched hers. She knew. She knew there could never be someone else. So when their receded, foreheads stuck together, she only said, in a small but determinate voice,

"Alright. I'll talk with John."

And Robin felt like for the first time in months, his heart started beating again. And he kissed his Queen with everything he had, pouring all the love he had for her in that kiss. Making her understant that, as long as they've got each other, they'll be fine.

Because they will.

* * *

I wanted to answer my Guests :

**'EvilRegal21' **THANK YOU ! I'm so glad you like them ! :) And thank you for the prompt, I'll be doing it with pleasure ! :)

**'klqoncelov96' **With pleasure ! Thank you for the prompt :)

'**oncelover96'** Yes I can totally do that ! Thank you for the prompt :)

**'Taylor Anne' **OOH THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I am so very glad you liked your prompt ! :D Really, I don't know how to thank you my friend :)


	16. It was you

**Hi my lovely friends, just a quick word today because I'm not feeling well... Might be sick ... That's why I shall answer to you all ( Guests and not Guests ) tomorrow after a good night of sleep ! I hope you won't be mad at me my friends ... :(**

**I wanted to thank each one of you who review, leave prompts, favourites and follow, YOU ARE THE BEST AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE SUPPORT ! :) That's why I'm true to my dare and keep posting everyday, for _you_. All of you. :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt:  
_Robin's heart is frozen somehow and Marion can't save him, Regina does though. But as he's "melting" Regina pulls Marion in front of him and walks away so he thinks it was Marion that saved him._

_I don't know what would happen after? Marion being guilty but a little selfish and not telling him? Robin being surprised (and disappointed) it wasn't regina and forcing a happyness with Marion? Roland knowing the truth and being sad because Regina's very sad and finally tells Robin the truth? I just love Roland being Regina's little knight :D But I think robin would be a little mad at marion for lying/not telling him, and see how selfless regina was :) _ for : **Arrow Queen**

**A/N : Hi my friend, I hope you'll like this because really, it was fun to write ! I really hope this was what you wanted, let me know what you think ! :)  
**

* * *

**It was you.**

All had happened _so _fast. Regina was there, trying - and almost succeeding - in calming the Ice Queen, when this one saw Rumple arrived and once again, fury entered her eyes. She started to ice everything around her and the most closer person was Regina. Regina did not understand what happened after that. Elsa aimed at her, she heard spmeone called her name and suddenly, she was crushed. By a body. God. _His _body. Regina sat up quickly and shakily cupped his cheeks,

"Robin ?" Her voice tremble bud she couldn't care less.

His hair was already turning white.

"Regina, I'm-"

"Don't talk." she whispered, stroking his cheeks, tears running down her cheeks, "Why did you even do that, you stupid thief."

He tried to smile but soon clutch at his chest.

"You know why." was his only answer before his eyes close.

"ROBIN !" shouted a voice and Regina hurried to wipe her cheeks, seeing his wife arriving."What happened to him ? What did you do ? "

"I did nothing." only answered Regina, eyes glassy, "He tried to protect me."

The woman snorted,

"Why would he ever do that ? You're nothing but the Evil Queen. You don't deserve to live."

Regina knew that Marian was just scared. But that hurt. _Damn_, that hurt like hell ! The Queen did not busy herself into hiding the tear that was leaving her eyes,

"You're right." she whispered, "It should have been me."

At this moment, Snow arrived and fall on her knees beside her, squeezing her hard, leaving Marian puzzled.

"Are you alright ?" continued the young woman, tears in her eyes, "We thought-" then her eyes fell on Robin, "God. What happened ?"

"Mom !" screamed Henry and Regina felt the embrace of her son, "Are you ok ? We were so worried about you !"

"She is fine, kid." answered Emma, getting closer, "Robin saved her life."

Marian was just taking in the scene she was seeing. Snow White hugging her step mother like she truly _cared_. This child embracing the Queen with so much love and now Leia that was saying _her _Robin sacrificed himself for her ? What the hell was happening in here ?

* * *

It had been a week. Marian's kiss had not worked. Nothing had worked. And there she was, by his side.

"I miss you." whispered the Queen, stroking his cheek tenderly, "And Roland misses you too. Your _wife _misses you. You have to come back, Robin." she felt a tear on her cheek, "You must. You ... You can't leave me now. I _need _you. I need to see you up and happy, I need to see that damn dimple smile, I need to hear you laugh and I need to see your eyes full of life. God, I even need you to challenge and bother me all the time !" She wiped her eyes and got up, leaning in slowly, "So now, it isn't a suggestion anymore, outlaw, it is an order from your Queen : _Wake. up_." and she gave in, laying a tender kiss on his lips. Right away, a gulf of air took place and the snow started thawing. Regina let escape a sob of hapiness, but soon froze.

"I knew it."

She turned around, seeing Marian, alongside Roland, who was watching her with bright eyes.

"I ... I can explain ..."

"I knew something was very wrong, here."

"I-"

"Don't you ever care at all about ruining this family ?"

Regina took the blow in the heart and looked down. Then, she looked at Robin one last time before feeling her heart break. But she took Marian's hand and before the woman can scream, she put her in front of Robin, before slowly receding. This was better this way.

* * *

Robin felt himself warm and smiled. He knew she would woken him. But when the man opened his eyes, it wasn't the person he thought in front of him. And despite everything, he couldn't help the slight disapointment to settle on his chest.

"Marian ?"

"Robin !" whispered the woman, kissing him again.

"You did this ?"

She seemed to hesitate a few seconds then.

"Yes." she breathed, "Yes, I did this. I woke you up."

Robin didn't know what to say. For a moment there, he had thought Regina would be the one. But maybe he wasn't right. Maybe he didn't love her as much as I thought he did. That wasn't making any sense.

"Papa ?"

The voice of Roland cut his thoughts and while he took his son in his arms, he promised himself he would try this thing, as Marian was obviously _still_ his true love.

* * *

It had been weeks since she had last seen him. She was avoiding him by all ways. Regina didn't want to see him. It would only worthen her pain. She had let him go. She had made the right choice, so what didn't it fell like it ? Then, suddenly, while walking to her home, she felt some little arms embrace her legs,

"Gina !"

Tears came at her eyes. She was definitively not ready for that. But the woman kneeled in front of the child,

"Hi, Roland."

"I've missed you, Gina."

A tear roll down her cheek.

"I've missed you too."

"Why are you crying ?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry about me, sweetheart." Then, she looked around, "Where are your parents ?"

Roland turned around and show a bench, where the two adults were sat,

"There !"

Regina felt her heart squeeze, but she knew she had to bring Roland back. The Ice Queen was still outside and they needed to be cautious. When they came in front of them, she avoided Robin's eyes, even if they burnt her.

"There," she whispered to Roland, "Now, don't get lost again."

"I wasn't lost !"

"Roland..." started Marian,

And on that simple word, Regina took her leave, allowing herself to look at Robin one last time. His eyes were stuck on her and she shivered. God. Why was she still feeling that way ?

* * *

Robin wa sat on the bench, watching Marian and Roland making a snowman. Really he was happy. At least he tried to be. _Marian _has woken him. So _Marian _was his soulmate as only an act of ture love could thaw a frozen heart. So why was he still thinking about her ? _Regina_. Since he had seen her, earlier, it was like he heard her voice in his head, say words she had never said to him.

_You ... You can't leave me now. I need you._

That didn't make any sense. The former outlaw shook his head, but soon, her voice rang in his head again, and he had to put both of his hands on his head,

_I need to see you up and happy, I need to see that damn dimple smile, I need to hear you laugh and I need to see your eyes full of life. God, I even need you to challenge and bother me all the time !_

Robin looked up, doesn't understanding the half of what was going on. She had _never _said those words to him. Then why was he remembering them as clear as if he had heard them only days ago ?

_So now, it isn't a suggestion anymore, outlaw, it is an order from your Queen : Wake. up_

Robin was warm all over. He put a hand on his forehead and realized it was damp. What was happening to him ? The next thing he is aware of, is Roland and Marian, running back toward him. Then ? Nothing but darkness.

* * *

When Robin woke up, he felt something against him and smiled, seeing Roland.

"My boy ?" he whispered and the child's eyes widened in pure joy,

"Papa !" screamed the boy, hugging his father, "I was so scared ! I was going to tell mama to call Gina so she can kiss you again to wake you !"

Robin froze.

"What are you saying Roland ?"

The child frowned.

"Why are you talking about Regina ?"

Now, Robin's heart was beating at hundred of miles.

"Gina is so sad, papa. Like you,you're so sad. You don't smile or laugh with me like you did before..." then tears came in his brown eyes, "I want things to be like before !"

"I know." answered the man, kissing his forehead, "And don't worry, it _will _get better, I promise. But I need you to explain me why you wanted to call Regina."

"Because she woke you the last time."

"How's that the last time ?"

Robin was a pale as a ghost.

"When you were frozen. Mama and I came into the room and saw her, she kissed you and then you woke up."

"Roland, you are making a mistake, _Mama _woke me."

The boy just shook his head, frowning more,

"No. Gina kissed you and then pushed mama next to you. I swear, daddy, it's true."

Robin just felt like his world crumbled apart and he clutched to his boy,

"I believe you, son. I believe you."

How can Marian lied to him this way ? How can Regina lied to him too ? How come he had not his word in the matter ? It was his heart for God's sake !

* * *

When Marian came back in the room, her smile dropped, seeing Robin sat in the table, a cold look on his eyes.

"Where is Roland ?" she tried.

"At Little John's."

"Why ?"

"Because we need to talk." Then he looked at her and she shivered, "I know the truth, Marian. About the True Love Kiss."

She felt her heart broke then and there.

"Robin-"

"How could you do this to me ? Lie to me like that ?"

"You have to understand-"

She tried to walk closer but he got up and receded,

"No. You _knew _Regina woke me up and you choose to lie to me... WHY ?"

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID !" she finally shouted too, "You sacrificed yourself for her ! And then, she woke you up while I had not be able too ?" A tear escaped her, "Robin, I didn't want to lose you..."

Tears come at his eyes too.

"But that wasn't your choice to make." he whispered, "It was mine and only mine. You took that away from me."

"Would you have chosen her instead of your own family ?"

"Perhaps not." he admitted, "But it was my choice."

"How is that even important ? You're here now." she tried, reaching him.

He sighed.

"It is important, Marian." Then, he looked at her again, eyes softening, "I love you. I always will."

"I love-"

"But I'm not in love with you anymore, Marian." he whispered, gently. Watching her face fall. This was breaking his heart. But he had finally made the choice that had been denied to him.

"What ..."

"I'm sorry. I mourned you. I swore to God I would never love again-"

"Then why did you ?" she cried,

"I didn't chose it." Robin breathed, "it just ... _happened_. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"That doesn't ease the pain."

"I know." he said, taking her in his arms.

Robin stayed with her until she manage to calm down. Then, he got up. He had one last thing to do.

* * *

Regina was on her side on her bed, tucked on herself, desperately trying to warm her cold self, her cold heart when suddenly, she heard something downstairs. For a few minutes, she thought about getting downstairs but she found out she just had not enough strenght left. May them take all they want, for the matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She just felt so _empty_. Regina then heard her door opened and she closed her eyes, had they come to kill her ? Maybe it was Elsa, after all, ending what she had beginning and this time, Robin won't be here to save her. He won't be here because he was with his happy little family and-

Her thought were cut when she felt her matress lower and some strong arms embrace her. Then, Regina felt someone nuzzled her neck, and she froze, needing no further informations.

"It was you. " he whispered in her ear, but she didn't turn around.

"Go to your family." she weakly answered.

She knew she should chase him. But she couldn't. She was so weak.

"I know the truth. I know you woke me." His breath was shoting waves of warmth all over he body.

"I thought you deserved your happy ending."

"Regina..."

"I didn't want to break up your family."

A silence.

"Look at me, _please_."

After a few seconds, she turned around and looked into his blue eyes, full of honnesty and something that looked a lot like love.

"I've missed you." she whispered then, and she saw the smile on his lips while he stroked her cheek tenderly,

"I thought I'd be mad missing you. All got a sense when I finally learnt the truth."

"Who told you ?"

"Roland."

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Why are you smiling ?"

"Nothing." she bit her lips and he suddenly wanted to do that, too. "He is just so much of a little knight."

Robin smiled tenderly. Then he leant in slowly, giving her time to walk away. But she didn't,

"What about Marian ?" she finally asked, his lips inches from hers,

"I told her the truth."

"Which truth ?"

"That I'm choosing you."

He receded a little to see her reaction and what he saw just broke his heart. A tear rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were shut so tight he thought it might hurt.

"Really ?"

"Really."

She opened her eyes again and he saw the hope in there, in the brown orbs. He saw hope and fear too. And that just broke his heart a little more. He had hurt her. Badly. How could a woman be sos elfless that she give up her own hapiness ?

"Don't leave me again." she whispered, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

A sad and tired smile lighted up her face.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

And he swore he would be true to his word, even if that was the last thing he did. She smiled slightly and laid her hand on his shoulder, bringing him closer to her, their lips inches away once again. Finally, the former outlaw gave in first and laid his lips on hers.

And when he felt the warmth spread all the way into his body, from his hair to his toes, he _knew_. She was the one. There could never be someone else. Ever. For the Queen had found a way into his heart and was now reigning there as well. The Queen of _his_ heart.


	17. I'm yours

**Hi my friends :) Thank you SO MUCH for all your kind words, I'm feeling quite better, even if still tired, and I'm grateful to all of you to get concerned :) Also, I thank you for your amazing support, reviews, prompts, favourites and follows ! YOU'RE THE BEST OF THE UNIVERSE ! :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _Oh you have to make a sequel to this fix please!_ - speaking of : You're mine. for : **fbdarkangel.**

**A/N : So, this is the sequel of 'You're mine.' I hope you will like it my friend, it was fun to write ! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**I'm yours.**

Their breathing were ragged. Robin's head was buried in her neck, breathing her in, trying to remember her smell and more important, trying to figure out what to do now. He wanted nothing more than swept her in his arms and make love to her again, hold her against him all night long, but Robin knew he couldn't. He heard her laboured breathing, hearing the frantic beating of her heart against his chest, and he just knew she was feeling the same. How did they even get caught inside of such a mess ?

"You should go." Regina finally whispered brokenly and he just tighten his hold on her.

"I should." A silence and he receded a little, putting a strand of hair behing her ear. "That doesn't mean I'm able to."

"Robin," she started, "What happened between us-"

He kissed her then. He kissed her to shut her up. He couldn't hear her say that it was a mistake, because it wasn't. For him, it wasn't. Earlier, when he had understand that she had done nothing with the man he had seen her with, his heart started beating again. With hope. With love. With faith.

"Robin-"

"Don't." he whispered and cupped her cheek tenderly, laying his forehead on hers, "Don't give up on us, now."

She chuckled sadly,

"It's a little too late for that."

"I'll find a way, Regina."

"How ?"

"I don't know." he answered honnestly, "But I will."

She laid her head on his chest then, both of them still against a wall, naked. How stupid of a situation was that ?

"You have your wife back," the Queen started, gently, "Your son has his mother back, you can have your family back. Don't make the mistake to choose me..."

Her voice broke and Robin felt tears come in his eyes. This wonderful woman didn't believe in herself, and just the moment she decided to open up again, he had destroyed the little self-confidence she had gained over the few weeks they had been together.

"You are worth a lot of things to me, Regina."

She looked up into his blue orbs, frowning.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true."

She sighed then and pushed him away, before grabbing her clothes and putting them on again.

"You should leave, now."

"Regina-"

"Robin." she said, not looking at him and he knew it was because her beautiful brown eyes would be full of tears, "Please."

He sighed, powerless. Then, the former outlaw put his clothes on and walked forward, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back."

And he left, knowing he had to follow his heart. Knowing he couldn't live the life he was living anymore. Knowing all had to change.

* * *

And indeed, two weeks after that, things had changed. Coming from a certain tent that day, scream and shout could be heard by all the merry men but none of them dared interrupt. They didn't know what was going on, what they did know was that their leader was a lot more sad and pensive these days, even with his wife back. Some of them weren't fools, they knew what was happening to Robin, they knew their friend had fallen in love with someone else, even if they did not know who the lady was. So, when Marian escaped the tent, tears running in her cheeks, screaming at a sad looking Robin, they didn't believe their ears.

"The Evil Queen, Robin ? For all the women in that damn realm, you had to choose _her _?"

"She is not evil anymore, Marian, if only you would listen to me !"

"Oh, and that I had, my dear _husband_." A sob took her and Robin closed his eyes a few seconds, "Have you really love me so little for you to fall in love with someone like her ?"

"I don't allow you, Marian." A tear rolled down his cheek, "I mourned you. For years. Everyone here could tell you so. But what would you have me to do ? Mourn for the rest of my life ?"

"Anything but falling in love with the Evil Queen !"

"She is not Evil !" shouted Robin,

"SHE KILLED ME !"

"No she didn't." he answered, much more calmly.

"I was in her dungeon, Robin."

"I know."

Her eyes widened,

"And you still fall in love with her ? What kind of a monster are you ?"

"I know you were there, because I've rescued you." he ended, his voice breaking.

"What ?"

"In the original lifetime, Marian, you did not die by the Queen's hand but by the Sheriff's. " Robin looked down, trying to keep his feelings on check, "He killed you. Right in front of killed you because you married me, and not him. That was my fault. "

She was quiet for a few seconds. All anger just seemed to have disapeared from her and all that was left was tiredness and uncomprehension.

"I loved you." he continued, "And I lost you. And I mourned you. And I thought my heart would never be open up again. But it did. And I won't be sorry for that, Marian. I won't be sorry for trying to have some hapiness."

"Then go to her."

"Marian-"

"Go to her." she resumed, sharply. "Go to her, Robin."

She wiped her tears, looked at him right in the eyes and come back into their tent. Robin ran a hand through his hair and only then, did he noticed the faces of all of his merry men, watching him with curiousity and wonder. _Great._

* * *

Regina was just picking some apples on her dear tree, when she heard someone walk behind her. She shivered and didn't need to turn, to see who was there.

"What are you doing here ?" She had meant to be angry, but she only sounded weak. It had been two weeks since he left her house with this promise and she had not heard from him.

"I came to apologize."

She closed her eyes and clutched at the apple she was holding.

"I can't do that a second time." Tears were already threatening to fall. "Please, leave." He had chosen his wife again. How could have she been so stupid and believe his words of love ? Again ? Regina took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure, before turning around and heading toward her house, But he stopped her, taking her arm gently.

"I am not going anywhere."

"What do you want, Robin ?" she asked, exhausted,

He looked into her brown eyes and in his, she saw nothing but honnesty and something taht looked like love.

"You."

She snorted,

"Don't be ridiculous."

Then, she receded from his embrace but he caught her waist and brought her close to him.

"I want you, Regina." His eyes delved into hers, his voice a low murmur, "I want you and only you. I want you to be mine, forever."

This time, she couldn't help her stupid heart to beat with stupid hope.

"Wait... What do you mean ?"

He didn't know how to answer so instead, he just leant in and gave her a tender kiss. Soon enough, his tongue demanded access and she gave him, their kiss turning passionate, with his hands clutching her waist, bringing her even closer to him and her, clutching the lapel of his jacket, like she loved to do.

"Say you're mine." he breathed against her lips, breath laboured.

"And Marian ?"

"I told her everything. I told her I wanted to be with you and with time, she'll accept that." Robin nuzzled her nose with his and whispered, urgently, "Say you're still mine, Regina." His eyes searched hers in a begging manner, "Please."

She slighlty smile and leant in, their lips inches away before she murmured,

"I'm yours."

And that was it. That was all it take for Robin to close the gap between them, kissing her with all that he had. Because she was his, and he was hers.

* * *

**I wanted to answer my Guests : **

**'Guest' **OH THANK YOUU ! :) I'm so glad you love my OS ! And thank you so much for your prompts, I'll do them with great pleasure and I'm sure I'll haave a lot of fun ! :D

**'Taylor Anne' **WOW ! Thank you so much my friend ! :D

And thank YOU, it's my pleasure to update everyday and read amazing reviews like yours :)


	18. A taste of hapiness

**Hi everyone :) How are you ? I hope fine. Once again, I can't thank you enough for the amazing support I'm getting, you guys are really AWESOME ( like our dear Henry would no doubt say :P) I want to thank each review, prompt, follow and favourite :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _Regina goes to the docks where there's enough residual magic to send herself back in time(without the light show) to when she fled the tavern after seeing Robins tattoo and convinces herself to go in. Regina, with time changed, ends up in the new future with her memories of the other life for only a few minutes to see how her life is better and happy with Robin before it fades like a dream and she goes on with her life happily :) _for : **Arrow Queen.**

**A/N : So, I hope you'll like it my friend because it was fun to write. :) I just changed the fact where Regina send herself back in time in Snow giving her a way to do so, because 1. I'm a HUGE fan of their relationship, especially this season and 2. I needed Regina to believe again ... Hope you'll like it ! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**A taste of hapiness.**

**Present Time.**

Regina was sat on the bench, holding the bottle, eyes lost in the water in front of her, remembering the conversation she have had with Snow, minutes ago while she had been moping on this very bench.

_"Regina ?"_

_ The Queen stiffened,_

_"What do you want, Snow ?"_

_ She tried to be angry and cold all over again, but found out she couldn't anymore. Least of all on Snow. During the two past years, they had been closer than ever, mending their broken relationship and eventually getting close again. Like before everything happened. Like before _Cora _happened. _

_"I'm sorry." started Snow,_

_ Regina snorted._

_"Don't be. I'm used to it by now."_

_"Regina-"_

_"Please, Snow, don't."_

_ For a few minutes, all was quiet. Then, the Queen heard her step daughter sigh and took her hand, before putting some kind of a bottle in it,_

_"What is this ?"_

_"A time potion."_

_"What ?"_

_"That's what helped me hold on in the Enchanted Forest last year..."_

_"But what is it ?"_

_ Snow looked at her seriously,_

_"You are bring back to a moment in your past, a moment when you took the bad decision and you can change it. Then, for a few minutes, but only for so much time, you're allowed to be in the future with this new memories."_

_ A tear escaped Regina's eyes._

_"Why are you giving this to me ?"_

_"Because you deserve it." she seemed to think and got up, laying a hand on Regina's shoulder, "And for a reminder that no matter what Regina, at the end, true love always win."_

_ And she left. _

Since then, Regina was looking at the bottle. Unsure. Should she give it a try, taking the risk of getting hurt again and not being able to move on ? The former Queen sighed and finally drank the potion, clutching the bottle hard. At first, nothing happened. But then ...

* * *

_ Regina found herself facing this tavern, the door open, the man with the lion tatto, her Robin right in front of her. She felt her heart beat faster and tried to pinch herself. But this was really her and she wasn't the poor girl she was then, she knew what she had to do._

_ Regina walked forward, tentatively but when she almost was near him, someone grabbed her wrist._

_"Can I help you, love ?" A man who clearly had too much drink asked,_

_"No. Leave me alone."_

_"But we could have so much fun..."_

_ She tried to recede, but he hold her tighter._

_"Come on ! Just one night"_

_"No-"_

_"I believe the Lady asked you to leave her be."_

_ That voice. She would recognize it anywhere. Regina turned and faced Robin. A much younger Robin, but his amazing blue eyes were the same as he looked with fury toward the man. The latter that looked at Robin, probably thinking about his chance to win the fight, before he let go of Regina,_

_"She's all yours." he muttered, throwing her at him._

_ Regina lost her balance but soon, two strong arms caught her and she felt herself blush, before she looked up and finally saw that dimple smile that stopped her heart every single time._

_"Not that being this close to you is a bother, m'lady, but I don't even know your name."_

_ She blushed further and step away from him, but for some reasons, he did not let go of her totally._

_"Regina." she murmured and he took her hand, kissing it,_

_"Robin of Locksley. At your service."_

_ The woman smiled, getting lost in those blue eyes and Robin answered her smile, his heart beating faster too. _

* * *

**Altered futur.**

Regina opened her eyes, gasping for air, new memories running up her head.

_She saw his blue eyes laid intensely on her and when he walked closer, laying his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him, she knew what he was about to do. The man kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth and her heart fluttered,_

_"Robin..."_

_ She saw the tender smile on his lips and then, his lips were on hers on a tender kiss. Their first kiss. And selfishly, Regina was hoping it wasn't their last. _

Too many memories.

_"Leave with me." pleaded the man, his blue eyes searching her,_

_"I don't know ..."_

_"Please, Regina. I love you."_

_ She looked down._

_"Say you love me." he cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes, a tear rolling down of it,_

_"You know I do." she whispered brokenly._

_"Then leave with me. Forget about the King ! You don't even love him."  
_

_"But Snow-"_

_Since she was seeing Robin, Regina and Snow had actually grew closer that they could have expected it and the idea of losing her alone was breaking Regina's heart._

_"Forget about her too. Please." then he cupped her cheek, leanign his forehead on hers before whispering urgently, "Please. When the time is right, she can come and visit us. But I can't bear to see you his wife anymore, when I know I'm the one you return to everytime you can.I can't share you. Least of all with him. Let us have a real chance together. Let us be together. Let us have something real."_

_ She pondered it for a few seconds,_

_"Alright."_

_ He kissed her passionately and she smiled, through the kiss. _

"Regina ?" asked a voice but she was lost in too many memories to clearly notice it.

_ He was there, on one knee in front of her, holding her hand, unshed tears in his eyes._

_"Regina, you've made a decent man out of me, without you, I would probably have turned up into some kind of outlaw..." she chuckled, "A thief, probably robbing things while the only thing I'm interesting in is standing in front of me. I want you. I want your heart, mind and body. I want your smart mouth and your loving words. I want all of you." she didn't interrupt him, but tears were rolling down her cheeks too, how come she became so happy ? "Regina, without you I'm nothing and I want to make you my everything, "He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me ?"_

_ A sob took her and she nodded,_

_"Of course I do."_

_ A happy sob took the man too while he got up, kissing her tenderly, her arms around his neck while he was spinning her around, again and again. _

_"I love you." he whispered,_

_"I love you too."_

"Regina ?"

This time, she woke up and found herself no longer on her bench but laid down on a field with a lot of flowers and not far from it, a somple house could be seen. What was more strange but not in a bad way, was all this memories she had. Happy ones. With Robin. How could such a little thing change her all life ? Here, she had never turned evil, because she ahd fell in love with Robin. The curse had never been enacted, and she had lead the life she always dreamt of, by the side of the man she loved. Speaking of which ... Regina turned her head very slowly, taking a cautious look at him. She saw his blue eyes laid on her with worry,

"Are you alright ?" he asked but she could only nodd and he released a breath.

"You scared me."

Robin leant in and kissed her tenderly, her hand cupping his cheek automatically.

"Where are the children ?"

Oh. Yes. She definitively had memories with children. _Their _children. Paul and Anne. Two beautiful children, he was dark-haired like her with blue eyes while she was blond and had her mother eyes. Robin's eyes softened,

"Making some cooking for us."

She raised an eyebrow,

"Does they even know how to do it ?"

He chuckled.

"No. So if I were you, I wouldn't hope to eat tonight !"

She laughed and then, before she knew it, she was kissing here passionately, clutching at every part of him she could get. Because in this realm, he was _hers_.

"Regina..." he murmured between kisses, "What's going on ?"

She threw herself in his arms, holding him tight.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder, getting lost in his scent.

"I am not going anywhere." was his only answer, stroking her hair tenderly, "I've got everything I need here. I love you and the children so much, you're my all life."

Then, before she knew it. Before she even had a chance to truly relinquish in it, it was gone.

* * *

**Present time.**

Once again, Regina gasped for air, but this time, she was back in her bench, the memories back to normal and no sign of Robin nor any children ...

Her perfect life was gone.

But something had change in the air and it could be seen in Regina's eyes.

Because now that the Queen had got to get a taste of hapiness, if only for a few minutes, she had understood.

Robin was worth fighting for.

She probably have to thank Snow for that ; making her believe again.

For the woman was true : True Love always win at the end.

And now, Regina believed in it too.

Because after all, the course of true love never did run smooth.

Did it ?

* * *

**A/N : I'll answer to everyone tomorrow, it's near 1 am here in France and I'm exhausted ! LOVE YOU ALL and I hope you'll like it ! :)**


	19. And you know my heart by heart

**Hi my dear and lovely friends, how are you today ? :) I hope fine ! Once again my dear, how can I thank you enough for this amazing and incredible support I'm getting with this OS ? It means the world to me. :) Thank you for the reviews, the prompts, the follows and the favourites ! :) LOVE YOU ALL ! **

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: I just can't stop listening "Heart by Heart" by Demi Lovato, and thinking about Regina and Robin, can you do something about it? for : **Saori-Luna .**

**A/N : I had a great time writting it so I hope this is what you wanted my friend, and that you will love it ! :) Please, let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**And you know my heart by heart.**

Regina didn't even know _how _she had found herself in such a situation. Oh. Right. Her _adorable_ son. He had kept talking about some karaoke night at Granny's and after days of begging, she had finally given in. And now, here she was, sitting in a booth with her strange _family_, begging her to go and sing.

"No way."

"Please mom ! You've got an amazing voice !"

"It's true," said Snow, "I remember how you used to sing to me, when I was a girl. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

A softened smile lighted up Regina's face, but she soon resumed,

"I said no."

"But you're so good !" tried Emma,

"Leave me alone."

"Plus, you're singing to Neal everytime ..." interrupted David and she glared at the Prince.

"That's a low bow. Even for you."

He chuckled.

"Come on mom !" Henry was looking at her with his puppy eyes,

"Henry, no..."

"_Please_."

She sighed and closed her eyes a few minutes.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Everyone one could hear the cheers from their booth and Regina couldn't help a small laugh, before getting up, giving them a mocking bow.

* * *

Robin was sat on his booth, thinking. He had heard the cheers coming from _her_ table and now, he couldn't help but stare at her while she got up and headed toward the stage, before she took a micro. Wait... What was she doing ?

"Is Gina going to sing, papa ?"

"I think so, my boy." breathed Robin.

The man could not take his eyes away from his Queen ; if he had, he would have seen the sad but knowing look on Marian's face.

* * *

She tried to not look at him. Really she tried. He had his happy family reunited again and he didn't need her anymore, she had get it. She needn't torture herself with looking at him. So, Regina kept looking stubornly anywhere but near him, when she saw the lyrics appear. _Great. _

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

Was that some twisted joke from fate ? It was cruel. Her soul had found the sould it was waiting for. She had found someone very special to love. Someone had come into her world and change all she thought was possible, but only for that someone to be taken away from her. Regina felt her eyes wattered, but soon, she saw Henry's smiling face, and that gave her the courage to continue.

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

* * *

Robin froze. What the hell was that song ? Was it there to torture him ? His heart clenched painfully. He felt like the song was written for them and he felt unshed tears he would not allow himself to shed.

* * *

_When you're one with the one you were meant to be find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

Regina closed her eyes a few seconds. Trying to push away memories of happy times, when she was full of hopes again, because of _him_. Memories she had tried to bury along with her feelings. And this song ... it was just like all of this was a bad joke to remind her of all she had lost.

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

* * *

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

God how true was that ? thought Robin. She had just come into his life, crashing his walls down like they didn't even exist and made her way to his heart. She still had not look at him and maybe, it was for the best. Even if he was dying for this beautiful brown eyes of hers to lay on him, if only for a second.

* * *

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

He had seen _her_. Just her. Regina, while everyone else was seeing the Evil Queen. He had made her believe again.

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

His strong arms. How she missed them every night and day ... She couldn't live without him. She was barely existing.

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

While singing, Regina couldn't help but notice how this lyrics were true. He was the one who knew her heart better than anyone. She had trusted him with it. How wrong had she been ...

* * *

He could see she was thinking. Probably the same thing he was. Then, suddenly, her eyes laid on him and his heart stopped. There was so much sadness there, and Robin was pretty sure he wore the same expression.

* * *

She couldn't help but look at him then, singing the next words longingly,

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way, to _you

Regina saw a single tear leave his eyes, and she tried her best to stay strong in front of everyone. She tried but failed, a tear rolled down her cheek, while she continued,

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

Her voice became a little stronger then,

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

She closed her eyes and managed to stop her tears, and ended the song,

_And you know my heart by heart_

She couldn't look at him. She _couldn't_.

_And you know my heart by heart_

But how she wanted to ! Finally, Regina turned her stare and laid her eyes on her outlaw, whispering the very last part to him, one last tear leaving her eyes,

_And you know my heart by heart_

Then it was over. And before she knew it, everyone was standing, cheering and screaming about how talented she was. She soon felt Henry hug her and she smiled, giving back the embrace, smiling. She saw Snow wipe a tear from her eyes and Regina rolled her eyes playfully, which made Emma chuckled a little. Regina then dare look toward the man who held his heart in hostage, Robin wasn't up, he wasn't even cheering, but the look he was wearing was saying enough. Love. Sadness. Longing. Hurt. More Love. Actually, Regina was pretty sure her look was a perfect reflexion of his. Because they didn't need to talk, they knew their heart by heart.

* * *

**So, I wanted to answer my Guests : **

**'Guest **With pleasure my friend ! Someone asked it too, so I'll be doing this sequel with a great pleasure :)

**'genver'** OH THANK YOU ! Seriously, your review just made me smile so hard it hurt. :) I'm sorry I made you cry though ... ;) Anyway, that's a good idea, and I'll do it with pleasure ! Thank you for the prompt :)


	20. Stunning in every way

**Hi my friends ! :) First, it is getting really really late here and I'm really tired so I'll answer to each one of you tomorrow ! :) I wanted to thank you all for this AMAZING support I'm getting, that's the only thing that makes me continue daily updates :) Thank you for the reivews, the promps, the the favourites, the follows ! YOU ARE THE BEST ! :)**

**Also, I wanted to give all my congratulations to Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin for their little boy ! I am so happy for them ! :) They are so cute, It's like a real fairytale :) ( and am I the only one to find it amazingly funny that they got a son after getting a son in OUAT ? x) ) **

Rating: **M. ( at the end)  
**

Prompt : _more jealous possessive robin please? _for : **GossipQueen2000 .**

**A/N : So, here is your prompt my friend and I do hope you like it ! I couldn't resist and add a bit of smut at the end ... ;) Let me know what you think ! :)**

* * *

**Stunning in every ways.**

Robin swore that if Alexander touched his woman _one more time_, merry men or not, he will kill him painfully. The outlaw saw Regina laugh and Alex ate her with his eyes, looking at her breasts more or less discretely. Not that Robin could really blame him, after all, she was magnificent. But she also was his. So that meant that she was _off limits. _And it was time the outlaw made that part very clear. He was about to walk toward her when a hand stopped him, Little John.

"Are you sure you want to do that ?"

Robin frowned.

"If you do officialize this _thing _between you," started again John, "There is no going back."

"I love her." was his only answer and his best friend's eyes widened, before Robin left, giving him a little smile.

It was true. He loved her. And that's also why he was about to kill one of his own merry men if the said man continue to flirt with his woman. Finally, he arrived in front of them and cleared his throat ; Regina just gave him an annoyed look and that only fueled his anger and jealousy and frustration.

"Having some fun ?"

Alex blushed slightly but the Queen just rolled her eyes.

"Actually yes. And we would like to stop being disturbing."

"I did not think I was of any disturb to you last night, milady."

This time, her eyes widened. But she wasn't about to give up the fight. The outlaw wanted to play ?_ Fine_. She could play sassy bitch too.

"If you think you're the only one to be welcomed in my bed ..."

Robin was so angry at her he wanted to kiss her senseless. Wait. Did he really said that ? Instead, he snorted.

"I was just saying to Regina-" Alex saw the killing look on his leader face and resumed, "The Queen some of our adventures..."

"Yes. And Alexander here is quite impressive..." she said, stroking the man's arm.

She was provoking him. God this woman was unbearable.

"Regina-" he growled, a warning in his voice she choose to ignore.

"Now, if you don't mind," she got up and Alexander got up too, "We would like-"

But this time was too much for Robin. There was no way he saw the woman he loved leaving with one of his trusted men. So instead, he caught her arm and brought her close to him, kissing her passionately, sealing their lips in a kiss that would let their relationship for all to know. Their heard some whistles but for others, it was surprise. The Queen and their leader ? The Regal Queen and a thief ? The Evil Queen and their Robin ?

Robin just held her head in place, so he could deepen the kiss and she slightly moan into his mouth, clutching his arm. When they receded, he stuck his forehead to hers, before letting out a sigh.

"Now, I think I've made myself quite clear."

She chuckled.

"Jealous, aren't you ?"

Robin looked into her eyes and saw the twinkle in her brown eyes. He couldn't think of an answer, instead just leant in again and caught her lips in a much tender kiss, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, letting everyone know about his feelings. She gave him a tender look and he felt his heart beat faster for this woman who got so many faces. From sassy bitch to loving person.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." he finally rasped.

"Oh I do enjoy it, thief." she then whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "Just because I'm curious ; how much jealous were you exactly ? Care to show me, later ?" she added, beating on his earlobes.

He groaned.

* * *

Regina smiled, looking at her Robin from outside the camp, talking with Little John a little ahead from her. They had spent the end of the night glued together, her hand never leaving his and she had felt Robin's murderous glance on Alex more than once. Robin thought he was being discreete, but she had noticed how he would kiss her lips, or her temple, or bring her even closer to him when the young man was watching. This warmed her heart. Having someone who cared enough to actually be _jealous_. She then felt someone beside her and smiled slightly,

"Don't you value your life ?"

The man chuckled.

"I just came to say goodbye to you, majesty." resumed Alexander, "And also, tell you that my tent is-"

"Stop." she cut him gently, before turning toward him, "I'm sorry but this is not what you think. I'm with Robin and I'm not interested in anyone else." Then she added soflty, "I love him."

"But-" the young man frowned.

"I know. I'm sorry I led you on. I don't know what came over me."

"I refuse to believe that."

"I beg your pardon ?"

The man anctually got closer and grabbed her waist,

"I know you felt it too."

Regina wasn't understanding what was going on, but she tried to recede.

"Let go of me !"

"I know you felt the same thing I felt !"

She managed to get away from his hold.

"You're drunk." she spatted, "And I repeat this to you, I'm _not_ interested. Now, I think you should leave."

"Regina, I-"

"I think the Queen had made herself quite clear, Alexander. _Leave._"

She turned around and saw Robin, eyes icy blue and jaw tense. She noticed his fists were closed tight by his side and the man quickly left, leaving them together. Tentatively, Regina walked closer to him,

"Robin ?"

He didn't even look at her, but she could hear he was trying to calm down, so she cupped his cheeks tenderly,

"Hey," she whispered, inches from his lips, "I'm fine. _We're _fine." Then she added, "You know you're the only one I'm interested in."

This time, his blue eyes laid on them.

"Am I ?"

She nodded truthfully and the ice in his eyes melted right away, before his hands grabbed her waist and glued her to him, his mouth covering hers in a hungry kiss. Soon, it became not enough to either of them, and Regina didn't notice her feet were moving until her back hit a tree, deeper into the forest.

"Robin..." she breathed, while his mouth kissed everywhere he could reach.

But the man didn't answer. He needed her. _Now. _He needed to feel she was his and no one else's. Either it was that or he went back and kill Alexander himself.

"I need you." the outlaw whispered in her ear and she shivered,

"Then have me." The Queen answered in a low voice and a groan escaped Robin lips once more.

The man let his hand slide on her body, until her tigh,which he tied around his waist, before leaning in.

"Oh" Regina moaned, feeling _how much _he needed her right now. He slide his other hand to her other tigh and she jumped, tying her arms around his neck while his secure her hips, grinding into her, kissing her passionately. "Robin..." she moaned again, grinding her hips against the hardness she felt there, "Please..."

"All that my Lady wishes..." he tried to grin but soon remember Alex eyes on her and a new wave of anger took him while he rolled up her skirt and tear her panties, leaving her naked in front of him.

Regina managed to unbuckle his belt, and she heard him groan in her ear when she unzipped his trousers and pulled back his pant. They were now both naked. Both panting. Both needing.

"I'm sorry Regina," he whispered, "But I can't wait..."

She smiled and bit her lips, driving him mad with need.

"Take me, then. I'm all yours, Robin."

And that was all he needed to hear. The outlaw thrust deep inside of her and she cried out, while he let out a groan of his own. Soon, all that could be heard was pants, ragged breath, moans and groans while the thief was taking his Queen passionately against a tree.

"_More_..." she whimpered and he fastened his thrusts.

Her hands wered getting lost on his shoulders, one flew to her mouth, trying to covering her mouth but he took it and intertwined his fingers with hers before leaning on it above her head, and thrusts harder.

"Yes !" she cried, and he let out a moan.

"Regina..."

They were both so close. He could feel himself coming and look at Regina, her eyes were close and she was doing small cries and he smiled. That was the sign.

"Look at me..." he groaned and she opened her eyes with difficulty, the passion too heavy to bear.

But when he got lost in this beautful brown eyes while on the edge of release, Robin couldn't stop the words who left his treacherous mouth ( and heart)

"I love you."

And they both came. Screaming the others name. Their breathings were ragged and he felt her buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, laying a small kiss there before receding, stroking his cheeks tenderly, his shoulders and one hand stopping on his heart. She closed her eyes a few seconds and he saw a tear escaped her eyes before she opened her eyes again,

"I love you too."

And Robin swore he could make love to her the whole night - Even their whole life- and that he could endure the painful jealousy he had been through tonight, if only she kept looking at him that way.


	21. I love you

**Hi my friends ! :) How are you? Fine I hope. :) I want to thank you all for being your AMAZING self and being so supportive ! Thank you for the reviews, the prompts, the follows and the favourites ! :) LOVE YOU ALL ! **

Rating: **T.**

Prompt:_Regina and Marion showdown and Marion shooting Regina with one of Robin's arrows, that would be a great way to reunite OQ! _for : **Duchess Isadorra.**

**A/N : Hi my friend, I hope you like it ! I had a great time writting it, even if I'm not proud with myself for the result ... So I do hope you'll like it ! Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**I love you.**

Regina was walking around the city, needing to clear her mind. Soon, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and she knew _why_. Robin. Having to see him happy with his family everyday was heartbreaking. Not that she wanted him unhappy, the only thing Regina has ever wanted for Robin was hapiness. But with her. No one else. And now here she was, alone, thinking about a man she loved but was not loved in return. How_ pathetic_ was she anyway ? Regina shook her head and walked faster, she would get home, and she would try to be happy. Just not tonight. Tonight, she would allow herself one more night of self-pity and crying on her lost love ; and tomorrow, tomorrow will be a new day.

"You Evil Queen !" screamed a woman and Regina closed her eyes tight, she needn't some fight now. Least of all with _her_. However, she tried to wipe her eyes and turned around, only to see Marian, a furious look on her,

"What is it ?"

"Stay away from my family."

Regina sighed.

"What are you talking about ?"

"Robin just told me everything." Regina's eyes must have widened because the woman add with a smirk, "Did you really think he wouldn't have told me ? I'm his _wife_ after all."

Regina flinched.

"Yes you are. Good luck with that." she snorted and Marian looked surprised for a second. Before she took something that was beside her and Regina soon realized it was a bow, and _Robin's arrows_. She swallowed.

"What the hell are you doing ?"

"What's good." Marian said coldy, "You've done so much horrible things ..."

Regina sighed.

"Wether you like it or not, Marian, I've changed. I'm not that person anymore."

The woman aimed at her,

"You've separated me from my family and have taken my Robin away from me a second time !"

"I did nothing since you came back." Regina said truthfully. Truth was, she didn't care if Marian shoot her. She just didn't want Roland to have a murderous mother. "I promise."

Marian snorted.

"How can I trust you after all that you've done ?"

"You can't." admitted Regina, "But you can trust Robin. He is a good and honorable man."

She saw tears gather in the woman's eyes.

"Yes. I know he is. " Then her stare harden again, "But he won't be free from you until you're dead."

"He is not enchanted."

"I know. But with you out of the picture, I might have him back _fully_."

Then, they heard the door of Granny's opened and someone walked out,

"Marian, I can explain-"

Robin took in the scene in front of him. Marian was holding _his_ bow, with _his _arrows and was aiming at no one else than Regina.

"Marian, what are you doing ?"

He tried to walk forward, intending to protect Regina by putting himself in front of her, but Marian just screamed,

"DON'T MOVE OR I SHOOT HER !"

Robin stopped, frozen.

"Why are you doing this ?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"But you're not."

This was a lie. This was so much of a lie ! For the past weeks, he had been unable to think of anyone else but Regina. But for now, he needed Marian to stop menacing her. A sad smile lighted up Marian's face,

"You really didn't notice, did you ?"

"Noticed what ?"

While talking, he tried to get closer to her, in order to stole the bow from her hands.

"You keep murmuring _her _name in your sleep."

Robin's eyes widened and Regina's heart stopped. Did he ? Then, the man sighed and tears gathered in his eyes,

"I am so sorry."

"Don't say that."

Marian tightened his hold on the bow,

"I have to do this to save our family, my love," then she turned toward the Queen again, "This bow never misses his target."

"I know." whispered the Queen, "Please, think about what you're doing. Think about Roland."

"But I _am _thinking about him." Marian looked like she was mad with revenge and sadness, a feeling the Queen knew all too well.

"Trust me Marian, Revenge will get you nowhere near happy endings. I can tell you that for sure."

Marian pulled the chord on the bow,

"And you're getting nowhere near my family..."

"Marian please !" started Robin, feeling desperate, not knowing how to stop his wife from killing the woman he was in love with. Then, he saw her let go of the arrow and he threw himself on her, trying to change her aim. They both fell on the ground but right away, he got up, hearing a moan of pain.

"Regina."

And in a matter of seconds, he was by her side, cupping her cheeks. His eyes lowered down her body onto a large blood whole on her stomach. An arrow was thrust there. Deep. No. No it couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose her this way.

"No..." he whispered, tears escaping his blue eyes, "Regina, wake up. Now."

She didn't.

"Regina !" he said, louder now.

Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw him, she could only smile sadly, taking his hand weakly, laying it on her heart. Telling him what she was too weak to say, _I love you_. He shook his head and watched around him, his eyes landing on a terrified Marian,

"I am so sorry..." she whispered brokenly, "I don't know what came over me I-"

"HELP !" screamed Robin, not wanting to let go of her. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME !"

He heard the door opened, but he buried his face in Regina's neck, allowing sobs of fear and panic to take him.

"Regina !" he heard a voice scream and soon enough, Snow was by their side, holding her step mother hand, "What happened ?"

"We need to get her to the hospital." only answered Robin, craddling her into his arms. "Now."

"I'll drive." was Charming voice as they all headed toward the car. All but Marian, who let herself fall on the ground, what came over her ? This was not her. She was not a killer. The woman buried her face into her hands, and cried.

* * *

When Regina woke up, she first felt like something was compressing her stomach. And it hurt. Like hell. She tried to remove it but soon noticed something warm in her right hand. The Queen opened her eyes and found herself facing a sleeping Robin. He was asleep on her bed, his hands tight around hers. Dark circles surrounded his now closed eyes, and he seemed paler than usual. She then started to remember. Marian. The arrow. Him.

"Robin ?" she tried soflty, receding her hand from his but right away, his eyes opened and he brought back her hand to him. Before his eyes widened with unshed tears,

"You're alive." he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek and he got up, feeling the urge to touch her everywhere he could get his hands on. "You're really alive." It was like he couldn't believe it.

She leaned into his touch, knowing that they still have a lot to sort out but choosing to enjoy the moment.

"Yes." then she flinched, feeling a pain in her stomach, "How long was I gone ?"

"A month." he answered brokenly, "I thought-" his voice broke and she took his hand again, bringing his fingers to her lips, kissing it.

"I'm here now."

Robin closed his eyes and leant in, kissing her with all the angst,and longing, and sadness and love she knew he was feeling.

"_I love you._" he whispered against her lips and she felt her heart broke.

"Robin-"

"No. You have to listen to me. Seeing you lying on this street ? It was like I was having a nightmare but no one could wake me. Thinking you were dead and holding your limp body ? It was pure torture. I don't _ever _want to live that again. " he took her hand and put it on his heart, where she could feel the unsteady beating, "Promise me it won't happen again and that you'll always be by my side, no matter what."

"Robin-"

"Promise."

She sighed, wanting nothing else but agreed, yet knowing there was still a lot to be dealt with.

"I can't."

She saw him pale then, and he let go of her hand, looking down.

"Have you met someone else ?" he whispered brokenly and from the surprise of such a stupid question, she couldn't answer. Robin just looked up and she saw the broken look before he got up with difficulty, "I see."

He was about to leave when she finally found her voice again,

"How stupid can you be ?" Her voice was thick with emotion.

She saw his shoulders fall and heard the tears in his voice.

"I'm sorry I screwed eveything between us. I mean every words I say. Would you want me to go and bring him ?"

"_Him _?"

Robin couldn't look at her. Really he couldn't.

"The man you are with."

"You jealous, insecure, stupid man." she whispered and he turned around, slowly.

Regina get out of her bed, trying to hide her pain, feeling like her stomach was on fire. But it was important. She had to make him understand.

"I'm not seeing someone else."

"You're not ?" he asked, weakly.

She shook her head, before adding,

"But _you're_ married."

God. This was so complicate. It wasn't normal. It shouldn't be this complicate to be with the one you love.

"Actually, not anymore." he whispered, and allow his hand to stroke her cheek.

"What ?"

"Marian and I are getting a divorce."

"What ?" she said again, "Is it because of the accident ? I don't want to be the cause of your family falling apart ! And what about-"

"This is not your fault." he cut her, "Our wedding was over weeks before Marian shoot you." Then, he walked closer, and laid his forehead on hers, "I was choosing you anyway, Regina. That's why Marian was so angry."

"You..." A tear escaped her brown eyes, "You had chosen _me_ ?"

He nodded and she felt a sob escaped her.

"I love you so much..." she whispered then and a tear of joy escaped the outlaw cheek.

Then, she cupped his cheek and he leant in, giving his lady the kiss he had been dying to be granted for weeks now. Both of them finally feeling whole again.

* * *

**'Taylor Anne' **THANK YOU ! I'm so glad you liked it ! :D I love you too my friend and thank you for your amazing reviews ! It's my pleasure to post everyday 3

**'Andie' **Ooooh thank you ! It means so much to me that you are saying that ! I don't know how to thank you my friend. :) I am so glad you are enjoying my fictions !


	22. Her secret

**HI EVERYONE ! :) I wanted once again to thank you all for your amazing support ! Thank you for the reviews, the prompts, the follows and the favourites ! LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

**Also, I wanted to say, I've seen some videos of the Comic-con and what can I say ? I LOVE SEAN AND LANA SO MUCH ! Really, how amazing and cute are they really ? And the kiss on her cheek... GOD THE KISS ON HER CHEEK ! It killed me. In a good way of course x) Seriously, they gave me hope, especially Lana, when she said that "Pixie dust never lies." Well, I'm gonna hold on to that x) Also ... I'm a bit scared because she said she knew since the beginning of the season that Regina was to blame for Marian death and I do sincerely hope the producers won't do that to us, seriously, they've done enough to damage our wonderful ship ! Anyway, OUTLAW QUEEN FOREVER ! We _will _have our happy ending my friend, we just have to keep faith. :)**

Rating: **M. ( flashback)  
**

Prompt: _/ Set months after the finale (they both avoid each other and never address the Marian reunion)Regina realizes it's not just her sadness that keeps her period away and she is pregnant by Robin after their night by the fireplace. She hides her pregnancy until she can't anymore and she gives birth to a girl and her daddy shows up the hospital because Snow(Regina and her get closer throughout the pregnancy. Regina trusts her with her paternity secret). _for : **TeleFicsMovies211.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend ! Sorry it is a bit long, but let me know what you think ! :) I just change something and Snow didn't directly told Robin, because I felt like if Regina trusted her with such a secret again, she wouldn't want to betray her again ...  
**

* * *

**Her secret.**

At first, when Regina hadn't got her period, she had just thought the pain of losing her last chance of love, the pain of losing the man she loved - _again _- was the cause of it. But now, three months later, holding the little test showing her that there was _another _reason, Regina felt herself broke again and she fall on the bathroom floor, her legs giving up on her. Sobs raked through her as she put a trembling hand over her mouth. No. No it couldn't be happening. Please. _Please._

**3 months before.**

_"Maybe it's all about timing."_

_ Regina looked at Robin with eyes full of wonder. How did she even deserve a man like this in the first place was a secret to her, but she was glad to whatever Gods sent him to her. Robin then leant in, capturing her mouth with his, curring her thoughts. She felt his hands close around her hair and she moaned, before straddling him, grindind herself on him, smirking when she heard his gasp._

_"Regina ?"_

_ The outlaw opened two blue eyes darkened by desire, and Regina shivered. This was it. This was the moment she had to let go of her lingering pain, finally say goodbye to Daniel and take her chance at hapiness. Because the man in front of her was her hapiness, that much for sure. He had managed to bring out feelings she thought lost forever and God did she loved him ! Then, it clicked in Regina's mind. She loved him. God, she loved him ! A smile lighted up her face and Robin stroke her cheek tenderly, smiling along with her,_

_"What is it, m'lady ?"_

_ A bright smile lighted up Regina's face and Robin's heart missed a beat. God how he loved that smile !_

_"I love you." she whispered, stroking his chest and this time, he was sure his heart stopped. "I love you, Robin." she repeated, soflty. _

_ All he could do was lean it again, kissing her passionately. When he receded, he knew what he had to do._

_"I love you, too." he whispered and saw a tear escaped her eyes, "God Regina," he said, bringing her even closer to him, circling her waist while her arms circled his neck, "I love you so much already."_

_ She smiled and it was so full of love, so charming, that he had to close his lips over hers. Now. When he felt her hands slowly removing his shirt, he smiled and broke the kiss enough time for her to remove his shirt. Then, her hands were all over him and Robin had to fight every urge to just _take her_ on the damn couch. Instead, he kissed her jaw, and continued his kisses on her neck, hearing her small sigh as she tilted her head so he can have a better access. He removed her dress then, and began to tug at her bra, murmuring,_

_"I need that off..."_

_ She laughed, removed her garnment but the laugh was soon cut off when she felt her lips on one of her breast. The woman moaned, fisting his hair and he smiled,_

_"God, Regina..." he whispered, kssing his way back to her lips. She greedily opened them and he kissed her passionately then. _

_ Then, clothes were removed, more strokes were given and the passion was becoming unbearable. Panting hard, Robin settled himself between her legs and breathed, a few inches from her lips,_

_"I want you, now."_

_ The woman just arch her back in answer, before tying her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer to her. The former outlaw positionned himself and entered her inch by inch, both of them moaning at the feeling. _

_"God..."_

_ He just intertwined his fingers with hers, laying their hands above her head, before starting to thrust. Regina let out a strangled moan and he kissed it away. Before closing his eyes and leaning his head on her shoulder, groaning. This was so good. _

_"You feel so good..." he whispered and she moaned. Perhaps in answer, perhaps just a moan. _

_"Robin..." she cried, and he felt her walls tighten around him. She was closed, he knew she was. _

_ So the man tilted her face toward him and kissed her, entering her mouth the way he was entering her. She sucked greedily on his tongue and her back arched once more, her nails digging in his skin and he knew she had come to completion. He rode her climax with her, stilling himself even if it was pure torture so she can enjoy it fully. Then, Regina started to move her hips again, wanted him to release too. That's all he needed to come. He groaned, long and low. His hips thrusting and stilling one last time in her._

_ After that, they had spent long hours speaking about their future, whispering words of love and promises. Regina was so happy, for the first time since a long time. She cuddled against Robin, one hand stroking his tatoo lazily, and just let herslef enjoy what life was offering her. _A second chance.

**Present day.**

Regina couldn't help the sob that was taking her. Why life was so cruel to her ? Was it because of all the bad she's done ? She had paid for that. She had lost her first love, she had lost her soulmate, she had lost so many things.

Why that ? She laid a hand on her stomach. Why now ? Why now when Robin has been avoiding her for months ? Why now when he had made it quite clear that he was chosing Marian ? Why now when she had wanted him to come to her for so long ? Why now that she was sure he didn't love her anymore ?

Well, if Regina was fair, she would admit she had been avoiding the outlaw too. She didn't want to stand in his way of hapiness and she didn't want to see him build up a life without her. That hurt like hell. Knowing he was able to just give up on her this way. But then again, why wouldn't he ? He had his wife back. He had the love of his life back. Why bothered with a broken Queen with a horrible past and damages beyond repair ?

Regina kind of understood him. And that's why she had been avoiding him for three months, no matter how hard for her it was. She loved him. That part still stood. Even if now, it was totally one-sided. She closed her eyes and she knew she needed to talk. For the first time in her life, she needed someone to tell her what to do. She was so lost. So very lost.

* * *

"Regina ?" asked Snow, seeing her stepmother at the door,

"Can I talk to you ?" she then glimpsed Charming and Emma, "_Alone._"

Something in Regina's eyes and demenaour just worried Snow more than words could say, and she just nodded quickly, before taking her coat, giving Charming a quick peck, Emma and Neal a slight kiss on the forehead, and leaving behind the woman she had learnt to call _family _again.

* * *

Snow eyes widened and she opened her eyes but Regina just cut her.

"Please, don't." A tear rolled down her cheek, "Please."

Snow seemed to think then, before she finally take Regina's hand, squeezing it tightly. Both of them were sitting in Regina's office, the door locked.

"This is an amazing news, Regina."

The woman just snorted.

"And how it is amazing ?" she asked, bitterly. "The father of this baby loves another. My heart is still broken and I'm not able to raise this baby alone. _I can't."_

"You did it once, Regina, you'll did it again."

A sob escaped Regina,

"I can't. I ... I need him."

Then something seemed to broke in Snow White, and she took her stepmother in her arms ; and Regina let her do it. That just show how hurt she was. How lost.

"You asked for my opinion, and so I'll give it to you." Regina receded and wiped her eyes, "A child is always a source of great hapiness, Regina. You and Robin made this child together, out of _love_." The woman opened the mouth but Snow cut her, "No. I've seen the way he looked at you and how both of you were acting around each other, he loved you, Regina. That part for sure. "

Regina closed her eyes tightly, trying to beat the urge to just remove her heart and squeeze it to dead, removing her pain.

"You think I should keep it ?"

"Of course I do !" exclaimed Snow, "You're an amazing mother and I _know _you'll love this child more than words can say."

Regina thought. Without thinking about it, a hand came stroking her stomach and she froze. Snow was right. There was no way she could just _stop _her pregnancy. This child was the very last thing she will have of Robin. May as well cherish it.

"Fine." she conced and Snow let out a squeal of hapiness. "But you can't say anyone."

"What ?"

"Least of all Robin."

"But, Regina-"

"No. I may be pregnant but I won't be a homewrecker. I won't." she shook her head and brown eyes looked into green, "You must promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Snow hesitated.

"Don't make me regret having trust you again..."

And that finally made it. The young woman sighed,

"Fine."

"Thank you." said a relieved Regina,

"But you've got to promise me something in return."

"What is it ?"

"Let me take care of you." resumed Snow, tears in her eyes, "I don't want you facing that alone."

Regina's eyes softened.

"Of course." she answered, a smile lighting up her stepdaughter face, "Thank you, Snow."

**MONTH 4**

Regina had started showing and so had to find a spell so her pregnancy would be hidden. She entered Granny's, exhausting since she was barely getting any sleep. Everytime she allowed her eyes to close, all she could see was Robin. And how they were happy. And how she let herself stupidly hope for a future together. Right away, she felt Snow's eyes on her and she nodded toward the woman, making her understand that she was fine.

"A chocolate, please."

Then the door opened again and she froze. Knowing without having to look behind her that _he _was there. She forced herself to look at her cup and only at it, when she felt his presence near her.

"Two coffe and one chocolate, please."

Regina closed her eyes. The pain too heavy to bear. She had to get away. Being this close to him but this far was killing her. And the doctor did say she needed to relax and to rest. Two things she was unable to do. She had to leave, for her baby's sake. So the Queen was about to just do that, when she felt a hand on her arm, she froze and turned around, slowly, meeting Robin's eyes, full of concern.

"Are you ok ?" he whispered and she wanted to scream that she wasn't. That he broke her heart when she finally chose to open up again. She wanted to scream that she still loved him and that hurt like hell and more important, she wanted to scream at him that she was pregnant, with _his _child. But instead, she just nodded and get away from his touch, leaving the room the more quick she could manage in her state. This was getting too difficult.

**MONTH 5.**

"How are you feeling ?" asked Snow, while putting a cup of hot chocolate in front of her,

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Do you need anything else ?"

"No." smiled the woman, "Go home to your son, I can take care of myself."

"He has a father who is doing a great job at it."

Then, Snow saw Regina's eyes watered and she just gasped, tears coming at her own eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know." cut her Regina before looking down. She was depriving this child of his or her father. Was it fair ? "Do you think me selfish ?" she asked in a small voice,

"For what ?"

"For having this child alone."

"Oh Regina..."

Snow took her hand again,

"I find you so _brave_. That's why I don't want you to face this alone. You deserve so much better..."

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek again. She surely didn't feel this way.

**MONTH 6**

She was sitting on her bench, hands stroking her now important belly lazily.

"Mama loves you so very much, baby." she whispered, "And even if your papa is ..." she swallowed, "Absent. You can always count on me. I'm here for you. I will always be. I promise."

And she let more tears escape her. How come she became so lonely ? Was that all that life had in store for her ? Always more loneliness ? Of course she had Henry, and Snow and strangely, the entire Charming family, but that didn't totally healed the whole in her heart. The whole _he _had left.

**MONTH 7**

"Can I feel ?" asked Snow, in an exciting voice that made Regina chuckled,

"Of course you can. This little one is an healthy one !"

"Just like her or his mom !" winked Snow,

Regina laughed again, happy for the first time in month. She took Snow's hand and put it right where the baby was kicking. Snow's eyes widened with delight, as did Regina's. Her baby. She was slowly getting used to the idea of raising this child on her own. The fact that she had not seen him for the last two months was probably helping. She didn't know where _he _was and she hadn't dare ask Snow. Why would she ? He had made his decision and she understood that.

"Have you started the nursery ?"

"Yes." smiled Regina, I put a spell on it so Henry won't accidentally fall over it, but I started.

"Do you need some help ? Maybe I could paint or-"

"I'd like that bery much." smiled Regina, "Thank you."

Snow just smiled like the little girl she used to be and siped her hot chocolate. Their bond was strong again. Their freidnship stronger than ever.

**MONTH 8**

Of course her hapiness couldn't last. She was the Evil Queen, after all. Regina just wiped her tears ans continued her walk, trying to keep her sobs silent. Now, she knew where Robin have been. In a romantic trip with his _wife_. And now, they were back to town, more in love than ever. She had not stayed any longer than necessary. She had jsut heard Marian talked to Ruby about how her husband loved and _desired _her and she left quickly, just feeling her heart being crushed again. She had not wait for him to appear. What for ? All of this was quite clear. He had moved on with his wife while she was stuck behind. Like always. Regina wiped her tears angrily, before the baby kicked harder and she had to actually stop.

"Oh..." she moaned in pain, and soon just puffed herself in her house, where Snow was waiting for her.

If she had stayed if only a second longer, Regina might have seen Robin, searching for someone particularly. Searching desperately for someone he couldn't live without, even if it took him almost one year to figure that out and actually have the courage to tell Marian the truth, and tell her he wanted a divorce. But Regina wasn't there.

**MONTH 9**

"I think my water just broke." whispered Regina in a panic whisper,

"Oh !" exclaimed Snow, "Don't worry," she added, seeing Regina's despair and taking her hand, "It will be fine, I promise. Just ... go to the hospital."

"Will you come with me ?" asked the Queen in a little voice, eyes wide with fear,

"Of course." answerd Snow, "I'll join you as soon as I gave Neal to David's care, ok ?"

They had been watching over Neal together, as Regina was his godmother.

"Ok." she whispered brokenly before letting go of Snow's hand and disapearing.

* * *

Snow had found Charming, give him Neal and was currently rushing toward the hospital to support her stepmother in what she knew was a very difficult moment in her life. She entered the hospital and asked to the woman at the office,

"Can I have Regina Mills' chamber, please ? It's important."

"215."

"Thank you."

She was about to run toward the room, but turned around and found herself facing Robin. She paled, seeing the outlaw panicked eyes.

"Why is Regina here ?" He swallowed, "Is she hurt ?"

Snow tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm,

"Please, Snow. I _need_ to know. It's been a year since I last saw her and-"

"Whose fault is that ?" she couldn't help but add and half regretted it, seeing tears gather in his eyes. But she had seen Regina's pain during the year. Waht she had to go through to try to be well again. She couldn't forgive Robin that easily. "Now, if you would let me pass."

"Just tell me what's going on..." he urged, but she just shove him away,

"Nothing that concerns you, Robin." She said and saw the hurt written all over his face. "Goodbye."

And she rushed toward Regina's side again.

"You're here..." whispered the woman, damp forehead and frantic eyes,

"Of course I'm here, Regina. I let you down once, I'm not about to do so again. You've got my word."

Regina smiled slightly in thank you, before the doctor Whale entered.

"So, Regina, it seems like you're getting a baby today !"

* * *

Regina craddled her baby girl in her arms, a genuine smile on her lips for the first time in a year. She looked up at Snow and found her smiling joyously, tears in her eyes,

"She's beautiful, Regina."

"Thank you." she looked at her daughter again, "And thank you to be there, it means a lot to me."

Snow nodded. The year had been a tough one for Regina, but seeing her now, with her girl, she knew she would get over her pain, and nothing could have make her more happy. But then, the door opened and Regina's world crush all over again.

"Regina..."

"What-" She turned toward Snow, "You..." she started but saw the surprise look on Snow's face and instantly _knew _the woman didn't betrayed her. And if her face wasn't a clue, her reaction was. She got up and put herself between Robin and Regina.

"Get the hell out of here." she said, coldy.

But Robin wasn't listening. He had followed her. He _needed _to know that Regina was ok. He was going mad without her, but he needed at least to know she was fine. But what he saw then didn't registered to his mind, Regina was there, a bundle in front of her arms, a bundle that looked a lot like...

"A baby ?" he muttered but then, Charming came in the room out of nowhere, and started to push Robin toward the exit,

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

Seriously, Regina had never been this happy to see him. Once Robin gone, Regina closed her eyes hard and let tears fall. This was supposed to be a happy day. Not another heartbreaking one.

"Regina..." pleaded Snow, "I said nothing.."

"I know." whispered the woman. "I'm just ... I'm so tired of being this heartbroken all the time."

And she sobbed. Holding her baby against her chest. And she heard sniffling and knew Snow was crying too. Only she got David to comfort her. And Regina got no one.

* * *

Robin was there, hidden behind a wall. He saw Charming and Snow leave the room and he waited again. He waited. He waited until the moon was high on the sky before he dared enter the room again. Regina was fast asleep, and feeling his heart breaking in his chest, he walked closer to her and traced her cheek with his fingers. God he missed her so. He loved her so. What was all that about ? Then, his attention was on the little bundle on her side and he froze seeing what it was for good. It was a baby. A beautiful baby in a pink cover. She raised big blue eyes at him then, and he felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He itched to hold her but knew he shouldn't. Because he knew. He knew this was his daughter. God. He had a daughter.

"What are you doing here ?" asked a voice and he shivered, before turning around, seeing Regina woke up, eyes sleepy but still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I needed to know for sure." He swallowed, "How could you keep that from me ?"

She looked down a few seconds and braced herself,

"You've made your choice quite clear."

"But if only you have told me-"

"Exactly, Robin."

And her voice sounded so tired, so heartbroken, that he knew she was feeling like he was. And he knew it was torture. She resumed,

"I didn't want to _force _you into being with me."

"So you chose to just not tell me."

"That seemed like the best option at the time."

"And now ?"

"Maybe it wasn't."

A small silence settled and he looked at their daughter again,

"She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Regina answered, smiling.

"What's her name ?"

She hesitated.

"Hope."

"That's a beautiful name." he said, itching to hold her in his arms. Itching to kiss her like he dreamt to for months.

"I wanted something with an -H- like Henry..."

"Good idea."

It was so strange, being here with her. Talking like nothing happened. Like he had not breaking her heart and she had not hiding him that he had a daughter.

"You should leave, now." she whispered.

He walked closer to her ut she flinched and that broke his heart even more. Finally, he settled on sitting at the end of her bed, but still facing her,

"I want to be a part of her life."

"I don't think that to be a good idea." she only answered, tears audible in her voice.

"I don't care. I'm her father."

Regina closed her eyes, her voice weaker by the seconds.

"Think about what your wife will think."

"My wife ?"

He sounded so surprise that Regina almost chuckle. Only it wasn't funny at all.

"Yes, your wife."

"Regina, Marian and I got divorced a month ago."

"What ?"

He nodded and tentatively sat closer, she didn't moved.

"Yes. I told her my heart wasn't hers anymore." he took her hand and after a slight hesitation, she let him do it, "I told her I loved someone else, even if it took me time to figure out that ..."

A sob took her and she hip-cupped.

"But what she said at Granny's-"

"Was nothing but lies." he sighed, "She already knew I was leaving her and in her pain, try to hurt you too. It worked." he ended, bringing her closer to him, "But God, Regina, I swear you're the only one I love." His blue eyes was burning with some fire Regina didn't want to acknoledge, "I haven't touch Marian even once, I felt like it was cheating on you." He laid his forehead on hers, "I love you." a tear escaped his eyes, "And all I need it a chance to make us work. To make you trsut me again and to be worthy of you." she closed her eyes a few seconds, "Just a little chance."

"Robin-"

But he didn't let her time to finish, Robin's lips closed around hers in a tender kiss, and she gave in, needing this contact to feel whole again. The baby beside them started to fuss, getting their attention back to her,

"Why calling her Hope ?"

"You know why."

"Yes. That's why we gonna make this work, Regina." he took her hand again, "Because you and I, we never give up."

A sad smile lighted up her face and she seemed to ponder he next words, while he sat there, waiting for her to either break his heart forever, or make him the happiest man in the world. Then, she sighed and murmured,

"Fine."

* * *

**'valia'** OH THANK YOU ! This means SO MUCH to me ! I hope you'll enjoy this ! :)

**'Evilarrow' **THANK YOU MY FRIEND ! :) Truth be told, I like jealous Robin too ;) And I'll be making your prompt with great pleasure ! Thank you for the idea :)

**'****Mulan' **HEY ! FRENCH GIRL HERE TOO ! :D Sans rire, c'est chouette ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on croise des frenchies :) Merci beaucoup je suis vraiment super contente et super touchée par ta review ! Je suis genre SUPER MEGA contente que tu aimes mes OS :) Et moi non plus je n'aime pas Marian, mais pas du tout du tout du tout ! x)

**'Lucinda2323'** OH THANK YOU ! :) Your review is absolutely adorable. :) Really, after such an amazing review, I don't even know how to thank you ! You really made my day with that revieww and I'm very glad you're liking my stories ( and that it helps with the awful finale too ! :) )

**'Taylor Anne' **Haha thank you again ! :) Aaaaw glad you loved this part ! :D


	23. Leave me alone

**Hi my dear friends, :) WOW. More than 200 reviews ! Seriously guys, I can't thank you enough for the support I'm getting with those OS ! Really, it warms my heart and always make me so happy ! Thank you SO MUCH ! 3 :D Thank you for the prompt, the reviews, the follows and the favourites, LOVE YOU ALL ! :)**

**Also, today, I watched again the ending of the season 3A and God, I cried so hard and then I watched the season 3B finale and I cry as much hard ! So I came up with an answer for my heartbreak, producers hate me. That's the only reason for them, wanting to see me hurt this way ! ;( Seriously though, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SEPTEMBER ! THIS IS TOO FAR AWAY FROM NOW ! :'( **

Rating:** T.**

Prompt: _Regina gets hurt and Robin is there to help!_ for **EvilRegal21.**

**A/N : Hi my friend, I hope this is what you wanted, I couldn't help but added Marian to this ( blame the finale for that and the fact that watching it today a second time, just fueled my anger and heartbreak again ! ^^) anyway, if this was not waht you were expecting, feel free to tell me and I'll do another :) Let me know what you think ! **

* * *

**Leave me alone.**

Regina felt blood running along her arm and she felt a throbbing pain on her shoulder. But she knew better than talk about it, and just tried to hide her pain to the people she was with.

"Regina, are you ok ?" asked Snow, her bow in her hands, a scratch on her cheek,

"I'm fine." answered the woman, trying not to wince.

"SNOW !" screamed a voice and the youg woman let out a curse before running toward her husband and kiss him hard, relieved to see him alive.

Regina felt her heart break again, seeing Robin close behind David. She first made sure that he was safe, nothing but a few scratches, before his eyes met hers and she shook her head, leaving in a puff of purple smoke. They had finally defeated the Ice Queen. Everything was back to normal after months of fight and fear. Maybe now, it will be time for her to move on. But _how_ ? Regina then let out a scream of pain and headed toward her bathroom, removing her clothes, seeing a huge wound on her shoulder. _Crap. _

* * *

"Where is Regina ?" asked Snow, looking around her, her arms still clutching her Charming,

"Gone." was Hook's answer and Robin felt his heart broke.

"I'll go and see if she's ok..." started Snow but the Outlaw stopped her, surprising everyone.

"I'll go. Don't worry."

Hope lighted up Snow's green eyes while he headed toward the house he knew too well. The house he had seen himself live, with _her_. The house he found himself walking to every nights. Her house. Knowing she wouldn't open to him if he knocked, Robin just came in the mansion, looking for her.

* * *

While trying to get a better look at her shoulder, Regina didn't hear the door of the bathroom open. But she did heard his broken whisper,

"You're hurt !"

The woman tensed and turned around slowly, seeing panick filling his blue eyes. God, she was missing him so much. But he had to leave. For both of their sake. Before she started lose her composure and tell him things she better kept for herself.

"Leave me alone." she uttered in what she hoped was close to her Evil Queen voice.

But he just walked closer. And she sighed.

"Let me take a look," he pleaded and she was about to tell him she could take care of herself and didn't need his help in any ways, when he added, "_Please."_

Regina sighed again.

"Fine." she whispered and go sat on her bed, him close behind her, holding the items to clean her wound.

This was all so _awkward_. He was there, with her, months after being reunited with his wife, months when he had no tried to talk with her in anyways, months when she had to pretend she was all fine when inside, she was crushed. And here he was, with her. And she was in bra and panties. And hat felt so awkward that he was there, fully clothes. She blushed and looked down. All of this felt so wrong.

"I can hear you think from where I stand, m'lady."

"What I think is none of your concern, _thief_."

This time, she heard him sigh and he finished cleaning her wound silently. Part of her was glad he didn't talk. But the selfish part of her, well, this part would have want him to fight back and show her he still care for her. But then again, why would he ?

"You've got a pretty bad-looking injury..." he whispered, stroking her skin tenderly and that made her shiver. Which seemed to brought him back to Earth, and he cleared his throat.

"Yes, well... That was a small price to pay."

"Don't do that." Robin said very seriously, before sitting beside her, she couldn't help but look into his blue eyes then, and the instant she met his intense gaze, she knew she shouldn't have.

"Do what ?"

"Act like you're of no worth."

She snorted and right away, Robin felt the urge to make this pain and insecurity go away so without really thinking about his actions, he took her hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"You're very important for a lot of people here." _You're so very important to me. _he wanted to add, but kept his mouth shut.

"I brought them here in the first place. I killed many innocents."

"Yes, but you've changed. You're a hero now."

A sad smile lighted up Regina's face and she removed her hand from his grasp,

"No, I'm not. Do you want to know how I know that ?"

He nodded, curious to hear her explaination, even if he knew she now was, no matter what she thought.

"Heroes always get happy endings." the Queen whispered brokenly and he saw a tear escaped her beautiful eyes before she resumed in a trembling voice, "And I never seem to get one. Looks like I'm doomed to be the Evil Queen." she looked down, "That's all that I deserve, anyway."

"Regina..."

He wanted to tell her. To tell her she was a hero. To tell her he had wanted that happy ending with her too. To tell her that for the last few months, waking up accross his wife didn't felt right. To tell her he dreamt of no one else but her. To tell her he missed her so bad, he sometimes actually thought his heart would stop beating from the pain ; but he didn't say any of this. And just watched her wipe her eyes.

"Now, please." she resumed, getting up, "I want you to leave." Then, hesitantly, "Thank you for my shoulder."

Her voice was so weak and she hated herself for it. How come she became that crying thing ? She was stronger than that. She was Regina Mills and Regina Mills _won't break. _

Robin could pratically see her building up her walls again. _Against him_. And that hurt more than expected and certainly more than words could say. Because from the very beginning, he had been able to sneak through her walls and take them down. She had trusted him with her very heart and now, he had broke it. Meaning he wasn't welcome in it anymore, nor in her life. Meaning his life just lost half its meaning ; the other half being Roland. She was still standing beside the door and he sighed again, preventing unshed tears to fall. He didn't want to complicate things for her. She deserved so much more than what he could offer her. All that he could offer her was his heart, and the promise to make things right between them, eventually. But she deserved better that some thief with a complicate family. She deserved _everything_ and so much more. So, he would let her go. Let her go and be happy without him. Even if Robin knew that would kill him. He had made the wrong choice 6 months ago, when Marian came back, and now, he was paying the consequences of it. It seemed like he had lost his happy ending too after all.

So he just got up and walked toward the door, before looking at her one last time, drinking her in. Then he cupped her cheek and saw a tear rolled down of it, before she receded from his touch slowly, his hand going limp by his side.

"Take care of yourself." he whispered, couldn't preventing the tears from leaving his eyes.

"I will." she answered and he heard her voice broke.

Then, after having look at her one last time, Robin just walked away. Run away the way she did the night of Marian return. The way she did that night on the tavern. THe way he did when he had chose not to come and see her after Marian's return. Were they destined to keep running from each other ? And why was it hurting so damn much ? He knew the answer to that. Robin loved her. He loved her and he had never got to tell her that.

Well, not yet anyway.

Maybe one day he would.

So she could know how in love with her he actually was.

But that wasn't for now. For now, he would have to try and live without her for a bit. No matter how heartbreaking the thought could be.

He would have to try and keep faith.

What was that sentence the fairy used to say all the time ?

Oh, yes.

_Pixie dust never lies._

So Robin would just hold on to that for the moment. His very happy ending depended on it.

* * *

**'Mulan' **Mon amie comment te remercier pour ces reviews incroyables ? Adorables ? Qui me réchauffent le coeur et me font tellement sourire que je crois que je vais avoir des crampes ! Tu es un amour. Vraiment. :)

Ne t'en fais pas pour tes reviews, celles des Guests apparaissent en retard ( et dans le désordre) mais je les reçois par mail en temps et en heure. :)

MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TOUTES CES ADORABLES REVIEWS QUE TU LAISSES ! :) 3 Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes mes OS et la façon dont j'écris ... :)

**'Taylor Anne' **THANK YOU MY FRIEND ! :) And don't worry, I do get your reviews, but the ones of Guests don't come at the same time as others... But I still get them on my box mail :) And I'll be doing your prompt with great pleasure ! Thank you for it. :)

**'Lucinda2323'** THANK YOU ! :) I'm glad you think I wrote Regina well because I wanted so bad to stay true to her character ! :)I agree, Regina and Snow are for me one of the ship I can't bear to lose ( along with Snow and Charming and OF COURSE Outlaw Queen) but they had worked so hard and been through so much to bond again ...


	24. That was bound to happen

**Hello my lovely friends :) I just wanted to say that I'll answer to each one of you tomorrow, I had a sleepless night last night and I'm so very tired tonight ... But I promise I'll answer tomorrow, I enjoy answering you so much ! :) Also, thank you for this AMAZING support I'm getting, really, when I'm this tired, this is the thing that make me post my OS of the day, so thank you for the reviews, the prompts, the favourties and the follows ! :) LOVE YOU ALL !**

**Oh, I want to share this with you, I was listening to my i-pod earlier and two songs just made me think of OUTLAW QUEEN so bad ! Please, hear them out and let me know what you think ! It's always so cool to share. :) The songs are : _Best is yet to come _from Red and _I want to know what love is _from foreigners. :)**

Rating:** M.**

Prompt:** _Can you please make a prompt in which Regina and Robin are doing 'stuff' and Henry walks in ? _**for **theevilqueen-ouat IG**.

**A/N: Hi my friend, :) Hope you'll like it ! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**That was bound to happen.**

Really, if Regina thought about it, they had started the evening quite normally, him making her dinner, being so sweet and after the meal, they have gone on the couch in front of her huge fireplace to enjoy one last drink. Yes. That was when everything got out of control. Because at one point, he had watched her with his blue eyes so full of _love_ and she had lost it. Then, Robin had taken her glass, laying it on the table, along with his, before he leant in, kissing his Queen. _Yes, _she thought to herself while hearing someone knock at the door of the bathroom she had closed herself in, _that was how it all begun. _

**One hour before.**

Robin leant in and kissed her, at first, the kiss was tender and sweet, but soon, it felt like it wasn't enough, and when Regina felt his tongue asking entrance, she greedily granted it, deepening their kiss in another level. Then, she felt herself being laid on the couch, and Robin hovered over her, eyes dark blue with passion, and she stroked his cheek, smiling lovingly.

"Do you really think I don't see you coming, thief ?"

He laughed then. A clear and joyous laugh which made her heart miss a beat.

"Well," he started, kissing along her neck, "I was hoping to be ..."

"Discreete ?"

He nodded against her skin and she put a hand on his neck, keeping him right on the spot he had found.

"Well you're- oh!"

Robin had put his mouth on hers, kissing her passionately, before he murmured,

"You're speaking way too much ..."

This time, it was her turn to laugh at that. God, she was _so _happy with him. So very happy. He had change her life. He had made her better. She owed him all.

"I can hear you think." he tenderly whisper, putting a strand of hair behind her ear,

She blushed and he smiled even more. Damn him.

"It's just that... You're making me so happy." she murmured the admission quietly and saw his eyes shinning with love. For her.

"God Regina," he leant in, lips inches away from hers, "You're making _me_ so happy." he kissed her fiercely and then added, "I love you."

Regina tensed a few seconds. Was she ready for that ? For opening herself up enough to let go of all of her walls ? She didn't want to end up with a broken heart again. But at the same time, feeling his reassuring heat against her, the way his eyes were on her and this heart she felt beat in his chest, for _her_. She opened her eyes again and saw he was waiting patiently for her to make the next move ; so the woman smiled lovingly and whispered,

"I love you too."

And that was it. Robin thought his heart might just explode with the love and hapiness he felt at this very moment. He leant in again and kissed her, his hands taking the hem of her dress, removing it slowly.

* * *

"Mom !" screamed the teenager, before seeing Emma get out of the room,

"Yes, kid ?"

"I'm going at Mom's house tonight."

Emma just nodded, and kissed his forehead,

"Alright, love you !"

"Love you too."

And Henry left, chuckling to himself. Hook was coming over tonight and he didn't want to be there for his mother ... _activities._ Even the idea was disgusting.

* * *

Robin's eyes drank her in and she smiled, feeling so loved in that moment before she grabbed his shirt and brought him back to her, kissing him while his hands run everywhere on her body, making her shiver. Regina slided her hands beneath his shirt and she smiled against the kiss, feeling his muscles tense, then, she tugged at his shirt,

"Off."

He chuckled and removed his shirt, while she enjoyed the view.

"All that my lady wishes..."

And in one second, his lips were on hers again. God, she needed him. _Now_. So, the Queen ground her hips against him and she heard a low groan escaped him.

"Regina ..."

* * *

Henry was almost there, he could see the huge mansion and smiled at the idea of the night he was about to spend with his mom.

* * *

His fingers was sliding along her skin and touching her everywhere but the part she needed them the most. Regina arched her back, feeling his hot breath on her neck,

"Please..."

"What do you want ?" he whispered, leaving open-mouthed kiss on her collarbone and heading toward her breasts.

"You know what I want..."

He smiled and decided to give in for the moment, he'll have other moments to torture her. So Robin just laid his hand on her folds, and she moaned again. He started stroking her, feeling how wet she was, even through her panties.

"God Regina..."

He felt himself harden again and kissed her more passionately, while she whimpered from his touch.

* * *

Henry didn't knock. He wanted to surprise her. So he just went in, a big smile on his face.

* * *

All they could take notice of was themselves and the intense pleasure they were giving each other. Regina finally tied her legs around Robin's waist and he groaned, starting rocking against her, his head falling on her shoulder. This was too good and he needed more of her. He always did. So he hooked his fingers on the band of her panties, before they both jump, hearing the door open.

Robin's face lost all of its color.

Regina's heart stopped and she thought she might die from shame.

Henry just stood there. Frozen.

Time seemed to stand still, before the teenager quickly exit the room. Regina pushed Robin away as quickly, put on her dress and left behind her son, while the outlaw sighed. Wow. That was weird. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered how he could even face Henry again after that. Or Regina for the matter.

* * *

"Henry !" screamed Regina and the boy stopped, facing his mom, ears red. "I'm sorry..." she started but he shook his head,

"That's nothing, mom. Really."

"But-"

"I'm happy you're happy."

She smiled and took him in her arms before she heard in a low murmur,

"Can't you just make me a potion so I can forget that ?"

She laughed then, a tense laugh.

"Of course I can, my Prince."

He seemed happy with her promise and sighed,

"I'll leave you two alone, then."

"Henry-"

"That's _fine_, mom." he smiled, before kissing her cheek, "See you tomorrow." He was about to leave, then finally add, "Don't forget the spell !"

Regina came back in the living-room, seeing Robin sitting there. How could she face him after that ? So she did what she always did and ran, closing herself in the bathroom.

**Back to present time.**

"Regina ?"

His voice. But she was too ashamed to open.

"Regina, are you ok ?"

"No, I'm not." she answered, "Leave me alone !"

She clearly heard him mutter about how much of a pain in the arse she sometimes was, and that actually brought a small smirk to her lips.

"Either you open this door, love, either I broke in it. I'm a thief, remember ?"

She sighed and get up, opening the door, only to find herself facing an amused looking Robin. His blue eyes were twinkling and she tried to keep her ashamed and serious composure, really she was. But his good mood was contagious.

"It isn't funny, _thief._"

He laughed then, and walked closer, bringing her to him and she let him do, nuzzling into his chest before tiying her arms around his neck.

"Let's face it, that was bound to happen."

Her eyes widened and she hit his chest,

"_Robin_ !"

"What ?"

She glared at him.

"What I mean is, " he resumed, "We're not very ... _careful_. That's all."

"He asked a potion to forget what he saw." she finally blurted and he laughed out loud and this time, she had a hard time keeping a small smile to apppear on her lips.

"Well... We're not real good parents if we don't traumatize our children at least once." he winked at her, "And plus, it happened to Snow and Charming too so-"

Only then did he noticed that Regina's eyes were shinning with love and trust and amazement.

"What is it ?" he finally asked, pecking her lips,

She just watched him a few minutes longer,

"You said _our _children."

He smiled back at her,

"Well, we're a family now, aren't we ?"

She nodded happily, a sob of joy taking her and he squeezed her in his arms, feeling her head buried in his shoulder. God, how he loved that woman ! But then, he felt her recede from his embrace and her eyes were wide,

"What did you say earlier ?"

"I said a lot of things..." he winked, flirtariously and she just glared at him again,

"About Snow and Charming..."

"AH. That it did happen to them." he chuckled at the look of surprise in her face and kissed her again.

He deepened the kiss and she smirked,

"What do you have in mind now ?"

"Well," he answered, his hands burying themselves in her hair, "I think you and I have unfinished business, m'lady."

Robin then scoot her in his arms and she laughed, tying her arms around his neck. Was it was it was, to be happy ? It was the best feeling she had ever felt. With him. Her Robin. Her love. Her soulmate. And the even more amazing part was that she knew he felt exatcly the same.


	25. You're the only one

**HELLO MY FRIENDS ! :) Seriously, you are THE BEST of the world ! Thank you for your oh so amazing support, your reviews, your prompts, your follow and your favourite ! LOVE YOU ALL ! :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _I'd like one where Regina sees Robin with another woman and she's jealous and sad :) _ for **Evilarrow.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend ! Let me know what you think. :) It's an [AU] that happened after the first kiss between Robin and Regina. **

* * *

**You're the only one.**

Regina came in Granny's, smiling like a silly lovestruck girl. All that because of him. _Robin_. She had finally gathered enough courage to go and talk to him. Well ... That was what she had intended to anyway ; but the tension between them was so high, it ended with her kissing him and him making love to her. She smiled again. God, that was so annoying ! She felt like Snow, so full of hopes and maybe her step daughter was a bad influence on her. Regina chuckled to ehrself. She was now on her way for meeting Snow and Tink, but wanted to talk to Henry first, so she headed toward his flat.

And then Regina froze and literaly felt herself stop in tracks.

He was there. The man who had hold her close to him all night, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Sweet nothings she had wanted to believe. _So bad. _

But he was with _another _woman and that woman wasn't her. She didn't even know her. She thought she was some girl that replaced Ruby when she wasn't there. He was smiling at her and putting a strand of hair behind her ear and Regina, for some unknown reason just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to just put that girl away from _her _Robin and maybe take out her heart and crush it. Anything as long as the woman got away from him. Because the sight was unbearable. How could he ? After the night they've spent ? After the few last months ? After the last year in the Enchanted Forest ? She truly thought - hoped- they had something. Apparently she was wrong. Regina turned to leave and only then, did she heard him call her name,

"Regina !"

But it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

Regina was sat on a log in the woods, alone. She felt something wet on her cheek and cursed inwardly, knowing it to be a tear. She was crying. Her ; the former Evil Queen, currently Regina Mills. She was crying. Because of _him_.

She had been there since _it _happened. Thinking in her head over and over again. True, they had not _really _talked about their relationship, but it was quite clear to her that there was something. Or perhaps she had thought there was but it was only physical for him ? Ten why she had been so hurt, seeing him flirt with someone else ? And then, it hit her hard ; somehow, someway, during that year in the Enchanted Forest where he had done nothing but annoy and dare her - maybe making her curious about him too -, she had fallen in love with him. And that thougt terrified her more than she could say. The woman did not hear the person coming, until he was sat next to her.

"Regina-"

"What do you want, _thief_."

She was not about to show him her new found feelings. Not now when it was clear the night they have spent, and the entire time in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrook had meant nothing to him.

He just sighed.

"Let me explain."

"I don't want any of your explaination. You're a grown man." Then she added, "And I don't care."

He raised an eyebrow at her,

"I don't think so." said the outlaw quietly, "Last night-"

"Was a mistake."

"Regina-"

This time, she got up.

"No." she saw he was looking at her with guilt and regret in his amazing blue eyes. _Too late_. "That's all there was to say. Now, I'll ask you to leave me _alone_."

She got up and was ready to leave when she heard his voice, barely above a whisper.

"I was scared."

She stopped but didn't turn around. The Queen heard footsteps and soon, he was behind her. So close she could _feel _his breath tickling her neck. Why hadn't she taken a scarf anyway ?

"I was scared Regina." He continued, "About ... About what I ... _feel_ for you... But she means nothing to me. I swear. "

A silence settled. Regina didn't know what to do so she turned around, slowly, hesitantly meeting his blue eyes.

"What ?" she whispered and he cupped her cheek, relief washing over him when she didn't push him away.

"I was so scared." he resumed, "Because I have not felt this way for a very long time and..." tears gathered in his eyes, "The last time was with my wife."

Hope was stupidly invading Regina's heart, but she remained quiet.

"I lost her." he stated, walking even closer to her, "And I don't know if I could survive this kind of pain again..."

Regina's eyes widened.

"You're afraid of ... losing me ?"

He nodded and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek. She wanted to believe him, but she had been hurt so many times...

"Last night was... God. It was . _Perfect. _And you're ... _stunning_, in every ways." She couldn't help a small smile and he seemed a little happier, "This morning when I woke up beside you I ... I just watched you sleep and I thought to myself..." He ran a hand through his hair, nervous, "God, I thought to myself that you had become so very important to me in the last months and year ; and that I couldn't imagine losing you ... I can't." he stated, firmly. "I realized it was the first time someone crashed the walls around my heart, and it scared me." he added, more quietly, "So I tried to see if someone else could make me feel the way you do..."

"And ?"

Robin stroked her cheek tenderly and lost himself in her brown eyes, before whispering fervently,

"No. You're the only one. I want to try this. I want us to work. I want you to belong to me and I want to fully be yours. I want you, Regina. No matter how stubborn you can get, I want all of you. "

Then, Regina took the only decision which was the right to take. She grabbed the collar of his coat and brought him to her, kissing him passionately ; letting him know of all the things she wasn't yet strong enough to tell him. But one day she will. By his side, one day, she would be able to open up herself to _fully _love again. One step at a time.

* * *

**'Mulan'** chapter 24: Haha, ne t'en fais pas mon amie, je ne suis certainement pas fachée, ni vexée ! Au contraire, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'éspère que tu aimeras celui-là ( il y a quelques problèmes ... ;) )

Bonne idée ! Je le ferais avec un grand plaisir ! :)

Bon, je suis désolée que tu sois déçue par mon OS ... :( J'éspère que tu aimeras celui-là ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne le prends pas mal, tout le monde a son avis et heureusement que nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord sur tout ;)

**'Lucinda2323'** I am SO happy you liked it ! And I'm definitively happy you laughed because this is what I wanted to do, a little break with the angst ;) I'm glad you loved it, because I ALWAYS need my dear Outlaw Queen to have some fluff :) And yep, I TOTALYL agree, Henry and Emma walking on Snow and Charming is one of the FUNNIEST scene EVER ! x)

**'Mulan' **chapter 9: THANK YOU ! :)

Je sais ... Je m'en veux - un tout petit peu - de toujours la faire passer pour la méchante tout le temps ... Mais pour rien te cacher, ça m'aide vraiment à évacuer ma colère et ma frustration x)

OUI MOI AUSSI J'AI TROP HATE ! :D Ah bon ? J'ai lu que les producteurs promettaient que non, et que justement, ce serait axé sur comment la nouvelle Regina va gérer ça ... Et puis maintenant elle a Henry de nouveau et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à le perdre encore ! J'éspère vraiment que les producteurs ne feront pas ce choix la ...

Ah MERCI mon amie ! C'est adorable ! :D

chapter 18: Vraiment ? Aaaaaah ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :D

Je suis tellement contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre à ce point ! WOW. Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable et incroyable review ! :)

**'Evilarrow' **Ah toi aussi ?! COOL ! :D Alors j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en as pensé mon amie ... Et merci ! :)

**'Mulan' **chapter 16:  THANK YOU ! :)

Moi aussi je l'adore, et j'éspère qu'il va aider Robin à réaliser son amour pour Regina ... Je sais x) Mais c'est parce que tout le monde est du côté de Regina !

Ah je suis contente que tu trouves ça ... oui, je voulais exactement ça ! Que ce soit l'innocence qui parle :)

AAAAAAW ! Merci ! Tu ne peux pas le savoir, mais c'est un des plus beauc compliments que tu puisses me faire mon amie :)

Oui... Je pourrais faire ça pour toi si tu veux ... Je t'avoues que j'aime évacuer toute ma frustration sur elle ( c'est un peu le punching ball de mon imagination x) ) mais je peux faire ça... :) Mais après, c'est vrai que l'on dit que l'on se rend compte d'à quel point on aime quelqu'un que quand on le perd, ou est vraiment passé très près de le perdre ...

MERCI ! :)

chapter 23: Et j'ADORE tes reviews mon amie ! :D

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Et oui, tu te fais parfaitement comprendre et je ne sais pas comment te remercier de tant de mots gentils ! :)Vraiment. :)

MOI AUSSI !

**'Guest' **Yes, of course my friend I can ! :) I understand you, I feel the same :)

**'Lucinda2323' **chapter 23: I totally agree with you, this is the definition of true love. :) And thank you so so much for such kind words, I am so glad you enjoyed this. :)

**'Guest' **chapter 23:You're welcome. You put me a smile when I read your review, thank YOU :)


	26. I know how it feels

**Hi ! :) I'LL ANSWER TO EACH OF YOU TOMORROW, it's 2 am here, I was late so I'm kind of tired now x) But promise I'll answer tomorrow ! LOVE YOU and thank you for your support guys ! :) 3**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt:_I would like to see Regina battle Elsa and be injured saving Robin or Roland or maybe even Marion and then Robin realizing how much he truly loves and her and he has to follow his heart back to her! _for : **Duchess Isadorra.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend ! Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**I know how it feels.**

"Elsa," started Regina, walking toward the Ice Quee slowly, "I know."

"You don't know anything." whispered the Queen, tears in her blue eyes and Regina felt so much pain for her. She was just lost. So lost. Lost in her quest of revenge and if someone could understand that, it was Regina.

"Actually, I know. I know how it feels." she resumed, having get the atention of the other woman, "I know how it feels to watch the person you love above everything else being taken from you. I've been throught that, more times that I can count." Now, Elsa was listening at her, her walls crumbling down little by little, a tear escaping her blue eyes. "I know how it feels when you think everyone else is getting their happy ending, and you're left behind. _Alone. _I _know._.. And I can help you. I promise. "

"Can you ?" whispered brokenly Elsa,

"Yes. You just have to trust me. Can you do that ?"

Elsa nodded the head slowly and Regina smiled, holding her her hand.

* * *

Robin felt his heart stopped. He knew he had hurt Regina that night. But seeing her today, hearing the broken thing in her voice ? It killed him. It made his heart stopped and the pain that was on his chest only heavier. Then, his eyes fall on Marian, she had a bow in her hands and was approaching the Ice Queen, a determinate look on her face.

"Marian, no !" he screamed, interupting Elsa and Regina before fury crossed Elsa blue eyes when she saw what was happening.

"You tricked me !" she screamed at Regina,

"No !" begged Regina, "Please, trust me !"

Elsa walked away and Robin felt dread took hold of him.

"You're just like anyone else..."

"No... Elsa..."

In a flick of a wrist, they were all send against the wall and right away, Robin checked if Regina was ok, before a new wave of guilt took him. He should be watching over his _wife_. He turned his stare toward Marian, and saw she was not getting up. Robin ran by her side, and craddled her face,

"Marian ?"

Nothing.

"Marian, wake up." he shook her slightly, "WAKE UP !"

Then she opened her brown eyes and out of relief, he kissed her forehead tenderly. But from where Regina stood, it seemed like Robin was kissing his wife, and she just felt her heart crush again, the composure she had tried very hard to build over the few last weeks finally crumbling down in ashes. Blinking her eyes, Regina couldn't help tears to fall on her cheeks. God, it was hurting as much as if it had been yesterday. Would she ever be able to move on ?

She then noticed Elsa, walking toward both of them, a cold and dangerous look on her eyes.

"No..." whispered Regina before she used what little strenght she had left and appeared in front of the couple, sheltering them with her body. "You won't harm them. If you want to, you'll have to kill me."

"Regina, what are you doing ?" whispered Robin in a horrified voice and she closed her eyes, before turning around and smile sadly at him.

"I'm not letting you lose your wife again. Roland deserves his parents. _You _deserve a happy ending. "

He was about to speak, eyes glassy, but Elsa was the first.

"Step away, Regina, I do not want to hurt you."

She seemed sincere but Regina only stood taller.

"No." then she added, in a more quiet voice, "I have nothing to lose anymore."

Uncertainty could be seen in Elsa's eyes, soon replaced by anger and fury.

"As you wish."

The blond woman raised her hand.

Robin screamed in anguish.

Regina felt her back hurt the wall and she clutched at her heart, painfully _cold_. Now that she noticed it, it was like her entire being was cold. She shivered and met Elsa's eyes who was horrified.

"I..." a sob took her. "I'm sorry."

And then she was gone. Regina groaned loudly, trying to get to her feet again, but failing miserably. In a few seconds, _he _was beside her ; stroking her hair, helping her getting up, until she was leaning against him. She then noticed others had arrived and Marian was now taking away to the hospital probably. She didn't really care.

"Why did you do this ?" he asked and when she forced herself to open the eyes, she saw unshed tears in his blue ones.

She tried to escape his hold and stumble against the wall. He walked closer again, but she raised a hand, stopping him.

"I did it for Roland's sake." she whispered, forcing herself not to shiver in front of him.

"Regina-"

But she didn't hear him, Regina puffed herself out of the damn place. She knew what was happening to her. She was freezing to death. Literaly freezing and nothing could change that. But at least, she had given the man she loved the happy ending he deserved. She was just the Evil Queen after all, no one would ever miss her. Or perhaps Henry, at first, but he had Emma now. Snow might for a little while, but her happy ending would eventually make her froget. Tink would surely miss her, but not much either. Robin had his wife back and ... and it was like she meant nothing to him anymore. Like what they have shared was one stupid _fling_. Regina had been such a fool, falling in love with him. Because now, much more than ever, she was so alone. Upon thinking that, fresh tears gathered in Regina's eyes. The woman looked at her hands and noticed the ice on it.

* * *

"How is she ?" asked Robin,

"She will be fine."

"Thank God. Thank you, doctor."

Robin couldn't think of anything else while he left Marian's room. Regina had put herself in harm ways to save his family. Why ? Why would someone do that ? He couldn't see the reason apart if ... He froze. God, no. He had not been that cruel, had he ? It seemed so clear to him now. Regina loved him. She loved him the way he loved her ! If the situation wasn't so dramatic, he would have laughed and jump around in hapinness. Even if she had never telling him so, opening herself up the way she did was her way of admitting. And now, he had broken her heart. He couldn't live with that. Not when he was still so in love with her. Not when she had saved his wife's life, and his own.

Robin found John and asked him if he could get an eye on Roland for a little while and call him if there was news with Marian's state, because he needed to do something. The man nodded and Robin thought his bestfriend knew what he was about to do.

* * *

"Regina ?"

_God damn him. _The woman thought but found out she was now too weak to move. He entered and his eyes widened, when he saw her.

"Regina !"

She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. Because that was her last moment and she wanted to spend it with him. As selfish as it seemed. Only an act of true love could unthaw a frozen heart, she knew that ; but she also knew she had no one to love her this way. She blinked and tears turned into ice on her cheeks.

"Regina what is happening to you ?"

He was scared to approach. Or maybe he just didn't want to get too near to her. Either was breaking her heart. She remembered how he had kissed his wife, earlier, and just close her eyes, leaning in her couch.

"I'm dying." she whispered before opening her eyes again.

She saw the color leave his face and his eyes were blank. He just stood there, looking at her as if he was trying to see if she wasn't lying. Did he really care so little ? Regina felt more tears/ice coming from her eyes. She knew he didn't love her. She didn't need to actually _see_ it. God, at least her heart would have some peace, at last.

Robin felt his heart stop and he couldn't do anything else but stare at her. His beautiful, broken and damaged Queen. His selfless, stubborn and stunning Queen. God, how could he not see it before ? He loved her so very much. And now, he was losing her in a permanent way because she had saved him and his wife. Robin hurried to put his jacket around her shoulders, trying to give her some warmth.

He then kneeled at her side, taking her freezing hands, trying to get it back some warmth,

"What can I do ?"

"Nothing." she whispered, not even feeling his fingers on hers. _This is almost over_. she thought to herself.

"There must be something I can do !"

This time, he sounded so desperate that she let out a small sad smile,

"You've done enough, Robin." she closed her eyes, so tired, before whispering the admission, knowing this was her last chance, "You've made me so very happy. You made me _think_ I could love again and be loved in return. You made me believe in those stupid happy endings again..."

"And I took it all from you." he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"That wasn't your fault." she added, tears on her voice, honnesty shinning in her brown eyes, "I didn't deserve this, anyway. And I certainly didn't deserve you."

He felt like he was dying and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him,

"You're wrong. I'm the one that don't deserve you." whispered the Outlaw,

Regina then took a decision. She felt herself freezing more and more, and decided that, as it was her last time with him, she would open her heart to him as a goodbye present from the broken woman who had believed him to be her happily ever after.

"You've got all of me. " A tear/ice escaped her eyes and he shivered, "And that part shall remain true forever, even if you don't feel the same way." She looked down suddenly, her voice breaking, "And I know you don't."

"Regina-"

"I'm not angry. Could I really blame you ? I mean ... " she hesitated, that would hurt to say it out loud but at the same time all would' be over soon for her, " I know I mean ... _nothing_ for you." She closed her eyes and her heart was so painful she actually hoped the ice would freeze her faster, "And even if that's _hurt_ like hell, I ..." she sniffled, "I understand, Robin. You don't have to feel guilty for this, please."

Tears were leaving the outlaw's eyes. Was she really thinking that ? Was she really thinking that if he had not come to her, it was because he didn't love her ? Because she was just nothing to him and he got to his wife without a second thought ? He couldn't believe it. She had to know. She had to know he was in love with her... How couldn't she ? How could she think that the past few months hadn't been living hell fir him ? Because he had not tell her. Robin froze. Because he had not tell her all this, and now, she was freezing to death because of him. If she died, he won't ever move on. Ever.

"Why did you do that ?"

She looked down.

"Because..." the woman shook her head, "I didn't want to see you hurt. And also ... I couldn't bear the thought to know you unhappy. She brings you hapiness so I helped you."

"Is that the only reason ?"

She sighed and looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds,

"You already know the reason."

Then, she clutched at her heart and knew this was the end for her. Harsh breath was escaping her mouth and Robin looked at her with horrified eyes.

"It's going to be ok." she murmured, another wince of pain escaping her, "Tell Henry I love him so very much and Snow that I'm so sorry, that I'm proud to call her family."

"Regina no-"

"Be happy, Robin. That's all I ever wanted. And make Roland happy. Make Marian happy. Grew old together and have others Locksley's children... But please, don't forget me."

Her voice was so small and he was holding to her for dear life. He couldn't lose her, there was so many things they needed to sort out. Then, the words left her mouth and he couldn't believe it.

"_I love you_."

Robin looked into her eyes, long enough to see the pain and love in it, before all of her was changing into ice.

"No !" screamed Robin, "No no no no no NO !" He tried to touch her, "Regina ? Wake up !" The man felt sobs racking through him as he buried his head in her freezing neck, but he didn't care. He was trying to capture her scent, but he had to face facts, she was lost to him. More tears fell from his eyes, "Regina, I'm so sorry. I truly am." Then, it was his heart who spoke when he said the words, "_I love you. _I would swapp our places without a second thought if it would mean you're here safe and sound. "

Robin didn't know how much time he spent there, crying over the frozen body of the woman he loved but suddenly, he felt a presence beside him. Robin get up right away, pritecting Regina with his body.

"Who are you ?"

The woman smiled sadly.

"I'm Tinkerbell and I heard your call."

"I didn't call you." answered Robin, wiping his cheeks,

"Of course you did."

She walked closer to Regina and took out a wand.

"What do you think you're doing ?"

"I'm helping." answered the fairy, tears in her eyes.

"Can you..." Robin didn't dare hope. "Can you save her ?"

Then, the fairy looked at him very seriously.

"Normally, I don't. But ... Something happened."

"What ?"

"Only an act of true love can unthaw a frozen heart." recited Tinkerbell,

"I truly love her." said fiercely Robin and the fairy chuckled lightly,

"I know. That's why I'm here. You were so sincere in your words that I've been given the powers to heal Regina."

"Really ?" this time, Robin could feel his heart start beating again, "How ?"

"It does not matter how. What matter is that I'm giving you a second chance, Robin of Locksley, don't screw this up."

"I won't." he vowed, "I promise."

"Good."

And Tink walked closer to Regina, laying the tip of her wand on the top of her head. Robin walked toward Regina and took her hands in his, hoping, praying every Gods he knew to bring her back to him. Then, he heard it, the sound of ice melting. He looked up toward Tinkerbelle, but she was gone.

"Robin ?" Regina weakly asked and Robin turned around again, cupping her cheeks, kissing her passionately. She answered his kiss and he let her go. "What happened ? Only ..." she stopped talking, her eyes widening.

"I love you." he cried, "God, Regina, I love you so much !"

And he kissed her again. They would have time to talk later. They would have time to figure things out. They would have time because now, that's exactly what they got : _Time. _


	27. I'm not in the mood today

**HI ! Once again... THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT ! :D Seriously, I can't believe just how amazing you are, you're a blessing to me my friends, thank you so much :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt:_I want a scene where Regina gets Robin jealous, but he gets upset with her and walks away, Regina tries to explain to him, but Robin is very sad and says that they should talk the other day and Regina will to home feeling guilty for done that to him. _for : **Anny Rodrigues.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend ! :) I feel free to add a bit of a surprise at the end, I couldn't help it x) ... Hope you'll like it ;)**

* * *

**I'm not in the mood today.**

Robin just watched the woman he had feelings for _flirt_ with someone else. And it felt just like the air had left his lungs. Robin was coming here to try and spend some time with her, all the while respecting her choice of not having them be official, but that did not mean he could see her smile this way, or chuckle to someone _else_. Or even laying her hand in the man's arm, as she was currently doing.

No. Robin couldn't take that. Because while he understood that she did not want to make their relationship official because she was afraid and wanted to relinquish in it privately first ; he couldn't take that she used it as an excuse to see other men.

If she did not want to be with him in that kind of realtionship, he would better know it now. It would hurt, granted, but it would hurt less than _seeing _her when he knew he would be the one welcome in her bed by nightfall.

God knows how hurt he would be though. Because Robin wasn't one to feel in love so easily ; but he had. Fast and hard. He had fallen in love with her, and he was waiting for the right time to see it to her.

But given how she was flirting in front of his very eyes, this day wasn't today.

This day probably will never come.

Robin sighed and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out. He needed to find his son and squeeze it against his heart, reminding himself that he was not _completely _alone. He hesitated before giving a last look to her. She couldn't feel for him what he felt for her because people in love didn't do _that_. Robin couldn't even _think _of doing that to her. So that led to one answer : she was not in love with him. And God, that hurts. That hurts like hell, actually.

He heard her clear laughter.

Now Robin really needed some air. The woods would calm him as it always had in the past.

* * *

But he was barely leaving Granny's, when he heard the door open again,

"Robin ?"

The outlaw sighed and closed his eyes, before turning around, facing his Queen.

"Why are you leaving ?" she asked, "Why do you seem so ... _upset ?_Have I done something wrong ?"

"Leave it, Regina." the man answered in a sad and tired voice, "I'm not in the mood today."

"The mood for what ?"

She was frowning. And that unnerved him.

"For this. For all of this ! For seeing you _flirting _with some men that aren't me ! " he finally exlaimed and Regina jumped, surprised by his outburst.

"I'm sorry if my actions caused you hurt you but-"

"No buts."

"Robin, _please_, let me explain-"

He shook his head.

"We can talk about this another day. Have a good day, Regina."

And it sounded much more like a goodbye, even to his own ears. But he was only protecting his poor heart from being damaged more than it already was now. He wanted nothing more than love her in every way possible, but as long as she wasn't sure she only wanted _him_, he couldn't give in to this wish. He couldn't afford to. He knew heartbreak well enough to willingly walk right through it. And Regina was dangerous, she had lowered all the walls around his heart and made her way in, now he could only hope she would chose him.

* * *

Regina watched Robin leave and she felt pain ripped at her chest and she realized, she wanted to run after him. She wanted to comfort him and she also wanted his arms around her. In the past few weeks, he had become so very important in her life and now, thanks to her thoughtless actions, she had hurt him. God, how stupid was she ? For once in her life, fate sends her something worth fighting for, something pure and good, and Regina can't help but destroy it. Like she destroyed everything that she encounter. But Robin was different, she felt it when he was making love to her and his blue eyes plunged into hers, it would say more than words could ever say. She felt it when at night, she snuggled against his chest and felt his heartbeat speed. She also felt it when she saw him sneak glances during the day. She felt it when they kissed and his hands always seem to stroke every part of her he could get, like she was the most precious thing in the world...

Yes. Seeing Robin walking away from her, Regina _knew_ she had make a mistake. She also knew she had to fix it.

But how ?

How could she make him understand that _this _wasn't a one-sided relationship and that she was ready to gave everything that was hers to give for them to work.

The Queen started to make her way home, not enven bothering to say goodbye to the man she was talking to minutes ago. He didn't mattered anyway, only Robin did.

Regina entered her big mansion and alsmost expected him to be there, waiting for her, his amazing smile, gorgeous blue eyes and sexy accent waiting for her in the warmth of the fireplace.

But he wasn't. Instead, her house were cold and dark and quite depressive.

She realized this was the way she felt right now, without him.

She realized he had brought light in her life in more ways than one. She realized she needs to tell him that before it's too late. Before she can lose him for good.

And she can't afford that to happen.

* * *

The next day, Robin picked a coffee at Granny's and the heart heavy, he started to turn around but found himself facing Regina. His heart stopped, seeing the conflict in her brown eyes.

"Milady", he nodded and was about to leave the room, when he heard her voice, making him stop.

"I'm not good at this." She said in a clear voice, loud enough for everyone to hear and he stopped, before turning around slightly. There was a determination that wasn't there two seconds ago in her face. "I really am not good at this, Robin." She walked closer and he asked himself what she was doing, "I don't know how normal relationships works. I can't figure how _this_" she pictured between the two of them, "Works." She was silent a few seconds, pondering her words, "I still don't know when I overstep, I still don't know a lof things." Everyone in the room was listening to them, but the Queen and her thief were locked in their own little world, "Every relationship I had since Daniel have been either political, or for a question of power or possession. Never about feelings. Never about someone really caring for me and what I might do. Never. I don't know how to deal with that. I can deal with hatred, I can deal with pain, I can deal with fear and rejection. But I don't know how to deal with love." Tears gathered in her eyes and he died to take her in his arms and kiss her, making all of her pain go away. "But I do know one thing," she added and walked even closer to him, stroking his chest slightly and he swallowed, trying to calm the urge to kiss her senseless, so she can forget her pain for a few seconds. "I do know that, though I don't know where we're going with this, _I want to try. _I want to be with you. I want to be yours and to make you the happiest man in the world. I want to be able to say those words that I feel but can't express. I want you, Robin. Only you. That's if you'll still have me, of course. I won't be surprise or mad if you don't. "

A tear escaped her eyes. He stood there for a few seconds, couldn't understand what was going on, the words slowly sinking in. She wanted to be with him... God, she wanted to be with him ! A huge smile broke out his face and he closed the gap that wa separating them, kissing her passionately, his hands getting lost on her hair while hers cupped his cheeks. Everyone was cheering. Robin didn't really care, all he care was the smile he could feel on Regina's lips, the fact their heart was beating so fast , the fact that he finally hold the very woman to whom he had given his heart and who just gave her heart to him in return.

* * *

**'Lucinda2323'** THANK YOU ! I am so glad you loved it ! :) And I do am happy you loved Elsa because I absolutely LOVED Frozen and for me, Elsa isn't evil, she's like Regina had been, lost...

**'Mulan'** WOW. Que dire a part ... Merci ? Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais WOW ! :) Je suis tellement contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre !

En parlant de Marian, pour une fois, je ne voulais pas lui remettre la faute dessus, il me fallait juste une bonne raison pour que Elsa s'en prenne à eux et je pense que Marian est plutôt une femme d'action... ^^

MOI AUSSI JE VEUX TROP QUE CA SE PASSE COMME CA ! Je veux qu'il la sauve avec un TLK !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour cette review ! Tu es un ange. :)

**'Guest'** I'll take your prompt with great pleasure my friend, thank you :)

**'Guest' **MERCI ! Serieusement, tu es un véritable amour ! :) Et oui, j'aime Outlaw Queen inconditionnellement, ça va me rendre folle je crois x) Je suis tellement touchée et contente que tu aimes à ce point mes histoires ... MERCI. :)

Merci pour ton prompt ! Je le prends avec grand plaisir. :)

Enchanté de te rencontrer Sabrina, je suis Garance. :)

**'EvilRegal21'EvilRegal21' **YOU'RE WELCOME MY FRIEND ! I'm so glad this is what you wanted ! :D And thank you, but you're the one who did amazing prompt, I'm just giving life to them :)

**'leina'** THANK YOU ! I'm glad you loved it :)


	28. I'm here I always will be

**Hi my friend, sorry this is a short update today, and I will answer to you all tomorrow ; I'm sick again and this time, I don't feel well at all... :( My head hurts, my throat hurts, I'm exhausted and it's awful... Anyway, sorry 'bout that ! ****LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT :)  
**

Rating:** T.**

Prompt:  
_Could u do a prompt of regina having a nightmare of her time married to leopold and robin promises never to hurt her _for **Guest.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend, let me know what you think ! :)**

* * *

**I'm here. Always will be.**

Robin was awaken by something constantly _hitting_ him. He awaken in a start and saw Regina fighting, but her eyes were closed, her fist closed tightly, and she was whimpering. Something was wrong. A tear rolled down her cheeks and this was more than he could take. Robin started to try and wake her up gently, but she was still tossing and her beack was arching.

"Don't... Don't hurt me... _Please..._"

Robin froze. Something was very wrong. Was she dreaming he was hurting her ? Because that would hurt him more than he cared to admit, if she did. Because that would mean she didn't trusted him with her all heart. And he wanted her all heart to be his. Robin craddled her against his chest and started rocking her,

"You're alright love. No one can hurt you."

"Leopold don't..." she whimpered and this time he felt his heart broke. Robin knew she had had a hard time married to the King. He knew most of her nightmares was because of that time. She was innocent and he had broken her. Thinking of that, it filled Robin with so much anger...

But then, Regina nuzzled her nose in his chest, and his heart lighten, sensing her calm down. Her hands grabed his shirt and he heard her whisper,

"Robin ?"

And her voice was so broken ; this was the part of her he was the only one to see. He receded a little and stroked her cheek tenderly was his other hand was holding her tight to him. He saw her eyes fluttered open, but this beautiful brown eyes looked frantic and fearful, like she didn't know if she was still dreaming or not. Putting an end to her torture, Robin claimed her lips in a soothing kiss and he felt the grip she had on his shirt lessen, her body relaxing.

"I'm here my love." he whispered against her lips, "I always will be. I can promise you that."

She sniffled.

"But Leopold-"

"Can't hurt you anymore, I promise."

Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck and she felt her tears against his skin. The former outlaw felt the urge to reasure her, and so, while tracing comforting shape on her back, he started,

"I will never hurt you, Regina. I can promise you that. I can also promise you that if anyone try to hurt you again, I'll make sure myself they got themselves a one-way ticket to hell. " He heard her chuckle slightly and she receded, stroking his cheeks tenderly, her brown eyes now shinning with love, "I got you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Truth is, I couldn't... Even if I wanted to, in such a short amount of time, you've become what's more precious to me, with Roland. I wake up thinking of you, every single hours of my day are spent thinking of you, I go to sleep thinking of you and I dream only of you. _You _have invaded my very soul and now, I've got you. Nothing bad can ever happen to you again, because I'm here now, and there is no way I could let that happen. Never."

She smiled brokenly, tears leaving her eyes while she leant in, kissing him with all the pasion she had. He was right. Of course he was. And tomorrow, when she'll have the mind more clear, she'll tell him about the Lion tatto, and what it means. Yes, she decided, feeling him bring her even closer to him, she'll trust him. She'll choose love, for once. Because she _knew_ he wouldn't break her heart.

And how wrong had she been, thinking that.


	29. Please remember me

**Hi my friends, I'm not better at all today so I'll be answering each of you tomorrow if you don't mind :( I went to the doctor earlier and he said the thing I had a few days ago worthen because I didn't go to the doctor by then... Anyway, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I LOVE YOU ! 3**

Rating:**T.**

Prompt:_Regina tellement blessée par le retour de Marian va près de la frontière de Storybrooke et la traverse perdant totalement la mémoire, et ayant une toute nouvelle identité. Et la seule chose qui puisse lui rendre la mémoire n'est pas une potion, mais... (qque chose que tu nous trouverais avec ta super cool imagination ! :D mdr). Et Robin bien sûr, serait celui qui parviendrait à lui rendre ses souvenirs. _for **Mulan.**

**A/N: J'éspère que tu aimeras mon amie ! J'éspère que tu ne seras pas déçue ... Laisses moi savoir ce que tu en penses ! :)**

* * *

**Please remember me.**

Regina was in her car, just in front of the cross line, tears falling from her eyes. It was over. All was over. A sob took her again and she tried to wipe her cheeks, remembering what happened. Marian's return. Robin who threw himself on her like what they share had been nothing and could oh-so-easily been pushed away. She had left the dinner and he had not tried to follow her, he had not try to come and see her once in 2 weeks. God that had hurt. Because she had opened up to him. She had believed in happy ending again and now... Now her heart was broken. _Again. _She just wanted to forget those hurtful things he had said to her, when 3 weeks after that cursed night, Robin had finally come to her.

**3 weeks before.**

A loud knock could be heard at her door and Regina woke up in a start. Someone was knocking quite violently at her door. Carefully, she went downstairs, ready to attack her intruder but when she opened the door, she froze.

"Robin ?"

He just looked at her, blue eyes cold and hurt.

"Is it true ?"

She blinked.

"What ?"

"Did you kill her ?"

"Robin, what are you talking ab-"

"TELL ME YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED MY WIFE !" he screamed and she shivered.

Her world crumble. No . No it couldn't be... She searched in her memories, but couldn't find Marian in it.

"It can't be." she whispered,

"Emma rescued her from _your _dungeons."

Regina felt all the color left her face and at this moment, looked into Robin's blue eyes. There were hurt, and distant, and cold. And she had not seen him in 3 weeks, and she had missed him so bad. And she loved him so bad but now, Regina was sure he won't ever be able to forgive her. But she had to try ...

"Robin, I-"

"Don't." he breathed. "Just don't." He ran a frustrated hand in his hair, "How could I have not know ? You're the _Evil Queen _after all," she felt her heart stop, "And that's all you'll ever be."

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek in front of those hurtful words. She felt her heart broke in even more pieces while she desperately try to keep her composure in front of him.

"Have you done, now ?" she asked weakly, and she cursed herself for it.

"Yes. We're done." he answered.

She nodded and was about to close the door, before she whispered, barely audible,

"I wish you to be happy, Robin."

And the door closed.

Robin watched the door close and his heart stopped, hearing her last words to him. Then he realized what he had just done. No. He could not have been this cruel... He had been so blinded by his rage and pain that all he had wanted was to hurt her as deep as he was hurting. And he did it. WIthout a doubt. Even thinking about the look she had, while hearing his words made Robin want to throw up. The man wanted to knock again and apologize, but he knew that no good would come for it. So he sighed, and turned around, not so surprise to feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Back to present time.**

So now here she was. Ready to cross the line and forget all about _him_. Forget how he had make her feel alive again only to crush her hopes and break her heart. She couldn't stay when the very one person who was always able to see past her Evil Queen personna now thought her to truly be evil. Regina felt another soob takes her. This was then end, she thought, lighting on the car, ready for her new life.

* * *

Robin was running through the woods, he wanted to apologize. He had been a fool. He had been so hurt that he actually thought that hurt her was the good way... But it wasn't. And now, he was losing her. Robin let out a cry of pain, seeing her car drive away. No.

"NO !" he screamed, letting himself fall on the ground, pain overwhelming him.

**1 year after.**

She was walking toward her flat, when she heard a broken voice behind her.

"Regina..."

The woman turned around, frozing. This was like she _knew _this voice, but couldn't figure out how. Idem for the man, he had brown sandy hair, blue eyes and was quite handsome.

"I'm sorry Sir, but my name's Gina."

She saw the man shake his head and he said again, in a whisper, extending a hand toward her,

"I'm Robin of Locksley."

* * *

Robin saw her get out of her car and tears gathered in his eyes. He had found her. God, after an entire year of searching, he had finally find her. His soulmate, the very woman he loved.

"Regina..." he breathed and she turned around, beautiful as ever, even if something was _wrong _in her eyes...

"I'm sorry Sir, but my name's Gina."

And Robin froze, because he knew what that meant. She had forgotten everything. She had forgotten _him_. Finally, he mustered the courage to talk again and held her a hand,

"Robin of Locksley."

And the thief was ready to fight for her and her memories. No matter how long it takes.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

They were walking around the town, and even if Robin was finding it quite difficult to be with the woman he loved, without really being with her ; he was glad to oblige, as it allowed him to spend even more time with her. They had seen each other for some weeks now, and he knew he was falling in love with her all over again. Robin still had not lost hope on her getting back her memories, but Rumple had talked about an act of True Love and Robin truly didn't know how he would manage to do that.

* * *

"Just, " she started, smirking slightly, "Don't get in my way."

Robin smirked and took her hand accross the table, making her eyes widen and softened at the same time.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Then again in her eyes, the confusion. Whenever he used passed lines from their past, he could see that she wasn't a total stranger to it, like it was like some ... _reminder. _

"Have we met somewhere before ?" she asked again, trouble, and he smiled.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you."

Regina smiled, seeing his dimple smile and quietly admitted,

"I am really happy with you, Robin." his eyes was shinning with tears,

"I am too. More than you can imagine."

* * *

Then, before they knew it, they're kissing in front of her flat. It's tender, and passionate and all they could hope for. Regina opened her door and grabbed Robin by the lapel of his jacket, a habit she seemed to have keep from her old self.

"I want you." she breathed and he smiled.

"I want you too."

Robin didn't understand why True Love Kiss didn't work. He thought once Regina would have been kissed by him, all of her memories would come back, but he was wrong, he had to find something else. But as Regina, or now Gina, was removing his hsirt from his body, he thought this could wait until later.

* * *

Now, it was 2 months since they've been dating. If Robin was honnest, even if he loved Gina, he still missed his Regina. Missed how her brown eyes lighted up when she glimpsed Henry, missed her sassy remarks, missed the way her eyes shone whenever she saw him... Of course he still loved this new her, but ... he missed the woman he was deeply in love with. He missed Regina. _His _Regina.

* * *

"Where are you leading me ?"

"You'll see." he only whispered and kissed her ear, which made her laugh. Then, he stopped, "You can open your eyes."

Gina did and she looked around her,

"_Granny's_ ?" she asked, reading the name before turning toward him a question in her eyes while she tied her arms around his neck.

He brought her closer to him. This was his last chance to get his Regina back. His last chance to apologize to her and try to make amends. His last chance at hapiness.

"Come on, you'll like it !"

Regina laughed and kissed him slightly, before they enterend the restaurant. Everyone eyes were on them and Gina felt uncomfortable, getting closer to Robin, but the man seemed perfectly at ease. Stressed but not uncomfortable. They both sat on a booth and enjoyed their evening together. The truth was, Gina felt a pull toward Robin, but she doesn't quite know why.

The evening had gone well. But now, seeing his last chance, getting away, he had to try.

"Can I talk to you ?"

"Of course !" she assured, stroking his hand on the table,

"There is something you must know..."

"What is it ?"

And he explained it all to her. Her real identity. Why she left after he had broken her heart by choosing someone else and then saying hurtful things to her.

But Gina had not taken well the news and it had ended up in Robin, catching up with her while she left the place.

"You know I'm telling the truth," he said and she stopped. "All those feelings of déjà-vu..."

"Tricks of my mind."she said and he chuckled, before walking toward him but she continued, "You can try and make me believe this, Robin. But in this case, I'm going home. "

"No please !" he caught her arm, "Wait !"

"Let me go, Robin."

Tears were gathering into her eyes and he did the only thing he could think of ; he kissed her. He kissed her like she was her old self again and like Marian never returned. They kissed like everything would be fine. Then, they receded and Robin murmured,

"I love you. Please, _remember me._"

Then, a gulf of air went through them and the woman raised two brown eyes toward them.

"Robin ? What happened ?" she whispered, looking around like a frantic,

Tears gathered in the man's eyes and he hold her to him tight. God, she was back. They had made it. They had fallen in love a second time.

"I'm here, Regina. You crossed the line, but I brought your memories back."

Robin was so happy he actually thought he could die from hapiness. But then Regina sobbed and his eyes went horrified,

"What you said to me," she sobbed, "That I was still evil..."

He cupped her cheeks,

"I'm sorry I said that. "Those words were spoken out of sadness and heartbreak, I never meant a word."

She seemed hesitant.

Then was the moment where they choose to take risk. Like the moment when a thief decided to search the entire world in search of the woman he loved. Like the moment when the Queen decided to leave Storybrook in order to forget the man she loved.

Now, they both were taking a moment to look at each other again, before leaning together for another loving kiss.

Because today was the day when they took risk at love again.


	30. Today the Queen takes her final bow

**Hello everyone ! :) So, today, I'm feeling slightly better, I had a _real _night of sleep ( YEAH ! :D ), the fever dropped and so did the headache ! Now, it's just my voice left me and I sneeze all the time, but I feel better, so thank you all of you for caring enough, you can't begin to know how touch I was. :) I'll answer to review to chapter 29 and then, little by little, I will catch my late on reviews, I promise :)****  
**

**Also, you're support guys leave me SPEACHLESS ! WOW. I don't think I deserve you, but THANK YOU SO MUCH ! You're making this strory live. :) LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: j'aimerais que tu fasses un OS dans lequel Regina arrache son cœur et le détruit... tout ça à la vue de Robin of course :P et à la vue de d'autres si tu veux.. mais après Robin regrette tellement et il sépare son cœur en 2 pour que Regina revive :))) pour **Guest.**

**A/N : J'espère que tu vas aimer mon amie ! :) Laisses moi savoir ce que tu penses :))**

* * *

**Today is the day the Queen takes her final bow.**

Regina was sat on her couch, sobs racking through her body, tears running freely from her eyes. She clutched her chest, God. Her heart was hurting her so bad. She knew she wasn't ready to have this conversation with him. She _knew _it. Then why did she ? Why did she let him in her house ? And in her heart ? God. Why did she open up to him in the first place ? Hadn't her previous history been enough of a warning ?

"I'm so sorry..." she sobbed to no one else but her broken self.

Then the Queen took her decision. _Today was the day when the Queen takes her final bow. _she thought, before reach inside of her chest, and removing her painful heart.

**Only minutes ago. **

"Robin ?" she whispered and when she glimpsed the unshed tears in his blue eyes, she _knew _why he was here for.

"We need to talk."

Regina wanted to scream. To scream that she wasn't ready. To scream that she loved him and that not even 24 hours ago, they were making love in her bed, making _plans_. To scream that she felt so stupid, having believe _him_ in the first place. Regina wanted to scream that she had never let any adult _truly in_, in more time than she can ever count, wanted to scream for him to not break her heart. But she didn't. Instead, she let him pass and closed the door behind him, bracing herself for what was coming.

Robin paced. He knew what he was here to do, but seeing her so broken in front of him ? He couldn't. God, a day ago, they had talk about a future, _their _future. And that hurt. She had trusted him while he knew she had not trusted any adults since Daniel. Robin felt so bad he might throw up. But what was he suppose to do ? Marian was his wife. He had a duty toward her. So, he turned toward Regina, and what he saw just shattered his heart. She was there, in front of him, trying to be strong. But her lips were trembling and tears were visible in her brown eyes, who had been so full of love and hope, not so long ago...

"I-" he tried, but the words died on his throat,

Regina cleared her throat and tried to keep herself together. How could she believed she could get a happy ending ? _How_ ? She was so angry toward her naive self. She should have been more careful. She shouldn't have let her walls down. She should have been careful. Now it was too late.

"Regina, I-" he tried again, but just shake his head.

Nothing. Then her voice, barely over a whisper.

"I understand."

Robin sighed.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I understand." she repeated, but her voice broke at the end.

He walked closer, but she took a step back and he stopped.

"You must know I never intended to hurt you." he started,

"I know."

She wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at her hands and that was killing him. For this wasn't the Regina he knew. The Regina he knew was strong and never gave up. But once again, maybe this was the time too much. This time, she had trusted him, she had let herself hope and love again, and he had _betrayed _her. He felt a tear rolling down his cheeks.

"What happened between us-"

"Please, don't." she begged and blinked, feeling tears finally leaving her eyes.

Regina didn't want to hear that he was sorry for that, too. She didn't want to hear that now that he got his wife back, she was of no use for him. She already _knew_ it. And that was painful enough.

A small silence settled and he just watched her. Then he noticed, she was in the same clothes as yesterday, when they went to Granny's. And his heart stopped. Who was there to look and care for her ? That had been his job recently but now...

"But now it has to stop..." he continued his thought, not right away realizing he had speak out loud.

But then, Regina shot him a look so hurt his heart stopped. And then, _then _he realized. His eyes widened. He had _not _intended to speak out loud at all !

"I know." she breathed, answering him and he saw her shoulders trembled slightly. "I know..." she repeated, bracing herself.

Regina braced herlelf, trying to get some warmth inside of her heart, his words painfully anchored in her mind _But now it has to stop. _She was fighting against the sobs. Those were the words she had dread to hear. Regina just wanted to be left alone so she can just cry. Perhaps for the rest of her life. Cry over the last bit of hope that had remained of her and now died forever. Cry for the last bit of the girl she was that had remained on her and now died forever. But he wasn't moving. Why wasn't he leaving her ? Everyone eventually did. She had believed so hard he would never leave her that now, even her heart, the most resilent heart of all, couldn't take more heartbreak.

"Regina-"

"Please, leave." she murmured, "Leave and be happy." this was killing her. But she _had _to do this. So she waved her hand and before he disapeared in a puff of purple smoke, she added, looking in his blue eyes, " I loved you."

**Back to present time.**

Regina now looked at her heart, tears blurring her vision. It was more red than dark now, because of _him_. He must have gone back to his _wife _by now. _This had to stop_ anyway. New sobs took her and she squeezed her heart a little, gasping from the pain before stopped. And squeeze again.

"Oh..." she winced. Could she really do that ? It was best for everyone. She had brought sadness to all and now she deserved to die. She couldn't take more pain anyway. She really couldn't. She squeezed again, harder, and heard his shout,

"Regina !"

* * *

Robin was left in front of her door and he had so much questions and feelings in his head that he couldn't think properly. Had she really admitted her feelings ? Why didn't she let him talk ? He wanted to apologize to her. He had been cruel, without meaning to. The look in her eyes had broke his heart so much he knew he wouldn't be able to thing of anything else if he did not apologize right away, so the thief came back in, and while he arrived in the living room, his heart stopped, hearing her gasp and seeing what she was doing,

"Regina !"

She opened her eyes right away and got up, but didn't let go of the grasp on her heart.

"What are you doing here ?" she whispered, breathless, "Go back to your family."

"What are you doing ?" he asked, unshed tears in his eyes.

The Queen closed the eyes,

"What's right."

And squeezed again.

"PLEASE STOP !" he sounded desperate and when she looked at him, tears were rolling down his cheeks, "Don't do that, Regina. _Please." _He was begging. But he couldn't care less right now. Robin tried to walk toward her, but she just walk away.

"Don't come any closer." she weakly asked,

"Please Regina, you must stop this..."

"Why's that ?" she asked, "It's not like I'll be missed."

"Don't say that..." his voice broke.

She looked at him a few seconds and spoke through sobs,

"I ... I believed you... I _trusted _you ... I thought maybe ... maybe for once ... "

"I know" his own voice was laced with sobs, "I'm so sorry."

"I should never have trusted you with anything."

He took the blow in the heart and had to close his eyes for a few seconds.

"Regina, please ... Please put your heart back..."

She looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I can't."

"_Please."_

Tears were invading her eyes again.

"I can't. It's too much. I need it gone... You'll be happier without me. Everyone will. " she murmured, a final tear leaving her devastating brown eyes.

And with that, she squeezed again, harder.

"Regina, NO !" screamed Robin but it was too late and she crumbled on the floor.

Robin let out an anguish cry and ran by her side craddling her against him.

"No... _No_." he sobbed, trying to wake her up. "Regina !"

**24 hours before.**

"What are you thinking ?" she asked sleepily, nuzzling against him and he smiled.

"Futur."

"Oh." he could hear her smile. "Futur, huh ?"

"Yes, m'lady." Robin cupped her cheek and plunged his blue eyes in hers, "A future I hope will be by your side."

He saw hope and something that looked a lot like love cross her brown eyes, while a tender smile lighted up her face,

"I do hope so, too." she quietly admitted, "More than anything."

**Back to present time.**

No. This _couldn't _be how things would end between them. He needed her. He needed her to know he felt the same thing toward her.

"No please..." he tried again, and he saw his tears fall on her, but she did not wake up. "Please, Regina. _Please..._"

But nothing worked. Robin craddled her against him and rocked her, as if she was just asleep. Then, something clicked in his mind and he looked up.

"RUMPLESTISKIN !"

Then, he kissed Regina's lips, which were still warm and pliant. He needed her to be fine.

"You call me dear- Regina ?"

Robin heard the surprise and worry in the Dark One voice while he kneeled behind his former student,

"What happened to her ?"

"She ..." Robin tried to keep his composure, but found that very difficult to not let panick took over him right now, he wasn't even sure his idea would work. "She crushed her own heart."

Rumple frowned,

"Regina ?" This was so out of character. But Robin nodded weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks, and Rumple then understood. Understood everything. "I'm sorry dearie, but there is nothing I can do..." and the sorcerer knows his voice held sadness, but he can't help it. It's Regina. She is the closest thing to a friend he will ever have.

"You can help me."

"How ? If she crushed her heart-"

"You can split mine."

Rumple's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon ?"

But Robin resumed, now, he was sure,

"Take my heart out of my chest and split it. Give her one half. _Please_. I'll give you anything you want, I promise."

Rumple studied him a few seconds.

"You love her."

Robin did not answer that. Even if he knew the answer.

"Will you do it ?"

The former Dark One sighed,

"I can try, but know one thing ; your love for her must be true, otherwise, it will kill you both. So I'll repeat my question, do you love her truly and entirely ?"

Robin closed his eyes and searched the answer. If he was being honnest he knew it for a long time now. So when he nodded toward Rumple this time, there was no hesitation in his eyes or voice,

"Yes. Yes I do love her."

Rumple smirked and walked closer.

"Ok then..."

The man put his hand in Robin's chest, and took his heart. Then, he split it very carefully and smiled, giving the two parts to Robin.

"I'll leave now," resumed Rumple, "She'll be fine." he hesitated, "I'm glad of that." He was about to leave, but added, "And you don't owe me a thing, thief. I know how it is, to lost someone you love."

Robin nodded, grateful, and then, the great Rumplestiskin was gone. Then, trembling, he put the half of his heart on Regina's chest, and the other on his, before pushing slightly. And he waited. Then, she took a deep breath and her eyes opened. Robin let out a tear of joy and relief, before he took her in his arms. _Their _heart beating between them.

"You scared me," he muttered in her hair, "Don't ever do that to me again, understood ?"

Regina receded slightly, and he saw the question in her eyes,

"How am I alive ?" she asked, weakly, "I clearly remember ..."

He hugged her again, just to make sure she was warm and _alive _by his side. Then, he murmured in her ear,

"I did what had to be done. I couldn't lose you, Regina. I'm not strong enough. Now, if you want to rip out this new heart and squeeze it, go ahead, I won't stop you." he looked in her eyes, "But you'd kill me with you."

And then, she understood. And tears gathered in her eyes.

"You did this for me ?"

He nodded, stroking her cheeks, laying his forehead on hers,

"I did. Listen ... I don't know how all of this will work out, but I promise you it will." he whispered, and he saw hope invaded her brown eyes again, even if she tried to hide it, "I'll make it better. I can't be without you, Regina. I..." he searched hiw words but the only one he could find was " I love you."

He heard her gasp and she watched him, searching if he was being serious here. He couldn't blame her for having put back on her walls. But he intended on taking them down one by one. They'll make it. He was sure of it. So for now, he took her in his arms again, and just allowed himself to enjoy the fact that she was in his arms, safe and sound, and enjoyed the feeling he got, when she tied her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you." he whispered again, and he felt the kiss she laid on his neck.

* * *

**Mulan :** JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENTE QUE TU AIES AIME MON AMIE ! :D Et sinon, si ça peut t'aider, ils disent deux fois la même chose, mais parce que c'est du point de vue de Regina, et après de celui de Robin :) Vraiment tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta review m'a fais plaisir, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :)

**Lucinda2323: **I'm glad you loved it my friend ! And thank you so very much ! :)


	31. I belong to you

**Hi my lovely readers and friends ! :) I just wanted to say how thankful to each of you am I ... More than 300 reviews ! WOW ! *-* I never imagines this story would receive such support ! So from the bottom of my grateful heart, THANK YOU ! LOVE YOU ALL ! :) 3**

Rating:** T.**

Prompt: _I have a prompt for you! This is from scandal_ for : **lulu2613 .**

**A/N : I hope you will love it my friend and love the slight change that I made for this to be for Regina and Robin story ! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**I belong to you.**

As every nights now since _the _night, Robin had come to her.

But contrary to every nights, Regina did not let him kiss her.

So now, they were screaming and fighting in her living-room. And she was glad Henry was at Emma's this week.

They fought because Regina was so tired of all this, he had his wife and still, he came by almost every night in order to make love to her and hold her against him so tight she sometimes thought she might choke . She never complained.

They fought because Robin was so sick of the whole situation too, stuck in a marriage he did not know how to get away from ; torn between the vows he made long ago, and what his heart was telling him _now_. But here with her ? He felt _alive_. And he knew she felt it too, for she was always clinging at him for dear life. He never complained.

"The Evil Queen comment was a bit overracted." he finally said, his voice dropping to a normal lever finally.

"Because it's so untrue ?" she snapped and he sighed again.

"You're playing the evil card because I'm in love with you?" Regina's eyes widened, but he continued, " Come on! Don't belittle us. It's insulting and beneath you and design to drive me away." Then Robin added, a determination in his voice that made her shiver, "I'm not going away."

Regina looked down, tears gathering in her eyes. This was breaking her heart. Why couldn't he see they could never be ? Why did she let him come back night after night ?

"I don't have to drive you away." the Queen finally breathed and he frowned, " You're married and you have a child." Robin paled a little, "You're a leader of the Free World." He opened the mouth but she cut him once again, " You are away by definition. You are away." she kept repeating like a mantra, " You're unavailable."

"So this is about Marian?" asked Robin in a blank voice after some seconds,

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed loudly, "This is-" Then something broke inside of her, and Regina finally admitted what was killing her, " I smile at her and take off my clothes for you. I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me, you control me, I belong to you…" she ended, breathless.

There. It was said. She saw Robin's blue eyes wide with surprise, and she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. God, this was so hard. But she had to let him go. So, Regina was about to speak again, when Robin walked toward her until she is surrounded by his comforting scent, and he said, with a voice low and thick with feelings,

"You own me! You control me. I belong to you. " Regina heart stopped. What was he doing ? He was ruining everything. Why couldn't he understand that she was trying to do the right thing for once ? And let him go, let him be hapy without her. "You think I don't want to be a better man? You think that I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage? You don't think I want to be honorable? To be this man you trusted and fell in love with ?" Now, she could hear he was starting to sound desperated, and Regina felt her heart ache for him. How did they found themselves in such a mess ? Her thoughts were cut when she felt him took her hands and put it on his heart, she felt its quick beats, she saw the tears leaving his blue eyes and she knew she was too weak. "I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you, I watch for you. I exist for you." Regina felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and his free hand was then stroking it, wiping her pain away, as if he coudl just by his touch. She leant a little to make the contact go on a little longer, and a sad smile lighted up his face, " If I could escape all of this and run away with you? There's no Evil Queen and Outlaw here. You're not a villain, Regina. I belong to you. We're in this together."

After a few seconds, Regina nodded shakily, this was all she needed to hear for believe in their happy ending again ; the man let out a relieved breath, before leaning it and kissing her tenderly, not pushing his luck. Robin knew what he was doing was wrong, but God, it did feel so _right._

* * *

**Valia **THANK YOU ! This means a lot to me. :)

**Hao** Oh sorry my friend ! The first one was for Regina to cross the border, forget everything and somehow, Robin found aa waay to bring her memories back ; and the second was Regina, crushing her own heart in front of Robin and then the latter, feeling devastated, decided to split his heart. There, hope t helped you :)

**Mulan** AH c'est vrai ? MERCI MON AMIE ! :)

Je te remercie de ta confiance en moi et je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue ! :)

Haha, merci, je suis vraiment super contente que tu aies aimée et j'adore tes longues reviews ! Elles me font toujours sourire, merci pour ça :) ( Et sinon, c'est vrai que mes OS finissent toujours bien, ou que même quand ça fini moyen, je laisse de l'espoir, mais c'est parce que pour l'instant, si on veut quelque chose qui finit mal, on peut aller revoir le dernier épisode ! x) :'( Mais si tu veux, je peux t'en faire un qui finis mal ... :) )

MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUUUCOUP :)

**Lucinda2323 **THANK YOU MY FRIEND ! :) Yes I must say I am too, and I still don't think the sentence "Use mine for the both f us" is just a sentence ... I think ( and hope ) it will have a great importance in season 4 ! Like Regina's heart is frozen, but TLK doesn't work ( it would be too easy otherwise ) so the only way is for Robin to split his heart ... Sorry, I'll stop rambling now. x) Oh thank you ! I'm glad you think so, because it was actually quite hard to do ... And thank you again, because I like to think they've got some sort of a friendship, a weird one, but still. ^^

Thank you you're too cute :)

**Guest **Merci à toi mon amie ! Et je suis super contente que tu aies aimé ! :) Yep, je peux te faire ça, mais est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu regrettes ?

**Arrow Queen **THANK YOU I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED THEM ! :) And thank you for the prompt, I'll be doing it with great pleasure ! ( BTW, have you seen that I did two of your prompts ? They are called "It was you" and "A taste of hapiness", let me know what you think of it my friend ! :) )


	32. Sometimes it's all about timing

**Hello my dear and lovely friends ! :) Once again, I want to thank EACH OF YOU for your support, that's what keep me writting ! :) I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

Rating:** T.**

Prompt: _Could you write an AU where Robin and Regina meet in our world and there's no magic or fairytaleness please? :) _for : **Alwaysheretome.**

**A/N: I hope you'll like it my friend ! Let me know what you think, I hope you'll like what I did with the characters :)**

**A/N-2 : I think I might turn this OS into a full story ( but don't worry, I'm not giving up on my daily update for this one) because I have a lot of ideas ... what would you think ? Would you read it ? Let me know. :)**

* * *

**Sometimes it's all about timing.**

Regina Mills huffed in annoyance. She was late . At one of the more important trial in her whole life. Regina was one of the most respected lawyer of the United States and here she was, _late_. She checked her phone, again.

_Regina, hurry up. I don't know how longer I'll be able to cover up for you. _

Regina growled. This was a text from her assistant and bestfriend, Mary Margaret. She was texting an answer, and did not noticed she had run into someone until it was too late.

* * *

Robin of Locksley was one of the best DCI the United States have ever known. Whenever a case seemed hopeless, he was the one called. This life was quite exhausting, but Robin wouldn't change it for the world. That's what he did.

Now, he was coming home after a long track of a serial killer, and it had been emotionally and physically exhausting. He wasn't really paying attention to any of what was happening around him ; right now, all he wanted was to go home, sleep and if he was lucky _forget_.

Because that was the bad part of his job : the nightmares.

He did not noticed he bumped into someone until he heard a gasp.

"Watch out !" he screamed and out of reflex, he caught the woman before she fell.

And then, Robin studied her. She was without a doubt a beauty, raven dark hair, full red lips, brown eyes and porcelain skin. God, she looked like she just go out of a fairytale ! But his thoughts were cut when she receded from his grasp and _glared _at him.

"Can't you look where you walking ?"

"A simple thank you would have sufficed." he only answered and her eyes widened.

"Thank you ?!" she exlaimed, "You almost crush me !"

"I caught you before you fell-"

"Otherwise I'll be _dead _by now !" she screamed and he chuckled, despite of himself. Women could be _so_ over dramatic.

"I think you may be overreacting just a tiny bit, milady..."

Her eyes widened more. What was wrong with him ? Regina then took a second to study him. He was handsome, she had to give him that. Fit body, blue eyes, light brown hair ... Then, she noticed the badge at his belt and tried to calm herself. The last thing she needed was getting more late by being taken to the police station.

"Anyway, I have to go."

She picked up her files that she had dropped somewhere, and left, without a word more. Frowning, Robin watched her go, pensive. Then, he noticed one last file at his feet, he bent and picked it up ; it was written on it **Regina Mills. **The policeman smiled, without even knowing why. He opened it to see some pictures he knew all too well, he had worked on that case. A poor girl had been murdered by some pervert, the trial was today ... Wait. This woman was a lawyer, she'll need this file !

And without thinking more about his own tiredness, Robin started to run and hoped he would get to the trial in time.

* * *

Regina had finally arrived and after nodding a quick thank you toward Mary Margaret, she headed toward her sit, next to the victim's mother.

"It'll be fine." she whispered to her, and the woman squeezed her hand.

"You've been so good to us, how can we ever repay you ?"

Regina looked at her,

"There is nothing to thank, Mrs Laurel, I'm only doing my job."

The woman smiled a tearful smile and then, the judge came in, and the trial started.

* * *

Regina was ready to show her biggest proof that Eddy Mc Lamb _was _indeed the murderer, when she froze. Her blue file. Where was her blue file ? Could it be...

"Oh no..." she whispered, her face losing all its color.

"A problem, Lawyer Mills ?" asked the judge and she closed her eyes, turning slightly,

"It appears I ... "

But then, the door opened loudly and everyone turned around. Regina's eyes widened when she glimpsed _who _was there. The man scanned the crowd quickly and then, his eyes fall on her and he hurried by her side.

"I believe this is yours," he only said, holding her her blue file.

She thought she would die from relief.

"Thank you." she smiled warmly.

Her smile made something strange happen to him. It was like all stopped and all he could do was hope she would never stop smiling.

Regina looked up and felt suddenly trapped in those blue eyes of his. Like the world just stopped.

But the judge cleared his throat and she jumped, blushing slightly. What the hell was it with this policeman ?

Robin cleared his throat and without a word more, took his leave.

Regina's eyes couldn't help but follow his retreating form, before she focused again on winning this case.

Oh and she did.

**Some weeks later. **

Regina was waiting in some office at the police station. She needed someone to help her with her case. Women were getting killed in the town recently, they had a suspect and she was the lawyer of the husband of one of her, Sarah.

But in order to win this case, she needed to investigate, but it was dangerous and she would need help. Now, the director of the police station was one of her oldest acquaintance, and he owed her a favor.

"My my, can you believe it ?"asked a voice and Regina get up, straigthening her clothes, greeting him with a smirk. "Regina Mills, in my office !"

"Good morning, Gold."

The man smirked and shown her to sit, which she did.

"What can I do for you, dearie ?"

"I need your best man."

His eyes widened.

"And may I ask why ?"

"I'm on a case, but I can't do it alone, it's too dangerous."

He seemed to ponder her words,

"And why would you think I'd help you ?" he asked,

She smirked again,

"Because _dearie_, we both know you owe me a favor."

Regina saw Gold was not happy about all of it, but after a few minutes, he got up and left the room. Regina waited, patiently, until he came back.

"I'll give you my best man, Regina, but only because you helped my son."

She nodded and he came back again, but not alone.

"Here the best DCI I've ever met, Regina, may I present you-"

But then, the man entered and her heart stopped.

"_You._"

Robin looked surprised to see her there. Gold just frowned.

"Do you know each other ?"

Regina quickly composed herself,

"Not really."

The man just held her his hand for her to shake,

"Robin of Locksley, madam."

"Truly ?" she couldn't help but ask and he rolled his eyes,

"Yes, _I know _, my parents must have had an odd sense of humour, I've been said that more time than I can count already."

She smiled,

"Regina Mills. Thanks for your help."

And she squeezed his hand and then, something happened. Some kind of ... jolt of electricity between them and her eyes widened to his, only to see he looked confused. Gold was looking at the all scene with a growing interest.

Finally, Robin cleared his throat and let go of her hand before said,

"Well... it seemed like you got yourself a partner !"

"Just ... don't get in my way."

Regina couldn't help it, she liked her independance.

"I wouldn't dream of it." was his answer and she smirked once more.

* * *

**Lucinda2323** : Thank you ! I'm glad you loved it ! :) Yes, for once in my OS, I wanted Robin to feel so drawn to Regina even _he _couldn't stay honorable ... She's in his soul now, and there is nothing he can do ! Exactly my friend, now we just have to wait and it's killing me ... I WANT TO KNOW ! :(

You know what ? I always LOVE getting new prompts :) Thank you for this one, I'll be doing it with great pleasure :)

**Guest** Thank you my friend, please tell me it in September !


	33. Stuck with you

**Hello my dear and lovely readers, I won't be at home tonight, so here is the OS of the day ! Once again, thank you for the support *-* You seriously are THE BEST ! LOVE YOU ALL ! :) 3**

**Also, I'll answer to each of you tomorrow without fault, I'm posting this quickly, I have so much things to do today ... But thank you for each of your reviews, that's what keep me writting ! :) So sorry and for make amends, here a BIG chapter :)  
**

Rating : **T.**

Prompt: _Post Marian: Regina and Robin get caught in a storm, and they are stuck in a cabin for a few hours (maybe night). I would like some angst, intense and passionate looks, maybe a kiss? Something to give us hope? I've been dying to read something within these lines. _for : **Lylirium.**

**A/N : So my friend, I hope this is what you wanted and I hope it gave you enough hope ! :) Let me know what you think of it :)**

**A/N-2 : I wanted to thank each of you for the enthusiast answer about my previous OS turning into a full story, I wanted all to know that  
**Sometimes it's all about timing** will officially become a full story ! Hope to see you there ! :)**

* * *

**Stuck with you.**

How did they even get stuck in such a situation ?

Oh, Right.

Regina had wanted to go and search for Elsa, _alone. _But that was a word the thief did not seem to understand.

So he had followed her.

And she had let him. She had let him because she was way too weak when it came to him, too weak for her own good actually. She had missed him greatly and the fact that he still cared for her, if only for her safety, was worth something.

Then she shook her head.

He had his wife back. He had not come to see her. Not _once_. Not even to apologize or say they were over. Regina felt tears gathered in her eyes.

God, how weak she was when it was about him !

Now, they were stuck in this cabin in the middle of nowhere. Probably for the night, perhaps more. Until someone come and help them. She was standing as far as him as she could, given the space, and she had rejected him many times while he tried to speak to her.

"Regina-"

"Don't." she said again, coldy, "We don't have to talk to each other."

He sighed.

Robin sighed and let his eyes drink her in. God, she was beautiful. More than he remembered. His dreams of her weren't giving her justice and he felt his heart beat faster.

Then the outlaw closed his eyes a few seconds, trying to remember that he was _married_, and that he was an honorable man.

That's the reason why he had not come to see her, Robin knew he couldn't bear being any closer to her and not being able to kiss her, to cherish her, to _love _her.

Then, he saw something that stopped his heart.

A tear.

On her cheek.

And that was more than what he could take.

"Regina, _please_..."

"Leave it, Robin." she whispered and he heard her sniffling.

Robin felt his heart broke all over again. He knew how he had broken her heart and that was not what he wanted to ; but given the circumstances, Robin felt that he couldn't make a choice without breaking someone's heart , be it Marian's, Regina's, or even his.

So he sighed again. He felt so powerless in front of all this. What was he supposed to do ? He had a son and a wife who relied on him, but also ... there was Regina. And she meant more to him that what he cared to admit ; out loud anyway.

So the former outlaw get up and walked toward her. Regina gave him a look full of heartbreak, of longing and of lost hopes and he felt his eyes stinge before he sat by her side, against the wall.

"You don't have to do this." she whispered,

"Do what ?"

"Talk to me." she looked down and resumed, "You didn't before, I don't see what you want to now. "

"Regina-"

"I don't want your pity." she snaped and for the first time since they got there, there was anger in her voice, "I don't want you saying you're sorry. I'm _fine_."

He studied her and said softly.

"No you're not."

And that's all it took for her to feel tears falling down her cheeks.

Regina cursed herslef again. Why, oh why had he this effect on her ? Regina would gladly encounter with her mother now, if it could prevent her from having this talk with him.

"And I'm not, either." he added, softly.

Her eyes widened and she turned toward him, seeing his blue eyes laid on her with a look she would have think was one of regret. But it couldn't.

So instead, she scoffed. Trying to hide her hurt behind a cold and offensive behaviour. Like she always did.

"And why wouldn't you be happy ? You've got your wife back, your chance at true love back." her voice broke.

He sighed. This was getting on her nerves.

"Will you stop that ?"

"Stop what ?" he frowned slightly,

Regina get up and started pacing slightly,

"Sighing !" she exclaimed, "Sighing like _your _life is complicated. Sighing like _your _the one who just lost your second chance at true love and hapiness. Sighing like _your _the one who will always be alone, no matter how hard you try to deserve a happy ending. Sighing like _you're _the one whose heart had been broken on that night at Granny's in a quarter of seconds after letting hope enter your heart for the first time in decades... "

Robin was taken aback by her outburst. She was right. Of course she was. Then why was he so unhappy ? Why this life wasn't enough ?

Because his heart yelled for someone else.

But Robin couldn't aknowledge this feeling. Even if he knew it was already too late.

He was an honorable man.

And honorable man did _not_ love a woman that wasn't their wife.

But he did.

So where did that lead him ?

He huffed, exasperated. This was so complicated.

"You're wrong." Robin said, getting up too and walking toward her, but she walked away from him again. And it hurt. "This is complicated for me too."

She snorted and that was unnerving him too. God, this woman was so _infuriating _!

"You don't believe me ?"

There was a passionate anger in her eyes. And Regina would hold on to her anger, just a bit more. Because it was less painfull that her other feeling.

"No, I don't. If I had Daniel back..."

"You wouldn't be at least a little bit conflicted about what to do ?"

He was afraid she might just say no. Because that would hurt more than words could say.

She was about to tell him no, but something stopped her. What would she have done, if Daniel was the one who came back from the dead ? Would have she given up on Robin ? She loved Daniel, that part for sure. But Robin ? Would have she been able to let him go ? She froze.

"See," resumed the outlaw softly, seeing the confused look in her eyes, "This _is _complicated, Regina. I'm trying my best, here."

This time, Regina sighed and let herself fall on the small and dusty bed.

"I know." she admitted quietly.

Robin almost sigh but stopped and went to sit by her side, once again studying her. He knew she refused to look at him because he would be able to see deep inside of those beautiful brown orbs. He always could.

"Regina," he started again, and this time, she did not stop him. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. She was so afraid that if she'd talked, she'd just spit out all of the feelings she still had for him.

So she said nothing. That was for the best.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you. I'm not sorry for what we shared together. But I'm deeply sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I did not come tou you earlier and I'm sorry I did not even give you _a look_ that night at Granny's." Regina was holding on by a thread, "I'm sorry." now, he felt his voice breaking, "We were happy, you opened up to me, and I ruined everything. I-"

"No, you didn't." her voice was so small, so not like the one she used earlier, asking him to stop sighing. "You didn't, Robin. It is _my _fault if I'm heartbroken."

"How's that ?"

She took a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"_I _choose to open up while I knew very well nothing good can come up of it. _I _choose to believe you and let you in. _I _choose to believe in my happy ending again. Don't you see ?" she looked up toward him for the first time, her brown eyes shinning with tears, "_I _broke my own heart, Robin. Not you." Then, she added, "Don't feel guilty over my situation. Enjoy your wife and son. Be happy. At least one of us would be." she added, watching him intenseley, as if she was trying to memorize him one last time. Then, hesitantly, her hand come up and cupped his cheek, and a sad smile lighten her face, "I can't be loved, Robin. No one can. I don't deserve to be loved. I've done too much wrong in my past and I'm..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm a _villain_. We were never meant to be together, you and I ..."

"But-"

She put her fingers on his lips, preventing him for speaking as a tear rolled down her cheek. She stroked his lips slightly and let him go, before getting up, wiping her wet cheeks. She put on her coat and Robin, panicked, get up too.

"What are you doing ?"

"I'm getting out. I must find Elsa."

"But the storm !"

"I'm not afraid."

"Regina no..."

She was about to open the door but he caught her arms and do something he wanted to do since that night at Granny's, he took her in his arms, encircling her in his strong and loving embrace. At first she tensed, but then she just relaxed in his arms, and he felt her arms bunch his shirt, her face buried in his neck. God, he had missed her so bad. Robin nuzzled her hair and tighten even more his hold. Then, he tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes.

Finally, Regina broke the embrace, even if she did not want to. But that was for the best. She was doing that for him. He deserved to be happy, Marian was a kind and gentle woman, Regina even thought that if the circumstances had been different, if she had not been the wife of the man she deeply loved, she might have _liked _the woman. But all of it was nothing but speculation and lost chances. That was the story of her life anyway.

Robin looked at her. She seemed so broken. And her speach had given him sick. How could she think all of that ? He didn't even find the words to tell her how she _deserved_ this happy ending. Perhaps even more than all of them reunited, given what she had been through. She deserved to be loved and God, he loved her ! It was wrong, so wrong. But he did. There was no point in denying himself his feelings.

So he did something very, very wrong.

But it felt so right.

And Robin walked forward and cupped her cheeks, before giving her a passionate kiss. A small whimper of surprise escaped her, but his tongue entered her mouth and soon, she was answering his kiss with just as much passion. Her hands was grabbing the lapel of his jacket while his hands stroked every part of her he could get.

Somehow, his jacket was now on the floor, along with her now forgotten coat.

But they didn't care. They were too lost in one another, too lost in the feeling of having their heart beat _fully _for the first time in weeks.

Robin led a few open-mouthed kisses on her neck and she moaned. That brought him back to reality in a jolt. _What were they doing ? _

He looked up and saw her brown eyes were darkened by lust. But he also saw the pain, carefully hidden behind, and the love, even more well-hidden. He couldn't do that to her. He needed to be sure first. Robin needed to sort out his feelings. God, he knew it had all been a bad idea to come with her, but he couldn't prevent himself. He needed her safe. And stubborn as she was, she would get in any danger to bring peace to the people she loved. So he had come with her.

Robin sighed again and he was ready to apologize for it when he saw a small smile on Regina's lips. His eyes fall on those lips.

He kissed her again.

God, what was wrong with him ?

"I'm sorry..." he breathed, voice thick with emotion.

Regina studied him, all of her walls down now. And she just cupped his cheek tenderly, trying to ease his worries. He gave her a small sad smile.

"You need to rest."

She was right. of course she was. Again. He did not sleep anymore since that night. She then took his hand and led him to the bed. He laid down and when she was about to leave, grabbed her hand.

"Please," he whispered, "Please stay with me."

He could see she was hesitating, so he tug a little at her hand and she fall on him with a small giggle.

"Fine." she breathed and he felt it on his neck, which made it shiver.

Regina settled against his side and cuddled agaisnt him while his strong arms circled her in his embrace. He needed her. He needed her so much. And right now, he was too exhausted to care about the consequences and by the way things looked, she could use a little rest too, given how her breathing had slowed down.

Robin allowed himself to close his eyes, the woman he loved safely tucked in his embrace.

Eventually, he would have to make a choice, Robin knew that ; but for now on, all he wanted was to sleep.

Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

When Snow and Emma entered the small cabin, a few hours later, they weren't ready for what they saw.

"Is this-" started Emma but Snow shut her up.

They looked so peaceful. Regina had a serene look on her and Robin seemed so peaceful. His arms were around her and her hand was under her head, tucked on his chest.

Snow felt tears gathered in her eyes, along with hope.

Because she knew it better than anyone,

True love _always_ win.


	34. Hurt

**Once again, THANK YOU for the amazing support ! I'll answet to everyone tomorrow, LOVE YOU :) 3**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _prompt: their first real(big) fight about whatever. _for :** meklittt** .

**A/N : Let me know what you think my friend ! :)**

* * *

**Hurt.**

"And what would you know about raising a child, Regina ? Roland is not _your_ son. He is mine. "

As soon as the words left his mouth, Robin wished he could have taken them back. But seeing the hurt in his fiancée's eyes, he knew it was too late.

"Regina, I-"

"Don't." she breathed.

Robin saw the tear leaving her brown eyes and he felt like the worst boyfriend ever. He tried to reach her but in a few seconds, she was left in a cloud of light purple smoke. The man sighed. He had not mean what he just said. He didn't even remembered how it had all started, they had started arguing about wether or not Roland should be able to come home with his friends, and while the scool was a few minutes away from their house, she had not agreed at all.

This was their very first _big _fight. Oh, they had fight before ; God, they fought almost every time. But usually, Robin would apologize , or Regina would snuggle close to him on the couch, making him understand they were not angry anymore.

But not this time.

This time, he had seen the clear hurt in her brown eyes, and truth be told, Robin was afraid of it. It had taken so much time for Regina to trust him that it would be a great failure to lose that trust now, after everything they've been through to get their happy ending.

So Robin filled himself a huge glass of whiskey and sat on the couch, waiting for her.

* * *

Regina was sat on her vault, silent tear running down her cheeks.

_And what would you know about raising a child, Regina ? Roland is not _your _son. He is mine. _

This had hurt. Hearing him say that ? It made Regina wonder where she stood, considering him and _his _son. Maybe they were not the family she thought they were. She looked at her ring, maybe this was fate, warning her to stop the wedding before her heart get crushed.

* * *

Robin heard the door open and got up immediatly, running at the door. Here she was, wiping her cheeks silently, more beautiful than ever.

"Regina..." he whispered and she looked up, straigthening her shoulders, "I'm so sorry... I-"

The former Queen held her hand to stop him and said,

"No, you're right. Of course you're right."

"Regina, you know I did not mean..."

"But you said it. So there must have a piece of truth. Roland is not my son. He is yours. You can do whatever you like."

And she walked right through him and headed toward their room, but Robin stopped her, caughting her arm.

"Please, don't shut me out."

She blinked.

"You did that yourself."

Regina forced herself to be strong, and she took Robin's hand, laying something on it. Robin's heart froze, seeing what it was.

"What are you doing ?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. "But if you can't picture me as a _real_ part of your family, there is no hope for us to work."

She tried to not see the look of pure heartbreak on his face and eyes while he looked at the engagement ring.

"Don't you love me anymore ? "he asked in a small voice, eyes shinning with tears, "Have you met someone else ?"

"What ?"

"You heard me, Regina." now, he looked straight in her eyes, but his hands were shaking. "If you want things to be over between them, just tell me. Tell me and I'll leave this house in the minute."

She sighed and walked closer. She cupped his cheeks and he looked down.

"Look at me," she whispered,

At first he did not want to, but he then looked at her and she saw pain and conflict in his blue eyes.

"I love _you _." she said and a small smile lighted the former outlaw's face. "I love only you."

Robin tied his arms around her waist, praying it would prevent her of leaving him.

"I'm so sorry." he said, holding her close. "Of course I didn't mean what I said... You're a mother to Roland. You're a wife to me." he took her hand again. "Please, forgive me. Forgive me and take me back."

She hesitated and finally, a small and sad smile came to her lips while she stroked his cheeks,

"I love you." she said again, kissing him, "That means that I'm taking you, Robin of Locksley, no matter what happen."

Robin smiled so hard it might just hurt, before kiss her senseless.


	35. I'll never leave you again

**Hi my dear readers ! First, I'm sorry for the rush but I had a _very _animated week end so I barely got time to update and not tim****e at all to answer but don't worry, I'll answer to each of you tomorrow for real ! Promise. :) THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT YOU'RE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! :) 3**

**Also, sorry for the previous OS, if the end seemed a bit _rushed _but I was literaly falling asleep on my computer x) **

**Anyway, thank you for putting up with me, you're the best. :)**

Rating:** T.**

Prompt: _Sequel of chapter 23 : Leave me alone. _for : **Guest ; Saori-Luna ; fbdarkangel and Chocapic31.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friends ! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**I'll never leave you again.**

Robin left his room at Granny's and turned around, ready to leave before he heard _her _voice and froze. So, couldn't helping himself, Robin walked forward and looked at the scene playing in front of him ; Regina was embracing her son tightly, swearing again and again that she would be fine.

And Robin's heart broke. Because he was the reason why she was _not_ fine.

It had been 3 weeks now since they had defeated the Ice Queen and Robin had been true to his word and had not seek her out.

No matter how much he wanted to.

Because at the time he was still married, still confused about his feelings.

But not anymore.

And now, it was time to act.

To act and to win her back.

Henry get in the flat and she smiled one last time, before turning around. When she glimpsed him, the smile she was wearing dropped and she saw the pain entered her eyes before she started walking, composed once again.

"Robin," she greeted and there was no warmth in her voice.

No warmth at all.

"M'lady." he said and she did not look in his eyes more than two seconds.

They walked side by side, without talking for a little time and soon, it was more than he could take.

"How is your shoulder ?" he started gently, desperately seeking any sort of contact with her.

"Fine." was her answer. "How is your family ?"

Robin looked down.

"Fine." he breathed, and she just nodded.

Damn, since when had it become so difficult to talk to her ? She was just so... closed off.

"Regina-"

But they had arrived in the dinning room at Granny's and Regina just said in her mayor voice,

"Have a good day, Robin."

And left, without a word more.

Robin was left with what felt like a big _whole _in his heart.

Because she had never acted so ... distant to him.

_Never. _

Not even in the Enchanted Forest because they fought and bickered and he knew she was showing him some interest.

But now ? Now it was just like if he was no one to her.

And God, that hurt like hell !

* * *

Regina left Granny's and cursed herself for the tears leaving her eyes. _But that was for the best. _she thought. This way, Robin would forget her for good and be happy with his _wife_ as it was meant to be. She had lost her chance at hapiness when she had been to scared to enter this tavern, and now she must pay the consequences of this act. And she would pay it. No matter how hard it was to see him this happy without her. No matter if she sometimes thought the pain would kill her right away.

She _deserved_ pain.

She was evil.

She didn't deserve to be loved.

Least of all by him.

* * *

Robin had think about it the whole day and only one thing in his mind could explain the fact that she had been so distant to him.

She had met someone else.

His heart had broken with this realization. Now, he was sat on a bench, not knowing what to do. If she was happier without him ? Should he still go and ruin her hapiness a second time ? Or should he let her live her life and be miserable on his own ?

God this was so difficult.

If only he had taken the right decision.

If only he had picked Regina over Marian, like he knew he should have done.

He had known right away. He had known when after Marian's return and he heard the bell of the door and he just _knew _she was gone, when he felt that whole in his heart, he _knew _Regina was the one.

But he had picked Marian. Because she was his wife after all, and he owed this to Roland. But they couldn't preten everything was the same and eventually, Marian confronted him and Robin didn't have the strenght to hold back any longer. She had been understanding and kind, she had been herself.

The day after that, they were officialy getting a divorce.

But Regina never knew any of that, because she avoided him and avoided anything that could make her think of him.

So Robin had to tell her this. And tell her he loved her. And tell her he would do anything in his power to win her back, no matter what.

Pixie dust never lies.

* * *

Regina heard knocks at her door and got up, opening the door.

"Robin ?" she asked, surprised.

"Can I talk to you ?"

Those blue eyes. This accent. This voice. She had missed him so bad and now, now she had to compose herself. She couldn't let him see the real her again. Never again.

"Have you any idea of how late it is ?"

His blue eyes saddened,

"Regina, please. Don't do this. Don't shut me out like I'm nothing to you."

"Why ?" she breathed finally, and his eyes widened, "That's what you did."

His heart stopped.

"I'm-"

"Don't. Please, leave."

"Regina-"

"Please !"

His shoulder dropped and he said,

"Fine, I'll leave if this is what you want. But," His eyes looked into Regina's brown ones. "I'll fight for you, Regina. I'll never leave you again. I can promise you that. "

She couldn't allow hope to enter her heart.

She _wouldn't._

"Goodnight, Robin." she said softly, closing the door.

"Goodnight , my love." he whispered.

* * *

The next day there is a bunch of red roses in front of her porch when she leave to go to work. Regina leant in, picked it up and read the note,

_To me you're even more beautiful than this roses. _

_Please forgive me._

_R._

She couldn't help the smile that lighted up her face. When she noticed she was smiling, she hurried to compose herself and went inside in the search of a vase.

Only she didn't know that a certain theif was cheking the effect of his surprise.

And Robin felt alive again for the first time in months. Seeing her reaction ? It gave him hope. She still loved him. All was not lost.

* * *

The next day, Regina entered her office and found a gorgeous bunch of wide flowers in a vase on her desk office. She walked closer and took the note,

_You're as magnificent as those wild flowers ; and just as the forest can be without it, I can't be without you._

_R._

Regina's heart fluttered and no matter how hard she tried to remember herself how hurt she was when he had chosen Marian, she couldn't stop her treacherous heart to flutter.

* * *

A few days later, Regina entered Granny's with Henry, lighter than she had been for some weeks. She let Henry sit at their usual booth and go order. Only then she heard the bell of the door and felt his presence beside her.

"M'lady."

Regina was trying to keep her smile in check. Really she was. She turned around slightly and saw his blue eyes laid tenderly on her,

"Robin." she breathed and there was so much affection in her voice that she saw his eyes widened, before she pulled herself together.

He smiled then, and held her something. It was a simple flower, white. She took it in a tremble hand and he leant in, whispering in her ear,

"Just like you Regina, this flower is pure and beautiful. "

She felt herself blush and saw Granny's slightly shook her head in smiling from the corner of her eyes. But then, Robin receded and there was a twinkle in his eyes that took her breath away. She clutched at her flower and took the orders, leaving without giving him a long look full of all she was feeling.

Hope. Lost. Fear. Love. Passion. Heartbreak.

* * *

Henry just told her she looked smitten since a few days and that made her stop. Because Regina had realized. She was falling in love with Robin all over again.

But she was scared.

She was so damn scared.

She couldn't let him in again. She already had once, and that only ended with her heart broken.

Someone ring at her door, and when she opened, there was no one, but a small box was there. She took it and read the note that was on it,

_I'm sure you will look stunning in it, as you always do. _

_I can't picture my life without you._

_R._

Regina came in and carefully opened the box, finding a beautiful dress in it. It was red, and it was all she liked.

She closed her eyes and tried again to keep her feelings in check. It was getting more and more difficult and she knew it.

But even though Regina was a stubborn woman...

Robin was even more so.

And he _will_ get her back.

* * *

There was a party night at Granny's tonight and against her better judgement and while knowing _he _would be there, Regina put on the dress and get ready. It was not at all because she wanted to see him.

Of course not.

* * *

"Mom !" exclaimed Henry, seeing her enter, "You're beautiful !"

"Thank you, darling." she smiled, stroking his cheek.

"He is right, Regina." smiled Snow and her stepmother smiled at her before they sat down.

Someone else noticed her entrance and Robin almost choked on his beer.

"Stunning." was all he could mutter.

Then, he saw her sit and knew it was his time to act. He was courting her for some days now, and he needed to know if she felt the same thing _he _felt. So Robin get up, anxious, and took a micro before the music started.

* * *

Regina looked up, frowing when hearing music. She just saw Snow smiling knowingly and looked toward the stage. Her heart stopped. Her eyes widened. What was he doing ? His blue eyes were looking directly at her and she blushed. Then he started to sing and she smiled, he had a beautiful voice.

_Afraid it won't come 'round again_

_Afraid to move on_

She froze. And tears gathered in her eyes. No. He couldn't do that to her. This was not fair.

_Wishing I could go back when_

_Everything was easier and meaningful to me_

Regina could see the regret in his eyes and face, but she wasn't ready to open up to him again. She had suffered too much the first time.

_Wanting all we left behind_

_Like it's the answer_

She wanted that too, but they couldn't have it. He had chosen his wife and now, even if she heard they weren't togehter anymore, the wrong was made. Even if it broke her heart.

_An hour glass we can't rewind_

_Holding back the life that I've denied for so long_

The Queen looked with frightened eyes when he climbed down the crowd and walked toward her until he is right in front of her and kneeled by her side,

_Can I find my way to you?_

A tear rolled down her cheek then. Could he ?

_And After all that we've been through_

_And after all we left in pieces_

_I still believe our lives have just begun_

Regina felt her heart broke all over again. And while she closed her eyes, she felt his hand stroke her cheek slightly, wiping the tears away and she opened her eyes again, he seemed so convinced, it _almost _gave her hope.

_Cause now the past can be outrun_

_And I know you are the reason_

_I still believe the best is yet to come_

* * *

Robin wiped away her tears, because seeing her crying was breaking his heart.

_A photograph's still in your hands_

_Afraid to let it go_

He knew she had had a hard time, letting go of Daniel. But she had, with him. And he had betrayed her.

_The minutes rain like grains of sand_

_And time is just a war that's stealing dreams from within_

He didn't even deserve her. That part for sure.

_So come and take them back again_

* * *

_And After all that we've been through_

_And after all we left in pieces_

_I still believe our lives have just begun_

_Cause now the past can be outrun_

_And I know you are the reason_

_I still believe the best is yet to come_

Tears were now running freely from her eyes and he got up, taking her hand in his, showing her to get up too. At first she hesitated, but she was way too in love with him, so now, they were face to face, close enough so that if she just inches closer, they'll kiss.

_I won't turn around_

_Let it all slip away_

She searched his eyes. Because now, she needed this reassurance that he wouldn't leave her again. And that was something Robin was eager to give her.

_I'm never backing down_

_Cause tomorrow's a new day_

_And everything can change_

Regina felt Robin squeezed her hand and tugged at it, inching her even closer ; so now she could clearly smell his scent. And she wondered how she could have live without.

_And After all that we've been through_

_And after all we left in pieces_

_I still believe our lives have just begun_

It was like the outlaw was whispering this to her, his blue eyes looking in the depths of her brown ones.

_Cause now the past can be outrun_

_And I know you are the reason_

_I still believe the best is yet to come_

And now, she started to foolishly believe too. From the look in his eyes, she started to believe again. And it was wrong because all she had learnt from her past was that loving always ended badly for her, but perhaps this time it would be different, with _him_. Robin seemed to notice the change in her, because he smiled.

_I still believe the best is yet to come_

He inched closer and her breath fastened.

_The best is yet to come_

His hand took hers and laid it on his heart, when she could feel it beat widy against her palm.

_I still believe the best is yet to come _

Then their eyes locked for a few seconds, before Robin's fell on her lips and closed the gap between them, hesitantly at firt ; but when she answered his kiss, he smiled and just kissed her deeper, while everyone else cheered.

Regina smiled through the kiss and tied her hands around his neck while his circled her waist, bringing her even closer to him.

"Don't ever leave me again..." she whispered between the kisses,

"I'll never leave you again." he promised, before he crashed again his lips on hers, like he couldn't ever get enough of her.

Which was true anyway.


	36. You can't come now, baby

**Thank you all for your support, you're AMAZING ! I LOVE YOU ! :) 3**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _/ its the diner scene but with a bit of a twist. David and Snow werent theonly ones with a surprise when they got back to storybrook. Regina was also pregnant. Not as far along as snow but close. When robin and marion reunite the shock of losing her happy ending again causes regina to go into labor. Think is she already fled the diner and is alone at home and giving birth. Everyone noticed that regina was gone and snow, emma and robin go after her with marion following. Outlaw happy ending please. _for : **KaMi-HiMe BVB.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend, let me know what you think ! :)**

**A/N-2: I'm sorry I sometimes tend to not be able to answer, life is getting really busy these days and even if I manage to update daily, I sometime don't have enough time to answer your amazing reviews and I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT :( I almost manage to catch back my late, I'll do my Guests tomorrow, promise ! :)**

* * *

**You can't come now, baby.**

They entered the restaurant, both smiling widely and right away, Emma came by her.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Princess," cut her gently Robin, "This stubborn one here, needs to sit first."

Regina rolled her eyes,

"I'm pregnant Robin, not unable to function."

He chuckled and Emma smiled,

"I'll give you two a minute, but then, there is someone I want you to meet."

Regina nodded and let Robin lead her to a booth, where he sat beside her. Their fingers intertwined and she laid them on her pregnant belly, before she saw him look at her with such love and joy Regina thought she could die.

"What is it ?" she asked,

He smiled that dimple smile and leant in, kissing her.

"I just love you so much."

She smiled too, and stroked his cheek tenderly,

"I love you too, Robin."

"And who love me ?" asked a small voice and Robin chuckled, receding from his Queen in order to take his boy on his lap,

"Well, I don't know."

"Papa !" laughed the child while Robin tickled him and Regina actually laughed, before she kissed Roland's nose,

"_I_ love you."

The child smiled.

"I love you too, Gina !"

"And your father is an idiot," she smirked and Robin just loved her even more.

Roland burst out laughters before leave toward Henry and they were all so happy.

The outlaw leant in once again and kissed her cheek, laying his hand where their future child laid.

"I've never been this happy before." she confessed and he smiled, kissing her again.

"You make me so very happy, Regina. Don't ever doubt it." He tilted her chin so their eyes met, "I love you. You're my destiny. "

They kissed tenderly again, before he get up in order to order some drinks and Regina was talking with Snow when she heard _him_.

"_Marian ?_"

"Robin ?"

The Queen looked up and what she saw just broke her heart in a thousands of pieces. Robin, _her _Robin was embracing a woman. Marian. Then it clicked, Maid Marian, this was his wife. But how... Regina's eyes were frantic until they fell on Emma's panicked stare.

She did this.

She ruined her hapiness.

Regina felt tears gathering in her eyes and actually had a hard time, preventing them to fall. Blame the hormones.

"I thought I lost you ! I thought I'd never see you again !"

One tear left her eyes and she clutched her stomach. No. This wasn't fair. She was a hero now. She _deserved _a happy ending.

"And I you !"

Regina watched Robin clutch at his _wife _for dear life and suddenly, a sharp pain took her. God, what was happening ? She just lost her happy ending. Her chance a love again. The father of her unborn child.

Regina looked at Robin again, but he was so wrapped up in having his wife that he did not even look at her. Was it all she had been to him ? A replacement for the only woman he loved and couldn't have ? More tears threatened to leave her eyes and she had to leave. Regina got up with some difficulty but since she was pregnant she coudln't use magic, fearing the price to pay. So, she got up and tried her best to stay strong, but then, she saw him again. And he seemed so happy. So relieved. That her heart just broke entirely and she had to clutch it. Nobody noticed. Nobody cared. She was alone. _Again. _

Regina walked as fast as she could toward her house. Tears leaving her eyes, the happy face of Robin in mind. He wouldn't chose her over his wife, she knew that. A sob took her then. What will she do without him ? She had open up again, to him. She had trusted love again and now, now it all ended with her alone and broken hearted. _That seems like déjà-vu. _she couldn't help but think.

She finally made it to her house and locked it behind her, before she let sobs took hold of her, crying out for the man she loved. Crying out for this baby who wouldn't have the family she dreamt of. Crying out of hurt and heartbreak and suddenly, it was of pain too.

Regina looked down and froze.

Her water just broke.

"No." was all she could muster, holding her stomach.

* * *

Robin let go of his wife finally getting over his surprise,

"Marian... How is it possible ?"

"Princess Leia brought me here." she said, closing her hand over his, "She saved me from the Evil Queen."

Robin froze before turn around quickly. _Regina. _She wasn't here anymore. Oh no. What had he done ? He saw Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, Henry and Tink up and talking with animation and walked toward them without thinking,

"Where is she ?"

"What do you think ?" spatted the fairy, giving him a mean look and he sighed,

"You have to go to her, Robin." pleaded Henry,

He sighed again,

"This is a bit more difficult, boy..."

"But..." Henry's eyes widened with disbelief and lost trust that broke Robin's heart, "You love her ! And she is pregnant ! "

Emma laid a hand on her son's shoulder but he receded,

"How could you ?"

"I didn't know ..."

"How do you all want her to remain good and help us if every single you take her hapiness away !"

"Henry." interrupted David, seeing his wife and daughter's eyes filled with tears,

"He is right though." murmured Snow. "I must check on her. Pain and stress can be bad to pregnancy."

Robin felt all the blood leave his face.

"You don't think the baby is hurt, do you ?"

"Robin, what's going on ?" asked Marian, lost.

"I'm coming with you." said Emma.

It was all a big mess and Robin took a second to make a decision,

"I'm coming too." he said, following the two ladies.

* * *

Regina was screaming in pain and agony, lying on her couch.

"No !" she screamed, "You can't come now, baby !" she shouts as another contraction took her, "You can't because- AH ! Because I'm all alone and your father don't love me and-"

At one point the pain was so harsh she passed out.

* * *

They heard screams and Robin ran toward the door, before hurrying where he had heard the shouts.

"Regina ?" he asked and ran by her side, her forehead was damp with sweat and he stroked her cheeks, "Regina, wake up, please ?"

Snow and Emma came just after and Snow's eyes widened before she walked closer,

"God !" she exclaimed, "She's in labour ! Emma, bring me clean towels please, and some hot water. Robin, try to wake her up, the baby is in danger if not."

Robin felt his heart beat faster while he tried to wake her up.

"Please Regina, wake up. I'm here." he took her hand and laid it on his heart, "Please you need to wake up, our baby is in danger ... _Please._"

Finally, her eyes fluttered and fall on Robin, she smiled sadly and squeezed his hand,

"Am I dreaming ?" she whispered,

"No." and he felt tears running down his cheeks. "No you're not. I'm here and I won't leave your side." He kissed her forehead, "Just hold on." He was so afraid of losing her.

"Regina ?" asked Snow and the Queen grunted weakly, "I need you to push now."

"I can't..."

Snow threw Robin a worried look and he leant in,

"You can, my love. I know you're tired, but you _can _do this."

She raised broken eyes toward him,

"Why aren't you with your wife ?"

"Oh Regina," he sighed and kneeled beside her, "Please, push."

He saw one tear leave her brown eyes. This was not what he had planned. He had planned to hold her hand, to kiss her and hear her threaten him to never touch her again, everything but this. However, she squeezed his hand and started pushing.

"Great !" exclaimed Snow, "I can almost see the head !"

The next few minutes were hard on everyone. Robin was scared he might lose Regina or their child. Snow was scared she might do something wrong and kill Regina or the baby. Regina was scared she might lose her baby. Emma was scared she might have done the bigger mistake of her all life and no one noticed her, but Marian was scared of what it all meant.

Finally, after a few minutes more, cries of baby could be heard and all smiled. Snow put the baby in the towel and cooed, before she said Regina and Robin, tears in her eyes,

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful daughter."

A tear escaped Regina's eyes wile Snow put the baby in her arms and she felt Robin kissed her forehead.

"You did it." he whispered and she leant into him, closing her eyes a few seconds, allowing herself to enjoy his presence for a bit longer.

Robin looked at his daughter and couldn't help the smile that lighten his face. He then watched Regina and saw the same hapiness in her eyes, he wanted to kiss her but while he was about to do it, he remembered.

_Marian. _

He felt Regina stiffened beside him and knew she was thinking the same thing. Snow and Emma was not in the room for the moment, and he heard Regina sniffled.

"I know what your choice is." She tried to be strong. Really she tried. But her voice broke.

"Regina-"

"I want you to know that I'm not angry."

He didn't know what to say.

"Thank you."

And he got up, intending to speak with Marian. Before he left, he heard her say,

"Don't worry Hope, your father may not be here, but I will. I love you so very much."

And some tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

"Robin," asked Marian when she glimpsed him, "What's going on here ?"

He sighed and showed her the stool,

"You might want to sit."

And he told her everything. About the thiry years of curse. About the year in the Enchanted Forest. About falling in love with Regina. About her getting pregnant. About this year. About his feelings for her. About the fact that he's moved on.

It's only after a big talk that he knows. He knows in his heart who he loved and so he kissed Marian's forehead ; she'll need some time to get use to it, but being the caring woman that she is, she understood he needed freedom from his vows.

* * *

Robin finally entered the room _she _is in and smiled, seeing hr rocking their baby girl. When Regina sees him, her eyes widened and saddened at the same time,

"What are you doing here ?"

He sighed and walked closer, before sitting on the bed and stroking his daughter's face.

"She is beautiful." he breathed, "Just like her mother."

"She'll have your hair, I think."

He smiled again and she laid Hope on her little bed, before she turned toward him again.

"I know why you came here," she breathed quickly and he raised an eyebrown,

"I highly doubt it, m'lady."

Blue eyes looked into brown.

"I understant that she is your wife and-"

But she couldn't end her sentence because Robin's lips crashed on hers. She slightly whimpered and gripped the lapel of his jacket, while he deepened the kiss. God, he couldn't get enough of that woman !

"I'm choosing you." he said, breathless, when they pulled apart.

"What ?"

"HYou heard me well, Regina. I'm choosing you."

Her eyes filled with tears,

"But she is-"

"My past." he ended, smiling at her a little, stucking his forehead to hers, "You're my future. Both of you. And Roland. And Henry."

Regina closed her eyes and finally, when the words sank in, she smiled that smile that drove him crazy.

"You're choosing me." she almost laugh and seeing her this happy made him smile,

"I'm choosing you. Over and over again. In a heartbreat. I will always choose you, Regina."

He leant in and kissed her again.

And to lost in each other, no one noticed the green dust that surrounded Hope.

Because she was not just a baby.

She was a baby born from two soulmates.

She was the baby of the happy ending.

Of their happy ending.


	37. Please tell me it's gonna be ok

**Hi :) THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS ! YOU'RE THE BEST ! I'm sorry I can't answer tonight, I'm exahsuted and once again fell asleep on my computer ... I hope you'll like it ! LOVE YOU ALL ! :)**

**The first chapter of "Sometimes it's all about timing" shall be available soon too :)**

Rating : **M. ( slightly, at the very beginning.****)**

Prompt : _AU. Robin and Regina are today's Bonnie and Clyde. It's been years of passionate love and wild adventures. But one day Regina finds out that she's pregnant and she is afraid of how her bandit lover will react. Is he ready for this ? To settle down and have a more quiet family life with her ? _  
for : **Alwaysadele .**

**A/N : I hope you'll like it my friend and that it is what you wanted ... Let me know ! :)**

* * *

**Please tell me it's gonna be ok.**

_They parked their car a few meters away from the bank, and Regina swallowed. Robin saw that his lover was anxious, and did the only thing he thought could make her trouble away ; he leant in and caught her chin between his fingers._

_"We're gonna be ok."_

_She weakly smiled and he kissed her, tenderly at first but then, the kiss became more and more passionate until she found herself on his lap, rocking her hips against his, his hands gripping her hip to try and keep her right where he needed her. _

_"Regina..." he moaned suddenly and she smiled, kissing him again._

_"We don't have time." she breathed but didn't pull away._

_She closed her eyes when he started kissing the column of her neck, before kissing her again._

_"Well, we'll just have to be quick..."_

_"What if someone see us ? "_

_But he already had opened his pants and put aside her panties and a sharp cry escaped her when her lover entered her. She started moving, and she heard him groan while he gave back every thrust with equal passion and love. _

_"Robin..." she whimpered and he thrusted faster, until she finally exploded and he came right after her. _

_Then they saw someone stop some car in front of the bank while they took back they breath and Robin spoke,_

_"Now les't do what we have to !"_

It had to be this moment. thought Regina, one hand stroking her belly.

_Pregnant._

She was pregnant.

Her, once of the big vilain of the city.

But was Robin ready to stop and have this baby with her ? She hoped so.

"Regina ?" she heard him call and she closed her eyes. "Regina, I have this new idea aout stealing the-"

Robin entered and lost his smile right away,

"What is it ?" he ran by her side, "What's going on ?"

Regina let herself sobbed in his arms. She wasn't ready to lse him. She loved him way too much for that.

"Regina," now he was cupping her cheeks, "Please talk to me."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

**Some years after.**

Regina watched her son sleep and smiled, before sighed. She did not missed her old life, she knew she had made the right choice by choosing this baby above all else.

Regina then felt two strong arms circled her waist and she smiled, before she leant against this body. The man sighed with hapiness and kissed her ear, whispering,

"I love you."

She shivered and smiled again, before he turned her around and his blue eyes were full of stroked his cheeks,

"I love you too, Robin."

He smiled and looked at their boy,

"He is so peaceful..."

She smiled,

"He is. Maybe one day, we'll tell him who his parents are-"

"_Was. _" interrupted gently Robin, "Who is parents was, my love."

She nodded, nuzzling his chest,

"You're right. Of course you're right. I'm so glad you picked me, all those years ago..."

"How couldn't I ? You're my whole world. If I lose you, I lose _everything_."

Regina smiled. That was true love.

That was the quiet life they had built.

That was how hapines sfelt like.

And she liked every bit of it.


	38. The truth is not always good to tell

**Hi my dear and lovely friends :) First, thank you for the support I'm getting with this, it is truly INCREDIBLE and I can't thank you enough ! Thank you for all your reviews and prompts, that's what keep me writting it, SO THANK YOU ! LOVE YOU ALL ! :) 3**

**Also, I want to apologize because I've a very very busy week and I won't be able to answer your reviews until monday I think ... But keep writting them please, I enjoy so much reading them and I promise they'll be answer ! Here a BIG chapter to make amends :) ( also, there will probably have an extended version of the previous chapter, because I was falling asleep on my laptop and it was not exactly what I wanted to write ! :)**

**I'll publish first chapter of **Sometimes it's all about timing **by monday too, I think. :)**

Rating:** T.**

Prompt: _Regina is pregnant, Marian learn it and hurt Regina.. and then Robin learn it too and when he goes to Regina's house too tell her what he thinks.. he finds her dying and it's almost too late (don't forget the cheesy conversation :P) _for : **Guest.**

**A/N : So, as I have a few Guests, I don't know for who this one will be, but I do hope that you'll like it my friend ! :) I really tried to picture Marian as a conflicted person and not an evil one ( which is hard for me because I hate her so much right now for ruinning my Outlaw Queen hapiness ! Even if technically this is not really her fault ...) Anyway, let me know what you think :)  
**

* * *

**Truth is not always good to say.**

Regina was sat on a bench, tears rolling down her eyes while she stroked her belly protectively.

"Don't worry little one," she whispered, "All will be fine."

But the Queen didn't know who she was trying to comfort, wether it was this child, whom she loved very much but was destined to never know his/her father; or wether she was talking to her broken self.

But what the Queen did not see was the shape of Marian, just behind her. The maid had come to apologize for her harsh words at dinner, Robin asked her to and she was ready to do anything, if that meant keeping him.

She had not meant to be so _mean_, that was not her. Pain and heartbreak was changing her and she was not sure she liked the change. She did not mean that _Regina _didn't deserve a happy ending, just that this was _hers_. The Queen would have to wait the next one.

But then, her blood had frozen.

The Queen's behaviour ? The hand protectively on her stomach ? She knew it all too well.

She was pregnant.

And there was no difficulty in guessing who the father was...

**Minutes ago.**

Robin was looking at her. _Again. _Every time he thought she did not notice, his eyes ell on _her_. But Marian was no fool, and she knew her husband was torn. And that was killing her.

Because while it had been thirty years to him, it had only been weeks for her.

This was the Queen's fault.

The curse.

Her arrestation.

If she was losing Robin again.

_Everything. _

She decided to act, because she was a woman of action, that's why Robin had fell in love with her in the first place.

So, under her husband's watch, she get up and walked straight to the Queen, who was sat with the green fairy, Tinkerbell.

"May I have a word with you, majesty ?"

She saw the Queen's shoulders tense before she got up and face her, straightening her clothes,

"I prefer Regina." answered the woman, "What can I do for you ?"

"Well, for start, you could leave my family _alone_."

Regina's eyes widened. But Marian didn't care at the moment, seeing her husband walk away from her ? _That _hurt her. And she was ready to do anything in order to prevent that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have not been near your family in weeks."

"Stop sneaking glances at my husband when you think I don't watch ! He. Is. _MY_. husband." she hissed and saw the Queen's face lost all its color.

"Marian-" tried Robin who was now by her side but she shook him off and continued her talk,

"Stop talking with my son. Stop being everywhere we are ! Let us be ! You've destroyed so many hapiness. You already destroyed ours once, can't you just leave us be ? Can't you just stop being your evil and selfish self for once in your life ? "

Robin saw the tears gathered in Regina's eyes and his heart broke. He did not understand his wife's behaviour. He was ready to talk, to talk and defend her, but she put on this fake smile of hers and murmured,

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

And in one second, she was gone but not before he saw the hand she put on her mouth to muffle her sobs.

**Present time. **

Regina wiped her cheeks and get up, finding herself face to face with Marian. The woman was shaking with some emotions, the Queen couldn't quite see.

"Why are you here ?"

But Marian was looking at her in a way that was making her uneasy.

"Marian ?"

"You're pregnant." only said the woman in a blank voice and Regina felt her heart stopped.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"You're pregnant with Robin's child." chuchled darkly Marian and there was no humour in this because she knew that if Robin knew that, she would lose him for good.

Regina sighed.

"I did not mean for this to happen."

"Of course not."

"Marian, I never intended to break your family. I am sorry."

Would have she been her normal self, Marian would have accepted the truce. But she was losing the man of her life. Anger and rage she didn't know she had was slowly taking hold of her.

Regina was walking away, when Marian caught her arm.

"You'll leave town, tonight."

The Queen raised an eyebrow,

"I beg your pardon ?"

"You're leaving town."

"I don't think so." answered icily the Queen, "This is _my _home, with _my _friend and _my _family and I don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon. You want a fresh start ? _You _leave."

And then she was gone.

But Marian couldn't let her spoil her happy ending.

Not a second time.

* * *

Robin was searching for her.

Only he wasn't so sure _who_ her was.

Marian.

Regina.

All he knew was that he was searching _her_.

All was so confused in his head. Of course he loved Marian, he had dreamt of nothing but getting her back since her death.

But then Regina arrived.

And she was rude, she was guarded and God, she was stubborn !

But she had crumbled down the walls he had built around his heart so carefully.

And he knew he loved her too.

Marian or Regina ?

Why does it feel like he was stuck in the middle of some turning point of his life ?

Would he be happy with Marian knowing his heart cried for the Queen ?

Would it be fair to Regina if he still carried feelings for his wife ?

He was so lost.

* * *

When the night come, Marian took a decision. She had stolen Charming's _gun_ ( she thought this was the name he used and plus, she was married to a thief, she knew how to stole. ) because that was more precise and quick than the arrows.

She wanted the Queen gone.

By all means.

For now, there was no frontier between good and bad in Marian's mind.

Just that if she did not do something, she was losing her husband.

And she was not about to let that happen.

* * *

Robin entered The Rabbit Hole and settled for a drink.

"Hello, mate."

He turned and smiled tiredly,

"Hi."

"How are you ?"

Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, not my cleverest question, I guess."

"You can pay me a drink and I'll forget about it." only muttered the outlaw and Hook sighed.

"Two whiskeys."

* * *

Marian entered the house carefully, the gun in her hand. She entered the long corridor, and was about to climb the stairs when a voice startled her,

"And pray tell what you're doing ? "

She jumped and turned around, seeing the Queen, tucked in a blanket on a couch, close to the fireplace.

She seemed harmless. And tired. And so very broken.

And that almost stopped Marian's demence.

_Almost._

But then, the consequences came in her mind again and she took the gun, aiming at Regina, whose eyes widened while she hurried to get up.

"What are you doing ? Put that down."

"No."

"Marian, don't make something you will regret..."

Her hands trembled only slightly.

"I do not wish to harm you. Just tell me you'll be gone tomorrow and I leave."

Regina sighed.

"I can't."

"YOU WILL !" exclaimed Marian and Regina jumped, before she closed her eyes and a tear escaped her.

"No. I have a family here."

"You don't deserve one."

"Perhaps not."

A small silence settled.

"I will tell Robin." resumed Regina softly.

"Don't you dare !"

Brown eyes met other brown in a battle of will.

"He deserves to know this child. And I can't deprive this baby of his/her father."

"You won't do such thing." started threateningly Marian,

"Don't worry," continued Regina and her voice broke, "He won't chose me. He picked you the second you came back."

Marian's eyes widened and saddened because that was not true. Her husband had not been hers since her return. He had been a shadow of the man she had known.

And that made her so angry toward the Queen.

_So_ angry.

* * *

"I love both of her."

Hook sighed.

"Not in the same way, I gather ?"

"No." Robin drank down his glass, "Marian is kind and loving and everything is so _easy _with her, she is so easy to love. "

"Regina on the other hand..."

"Regina is like the storm." and Robin's eyes lost themselves as he seemed to think of memories, "She is rude, and guarded, stubborn too..." He sighed, "But once she let you see who she _truly _was, there's so much love in her, so much tenderness and hope. So much beauty and I'm not only thinking about physically , even if she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She is bold and audacious, independant and loyal. She loves you with her all soul and once she gave you her heart, she loves and trust you entirely without second thought. She's got that smile I'm dying for and her hair are just so soft. It feels like her body have been made to melt against mine and sometimes-"

The pirate chuckled, clapping the man's shoulder, cutting him.

"Looks like you've made your choice after all, mate. Your heart spoke through your mouth."

Robin looked down.

"Wait until she actually tells you about the baby then." chuckled again Hook and Robin felt his heart stop before he looked up toward the pirate.

"What baby ?"

Hook's face lost all its color.

"Crap."

* * *

"Please, just say you'll leave."

"No." and the Queen held up her chin in defiance.

"Then you leave me no choice."

She was about to pull when Regina spoke again,

"Can you really do that ? Kill a pregnant woman ?" Marian swallowed and tears gathered in her eyes,

"If I have to. "

"Are you ready to leave a motherless child ?"

Marian's hand shook.

"My son is innocent, he does not deserve to suffer."

"Then leave !"

"I can't." Regina started again, walking closer to the woman who she saw was very lost, trying to take the gun. "Can you kill the child of your husband ?"

Marian closed her eyes and a tear fell.

"No." she whispered. "No, I can't." She shook her head. She wasn't a murderer, she wasn't that kind of woman !

Then the situation got out of hands.

Regina tried to get the gun back but Marian opened her eyes and jumped, seeing her this close to her.

Someone was shot.

* * *

Robin heard a shot and his eyes looked where the noise could be heard. His heart stopped, there was no denying it,

Regina's house.

He ran as fast as he could, praying nothing happened to her.

Or their child.

* * *

Marian's eyes gathered with tears and widened, seeing the Queen fall on her knees, blood on her side, near her heart.

"I... I'm sorry... I ..." she tried, "I didn't want to..."

Regina gripped the couch and tried to steady herself, gasping for air, the pain in her body unbearable. She put her hands on her belly and quickly whispered some spell, which just ended in her more tired than before.

That's why she did not use magic since she knew of her pregnancy, it was too dangerous.

Whale had been very clear on the subject.

"Majesty ... I ..."

Regina tried to look up but her vision was already blurring and the second after, all went black.

* * *

Marian watched the Queen fall apart and put a hand on her mouth. _No. NO ! _She had to fetch help. Quick. And she ran outside, as fast as she could toward the city center, where she knew she would find everyone.

* * *

Robin ran and entered the house very quickly, before running toward the living-room, praying every Gods he knew to keep her safe. And Robin realized that this time, he knew who _her _was. Regina. It had always been Regina.

But then his heart stopped and it felt like all the air was removed from his lungs as he glimpsed her unmoving body on the floor.

"Regina !" he shouted, running by her side.

Robin kneeled behind her and cradled her against him, stroking his cheek with one hand only to notice something was wetting his other hand. He looked at it and suddenly, his world crushed. _Blood._ There was blood everywhere.

"No..." he whispered, pushing her jacket and seeing the blood on her side. "No !" he screamed again and he did not care about the tears leaving his eyes, "Regina ! HELP !" he screamed but knew no one could hear him. Robin was about to get up and search for help, or bring her to hospital himself, but he heard a muffled sound.

"Robin..."

Once again, he craddled her face in his hands, shushing her.

"I'm here, my love. Don't you worry."

A sad smile sketched her features.

"I am ... _so _sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he whispered urgently, "You're going to be fine."

"No." she breathed and leant into his touch, "It's too late."

"Don't say that."

She then looked into his blue eyes and what he saw in her brown eyes broke what was left of his heart. Regret. So much regret. Pain, love, lost hope and fear.

"I lost too much blood."

He closed his eyes and shook his head,

"I refuse to believe that."

Robin then felt a hand stroke his cheek and when he opened her eyes, he saw just how painful it was for her to move, but she needed to touch him one last time.

"There are so much thing I wish you knew ..." she whispered,

He kissed her hand and brought it to his heart.

"I know about the baby." Her eyes widened, "Why haven't you told me ?"

A tear escaped her eyes.

"I didn't want you to feel _trap_ with me." Her voice broke. "I didn't want to spoil your happy ending again."

"You foolish woman." he whispered and leant in, "_You_ are my happy ending. I'm sorry Regina. I'm sorry I did not understand it before, I'm sorry it took me so much time to know where my heart lies. But the truth is, I'm in love with you. " He kissed her lips and she kissed him back weakly. "I love you so much I can't bear to lose you now..."

She closed her eyes, enjoying his closeness.

"Robin," she started again, "You won't like what I'll tell you but plea-" She winced and the pain stopped her breath.

"Regina ?!"

"I'm... I'm fine..." she panted and his eyes were wild with panic and fear. "It won't be long now since-"

"Don't." he begged and she closed her eyes a few seconds, nodding slightly. If this was to be their last moment, she wouldn't argue with him.

"I put a spell... on myself ... so the-" she winced again and he brought her closer to him, as if this could save her, "the baby will be able to ... to live..."

"Regina-"

"Listen to me."

He nodded and stroked every part of her he could get his hands on.

"You have to promise me that after the birth ... you will let me go."

She had breath the words that stopped Robin's heart.

"No. I can't do that. There is still hope and I'm sure-"

"Please, Robin."

He did not answer and looked at her, panting, dying. The woman he loved. A tear rolled down his cheek again.

"You can't ask me that."

"But I am."

"No." he shook his head.

"Promise me. And promise me you'll take care of this child..."

"Regina..."

Her breathing was getting more laboured and he couldn't think straight. He was losing her. And fast.

"You'll tell him I ... I loved him... very ... much ..."

He nodded, too scared and broken to speak while he leant in and kiss her again, enjoying the warmth of her lips.

"I love you." he whispered again, "I'm so sorry."

She smiled weakly and looked into his blue eyes before in one last effort, intertwining their fingers on her stomach.

"I love you too, Robin." she winced, "More... More than ... than ... any... anything."

Her breath was short and he felt helpless. And hopeless. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be losing the love of his life. Not _again. _

"Don't leave me..." he whispered and a tear fell from her eyes,

"I'll ... never ... leave ... you..."

"Stay with me, I beg you. I'm not strong enough, I can't."

He had noticed when Regina's eyes closed they closed longer and that scared the hell out of him.

"Please. "he tried one last time,

"Thank ... you ... Robin."

"For what ? Breaking your heart ? "

"You... made... me believe I could ... be ... lo... loved."

She was breathless now.

"And you are." He needed her to know that so badly. "I love you so much. Henry loves you. Roland loves you. Snow and Charming loves you. God, even that damn pirate loves you !"

She tried to chuckled but choke slightly and he craddled her tighter against him, rocking her like a baby.

Their eyes were locked together.

Then, he felt it. She was slipping away.

And her beautiful eyes closed.

He did not hear the others came in the house, leading by a frantic Marian. All he could see was the woman of his life, his soulmate,

Dead in his arms.

**9 months later.**

Robin was craddling their baby boy against him, sitting on her bed at the hospital. Tears in his eyes. He was not holding on well. At all. He spent his days in the hospital, near her, waiting for her to wake up, even if he knew that was not possible.

She was gone.

He heard a sob and realized it was his, before he walked closer,

"Hey love," he said to her, as if she was very much alive, "I present you our son, Arthur. I know how you liked this name so ..." he took his baby and laid him on his mother's chest, "Arthur, meet your mother, she is the most wonderful person I've ever met."

His heart broke painfully when nothing changed. So he craddled his baby again squeezed him against him, as i it would heal the whole in his chest.

* * *

Later, when Arthur was asleep, Robin walked toward Regina's bed and took her hand.

"I can't let you go." he whispered and a tear left his face. "I can't. Arthur needs you. Roland needs you. Henry needs you and God, _I _need you... I'm the one who can't go on without you... " he put her hand to his lips and kiss it, "_Please_, _come back to me._" And he got up, laying his lips on hers.

Then doctor Whale entered.

"Robin, you must make a choice."

His grip on Regina tightened.

"I can't let her go."

"She is not Regina anymore, Robin. Her spirit is gone. This is only her won't recover. "

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, deads are dead."

"But she is not dead !" exclaimed Robin and for a moment, he feared he might have woken up Arthur, but no.

"This is your choice..."

"I'm not letting her go."

The doctor sighed again.

"Fine."

* * *

It must be the night because he fell asleep and suddenly, there is a small tugging at his hand. Robin woke up in a start and right away, get up,

"Regina ? " hope was entering his heart fast. "Regina, please, do it again. _Please."_

And she did. Robin let out a sob of hapiness when suddenly, two brown eyes opened and she took a deep breath, before laying her eyes on him.

"Robin-" she whispered but the rest of her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers.

Later he would hear Whale talk about it as a miracle.

Later, he would show her their beautiful son.

Later he would call Henry, Roland and everyone in town. to let them knew the good knews.

Later he would ask her to marry him.

Much later, they'll have the happy ending they deserve.

But for now, he kissed her, again and again.


	39. You can't save me

**Hi :) I really wanted to thank you all for your support, reviews and prompts, YOU ARE AMAZING ! Please keep writting me, I love it and I LOVE YOU ALL ! :D**** 3**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _can you please do a story about Regina becoming evil again after Marian returns and Robin saving her. Roland and Henry could work together to bring them together so that she can become good again but really whatever you want to do _for **chocaholic1101.**

**A/N : I hope you'll like it my friend, even if I didn't really put Henry and Roland. :)**

* * *

**You can't save me.**

Robin was sat on a log in the woods, thinking. He didn't notice a tear had left his eyes until he wiped it on his cheek.

All of this was his fault.

She had trusted him with her _heart_, something he knew she had not given to anyone since Daniel.

And he had broken it.

**1 month before.**

He knocked at her door rather violently and Regina opened it . Her eyes widened when she saw him and he did not missed the fact that they were red and puffy. But at the moment, he was blinded by another feeling.

Regina tried to not let hope enter her heart. Tried to not hope that he was missing her as much as she was missing him. Tried to not hope that his heart was as broken as hers was. Tried to not hope he came for her.

Rage. And pain. And betrayal. That was all he was able to feel right now.

"You killed her." he growled and saw the color leave her face.

All hopes that Regina might have just came crashing down.

"What are you talking about ?"

"You killed her. You killed my wife."

There was so much anger in his eyes. So much _hatred_ that her head spin around a little.

"It is not possible ... I would never-" but she stopped. She would never. But her _ancient _self could have. Regina looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek, "I am so sorry, Robin."

"You killed my wife."

She took a deep breath and gathered the strenght to look at him in the eyes,

"I didn't know-"

"YOU KILLED ROLAND'S MOTHER !" he screamed and she jumped.

The Queen opened the mouth and closed it.

"I will _never _forgive you." uttered the outlaw and her heart stopped, "Nor will I forget who you truly are from now on."

Regina just threw him a pleading look to not break her heart more than it already was, but he couldn't care less at the moment. She had betrayed him. He wanted her to suffer as much as he was.

"I won't forget who you truly are." he spatted,

"Please, don't." she begged, tears gathering in her brown eyes,

"You're the _Evil Queen_. And that's all you will ever be."

A tear left her eyes and she had to muffle a sob, her heart shattering in thousand pieces. Regina closed her eyes and just breathed in a broken voice,

"Is that really what you think of me ?"

"Yes."

"I see." she just murmured before she went inside and close her door. The Queen let herself fall against it.

He did not miss her at all. He did not loved her. He hated her. She had been so stupid. She had been _so _stupid.

**The next morning.**

She entered the dinner room, face blank, and noticed worried look toward her. She knew why. But she didn't care. The thief wanted the Evil Queen back ? So be it.

"A coffee." she asked sharply at Ruby and her grandmother frowned but said nothing.

At that moment, she heard Emma Swan talk to her and swore she was losing patience.

"Regina, I wanted-"

"I don't want to talk with you."

"But I wanted to apologize for-

This time the Queen turned around and everyone gasp as she magically started to choke the Saviour,

"I said that I didn't want to talk to you."

"Regina..."

"Regina !" screamed Snow and David walked toward her, but she just sent him against a wall.

"Regina what are you doing ? Stop. That's not you."

The Queen smirked and finally let go of Emma before turning toward the thief.

"As you said so yourself, Robin ; I'm the Evil Queen and _that's all I will ever be. _"

Time seemed to stop before Regina finally headed toward the door,

"Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do ; you know, terrorize people, explode happy endings, usual stuffs."

She opened the door when a voice came out,

"Mom ?"

Regina's shoulders tensed and when she turned around, a few seconds later, she looked like a broken woman,

"I'm sorry, Henry." she murmured.

"You don't have to do that !"

"I have no choice." she shrugged, "I'm a villain."

"Not you're not !" he said vehemently, "You're my mom !"

She weakly smiled but soon left. Without a word more.

**Return to present time.**

People of town had not even been mad at her.

No.

Their anger was toward _him_. Snow made it very clear that she did not want any sort of a contact with him and he suspected Tinkerbell to put salt on his coffee every day. And they were just examples.

But if only they knew how much he hated himself for those words. She had trust him while it was almost impossible for her to do so, she had open up to him about her deepest fear and now that ? What kind of a monster was he ?

Suddenly, Robin get up.

He needed to see her.

* * *

When he arrived near her mansion, the outlaw cautiously walked toward the window and the scene in it just broke his heart. Regina was tucked in a blanket on her couch, near the fireplace, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He had broken her.

Could her ever forgive himself for that ?

* * *

He stayed there until finally, she cried herself to sleep. Robin then entered and once in front of her, stroke her cheek lovingly.

"Regina..."

She moved but did not wake up and Robin decided to put her in bed. So he cradled her safely against his chest and started to walk, when she opened her eyes , still sleepy.

"Robin ?" she asked, weakly,

"I'm here." was all he could whisper, bringing her closer to him.

Finally they came in her bedroom and he sat on the bed, his back against the wall, holding her in his arms tight.

"Oh Regina..." he whispered, closing his eyes, soaking in her apples scent.

He felt her nuzzle his chest and his heart broke when he heard her,

"I... you were right." she sobbed suddenly and he tried to soothe her, "You were so right. I _am _Evil. And I'm so sorry I ruined your life..."

He could feel tears prickled at her eyes while he put a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him ;

"Regina, _I _am sorry. I did not mean a word i said. I..." he sighed, "I just wanted to hurt you. Because you're not Evil, not _anymore_. I know that."

"I was already hurting." came out like a whisper while she cuddle against him.

He frowned,

"Before you came."

His eyes saddened. Of course she was. How come he did not even took care of her ? He had promised her the moon and left her like she was nothing.

"_I_ am so sorry for everything." whispered Robin and she nodded weakly,

"Just, hold me." Robin's heart brokke more, "Let's pretend just for tonight, that everything is fine. Hold me against you all night long. I want to forget the pain, Robin. A least for one night."

He nodded and took off his shoes, before he let her cuddle against his hand laid on his chest with her head on it. He closed his arms around her and embraced her tight. She gave a small sigh of contentment and he smiled weakly,

"I love you." finally said the outlaw once he was sure she was asleep.

Robin could have sworn she inches closer to him after that, but it could have been a trick of his imagination.

For now, he allows himself to close his eyes and for the first time in weeks sleep,

With the woman he loved tucked in his safe arms.

As it should always be.


	40. I can't

**Hey there ! :) thank you so much for the support, the reviews and the prompts, you can't begin to imagine just what it means to me, it means you're interesting in this, it warms my heart and it keeps me writting ! So, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU :)**

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _Was rereading your one shots for OQ...you should totally do a follow up to chapter 15. I would love to see the conversation between Regina and John Smith, and then have her tell Robin all about it. PLEASE!_! for : **Cls2011.**

**A/N : I really hope you'll like it my friend ! :)**

* * *

**I can't.**

Robin entered Granny's, lighter than he had felt in a year now. Roland was with his mother so he decided to come and see if he might find Regina here. The night they had spent together had just mend his heart. Now, he _knew_ they would be fine, as long as they had each other.

Today was the day she was supposed to tell her boyfriend they were over and he knew how anxious that made her, so he was there to support her. Because from now on, he would never given up on her again. _Ever. _

Robin finally came in the dinning room and a tender smile lighted up his face when he glimpsed her.

But the smile disapeared as soon.

Because he saw _John_ leant in and kissed her cheek and she did nothing to push him away.

Robin clenched his fist and walked forward, Regina saw him and paled, giving him an apologetic smile, but he didn't care. He wanted her for himself. He wanted to kiss her, and hold her hand and love her for everyone to see.

Instead he just sat there, ordered a whiskey and clutched the table so hard his knuckles were white.

* * *

Regina put some water on her face when the door of the bathroom opened, she looked up and sighed.

"This is the lady's."

"I really don't care." came his voice and he walked closer to her, closer until she had to close her eyes. "Why is he still with you ?"

"Robin..."

But his arms circled her waist and she gave in, leaning against his hold. She saw his worried eyes looking back at her in the mirror.

"I thought you'd tell him."

She sighed.

"I tried."

"What does that mean, Regina ?"

She sighed again and turned around, looking at him before stroking his cheeks tenderly.

"He told me he loved me." finally admitted the woman.

Robin froze and without knowing it, he brought her even closer to him.

"Did he ?" he breathed and she nodded.

"And what did you say ?"

She looked down.

"Regina ?"

"I let him kiss me."

Robin felt his heart stop and receded, before starting pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"Robin..." she tried softly but he scoffed her hand, "Please, stop pacing, you're making me sick..."

He finally stopped and when he laid his oh so blue eyes on her, she could see fear and love at one time in his eyes,

"Do you love him ?"

Regina sighed. _Again. _

"You already asked me that, and I already answered."

"You didn't."

"I care about him."

"Do you love _me_, then ?"

Regina's eyes widened with fear. She wasn't ready to open up herself again. She couldn't, no matter what her feelings were. And God, she loved him.

"You know how I feel about you, Robin." she weakly said and was about to talk but she cut in, "However, I also know what it is to have your heart broken ;" she gave him a pointing look and he felt miserable, "And John's been through so much already... I'll wait for the right time to tell him."

Robin sighed and pondered her words before walking even closer to her and took her in his arms again,

"Fine." and a small smile lighted up the Queen's face. "But promise you'll tell him before too long."

"Fine." she smiled and he leant in, kissing her again.

* * *

They had have this talk a week ago now, and Regina still couldn't find the right time.

Robin was started to get impatient and he had more and more difficulties to act as if he just didn't care. Truth be told, she had too. She needed him, she loved him and she wanted him. Even if Regina wasn't about to confess that before some time.

Now, she closed her eyes and cursed herself.

Regina just promised Robin ho had sneak into her kitchen where she was preparing dinner that she would tell John tonight. And now, she was feeling guilty and weak and flushed because she still could feel the taste of his lips on hers.

Regina took a deep breath and entered her living room again,

"John ?"

"Yes, love ?"

"We have to talk."

They were seated side by side, Regina was fidgeting and John was studying her.

"What is it, Regina ?"

She cleared her throat.

"I ..."

But he cut her, taking her hand.

"I too wanted to talk with you ; " blue eyes met brown, "After Pocahantas left me, I felt broken and never thought I could love again, but I did, with you."

"John..." she weakly tried,

"What is it ?"

She took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't the right time, but would there ever be one ? She doubted it.

"I can't."

"You can't what ?" he frowned,

"I can't be with you anymore." she whispered and saw hurt entered his blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Does it have something to see with this thief who held your heart a year ago ?" ha asked, his face blank.

She weakly nodd.

"He broke her heart once." she looked down, "He could start again."

He took every strenght in Regina to not fall apart.

"I know." she breathed, "But I'm willing to try. No matter what."

Then, his eyes widened and he looked even more hurt, if possible.

"You still love him."

It was not even a question and Regina closed her eyes a few seconds,

"It looked like he kept my heart with him ... " she admitted, "I truly am sorry, John."

He got up and she died when he wiped his cheeks.

"I thought..." he started,

"I know. Me too." she sighed, "But it wouldn't be fair to be with you when I crave another."

Time seemed to stop until he walked closer to her and kissed her forehead, lingering only a minute longer than her should.

"Please be happy, Regina. That's all I ask right now. "

And then, he was gone.

* * *

Regina walked toward Robin's tent because she needed to be reassured about his feelings. Needed to be sure she had not walk away from someone who loved her for someone who was not sure.

Her heart broke and she realized.

She was afraid.

She just entered his tent and when he glimpsed her, Robin got up and hurried by her side.

"Regina ?"

"I've done it." she only whispered and she could see the relief cross his eyes.

"Really ?"

"Yes."

And he laughed, before taking her in his arms and spinning her around. She couldn't help but chuckle too, but the moment he put her down to earth, doubt came washing over her again.

"Are you sure this is what you want ?" she whispered and he suddenly looked hurt, too.

"What do you mean ?"

"You're not about to change your mind about us ? You..." her voice broke and she cursed herself. "You truly love _me_ ?"

Robin's eyes saddened and he circled her waist with one arm, his free hand cupping her cheek while he look in the depth of her brown orbs.

"I love you." he vowed, again and again. "I love you." She smiled sightly, "And I promise I will now spend every minute of my life making you feel secure about my feelings." He leant in, "We'll be happy together, Regina."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Because for the first time since all the Marian and John disaster happened, she believed him.

"We will be happy." she whispered back and he grinned, before kissing her, again and again.

She answered his kiss, chuckling happily and at that moment, Regina _knew _that she had to let her walls down once and for all. For Robin won't ever hurt her again. She was certain of that.

"I love you." she breathed and he let out a relieved sob, before attaching his lips to her more passionately and she moaned, clutching at the lapel of his jacket.

Yes, this was it.

The time for their happy ending.


	41. I'm sorry

Hi my friends :) Well, for one, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT ! It truly amazed me and make me really happy and grateful, YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU !

My crazy week finally comes to an end, and I'll be able to answer all of you tomorrow ! And also be able to post my first chapter of **Sometimes it's all about timing.**

Thank you for sticking up with me ! :)

Rating: **T.**

Prompt: _In the year in the EF, after they get back from Rumple's castle Regina knows she was too harsh and apologises to Robin :) _for : **Alwaysheretome.**

**A/N : I hope you'll like it my friend ! :)**

* * *

**I'm sorry.**

While heading back toward the castle, Regina sighed.

She knew she had to apologize to the thief , she had been too harsh on him while she knew he was only trying to help her.

But truth be told, he was scaring her.

Because the man was drawing out of her feelings she thought buried forever :

Curiosity , worry , passion , want, _care_.

And that scared the hell out of her.

_But _she still had to apologize.

Regina sighed again.

* * *

"Robin ?"

The man froze and turned around, frowning when he saw the Queen,

"What can I possibly do for you, your Majesty ?"

"I-"

She lost herself in his blue, blue eyes for a few seconds, unabe to speak.

"Majesty ?"

Regina shot out of her day-dream and tried to resume her regal composure,

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier."

He grinned. God she hated that grin.

But she also loved it. It was making her feel all strange.

"No offense taken, Majesty."

"I was rude to you."

"Well it's hardly knew ... When aren't you ?"

Her eyes widened and she scoffed,

"Have you any idea to who you're talking ?"

He shook his head, grinning again while walking closer.

"Yes, I do." he walked closer and she felt she was frozen, unable to move. Then, his fingers absently put a lock of hair behind her ear and he smiled, "You're beautiful, you know."

Regina felt her heart beat faster, and her eyes fell on his lips.

God, she wanted to kiss him.

She wanted him to kiss her.

She opened the mouth to let some sassy remark, but couldn't find one in time. He grinned again and leant in slowly ; he stopped inches from her mouth and she could feel his breath on her lips, and that was making her crazy. Then, he smiled and his dimples just was her undone.

"Just kiss me already." she murmured and he let out a relieved sigh, before closing the gap between them.

The kiss was tender at first, just their lips pressing one against another. But soon, she felt him nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned, clutching him tightly to her before opened her mouth and let him deepen their kiss.

She was losing control, _fast. _

What was it with him that unsettled her so ?

Finally, she put her hands on his chest and took some steps back.

Then, she made the mistake to look in his eyes. He still looked slightly dazed from the kiss and she smiled, seeing she wasn't the only one affected.

But the Queen had to stay _focused_. They had a threat to take care of and she didn't have time for a relationship. So she just shook her head and started walk away,

"Aren't we even gonna talk about it ?" came his voice, a little huskier than usually.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I won't let _this _down, you know."

She smirked in spite of her,

"I wasn't waiting for any less from you, _thief_."

He smiled and bowed mockingly,

"Your _Majesty._"

She finally left and then noticed,

She was smiling like a teenage girl with her first crush.


	42. My love

Hi my dear and lovely readers :) Thank you for your AMAZING support, you truly are the best and I LOVE YOU ALL ! :)

**Rating:** T.

**Prompt** : _Being a romantic, I think I would cry if you'd do an OS with a decleration and a proposal. _for : **Chocapic31.**

**A/N : Alors voilà mon amie ! J'éspère que tu vas aimer ! :)**

* * *

**My love.**

"Robin, what are you doing ?" she whispered, terrified while the man put on one knee in the middle of Granny's. "Get up !"

"Regina." He said and took her hand, "Our story isn't an easy one, we both agree on that." she looked down a few seconds and he squeezed her hand back reassuringly, which made her look up, "But it is the only one I want. I want you, and only you , to myself, forever. I know I've got a lot to make amends to, " her heart stopped, "I know you have trouble letting me back in after I broke your heart once," blue eyes looked into brown, "but God Regina, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I could not stay with Marian, I could not stay away from you." he breathed and tears gathered in her eyes, "I love you so much I can't picture my life without you. I've never met such a stubborn, rude, "she chuckled and he smiled, " but also beautiful and stunning person such as you. You turned my world upside down, so, "she saw him swallowed, "this is why I'm here today in front of you, hoping you would grant me with an eternity with you."

"Robin..." she weakly tried but he continued,

"Regina Mills," her heart stopped, "Will you marry me and be my wife before God and men ? "

His eyes were shinning with love and hope. Hope for a better futur. Hope of a futur together. And that's all that Regina had ever wanted, but she can"t help the fear suddenly, so though the answer seemed incredibly logical, she failed to answer at first, and get lost in his beautiful eyes and the promises it was making her.

"Regina ?" he tugged at her hand, nervous, and that made her smile warmly.

"Yes, Robin." she whispered, "Make me your wife."

A tear let his eyes while he got up and his arms circled her waist, hers his neck while he spun her around, again and again, laughing and she laughed too, nuzzling his shoulder before he finally let her down and put his forehead on hers.

Then, he took her hand and she could feel their hands trembling with love and possibility of being happy together forever.

Possibilty of a happy ending after all.

Then, he put a beautiful yet simple wedding ring on her finger and her smile could have lighten the entire room.

"This isn't much-" he started but she cut him, eyes so shinning with love that it took his breath away.

"It's perfect." she breathed, "Absolutely perfect, Robin."

And he smiled, before lean in and kiss his fiancée.

And around them, the dinners erupted in cheers, even Marian smiled gently, somehow happy her former husband is so happy again.

And they will be so happy.

Because from now on, they are one.

The soulmates.


	43. Wrong choice

Hello my lovely readers... Once again, how can I thank you for your amazing support ? I LOVE YOU ALL and thank you from the bottom of my heart. :)

Tomorrow, I FINALLY will be able to answer you and put the chapter of my new story, I hope, thank you for all your reviews and prompts, you guys are the BEST ! :)

**Rating:** T.

**Prompt:** _Robin chose Regina over Marian (probably after trying to make it work with Marian) and told her and Henry that he would break it off with Marian in the diner so everyone heard. But the next day it's like Robin has no idea who Regina is which confuses/hurts her and the entire town :( Marian spiked his drink with a forgetting potion because she knew he was picking Regina. _for : **Arrow Queen.**

**A/N : Hi my friend, I hope you'll like it, I just changed something and instead of Robin doesn't remembering her, I've had Robin doesn't remembering why he would choose her over his wife... Anyway, let me know what you think ! :)**

* * *

**Wrong choice.**

She was sat in her usual booth with Henry, who had left order some drinks. It was the first time she came here since... since _the _night. Regina looked down and tried to not think about the night her heart had been crushed beyond repairs. She won't ever believe in happy endings again ; how stupid and naive she had been. She had fallen in love with him so easily... She felt tears gathered in her eyes and tried to remain strong. For Henry.

"Can I sit, please ?"

Regina tensed and did not dare look up right away.

"Regina ?"

The way he was saying her name ... She barely nod and heard him sit down.

"I wanted to talk with you."

She scoffed despite herself and finally allowed herself to laid her eyes on him. He seemed tired. And so very broken. He looked like her, she realized and when their eyes locked, nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry." was his first words and she blinked, trying to keep her pain at check. "I'm sorry for what I put you through." he continued, "Sorry I only apologize now, after weeks without seeing you, I'm sorry you thought I did not love you. "

"Robin-" she started but he cut her.

"I've tried to make this works, with Marian, you know ?" he seemed so sad, "But I couldn't."

Regina's eyes widened. But she let him continue, she couldn't afford anymore.

"All I could think about was you." He reached out and took hold of her hand ; weak as she was, she let him do it and he seemed relieved. "All I could _dream _about was you." He sighed, "I love _you_."

A quiet sob took her and a tear left Robin's blue eyes. Neither of them had noticed that Henry was now closer to his mom again, nor that every human being in Granny's was listening to them. No, the two were just so lost in their little words they did not notice the others.

"I'll make this right." said again the outlaw, "I'll make this right by talking to Marian. I will talk to her tonight and meet you tomorrow around 10," he seemed sad suddenly, "That is, if you'll have me of course..."

She hesitated, she was way too weak when it comes around him, but Regina couldn't help her heart to beat faster while she nodded slowly.

Robin get up and left, a huge smile on his lips, feeling somehow hopeful for the first time in weeks.

* * *

The next day, Regina had foolishly put on her most beautiful dress, and she was waiting for him. When the door opened and her eyes found him, she couldn't help but be nervous.

"Two coffees, please."

She swallowed and waited for him to speak to her.

He didn't.

Finally, she looked up and he is not even watching her.

"Robin," she started and he finally look at her,

"Good morning, Regina."

His eyes looked into her, but something is off. And it was strange.

"Is Roland getting coffee ?" she joked, trying a smirk,

"Of course no. This is for Marian."

"Has she taken the news well ?" asked Regina, genuinely concerned,

"What news , Regina ? " he frowned, "You're not making any sense..."

Her face lost all its color, and she was fairly certain she looked devastating.

"You wanted to tell her you didn't loved her anymore, today..."

His eyes widened,

"Why would I say that ?"

God, that hurt.

"To be with me..." she whispered and he looked at her intently,

"You're not making any sense. I wouldn't leave my _wife_ for you. Why would I ?"

A tear finally left her cheek.

And everyone in the room gasped,

This didn't make any sense.

At all.

* * *

Marian wasn't proud of herself.

At all.

But she _needed _her husband with her and that is all she could think about when he told her he was leaving her.

* * *

Regina stood in front of the tent, days after their last encounter, shivering. Elsa had frozen her heart and the Queen knew she was dying. He never bothered to came to her nor really speak to her after that day at Granny's and if her heart could have possibly been shattered in even tinier pieces, it did.

But she needed to say goodbye.

So she took a deep breath and entered.

He was alone and when he glimpsed her, get up and walked toward her.

"What are you doing here ?"

"I ..." the words died on her lips, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"If this is about what you said to me-"

"It isn't." she cut him, "I promise."

Robin nodded slightly and they both walked closer to each other, as if they couldn't help it. Hesitantly, Regina's hands found their way to his face, and she stroked his cheeks lovingly, while one hand lower and found his chest.

"I just want you to be happy." she whispered,

"I am."

A tear escaped Regina's brown eyes.

"Good." her voice tremble and a deep shudder took her, from head to toes. Then, she looked up and lost herself in his beautiful blue eyes one last time, "Goodbye, Robin."

She leant him and he let her do it, while frowning, and their lips met.

A gulf of wind took them and Robin finally stumble backwards.

"Regina ?" was his broken whisper while his hands immediatly found their way to her waist and cheeks.

"Robin ?"

"What happened ?" he looked at her hair and she smiled weakly, getting lost in the scent of him,

"You forgot about me..."

Robin frowned and then, his eyes widened,

"Marian..." he breathed, "She ... She told me to drink one cup with her and..."

Regina's eyes widened.

"You brought my memories back..."

She suddered violently before she could answer, and he hold her in his arms,

"Regina ! No !" he screamed and he caught her as she fell, craddling her against him, "No, please..."

"Robin..." she breathed, fighting to keep her eyes open,

"Don't die." came out his broken voice, "I need you. I _love _you."

"I love you too..." she whispered back, "And I'm so sorry for every... everything..."

"No. _I _am sorry you had to believe you weren't my choice," suddenly, he was stroking every part of her he could get, "Because you'll always be my _first _and _only _choice."

She weakly smiled and was about to close her eyes when he kissed her tenderly and then, something strange happened.

She felt warmth for the first time since her heart was frozen.

Robin chuckled delightly and she _knew_.

Her heart was thawing.

She looked at her thief and saw his eyes glassy and his hands trembled slightly while he put her back toward him.

"You saved me..." she whispered,

"You must know, m'lady," and his voice is still a little shaky from all of his feelings, "That true love always win."

She smiled and he leant in, kissing her lovingly, his lips a message full of promises.

Pixie dust never lies, dearies.


	44. Hands off her

Hi my dear, lovely and faithful friend ! :) So tomorrow is the day I start answer reviews, I'll be catching up my late by answering the reviews I have late chapter by chapter, so tomorrow it is chapter 33 :)

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. :) 3

I am not forgetting about my new story, be patient and stick with me my friends ... ;)

And also I'm sorry if my OS are not perfect, I write them very late ( around 2 am ) for you to have it, and while I'm enjoying it greatly, I"m often so tired I can fell alseep on my laptop ! Anyway, thank you for being here :)

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt: **_Robin again :P.. after Marian returned (the same night) he wanted to talk to Regina and found her with Jefferson having a drink at Rabbit Hole. Regina is f*** drunk and Jefferson take advantage of the situation, but Robin stop him! _ for : **Guest.**

**A/N : **I hope you will like it my friend ! :)

* * *

**Hands off her.**

Regina couldn't believe this was happening. Couldn't believe she had been naive enough to thought she might actually get a happy ending. Couldn't believe she had let herself fall in love with him. Couldn't believe he had not even given her _one _look after getting his dear wife back.

A sob took her.

God, _no_. Regina Mills did _not _cry over some man.

But this was all the problem, he was not just a man.

He was her Robin.

And she loved him way too much already.

Regina then glimpsed the 'Rabbit Hole' and decided that she needed a drink. Or two. Or three. Or plenty of it. Just because she did not want to return to her dark and cold house just yet and also for her to forget all that happened.

To forget her broken heart.

To forget the pain.

To forget she was damned to be alone.

* * *

Robin heard the bell of the door and he froze. Because he knew that when he'll look around, _she _will be gone. Robin felt his heart stinge and wanted to slap himself, but this was too much for one day.

Regina finally opened up to him, she had let him in and he had been so happy with her by her side. Happier than he had felt for a while now,

Since Marian's death actually.

And now, she was very much alive, though he did not understand the reasons why.

But where did that lead him ?

What should he do ?

* * *

Regina settled on a stool and ordered a drink, when she heard a low chuckle by her side. She looked toward the man and sighed,

"Leave me alone, Hatter. I'm not in the mood right now."

"I can see that." he smirked and sat by her side, "Can I help you ?"

She shook her head and drunk her glass, closing her eyes when the alcohol burnt her throat.

"You can leave me alone."

He smirked again.

"How about, I buy you another drink ?"

Regina seemed to ponder his offer and finally, she nodded.

"_Fine._"

* * *

Robin wanted to go to Regina and talk to her.

Ask her to not given up on them just so easily.

To admit to her that his heart was torn and that no choice was made for the moment.

But he couldn't, because Marian was here, she had no idea it had been 28 years, she had no idea of this new world and she needed him now. More than ever perhaps ; he had vowed before God and he would honor that vow by helping her understand everything the best he could.

But he still had to see Regina.

* * *

"Hands _off_, Hatter." she snapped and she removed his hands from her waist, "I'm not drunk enough yet..."

Jefferson smiled, lust invaded his eyes, "Then, we just have to remedy to that, shall we ?"

And he asked for another round.

Regina wanted to protest but truth was ... She did not care anymore.

Nothing got sense anyway.

Like the man you love getting back his dead wife.

Where was the sense in that ?

* * *

Finally, after Marian and Roland were both asleep, Robin knew what he had to do. He got up and untangled himself from his wife's embrace before heading toward Little John's tent,

"John ?"

A few seconds later, the man was out. He studied his bestfriend and only said,

"You're going after her, don't you ?"

Robin sighed.

"I just need to check on her. Make sure she is ok."

"You'll have to make a choice eventually."

"I know." Robin breathed and Little John sighed,

"You can go. I'll watch over your son and wife for you."

Robin gave him a grateful smile and leave in search of her.

* * *

Now, _now_ she was totally wasted. So when Jefferson took her hands and led her to the dancefloor before holding her hips close to his and grinding against her in rythm with the music, she let him do and danced back.

Because who cared anyway ?

* * *

Robin just looked and saw she wasn't in her house, panic feeling him. Where could she be ? Was she ok ? He walked back, an idea in mind. Had it been Daniel back and him heartbroken, he had a pretty good idea of what he would have done : he would have gotten drunk.

Even the _idea _of Regina's first love back in her life made his heart stopped with fear and pain.

He could only imagine what she was going through right now.

Finally, he made it to the Rabbit Hole and entered. At first he did not see her but soon, whistles caught his attention and when he looked toward the noise, his heart stopped and blood boiled in his veins.

She was _dancing_ rather suggestively against the Hatter and that , _that _drove him crazy.

But then, then he noticed.

Noticed the redness of her eyes, noticed the way she couldn't stay focused on one point or how her balance felt precarious all the same and there was this veil on her eyes that wasn't there usually.

She was drunk.

And the man was taking advantage of her weak state and that, _that _made him feel like killing someone.

Then the Hatter leant in and whispered something in her ear before biting her earlobe slightly and this was it. He needed to act before doing something he might regret.

* * *

Regina continued dancing, oblivious to anything around them.

"I want you..." moaned Jefferson, bitting her earlobe and she welcomed the attention, even if it wasn't _his_ she craved.

She was about to answer when she felt herself being pulled away from Jefferson by two arms she knew all too well. Regina tried to steady her world and looked up,

"Robin ?" she asked weakly and there was so much sadness in his features right now... Or it could be the drinks.

She flt his arms close around her and too weak to fight, she just buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. If this was a dream, she would make the most out of it.

* * *

When Robin took Regina's body in his arms and felt her nuzzled his shoulder, his heart broke all over again. But then, the Hatter spoke,

"We we busy !"

Robin growled and walked forward slightly,

"You're _not _taking advantage of her in this state."

Jefferson smirked,

"Well, as you yourself killed all your chances, I'd say it's only a matter of timing before she gets to me and-"

But none of them heard the rest of his story because Robin had punched him right in the nose.

When he turned around, Regina was looking at him with eyes full of worry and wonder.

"Why did you do that ?" she whispered and he took her hand, leading her out.

"I'm taking you to your home."

"You shouldn't, she whispered. "You should be with your wife and son."

Every words she was saying was breaking her heart and he just sighed.

Before long, they saw the mansion and she entered, ready for him to leave, but he took her in his arms, he climbed the stairs and they both lie down on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

And her drunk mind realized he wants to talk right now.

"You don't have to." she whispered back.

"Please, I have something to ask you," he said, tilting her chin, "Don't give up on us.

Her eyes widened.

"You're married..."

"But I love you."

It was the first time and said it and tears was rolling down their cheeks. Regina reached out and stroke his cheek lovingly,

"We can't..." she breathed weakly.

"Please, I just need time to think about all of it. "

She seemed hesitant but finally nodded.

"Thank you." was his happy sigh and he stuck his forehead to hers, knowing she won't allow him to do more for now.

Then, the moment was cut by her phone. Seeing who it was, Regina tensed but answered nonetheless, it could be Henry.

She did not understand all of the Saviour was saying, only that she had to come immediatly.

Robin was by her side. As usual.

* * *

Regina entered the building and right away, Snow and Emma came,

"Regina-" started Snow, a tear rolling down her cheek and Regina panicked,

"Is Henry ok ?"

Without really knowing it, Robin linked his fingers with hers and she felt grateful for the quiet support.

"Yes" answered Emma, "He is fine. But you might need to prepare for what I'm about to show you. You might no believe it and _I _don't even knwo how it is possible."

Regina felt scare took hold of her, while she entered the room slowly, his hand still on Robin's.

Because he felt safe.

But then, she saw the man waiting for her and all oxygen left her lungs. Her head throbbed and she felt the eart giving on her legs, but she was soon caught up by two strong arms.

The man hurried by her side, gently tucking some hair behind her ear, looking at her with loving eyes and Regina felt her world just stopped while she murmured the name of a man she tought she had lost forever,

"Daniel..."


	45. Please forgive me

Hi my friends ! :)

Thank you so much for all of your support, you can't begin to imagine how much this means to me. :)

Also, I want to apologize, I **will **answer your reviews, just my weeks are crazy busy and I already barely got time to post my chapters ... Anyway, din't worry, I'll answer because your reviews are what keep me writting ! LOVE YOU ! :) 3

**Rating : **T.

**Prompt: **_Sequel of chapter 44. Marian and Daniel are both back from the past, how will Regina and Robin handle this ? Can they find their way back to each other ? _for : **Guest , TeleFicsMovies211 modfeminist85, Saori-Luna, b , JessicaBrennan , Anny Rodrigues , Chocapic31.**

**A/N : **Hope you will like this my friends ! :) I hope this is what you wanted, I had to watch the moments with Regina and Daniel again, so I can understand once again the intensity of her feelings... I hope you'll like the way I handle it all ! :)

(Also, one of my reader asked me if I could try and give them happy ending with their first chances, I tried, really I tried, but I _can't_ picture Regina without Robin... Sorry my friend ... :( )

* * *

**Please, forgive me.**

Regina was still there on the ground, in Robin's arms ; eyes wide and frantic because she couldn't believe what was happening.

It couldn't be.

Dead were dead.

_Daniel _was dead.

But right now, he was looking at her and she couldn't help but reach out with a trembling hand, her other hand gripping Robin's arm tight.

"You... I saw ... " a sob took her, "You were dead. I saw my mother ripped your heart out and _crush it_."

Pain entered Daniel's eyes and he dared took her hand, laying it on his heart.

"I'm very much alive, my love."

Robin stiffened at his words.

But she did nothing to ease his pain.

Instead, she closed her eyes and felt the steady beat of her first love's heart.

"But... it is impossible." she whimpered, "It can't be. I ... I _tried _to get you back to me ... " this time, tears ran freely from her cheeks, "I did everything I could ... I ..."

But she couldn't end her sentence and he took hold of her waist before bringing her possessively back to him,

And she let him do it.

Because for now, all was just too much.

Robin. Marian. Daniel.

God, she just wanted the peaceful state of mind she was in the morning.

She buried her face in his shoulder and cry, while she felt his arms tightened around her.

* * *

Robin just watched her being taken away from him.

And his heart ache.

She was sobbing against the man's shoulder and he had call her _my love_.

Robin knew he had not right to be jealous over the situation,

But he couldn't help it.

So, he got up and left, before doing something he might regret later,

Like taking back Regina and keeping her with him forever.

God he had his wife back so why couldn't he stop thinking this way ?

He knew he loved Marian. She was his whole world. But Regina ... Regina was his world too.

* * *

Finally, after some time, Regina stopped crying and she looked up, meeting Daniel's eyes, which were full of love.

"I've missed you so much..." she whispered and a tear escaped his eyes,

"I should have listened to you that day, when you said your mother wouldn't understand." he said, "I should have listened to you and leave right away. We would have been so happy..."

A tear escaped Regina's eyes again.

"But I'm here now," he continued, "I'm here and we _will _get our happy ending this time, I swear it."

And he leant in, kissing her tenderly.

Regina let him do it.

Enjoyed his kisses because they warmed her. Because they were familiar and it had been so long ...

But she couldn't get one name out of her head.

_Robin_.

God, this will be more complicate than that.

* * *

The following day, Snow was sat in front of Regina and Robin, eyes shinning with tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Snow..." started Regina but the young woman started again, "No. I truly am. Nothing would have happened, if I had kept my mouth shut."

"Thank you." whispered quietly Daniel, gripping Regina's hand.

"It wasn't your fault." added quietly the Queen, "My mother knew how to manipulate people. Rumplestiskin and her was quite good at that game." she added bitterly.

Daniel looked curious but she just shook her head slightly, and he brought her closer to him. She had yet to talk to him about her evil past. She did not know where to start because it was losing him that started it all. And she didn't want him to feel somehow guilty about it.

She also didn't want him to hate her.

Then, the bell of the door rang and she froze when the entire Hood family came in. Robin's blue eyes met her for a few seconds and she saw the hurt at seeing her with Daniel.

Without really noticing it, Regina cleared her throat and put some space back between them. When she realized, she froze. But convinced herself she just needed time to adjust to Daniel's presence again.

* * *

Robin just tried to not let his dark mood show too much while he sat with his family. The fact that Regina was right there, with the love of her life was quite heartbreaking. Because he knew she would never choose _him_. Who was he in front of the man she had given up everything in the hope to get back ? And now he was. And it was really clear to him that she still loved him.

It was like his heart was breaking all over again.

"Robin ?"

He looked at his wife and forced a smile, she deserved better than half a husband with his head full of his ex girlfriend/soulmate constantly in mind.

* * *

Regina knew she had to talk with him eventually but truth was, she didn't know what to say.

She loved Daniel, that part for sure.

But Robin ? God, she loved him too.

And that was what was difficult.

So difficult.

She finally looked over to Daniel, who was sleeping on her bed and she smiled tenderly, couldn't believing her eyes while she settled by his side and ran her fingers through his hair, finding comfort in that small gesture.

But then, in the middle of the night, she is tossing, and screaming, Daniel's name, Leopold's, _Robin's._

And Daniel is helpless in front of this, because this is a part of her he doesn't know.

The broken part.

And Regina, sweating and panting on her bed suddenly wish for two strong and safe arms to hold her until she fell asleep again.

She longed for those sweet nothings he whispered in her hair to calm her.

She longed for the kisses he gave her.

She longed for _him_.

And _him_ is not the man currently beside her, watching her with worried and scared eyes.

* * *

Robin woke up in a start and he just _knew_.

She was having a nightmare again.

It was kind of strange this bond they had, but he was getting used to it.

"Robin ?"

He was panting, trying to catch his breath and realized this must have worried his wife,

"I''m fine, Marian. Don't worry."

The nightmares was part of him she couldn't understand.

The part of him she didn't know.

The _broken _part of him.

And suddenly, he wished for another pliant and warm body cuddling against his own.

He wished his fingers could wander through much softer hair.

He wished to feel this scent so unique of apple and fresh.

He wished for _her_.

* * *

Regina entered her office after making sure Daniel had everything he needed, and she found _him_ sat on her couch, by the fireplace.

She tried to push the memory of happy times and stolen kisses in front of this very fireplace away.

It had been a week now, since Marian and Daniel's return. They had not spoken.

He then stiffened, noticing her coming and got up,

"We need to talk."

She sighed. And closed the door.

"Perhaps we do."

A slight silence settled,

"I'm glad you got him back." he finally admit, honnestly and she felt tears at the back of her eyes,

"I am happy you got your wife back."

He just looked at her then,

"Our first chances are back."

She swallowed.

"Seems like it."

Another silence and he finally sighed, taking one step toward her,

"What about us, then ?"

Her eyes widened and she got lost in his,

"Us ?"

"You know I've got feelings for you." he whispered and she closed her eyes a few seconds, "Can we just let them go ?"

"What else are we supposed to do ?" she weakly breathed, "You've got your wife. She is the mother of your son."

"I know you love him." he said and she tensed,

"I do." He was about to leave but she added, "Just like you love Marian." And that made him stop.

He walked closer to her again, so close he could feel her breath itching and he sighed, stroking her cheek,

"This is all so complicated ..."

"Maybe this is a sign, Robin." she added, leaning against his hand, "Maybe this is the universe telling us we are not meant to be together."

"But I want to be with you..."

He had not meant to say that. Hell, he didn't even know he was thinking it ! She looked taken aback, then very sad.

"Go back to your wife..." she whispered and he just seemed so lost for a few seconds, before he laid a kiss on her forehead and leave her office.

Regina crumbled to the ground the minute he was out.

She wanted to be with him, too.

But they couldn't be.

* * *

Weeks passed and they did not speak.

Robin was trying to be happy with Marian.

Regina was doing her best to adjust to Daniel's presence.

But even so, they were missing each other badly.

And then, this night happened.

Come to think about it, Robin would say it had started quite badly. There was some karaoke night at Granny's and Marian had convinced him to accompagny her , but once there, all he could hear was _her _clear laughter and he seriously thought this would kill him.

Of course he was happy she was happy.

He just wanted to be the reason why she was.

Then Roland had asked him to sing and he was lost. He would do anything for that boy. So Robin get up and walked toward the stage, before taking the micro, trying his best not to watch _her_.

Tinkerbell saw where his eyes laid and smirked, before waving her hand, choosing another song. This one should do.

**Still feels like our first night together**

**Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby**

**No one can better this...**

**Still holdin' on, you're still the one.**

**First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get**

**Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer**

**You still turn the fire on...**

He felt his heart beat faster while singing the words and really tried not to look at her, but then it was too difficult and he left his eyes fall on her while singing :

**So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't**

**You're the only one I ever want.**

**I only wanna make it good**

**So if I love you a little more than I should...**

He could see her jaw twist but she didn't look at him.

**Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.**

**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you**

And it was true he realized, it was _so _true.

**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through...**

**Please forgive me if I need you like I do.**

**Please believe me, every word I say is true...**

**Please forgive me I can't stop loving you**

He could feel Marian's eyes on him but for some reasons, Robin couldn't stop. He needed Regina to look at him. To look at him and actually see the broken man he was inside.

See that he loved her.

**Still feels like our best times are together.**

**Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby**

**Can't get close enough.**

**Still holdin' on, you're still number one.**

**I remember the smell of your skin,**

**I remember everything,**

**I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!**

**I remember the nights, you know I still do.**

This time, Regina visibly tensed. This song was exactly what he was thinking and he hope she would understand that.

Because he remembered.

God, he remembered all.

**So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't**

**You're the only one I ever want.**

**I only wanna make it good**

**So if I love you a little more than I should...**

And God only knows how much he loved her ... He shouldn't, now that she got Daniel back and he got Marian, but he couldn't help himself.

**Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.**

**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you**

**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.**

**Please forgive me if I need you like I do**

**Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.**

**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you.**

This time, he could also feel Daniel's eyes on him but truly ? He didn't care. He needed Regina to know and that seemed like a good way to let his feelings out.

**One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.**

**And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.**

**With every word and every breath I'm prayin'**

**That's why I'm sayin'...**

Robin saw her close her eyes slightly. He was breaking through her.

Her eyes finally turned toward his while he sang the last part directly for her,

**Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.**

**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you.**

**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.**

**Please forgive me if I need you like I do.**

**Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.**

**Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you.**

**Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do.**

**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,**

**Can't stop loving you.**

And this was it.

Everyone cheered.

Well, _almost _everyone. Robin and Regina was lost in each other. Marian looked sad and Daniel puzzled.

* * *

He walked back toward his table and took Roland on his lap,

"This was a beautiful song." started Marian,

"Yes." he didn't feel like talking right now. His feelings were too raw.

"It looked like you were singing it to someone special..."

He finally looked up and sighed,

"Don't be ridiculous, Marian. It's only a song."

And with that said, he kissed Roland's forehead and put on his jacket,

"What are you doing ?"

"I need some air."

And then, he was gone.

Robin knew he was hard, even he didn't recognize himself, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Regina tried to pull herself together before turn around to Daniel again.

"What is it ?" she asked, seeing him studying her.

Daniel's eyes saddened and he ran his hand through her hair, before say quietly,

"This man..."

She froze.

"Daniel-"

"He is important to you."

She nodded, tears in her eyes and he added, even more quietly if possible,

"You love him."

A deep silence settled.

"I love you too." she only answered and he smiled before leaning in, kissing her softly.

"I know you do. But ..." his eyes saddened, "The way you look at him, it is the way you used to look at _me_."

A tear escaped her vigilance.

"Daniel..."

But she was at a loss for words.

"Go after him." he whispered and her eyes widened, "Go after him, Regina."

"But-"

"No. It is _your _life and I want you to be happy, no matter how painful it will be, to see you with someone else."

A sob took her while she took him in her arms,

"I will always love you." she whispered in his ear and he squeezed her against him.

And then, she was gone.

* * *

Regina knew where to look for him, so she wasn't surprised to see a fire and to find him stroking it, sitting on a log.

"You're too predictable." she slightly smirked.

Robin jumped and a sketch of a smile came to his mouth.

"Only because you know me too well, m'lady."

She sighed and showed the log,

"Can I ?"

"Of course."

She sat and watched him stroke the fire, deep in thoughts, finally she asked.

"Why did you do that ?"

"What ?"

"Singing for me, like you did."

He stopped stroking the fire for a few seconds, then resumed, saying,

"I needed you to know how I feel."

"And how do you feel, Robin ?" she breathed and he turned around, looked into her brown eyes before he studied her a few seconds.

"I feel like I haven't breathe properly since the night of the return of our first chances. I feel like all I want is you. I feel like my heart has been shattered beyound repairs. I feel like after been closed up for so long, my heart can be open up only for the one you manage to get into it : _you_." She had not realized she was crying until his hand soflty wiped her tears, "I feel like my heart broke every time I see you with _him_. I feel like I could stop breathing knowing you love him more than you'll ever be able to love me. I feel like I love you too much for my own good. I feel like all this weeks spend with Marian had been nothing but cheating on you." He took a deep breath, "I feel like I am madly in love with you."

She couldn't help but sob at that point.

"Robin-"

"You don't have to answer."

"But I want to."

He looked surprised and she took the hand that was on her cheek, laying it on her heart,

"Things haven't been easy for the both of us." She took a deep breath, "But this heart you feel ? It's yours." his eyes widened and she saw a tear left one of them, "It had always been yours I think. This weeks with Daniel had been an incredible chance, but too much time passed, too many things changed. _I _changed. I'm not the pure and naive girl I was then, I changed. I knew anger, I knew evil, loss and pain. I knew heartbreak and hope. I've grown up." he was holding his breath, "And this grown up woman I became, she can't be with Daniel again ... All she needs is you." Then, Robin couldn't help himself and he brought her back to him, until she was on his lap, his arms tied around his waist possessively. "All I need is you. " She put her forehead on his and closed her eyes a few seconds, " I love you."

When she opened her eyes, love was burning in Robin's.

And he did what he dreamt of for weeks : he leant in and captured her mouth with his own.

The kiss was passionate and transpired of love.

Consequences will come later.

They both know they still have a lot to deal with,

But for now, they just wanted to be them.

Robin and Regina ,

two humans being madly in love.


	46. Of lost hopes

Hello my friends ! :)

Once again, how can I thank you for this amazing support I'm getting ? You can't begin to know just how much your reviews mean to me, truly. So, again and even if I feel like words could never be a thank you enough : **THANK YOU. :) 3**

**Rating : **T.

**Prompt : **_Marian's return, but Regina and Robin were engaged when she came back. A LOT of angst and drama. Please. _for : **Guest.**

**A/N : I do hope you will like it my friend and that it will have enough angst and drama ... ;) Let me know what you think ! **

* * *

**Of lost hopes. **

Regina left the dinner, tears running from her cheeks.

She arrived at home and finally, let herself crumbled on the ground, sobbing.

Why ? Why her ? _Again ? _

The Queen looked at her left hand and the simple yet beautiful band that was orning her finger, she remembered his proposal, they had been so happy ...

**Weeks before. **

"Robin ?" she called, "I'm home !"

She smiled to herself. This was quite domestic, and she _loved _every bits of it.

"Gina !" screamed Roland and she bent in order to take him in her arms,

"Hey there, my little knight."

"Papa made a surprise for you."

"Oh did he ?" she smiled, "and where is he ?"

The boy smiled his toothy grin and her heart melted.

"In your room. But I can't tell you more, it's a secret !"

She laughed and followed him. When Regina entered the room, her heart stopped. There was flowers everywhere.

"Robin ?" she called, voice trembling.

Finally, the man she loved came and he was wearing a suit. God, he was ridiculously handsome. He seemed nervous and walked closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"This is beautiful." she whispered and he grinned, before leaning in and kiss her, like he was drawing his courage out of her.

Then he lowered on one knees.

And Regina gasped.

"Robin ... What are you doing ?"

The former outlaw took a deep breath,

"Regina, I love you. I love you, Roland loves you. I love Henry. I want us to be a family, I want a futur with you and I want this house full of joy and laughter. I want to give you this happy ending you deserve. I want you to be mine, forever and I want to belong to you. Would you make me the honor of becoming my wife ?"

A tear left her eyes and she couldn't speak until Roland's voice could be heard,

"Gina ?"

Then she was nodding, tears preventing her from speaking coherently.

"Yes." and a sob of joy escaped Robin's mouth, "Yes." He got up and crashed his mouth on hers, before spinning her around, again and again, house fill with happy chuckles.

**Back to present time. **

They had been so happy.

She had found a dress for the wedding.

She had _believe_.

She had prepared a room for Roland and she had made place for Robin's thing in her drawyer.

She had been so happy.

And now, her heart broke painfully in her chest.

_Why ? _

* * *

Robin's feelings was a giant mess.

He did not know what to do.

He was ready to marry Regina, but Marian came back, and she was his wife first.

So where did that lead him ?

Trut be told, Robin didn't know for the moment. All he knew was that he needed to talk with Regina.

Make things right.

He had vowed before God, after all.

* * *

When she opened the door, he right away saw her red and glistening eyes and the fact that she couldn't look at him in the eyes more than two seconds.

Regina knew why he was here. He was here to get back his ring.

And all hopes of her happy ending with it.

"Can I come in ?" he asked quietly and she nodded, before let him enter.

She had still to talk to him.

When Robin turned around, he saw she was bracing herself, looking down, and that broke his heart. She deserved so much better.

He opened the mouth, but nothing came.

"I'm sorry." he breathed finally and saw she was fighting tears, but didn't answer. "This is not what was supposed to happen..."

Regina just shrugged but still didn't look at him.

Another silence.

"Why are you here ?" she whispered weakly,

"Regina," his voice broke and he realized tears were ready to leave his eyes too, "You know I don't want to do that ... I ..." she closed her eyes and a few tears escaped it, "I have no choice ... She ... She is my _wife_."

He could not have hurt her more,even if he tried.

It was like her very heart had been stabbed.

For during these weeks, she had thought that this would be _her_ he would call that.

She had believed and let herself love him entirely.

Only for him to take her heart and litteraly shattered it.

"Then go back to her." she breathed, "I'll be fine. I'm used to it by now." her voice broke then, and his heart stopped for good.

No. No he didn't want that.

He didn't want her to believe she meant nothing to him or that he picked his wife in a blink of an eye, while he promised her an eternity of love only weeks prior.

But what else could he do ?

He sighed and felt a tear leave his eyes, before started to make his way out.

He heard her take a deep breath.

"Robin ?"

The man stopped on her porch and turned around to see her walking toward him and for the first time in the evening, brown eyes met blue. He could see all the hurt and pain that hers was holding and it killed him. She then took his hand and laid something in it. He froze when he realized what it was. His ring.

She closed his fingers over the ring and kissed his cheek oh-so-gently, murmuring ;

"I just want you to be happy." And allowed herself to lean against him for a few seconds more. Allow herself to memorize his scent and his warmth. One last time. Then she receded and hurried back in her house.

He had not realized his shoulders were shaking until a sob broke out of his mouth.

On the other side of the door, Regina had a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle hers before she hurried in her room. Her wedding dress was there. Mocking her. Mocking her for daring believe she could get a happy ending. How stupid had she been. Regina first thought of throwing it, but she couldn't. This was the last thing of her broken happiness. She couldn't. For now, she was just too heartbroken to think properly.

She just wanted to lay here and sleep.

Forever.

* * *

Regina had not left her house for two entire week after that, putting a spell on her house so she could keep _everyone _at safe distance. Even her son. She couldn't let him see her this way.

She did not eat anymore. She barealy slept.

She wasn't living.

Barely existing.

She have had a lot of bad things happening to her in her life, putting her on her knees but she always managed to get up and fight back.

Not this time though.

This time she had let herself open up to someone again, the way she hadn't since Daniel. This time she had believed so hard she could be happy and all of this was finally over. This time she had let go of her past and those walls she had carefully built around her heart.

This time was the time too much.

* * *

Robin was once again in front of her house and once again, the protective shield prevented his coming.

"Regina..." he breathed and closed his eyes.

He had broken her heart. But did not think she would just disapear like this.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

* * *

Regina just watched him through her window.

God she missed him.

She loved him.

That was so stupid of her.

She had been so stupid.

Stupid to fall in love with him, stupid to agree to marry him, stupid to make him a room in her life and her house, stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid STUPID !

Her head was suddenly spinning.

Then, all went black.

* * *

Robin was surprised when the shield disapeared in front if his very eyes. But he didn't lose one minute and hurried inside.

She was not in the living room and truth be told, it looked like no one had been there for some time.

Fear took hold of him while he climbed the stairs and finally opened the door of her room.

"Regina !" he screamed in panick, seeing her laid down on the floor.

Robin hurried by her side and craddled her against him. God she was thin. How could someone lose so much weight in two weeks ? How ? Then, his heart stopped when he realized he wasn't hearing the steady beating of hers.

Her heart wasn't in her chest anymore.

* * *

When Regina woke up, she was in her bed.

And Robin was there too.

Right away, she jumped and sat, bringing her knees back to her chest in waht she hoped would shelter her from him.

Robin just kept on watching her.

"What are you doing here ?"

"You fainted."

She looked elsewhere in front of his accusing tone.

"I don't need your help."

He growled then, and she knew he was angry, only she didn't know _why_ yet.

"Do you eat properly ?"

"This is none of your concern."

He scoffed and got up, before he started pacing,

"Right. Where is your heart then ? Because it is certainly not in your chest !"

She blinked. There. _That _was why he was angry.

"Where is it Regina ? And why for God's sake can't you just keep it where it belongs ? WHY ?! "

She closed her eyes and then, couldn't take his screams anymore,

"BECAUSE IT HURTS TOO MUCH !" and he stopped pacing, "I can't keep my heart, Robin. Because you broke it. You broke it and now, I can't anymore. " A tear rolled down her cheek, "I surrender." she shrugged and a sad smile lighted up her face, "Fate has won. I surrender. I can't fight anymore."

He was speachless. He had broken _her_. Not just her heart. And in the process, he had broken his own self.

Because he needed her.

He loved her.

But she would never believe him again.

He was such a fool.

"Let me take care of you."

"No. Go back to your wife." she whispered,

He sighed.

"Not before you ate something."

Regina felt her heart broke all over again. Now, she was taking him away from his wife because he pitied her. Another sob took her and she curled on her side, nodding weakly. She just needed him out, so she can finally do what was right.

Regina Mills would disapear and leave the man she loved being happy.

* * *

Robin came down and wiped his cheeks, willing himself to be stronger. But seeing her in this state ? It was torture. Pure torture. When Robin get back to her room, he froze. She was gone. Instead, was a letter and he took it, trembling hand.

_ Robin,_

_I am truly sorry. _

_I am truly sorry for keeping you from your wife and son. I'm sorry you have to worry about me isntead of enjoy your happy ending. I am sorry. _

_I wanted to thank you, Robin. You brought light back into my life. You made me believe in my happy ending, made me believe I could be loved again ; even if it was only for a short amount of time. You would have been an amazing husband and I shall treasure these moments we had together for as long as I live. _

He saw a dry tear and his heart stopped. How hurt was she by all this ?

_Now, all I want from you is being happy. Because you deserve it so much. Please tell Henry that I love him more than anything else, and tell Snow and Charming that I'm proud to call them my family. And that I'm sorry. So very sorry. Tell Roland he'll always be my little knight. _

_I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to walk into that tavern. Things would have been so different and maybe we would have been happy. Maybe you would have chosen me. Maybe I would have been someone's first choice... _

_But I'm not angry, Robin. She is your wife and you love her, I get that. I'm grateful you allowed me to be a part of your life and Roland's, if only a little. _

_I'm going to make this much easier for everyone and please, do not try to stop me. This is my choice. My final gift to you._

_I don't know how to end this letter, I never knew how to end things when you were concerned. _

_I'll just say that even if I have no right to anymore,_

_I still love you._

_So much. _

_Goodbye,Robin. _

Robin's heart just stopped as tears were leaving his eyes.

He had to find her.

* * *

Regina was standing on the bridge, watching the water.

This would be quick.

And Robin would be happy. Everyone she cared about will be happier without her.

A sob took her. She was taking the good decision, she was sure of it.

* * *

Robin just let his heart and instinct decide where to go and soon, found himself on the bridge and he glimpsed her. His heart stopped and he saw she was ready to jump.

"No !" he tried and she jumped, almost fell but stayed still.

"Robin..." tears were leaving her brown eyes and he walked carefully toward her,

"Please don't."

"You'll be happier. Everyone will."

"NONSENSE !" he screamed and she jumped again, but he was getting desperate and he couldn't help but let his tears running freely from his eyes, "Everyone needs you. _I _need you."

She looked taken aback.

"You're crying..."

"Because I love you."

He saw her freeze.

"That's not true, Robin. You don't love me. You had me, I was yours entirely. " she sobbed, "I gave myself to you in all possible means and you just tossed it all away."

"I know. I'm sorry. I ... I just felt so lost ... I didn't know what to do ... "

"You did the right thing. I'm not worth loving."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE !"

He had to keep calm. Really. So, he took a deep breath and started again,

"I can't be with Marian again because the only one I want when I woke up the morning, go to sleep at night or anytime in the day or night is _you_."

"I don't believe you." she breathed.

"I don't care. Just let me a chance to prove it to you."

She frowned and he could see he was getting through her walls. So he walked closer and hel her his hand,

"I don't care if you don't believe me, Regina, because all you need to do is let me show you."

"How ?"

He walked closer,

"We'll find our way back to each other."

"What if we can't ?" her voice was so weak,

"We will."

She looked down toward the water but if she still wanted to jump it was too late for the outlaw reached out and grabbed hold of her waist, before bringing her back to him.

She fought his embrace at first but soon was melting against him as he squeezed her tight against his chest.

Both were sobbing. Both were exhausting but for the first time in weeks, both were somehow entire again.

"Don't ever do that to me again..." whispered the outlaw and she nuzzled his neck.

He knew this wouldn't be so easy.

But he didn't care.

Because Robin will get her back, he was sure of it.

And she will get her happy ending,

Even if it was the last thing he must do.

* * *

So, here we are my friends ! I **finally **start to answer your amazing reviews ! Thank you so much for your patience and I shall always be grateful for your reviews. :)

**chapter 33: **

**Lylirium** Oh thank you ! I am _so _glad you like it ! And thanks for your faith in me, dear. :)And thank you for such an amazing review that made me smile so much ! THANK **YOU **!

**AlyLovesPeterPan **Thank you ! I am so glad I can enlighten your days because reviews like your enlight mine. :) I can do that with great pleasure my friend, thank you for the prompt. :)

**Lucinda2323 **Thank you my friend ! I am glad you found so, because writting Robin's conflict was something I wanted so much to manage ! So I'm glad you understood it, because that's _exactly _what it is ; he feel pulled toward Regina and even the honorable part of him can't fight ... Also, I wanted him to apologize for his behaviour when Marian got back, he obviously hurt Regina and I can't wait for him to make _true _apologizes in season 4 ! ^^ I'm glad you liked the part with Emma and Snow too. And yep, Snow will _always _be on Regina's corner, they're family now, in their strange way. I ship their friendship/ family bond so much it actually hurt x)

Anyway, thank you for this amazing review ! You made my day. :)

**Sabrina **Alors, dès que j'ai écris **Sometimes it's all about timing**, tu pourras le lire sur ff mon amie. :) D'ailleurs, le premier chapitre arrive très bientôt ! ( ce soir, si j'ai le temps ^^) Et merci, je suis super contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre !

**Guest **Oh thank you for this amazing support my friend ! I'll be so happy to see you on that new adventure ! :) Thank _you _for such amazing reviews ! :)

**chapter 45 : **

**Lucinda2323 **I'm so glad you love it ! You're welcome, thank you for always be here and reviewing, it means the world to me. :) I'm glad you liked how they got back together, because I didn't want it to be too easy, my point is that Regina would be confused if Daniel was back, but you know what ? Pixie dust never lies. ;) ( Thank you ! Glad you loved it, this is one of my favourtie song ! )

**Guest** WOW. What can I say beside thank you ? You can't begin to know what it means to me. :) Really, thank you, I try really hard to not do the same thing so I'm glad you noticed and like it ! YOU are awesome my friend. :)

And thank you for your prompt, I'll do it with great pleasure ! :)


	47. Evil

Hi my friends, **VERY SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY, MY INTERNET CONNEXION WENT DOWN :( HOPE YOU COULD FORGIVE ME AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. SO TO MAKE AMENDS, I ADDED A PROMPT MORE IN THIS CHAPTER, FOR YESTERDAY AND TODAY ****AND **** I ADDED A M-RATED SCENE TOO... ;) :))**

Thank you again for your support, your favourites, follows and reviews ! Really, it what's keeping me writting and I must admit I really _really _**really **enjoy reading what you thought of my chapters ! SO THANK YOU. :) 3

Also, I wanted to thank you for all your ideas on the previous chapter, I just wanted you to know that I'll pepare a chapter when I will put **ALL** your alternative ideas idea :)

**Rating : **M.

**Prompt: **_Can we get some Fairytale land Outlaw Queen up in here ;) it can be like after Elsa they all go back home and have a ball or something I don't know I just think now that they're together Robin would be totally unable to resist Regina in her "Evil Queen" clothes lol _ for : ** YouDontKnowObsessed . _and_** _can you do a prompt where Robin and Regina are dancing in Enchanted Forest? _ for : **Spyrosb9.**

**A/N : **I hope you wille like it my friends, I couldn't help but add some smut, hope you won't mind ... ;)

* * *

**Evil.**

He was watching her.

Well, he may be undressing her with his eyes. _Perhaps._

But what was that dress anyway ?

He never thought her evil but that _dress_ certainly was.

She was low-cut in the front, showing just enough of her fair skin _and _breasts ; and she was low-cut too behind, showing her amazing back.

God he was lost.

Then she looked toward him and smirked.

_Busted_.

He saw her made her way toward him and couldn't turn his eyes from her. They were back in the Enchanted Forest, all of them, plus Emma and Henry ; for the only way to deal with Elsa was to reunite her with her sister and they needed to go back in the Enchanted Forest for that, so here they were. All of them in the castle, where Snow and Charming were putting on a ball.

And Regina was wearing a dress that was making him have really _ungetleman_ thoughts.

"Goodnight, Robin." she purred and his throat dried.

"Majesty."

She smiled again, her brown eyes shinning with what looked a lot like love and his eyes softened while he took her hand, intertwining their fingers and she smiled, this time this smile he loved so much.

For a moment, they were just locked in each other's eyes before he gestured toward the floor.

"Do you want to dance ?"

She raised an eyebrow but nodded. So he lead them toward the middle of the room and they were both aware of the knowing smile in Snow and Charming's face. He took Regina's hand, laid it on his shoulder and take her other, before put his hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him. He started to sway in rythm with the music and she laid her head on his shoulder, making Robin's smile growth.

He felt her breath a happy sigh against him and his heart swell with love for the woman in his arms.

It had not been easy.

_At all. _

With Marian's return, their feelings had been somehow tested and it had been hurtful and heartbreak for both of them before they finally made their way back to each other ; one day, after Regina was hurt pretty badly, Robin realized he couldn't live in a world she wasn't in anymore. She had taken him back despite the fact that he had broken her heart, and he couldn't be more grateful of it.

He tightened his arms around her and he could feel her smile against his skin.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Marian, talking with one of the merry men. She saw him and nodded toward him, smiling gently ; he nodded back. Robin hoped she would find love again, for it is the only thing he wish for her.

"I love you."

His heart stopped and a bigger smile lighted up his face while she receded a little and searched his blue eyes. His hand went to her back and stroked the amount of skin he could feel there, making her shivering.

Then Robin leant in,

"I love you too, Regina."

She smiled and closed her eyes a few seconds, before those two brown orbs looked into his. He stroked the skin on her back, feeling the softness of it and he saw her eyes darkened, before his eyes fall on her perfect red lips.

She smirked.

God, she was infuriating.

But in a damn _sexy _way.

She walked even closer so that no air remained between them and his blue eyes darkened too, awarding him with another smirk. Regina's head resumed her place in the crook of his neck and when he felt her mouth leaving open-mouthed kiss there, he couldn't help a small groan to escape his lips.

She chuckled and receded again, a teasing light in her eyes.

"A problem ?"

He growled.

"You should stop this now, Regina."

The Queen raised an eyebrown flirtariously,

"And why's that ?"

Robin leant in and whispered in her ear, making her shiver,

"Because if you don't, I might just make love to you right here, in front of everyone."

Regina exhales harshly and he felt the hand that was on his neck lowered to his jacket and clutch it. This time, it was his turn to chuckle while he receded slightly.

When he did, her brown eyes was studying him.

"What is it ?" he asked and she smiled soflty, cupping his cheek and he leant in her hand, which earned him another smile from her.

They could be flirty and tender withing seconds.

And God, he loved that.

"I just didn't think I could be this happy again." she lowered the hand that was on his cheek and laid it flat on his chest, right above his heart. He knew what was coming, "I never thought you would chose _me_."

"Oh Regina," he sighed reverently and the hand on her back brought her close to him, "It took me time to figure it out and I'm sorry. But I'm here," he put between her ear a stray of hair, "And I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She smiled,

"I know. I believe you."

And that was it. That was the most beautiful thing she could say to him, that he had her _trust_ with her hapiness, despite what happened.

So he leant in this time and captured her mouth with his own. Her hands came up to stroke his cheek and he was dying to deepen the kiss and feel her tongue against his own but soon remembered himself. They weren't alone. Roland was here. Marian was here. _Henry _was here.

So despite what he wanted, he stopped the kiss and leant his forehead on hers.

"I love you."

She smiled and her eyes were glassy.

"I'll never get tired of hearing this."

"I hope not !" he chuckled, "Because I intend on reminding you for a long time to come."

She laughed and that was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

* * *

Robin knocked at her door later that night. He had had to put Roland in bed first and he had stopped to talk to Marian a little, because while he didn't love her anymore, she still was the mother of his son and still would have a special place in his life.

But not his heart.

For it was Regina's now.

While waiting for her to tell him to enter, he thought about something that Marian told him while they were speaking earlier ,

_"You seemed happy, Robin." _

_He looked at her and smiled,_

_"That's because I am."_

_She smiled soflty. _

_"I am happy for you."_

_Robin smiled gently and said,_

_"I hope you will find love and hapiness again Marian, this is all I want for you."_

_She smiled again._

_"I know."_

"You can come in."

He smiled when he heard her voice bide him enter.

"Regina ?"

He entered a little more and his mouth opened, his throat dried and he thought he could die right there right now.

_That dress. _

"You called me, Robin ?"

"I ... yes I..."

She laughed and got up, walking toward him like a predator.

"Have you lost your tongue, thief ?"

Oh God.

He was in trouble.

The best kind.

She dragged a finger along his chest and his heart quickened.

"I saw the way you looked at me tonight..." she purred and he swallowed, Regina walked closer even, "Do you like my dress ?"

He nodded.

"I do." he whispered, voice hoarse.

She chuckled and suddenly he decided he needed to take charge a little. So he took a step toward her until he was very close,

"But I would prefer it _off_."

She loved that about him. That he never backed down from her. That he dared her.

So she looked up and licked her lips, before she receded and turn around. Robin was watching her very move as she was now her back to her. Regina turned her face toward him and smiled in a devilish manner, bringing her hands to her dress and Robin's breath stopped. She pulled the zipper and slowly, painfully slowly, she unzipped it.

Robin shifted.

And then walked toward her, invading her space as he always did. His hands went to the shoulder of her dress and slowly removed it until it fall at her feet.

"God, Regina..." he groaned.

For underneath her dress, she was utterly _naked_.

"Surprise..." she breathed and he leant in, kissing her shoulder.

Her hand went to his nape and she closed her eyes, leaning into him.

He traced a line along her neck and a moan escaped her. Then, his hands went to her waist and he turned her toward him, bringing her so close she could _feel _what he wanted right now. She groung her hips against his in answer;

"You can't win this, outlaw..." she said and he gripped her hips, bringing them right where he needed them.

"Can't I ?" he groaned

But he knew she was right.

Of course she was.

"You can't." she smiled flirtatiously.

Robin then did something he had wanted to do all night, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately, letting their tongues fight. Then, he felt her hands tug at his shirt and he smiled through the kiss before she removed his shirt and ran her hands on his well-defined chest, humming her appreciation.

"Enjoying yourself, m'lady ?"

She blushed slightly and he laughed, but that laugh was soon cut off when she removed his pants.

Soon enough, they were both gasping on her bed and Robin knew he couldn't last much longer. He come back to her lips and felt her legs tied around his waist and he groaned against her mouth. God, he was losing it.

"Regina..." he moaned and she arched her back.

He needed her.

_Now. _

"What is it, Robin ?"

"I need you."

A moan took her and she kissed his lips,

"Then have me."

He didn't need anymore reassurance while he thrust deep into her.

"Robin !"

He smiled and soon, they had a rythm. All could be heard in the room was gasps, moans and groans, melted with words of deep adoration and promises of undying love. Robin knew he was close to his peek and watched over Regina, hearing her small cries and knew she was close too. She encircled his shoulders and brought him closer to her and he buried his face in her neck while they both came, screaming each other's names.

They took several minutes to resume their breathing and Robin finally laid one last kiss on her neck, before rolling them on his side and she cuddled against him, his head on his chest while she tangled her leg with his and he intertwined their fingers on his chest.

For a while they said nothing and just enjoyed each other's compagny, Robin's free hand was caressing Regina's arm and she kissed his chest tenderly, before her tired yet teasing voice came out,

"Now that I know my Evil-Queen dresses made you feel this way, I shall wear nothing else from now on."

His clear laughter rang in the bedroom, before he kissed her again.

* * *

**Chapter 34 : **

**Lucinda2323** Thank you ! I'm so glad you loved it ! I really wanted something that might sound realistic, so I'm really happy you found so. :)

**Mulan** Oh ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON AMIE ! ( en retard, désolée ^^) Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé, vraiment. Merci beaucoup ! :)

Haha, c'est vrai je suis désolée pour ça, par moment quand je suis vraiment trop fatiguée la fin et le début de mon histoire ne corresponde pas forcément et je m'en excuse x)

MERCI MON AMIE ! :)

**Taylor Anne** Glad to see you're back my friend. :) Oh thank you ! First, I'm glad you loved this story this much, and then, thank you so much ! It's for people like you that I keep on writting. :)

**Chapter 46 : **

**janet** Haha, I've been doing once a day for more than a month now. :) Oh thank you ! I can't wait to see what you thought of it ! :)

Haha, love your prompt and I'll do it with pleasure ! :)

**Lucinda2323 **THANK YOU ! :) Yes, I'm glad you think so because I'm working hard to stay in character, so it means the world to me that you can see it ! YOU'RE SO RIGHT ! I love that about them too ! And I couldn't help but add hope ... I can't help it, I just LOVE happy endings. ^^

**Mulan ** Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé et triste de t'avoir rendue triste ...

Oui ... :( Je m'en veux d'ailleurs et c'est pour ça que toutes mes histoires se finissent bien !

Je te ferais ça dans le chapitre où je vais réunir toutes vos réclamations de fin. :)

OH MERCI BEAUCOUP. :)

**AlyLovesPeterPan ** Haha, don't worry, my fault actually I took a lot of time to answer ^^ Anyway, thank you ! THat's so cute of you. :)

**Genber** Oh thank you ! And your ability to make me smile with your review is perfect too. :)


	48. Nightmare

Hi dearies ! :)

I'm sorry but I won't have time to answer your reviews tonight, I'm so very late and so very tired ... :/ Anyway, I'll answer to all of you tomorrow ! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, YOU TRULY ARE THE BEST ! :)

Also, I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews on my new story, it does mean a lot to me, that you're here with me. :)

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt: **_Prompt for some reason Regina marries Jefferson, and she learns to be content with the status quo but robin is dying of jealousy and pain. _for : **b.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend and hope you'll like the bit of a twist at the end ... ;)**

* * *

**Nightmare.**

Regina is sitting accross Jefferson,

On a date.

So why is it she can't tear her eyes away from Robin ?

It's been months now, since Marian's return, and he had made his choice very clear.

So why was she still so hurt ?

"I really think you should marry me, Regina."

Her eyes widened and she looked back toward the man,

"What ?"

He took her hand.

"Marry me."

Regina just opened the mouth, ready to decline, but then caught sight of Robin, leaning in to kiss his _wife'_s cheek and her heart broke all over again.

"Why not."

Jefferson's eyes lighten,

"Is that a yes ?"

Regina looked toward Robin again. He seemed so happy.

"Yes." she breathed and the Hatter leant in, kissing her soundly.

She did not kiss back.

* * *

Of course she should have known.

She should have known he would come to her.

"What are you doing here, Robin ?" she asked, closing her front door behind her.

Robin's blue eyes were full of pain and jealousy and he gestured toward the house,

"Is he here ?"

She sighed.

"Perhaps."

The former outlaw then started pacing,

"You can't do that, Regina." he finally said, stopping in front of her and blue eyes searched brown. "You can't marry him."

"Why not ?"

"You don't even love him."

"And you don't know that."

It was a lie, of course it was. But she just wanted to hurt him,

Like he hurt her.

And by the look of things, it worked. Robin laid on her blue eyes that were telling one thousand differents emotions.

"Do you love him ?"

He felt his heart broke all over again. He had lost her and had no right to be jealous, he knew that. But she was _his_. And seeing her with the Hatter was driving him mad, so knowing them _married _? He could not bear that.

She sighed but did not answer.

"Go back to your wife, Robin."

She turned around, ready to enter her house again, but he just caught her arm.

"You didn't answer Regina, do you love him ?"

"In time I will." was her whisper and his heart broke.

She came into the house and he was left alone on the porch,

"I love you too."

* * *

The next time they see each other is when the official announcment of her wedding is set. Robin just watched her and her smile. She was happy. Not that kind of hapiness he had seen when they were together, nor the same amount of hope in her eyes, but he knew she was at least happy.

But God that wasn't enough.

She couldn't marry _someone else._

"Are you ok, love ?" asked Marian and he forced herself to smile,

"I'm fine, Marian."

"I know this is difficult for you..."

And then Robin looked at her, his kind and beautiful wife, and he felt his heart broke for her too, for it wasn't fair she was given half a husband, she deserved better. He just stroked her cheek

"Don't worry about me." And he kissed her forehead,

Not her lips.

Never her lips.

* * *

Later that night, Regina was outside, needing some fresh air when she felt his presence beside her.

"Congratulation."

"Thank you."

A silence settled, before he resumed,

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Robin-"

"Please."

Regina closed her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Would things have been different if ..." he swallowed, "if I had made the right choice and chose you ?"

She froze.

Her heart stopped beating.

Why was he saying that _now _?

Regina turned around and saw he was waiting for an answer.

She sighed.

"Of course, Robin." And she had to keep tears away from her eyes and voice. This was supposed to be a happy night. "I was yours entirely and had you chosen me, I would still be."

He swallowed back the tears and she continued,

"But you didn't."

She was about to leave him, but once again, he caught her arm and do something he wished to do since days,; he took her in his arms.

At first she fought his embrace but soon enough, he felt her melt and she buried her face in his chest.

"Please, don't do this." he whispered in her hair and felt her stiffen, before she slightly receded from him. "Don't marry him."

"You have no right to ask me that."

"I know."

"You can't expect me to wait for you eternally, Robin." she said sadly, "Because I know you won't leave your wife and it will only result in more heartbreak."

"But I love you."

Regina closed her eyes and tears fell from it. She had wanted to hear those words so hard this past few months ... But soon, she opened her eyes and gave him a sad smile,

"It's too late, I'm afraid."

She receded from his embrace and started to make her way back toward the dinner,

"Do you love me ?" his weak voice finally came out,

She froze.

"You know the answer to that."

And Robin was left there, brokenhearted and alone.

* * *

Regina watched Jefferson and realized, she was not _happy_ for she could never be again. But she was ... content. Content with this status quo. She wouldn't be alone and she would have someone who care about her, even if she can't love him back.

Her heart is broken.

And could never be mended.

"Regina ?" called gently Jefferson and she smiled slightly, before he put his arm around her waist.

She felt nothing.

But she let him do it.

* * *

Robin saw the Hatter put his arm around her and felt his blood boiled.

She did not push him away. But once again why would she ? He was her fiancé.

God he needed to get out.

"I need some fresh air." he muttered before hurrying to get outside.

Robin couldn't watch her with _him _everyday, he wasn't strong enoug. The pain and heartbreak, and jealousy he felt would kill him, he was sure of it. So for the first time in months, Robin allowed himself to sit on a log and let the tears ran freely along his cheeks.

For the first time in months, Robin allowed himself to cry.

* * *

The next time they meet, he entered her room and found her trying her wedding dress.

His mouth opened and his heart quickened, before it stopped.

Her wedding.

Then she turned around and her eyes widened slightly, seeing him.

"You're..." he tried, "You're ..." Robin took a deep breath, "You're stunning."

Regina smiled soflty, before he saw her hesitate.

"What is it ?"

She chewed on her bottom lips and he asked again,

"Regina ?"

She sighed.

"I can't remove it alone, can you help me ?"

He nodded, his throat dry. Regina walked over to him and showed him her back, where there was a zipper. Softly, Robin unzipped it and he could hear her inhales of breath, which made him smile. Then, his hands laid tenderly on her shoulders and she shivered,

"There." he whispered and she turned around, clutching her dress to her, "All done."

They eyes locked and he couldn't help his stare to fall on her lips. God, he wanted to kiss her. Her brown eyes seemed as lost as he was, but when he leant in, she seemed to come back to earth,

"We can't do that."

He sighed against her lips,

"You've got a wife, and I'm engaged. We're not free anymore, Robin."

"We could be." he can't help but add and she smiled sadly, before cupping his cheek.

"I'm afraid not."

And he left quickly, he left before he crumbled in front of her.

* * *

He wasn't at her wedding.

How could he ?

No. Instead, he was at the Rabbit Hole, drinking as many shots as he could get his hands on.

He had lost her. She was married now and it was all his fault.

He felt like his world crumbled down and his heart was so tight he wondered how he was still breathing.

Because it was awful the thought he would have to see her with another man for the rest of their lives.

He wouldn't make it.

_Couldn't_ make it.

"Robin ?"

He looked up instantly, hearing _her_ but soon frowned, seeing her nowhere.

"Robin ?"

"Regina ?"

He got up and frantically started to search for her, tears leaving his eyes,

"Robin !"

"Regina ? Where are you ? Please, please don't marry him ! REGINA !"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

"ROBIN !"

This time the man opened his eyes and looked frantically around him, finding himself tangled in his sheets, sweat dripping from his hair and a woman by his side, stroking his cheeks tenderly, eyes worried.

"Regina ?" he breathed and there was so much relief in his voice before he got up and squeezed her against him, tight.

If Regina was surprised, she didn't show it and merely hold him back, whispering words of reassurance in his ear until he finally let go of her.

"What happened ?" he asked, still a bit disoriented,

"You've had a nightmare." she answered, taking his hand on hers.

"It was awful."

"Care to share it with me ?"

He nodded and leant against the wall, before bringing her safely back to his chest.

"I'm here, Robin." she whispered, stroking his chest, "And I'm not going anywhere." She looked up and kissed his lips softly, which seemed to calm him down a little.

"It was horrible..." Robin started, "we weren't in the Enchanted Forest..." Regina frowned, "We were ... and things were ... _strange_."

"Where were we ?"

"I don't know." he brought her closer to him, remembering the suit of his nightmare, "You and I were together, but I don't understand, I think we never met in that tavern and years later we found each other but Marian was brought back from the past and you married Jefferson and ... Oh God, Regina, don't marry Jefferson, please !"

She smiled tenderly, while very lost. Regina got up and straddled him, placing her hands in both of her cheeks.

"Hush darling, I'm here. Calm down."

He stuck his forehead on hers and took a big breath,

"Now," she resumed, "I don't get everything..."

"Well," he was calmer now, thanks to her, "You never came in that tavern so I was married to Marian." she tensed but he brought her close to him, "but she died, but then she came back and I had a choice to make, I made the wrong one and broke your heart. So you decided you would marry Jefferson."

"Jefferson ?" she made a face, disgusted and that made him chuckled actually, realization that it was all a nightmare slowly sinking in.

"Yes, my love. And nothing I could tell could change your mind ... I am lost without you. I am a mess and I don't know how to breath. You're my oxygen, I love you."

She smiled lovingly and kissed his lips as tenderly, before they parted, both breathless.

"I'm here, Robin."

"Promise me you won't ever leave."

"I promise."

"You will love me forever ?"

"I will love you forever and even more."

He smiled and buried his face in her neck, soaking in her scent. Regina stroked his hair, she didn't know why he made this nightmare, but he was always there during hers so it was only fair she hold him during his too.

Finally he took a deep breath and receded from her, his blue eyes shinning with love as he cupped her cheek,

"I can tell you how relieved I am you entered that tavern all those years ago ..."

She smiled,

"Well it's very much the truth my love and you'll have to thank Tinkerbell again for that. She didn't leave me until I was in, just to be sure."

He chuckled,

"I still remember how we met."

She blushed.

"Oh. _That._"

This time he laughed and kissed her happily,

"You were the clumsier woman I know."

"That's why you fell in love with me." she winked and he smiled.

"I can't picture my life without you in it, I can't begin to imagine what you have happened, if you had not come and meet me, that night."

She stroked his cheeks, pensive.

"I don't know, my love. Maybe we wouldn't be here, in the Enchanted Forest with our two beautiful sons and our beautiful daughter, leaving this life I didn't dare dream about." She looked at him then, "But I'm sure one way or another, we would have found our way back to each other."

He smiled.

"I'm sure of it."

Regina leant in again and kissed away the last bits of her husband's nightmare. Robin sighed with hapiness and answered her kiss with just as much passion.

It had all just been a bad dream.

* * *

So, in case I wasn't very clear ( because I feel like I wasn't at all in the end ^^) this happens in an alternative universe, where Regina did entered the tavern and have the life of her dream with Robin. So all the first part was nothing but a nightmare ! Hope you liked it my friends :)


	49. She is my everything

Hello my dear friends, first of all, as usual, thank you for this amazing support I'm getting, you're the best ! :) 3 Then sorry but I won't be able to answer tonight ...Busy days again... But it shall be better tomorrow so I'll answer you by then ! Sorry about that, I'm really doing my best ... :( THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME ! LOVE YOU ALL ! 3

Also, I heard it was Outlaw Queen week ... So... HAPPY OUTLAW QUEEN WEEK MY FRIEND ! :D

And then an information that doesn't have any link but ... FRANCE IS GETTING IN QUARTER OF FINALE IN THE WORLD CUP ! I AM SO HAPPY ! :D

Anyway, thanks for your reviews, they mean the world to me. :)

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt : **_I would like to see an update of just Robin and Marion where he explains how they met/fell in love, how his Queen is not evil, and why he must chose her because she is his true love! _for : **Duchess Isadorra.**

**A/N : Well, my friend, I couldn't help but add some scene with my dear Outlaw Queen but here is your chapter ... I hope you'll like it ! :)**

* * *

**Because she is my everything.**

"This has to stop." Robin heard her voice came out in a weak yet resigned voice.

He stopped putting on his clothes and looked at her, she was curled up in her side of her bed, her back to him and he could see her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

"Regina..."

"No. You have to make a choice."

He sighed.

"You know it isn't that simple..."

"It's her or me, Robin. You can't keep on playing the perfect family with your _wife _all the day and then come crawling back to me at nightfall. I won't be the other woman anymore. I won't let you break my heart further than it already is."

Regina's voice came out then, like a death sentence, before he could even utter a sentence,

"It's her or me. But I don't want to see you again before you take that decision."

"Regina-"

"I'm serious, Robin. Get the hell out of my house. _Now. _"

* * *

And so that's how Robin found himself sat in front of his wife in the tent they shared.

Because after hours of pondering her words, of thinking of what he should do, Robin figured out there was no choice to make.

He loved Marian, he did.

But he loved Regina _more_.

She was his everything, she was the very air he breathed, she was the very person he couldn't live without.

So he just had to explain that to Marian, now.

This wasn't going to be easy, he knew it.

But the course of true love never did run smooth, did it ?

"Robin ?" finally asked Marian, sick of the quiet state of mind he was in, "What did you wanted to talk with me ?"

He sighed. He was ready now, more than ever.

"There is something very important I need to tell you."

Her eyes saddened,

"You're leaving me for her, aren't you ?"

His eyes widened and she resumed,

"Please, give me some credit. I'm not blind and you're not nearly as subtle as you think you are."

Robin looked down, ashamed suddenly. Not of his feelings but of the fact he actually hurt Marian.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand." was her only answer, "How you, Robin Hood, hero from the Sherwood Forest could fall in love with the Evil Queen, who murdered so many innocents."

He sighed again.

"It's quite a long story."

"But I want to hear all of it, _please_. You owe me this."

Robin studied her and seeing that quiet yet heartbroken woman, his heart broke and he _knew _he owed her a true explaination. So he started,

"We met back in the Enchanted Forest, after Regina sent them all back there in order to save everyone." Marian's eyes widened, "Yes. She saved everyone but for doing so, had to leave her son behind her."

"This is a pain no woman shall ever experience." she sadly whispered and he couldn't help but squeeze her hand.

"She was rude." he chuckled at the memory, "And she was sassy and she always tried to be mean to everyone. She was so guarded." His eyes then went faraways, before he added, "I knew that kind of pain. I had been through it when I lost you, so I've always been able to see right through her mask. That unnerved her, I guess, because she kept pushing me away."

"But you came back ?" she asked, frowning,

"I came back to her every single time."

"Why ?"

Robin's brow furrowed then,

"I don't know." he answered truthfully, "Because there was this _something _in her that always seemed to pull me back to her. Like a urge to protect her, shelter her from more pain... Because I knew she was in pain, I knew it from the day I tried to prevent her from making herself a sleeping curse."

"What happened ?"

"We kissed."

Marian tensed.

"But Regina wasn't ready to open up herself back then, so she pushed me away."

"Did it worked ?"

"The new curse didn't give me enought time to make things right between us."

A new silence came, before Marian nodded and Robin continued. This was a lot to take, but she _needed _to know why she was losing her husband. Why he was choosing the Queen.

"Then we met again, here in Storybrook with no memories of the last year."

"What happened this time ?"

"Well, there was this _thing _that pulled me to her, it was still there. Only this time I didn't understad why at all. She intrigued me. I think I already have fallen for her back then. I know how it must sound cray, but I just feel like this. Then, I helped her with her heart when her stepsister wanted it, and somehow, we came closer again. More than ever."

"You kissed again ?"

He nodded.

"But this time, Regina was ready to give us a chance. So we took it and I did my best to make her trust me, until one day, she truly opened up to me."

"When ?"

"The morning of the day you came back."

She gasped and unshed tears invaded his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be sorry you're alive." he breathed, "This means the world to Roland and I."

"Roland ..." she breathed and then, asked, hesitantly, "Weren't you scared about him being with the Evil Queen ?"

Robin sighed, annoyed this time.

"She is not evil anymore, Marian. She saved everyone from Pan's curse, she saved Charming life by splitting Snow's heart in two without killing them, she broke the curse with True Love Kiss, destroyed Zelena with white magic and shall I remind you that she was the one to convince Elsa she needed to stop seeking revenge ?" He took a deep breath in front of the shock stare of his wife, "I'd trust her with Roland's life. Without an _ounce _of hesitation."

"I see ..." she breathed, "Do you love her _that_ much ?" She needed to be sure, before she let him go.

He hesitated and she could see it.

"Please Robin, I need to know."

"I do." he finally admitted quietly, "I love her. I'm sorry Marian but I do. So very much. Right now, I can't picture my life without her in it. I need and love her more than words can say. "

"And does she feel the same ?"

His heart stopped.

"I know she does." he hesitated again, "She is my true love ..." he added quietly, doesn't want to burden her more with all the my-tatoo-means-I'm-her-soulmate kind of thing.

A tear escaped her eyes.

"I see ..."

"I'm sorry..."

But she shook her head,

"I wanted to understand, and even if I still don't get everything, I get that you love her very much and so ..." she took a deep breath, "I release you from our vows, Robin. Go to her. "

"Are you sure ?"

"I'm fine. _Go. _"

Robin get up and kissed her forehead, lingering only a few seconds before he left.

Somehow, he felt lighter.

He was entirely Regina's.

* * *

When he knocked at her door, her eyes widened, seeing who was there but she didn't have the time to speak for he cupped her cheeks and laid his lips passionately on hers. Regina answered the kiss at first but soon put her hands on his chest so she could recede,

"Robin, I was being serious this morning..."

"It's you." he finally breathed and she froze,

"What ?"

"I'm choosing you, Regina."

Her eyes widened and unshed tears invaded them. Robin walked closer again and stroked her cheek tenderly, speaking soflty,

"I love you. And I choose you. I told everything to Marian. I'm yours, fully."

A sob of joy took her and she tied her arms around his neck while he kissed her again, a happy smile didn't quite leaving his lips.

For he was happy.

And he knew he would always be,

As long as he had _her _by his side.


	50. I won't be your second choice

Hi dearies !

How can I thank you enough for this heart-warming yet incredible support you're giving me ? I am very grateful to you and love you all with all of my Outlaw Queen heart ;) I love your reviews, favourites and alert, YOU'RE THE BEST !

Apologizes for tonight again, I won't be able to answer your amazing reviews ... :( But I have a free morning tomorrow so I'll answer **ALL **tomorrow ! :) Thank you for putting up with me, your support is what helping me waiting for September, truly. :)

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt: **_Robin choses Marian and she becomes ill after a year or so and dies. Robin tries to make it up to Regina but she doesn't believe he loves her and only wants to be her because Marian is dead. _for : **TheRebirthofPain.**

**A/N: I really hope you will like it my friend ! It's a bit long but I do hope you'll like it ! :)**

* * *

**I won't be your second choice.**

Regina was sobbing on the floor of her big and empty house. She had not even make it to the couch. She couldn't. The pain just floored her because while Regina's heart was resilient, it wasn't unbreakable.

For it was broken now.

And she feared it was beyond repairs this time.

* * *

Robin ran a hand through his hair, unshed tears he would not allow himself to shed. This was such a mess.

Marian.

Regina.

The man shook his head and watched for a little while Marian interact with the merry men and for a moment, he felt like all those years ago, when he was hers and the future seemed so bright.

But then a painful twist of his heart reminded him that this wasn't the truth. Marian had been lost to him and he had mourned her. He had fallen hard for Regina, and he had started making plans. Robin knew she was hurting and the thoughts that it was because of him broke his heart, but what was he to do ? He had his wife back, this was all he had ever wanted.

Wasn't it ?

Robin sighed.

This was all too complicate.

* * *

**Two weeks after. **

Robin hesitated, then knocked at her door softly. After some minutes, Regina opened and his heart stopped.

She was beautiful.

And heartbroken.

He could see it in her eyes. Those brown orbs had not the light he used to love about it ; the fire on her seemed vanished and she just stood there, like he couldn't hurt her more anyway, and that brought fresh tears to his eyes.

Regina looked at him and her heart ached more. God, she missed him. But he had not come to talk to her after this fateful night at Granny's and she had guessed they were over when she heard he was happy with his wife. Tears gathered in her eyes, she felt like she was nothing to him for the moment his wife was back, she felt like a fool for having trust him with her heart in the first place ; she felt like a fool.

"Regina..."

"Why didn't you come earlier ?" she wasked weakly and he swallowed, he had not realized just how hurt she was.

"I ..." he started, "It is complicated..."

"No it is not." the woman answered, lifting her chin in a regal way, but he could still see the hurt in her all demenaour. "But I would have liked that you took if only a few minutes to let me know we were over." She looked down and her voice broke, "I needed it."

"I'm sorry."

And he was. He had been cruel to her, without meaning to.

"I understand that now that your wife is back, I'm not _needed_ anymore." a tear left her eyes and he felt like dying ; all her life, she had been a second choice. All her life people she trusted had let her down. He had vowed never being one of them, but he was now. "But ... But Robin I thought ... I thought we ... " she shook her head and he walked closer, but her eyes widened in horror and so he stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"You've already said that." she sniffled, her composure forgotten. She needed more time. Time to build the walls he had taken down, time for her to build _higher _walls, so no one could be able to destroy them again.

"She is my wife..." he tried to explain, "I ... "

"You love her."

"I do."

**But I love you too.** he wanted to add but didn't.

She closed her eyes a few seconds and he saw tears leaving them.

"Then go away." she whispered, "Go away and let me alone, _please_."

"Regina, I-"

"Please, Robin. Please..." she was begging now, and it was so not like her that his heart stopped and he began receding while she kept muttering "Please" again and again.

He had broken up the heart of one of the women he loved.

Now all Robin hoped was having done the right choice.

And he wasn't sure about that.

At all.

* * *

**One month after.**

None of them had seen Regina for a month after that and all were worried.

_Robin _was worried.

Everynight, he dreamt of the look she had, when she had told him to leave her alone. He dreamt of the heartbreak and lost hopes in her eyes. He would wake up sweating and panting for this kind of dreams and Marian, sweet and comprehensive Marian would hold him until he calm down.

It wasn't her arms he craved.

But Robin had made a choice, and he would stick to it, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Regina had spent an entire month in her vault, crying herself to sleep until one day she thought she had not tears left and got up, wiped her cheeks and decided it was time to build her walls up, she was ready. She was ready to face _him_ without breaking. She was ready to face _him _without crying. She did not feel anything anymore anyway.

When she entered the dinner, his eyes fell on her right away but she looked right ahead. A few murmurs invaded the crowd but she took no notice of it, only walking to her son who got up and threw his hands over her in a hug so tight you could not see where one began and ended. Robin hurt broke, because by hurting Regina, he had hurt himself but more important, he had hurt her boy. And Henry was innocent. He knew she wouldn't forgive him that more than anything else.

And how could he blame her ?

* * *

**Two months after. **

Robin entered the Charming's kitchen, leaving the others speak about how they could possibly stop the Ice Queen before he found _her_, watching at the sky, deep in thoughts. For a few moment the man just watched her. She was beautiful, so peaceful and free of everything ; he was missing her terribly. But he was also quite happy with Marian, which was kind of confusing.

Then, she finally seemed to notice someone was here for she turned around, and her calm disapeared right away, leaving place to nothing else but coldness when she saw who was here.

He sighed.

"Hi." he offered and she stubbornly did not look at him,

"Good morning."

He took a coffee and went by her side, she stiffened.

"The sky is beautiful today, isn't ?"

A slight silence, then

"I do not wish to talk with you."

"Regina..."

He tried to caught her arm,

But she was gone.

And there was this whole in this heart.

* * *

**Three month after.**

Regina was in her car, waiting for Henry when she caught sight of the Hood family. She knew she was hurting herself but she couldn't tear her eyes away for the life of her. Roland was giggling joyously and she could see Marian's happy face and Robin's tender smile. Their hands were intertwined and her heart broke.

All over again.

She could have had this. She had hoped so bad. How stupid of her. Villains don't get happy endings and she won't ever forget that lesson again.

Regina didn't realized she was crying until it wet her cheeks and she wiped it angrily. She was done crying. She was Regina Mills. Her heart was the most resilient of all. She was stronger than some commong thief breaking her heart.

No matter that said thief was her soulmate nor her very last chance at love and hapiness.

* * *

**Four months after.**

Deep coughs could be heard in one of the tent in the forest,

"Are you sure you're ok ?" Robin asked, worried, but his wife just nodded and took his hand.

"I'm fine, Robin. I promise."

He let it go for this time, not entirely convinced.

* * *

**Five months after. **

"Roland misses you." he said to her retreating form one day, and she froze, before turn around slightly, ready to shout at him that _he _was the one to let her down. "He asked about you all the time. I might even start to get jealous." Robin chuckled quietly.

But Regina didn't even smile. She didn't want to. Not to him. Not ever again.

"Maybe someday I could drop him to your house, so you can spend some time with him."

Her eyes widened, composure forgotten for a few minutes.

"Why would you do that ?"

"Because the boy loves you, Regina."

_Love_. Upon hearing that words that had hurt her too deeply, Regina closed off again and her coldness returned.

Robin knew he deserved it, but seeing her act like that with him ? It hurt.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please, I talked to Marian and she agreed."

Regina's eyes widened again, before she seemed to soften for a few seconds,

"I miss him too."

"Then say yes, please."

"You can drop him to my house after school."

He smiled and walked toward her to thank her properly but she immediatly took a step back and leave.

Robin was left alone and broken-hearted.

Now, he was seriously considering having taken the wrong choice, five months ago.

* * *

**Six months. **

Marian's coughs had gotten worse by the months and Robin had forced her to go and see Doctor Whale. They were waiting for the results, her hand clutch in his. She was worried, he could tell, but she couldn't be taken away from him a second time. He wouldn't believe it.

Then, Doctor Whale came in and just by looking at the sorrow look on his eyes, Robin's heart stopped and he felt Marian squeezed his hand.

* * *

No. No he couldn't lose her. Not _again_.

Robin angrily started to trash everything around him in the waiting room, scream of anguish leaving his mouth. It wasn't fair !

"Robin ?"

He heard upon hearing that voice and knew from the desesparation his eyes searched her that she was the one he needed right now. It was selfish, but he didn't care for now. He was losing Marian again.

"What's happening ?" she asked gently and for the first time in half a year, her voice wasn't cold, her brown eyes were warm with concern. God, he missed her.

"It's Marian." And he had not realized he was crying until the sob left his mouth.

Regina's face paled.

"Is she ok ?"

Robin tried to speak but couldn't, instead he just shook his head and let himself slide against the wall. After hesitating, Regina came aside him and having her near somehow helped him and the sobs slowly stopped.

"She is dying." he breathed, his voice breaking

"What ?"

"She is dying from the same illness that took her away from me in the Enchanted Forest, isn't that ironical ?" he couldn't help but add.

"It isn't possible."

His eyes found her and she looked so determinate. He took her hand. She let him do it.

"I'll find a way, Robin. You won't lose her again. I promise."

Robin can't find the words to express how he feel, so instead, he showed her the bandage on her head,

"What is it ?"

He couldn't bear to lose her too.

"Nothing." she said quickly, "I had some interaciton with Elsa, but I'm fine now. I promise."

They stayed like that for a long moment, before she excused herself and left.

Just like she always did since that fateful night.

And he just didn't know how he could pull her back to him.

* * *

**Seven months.**

Marian's health is deterioring fast. She can't barely stood alone and can't walk without being out of breath.

Robin can do nothing about it. And it's driving him mad.

Regina is trying her best to find a cure, she refused to sleep, eat or even breath until she had not make sure the man she loves se dearly can have his happy ending.

* * *

**Eight months after.**

She had just come to see if he needed something.

She had just come to let him know she was here.

She had just come to ask him some things about Marian that might help her find a remedy.

But now, she was standing in front of him, a tear leaving her eyes, his words echoing in her head : _Why can't you just help me and leave me alone for once ?!_

"I ..." but the words died on her lips, "I'm sorry."

And she had fled, not wanting to hear what he wanted to add. Her broken heart was beating painfully in her chest.

She had just wanted to help him.

She had just desperately wanted a place in his life, if only as a friend.

But if he didn't want any contact with her, then no matter how heartbreaking it would be for her,

She'd abide by his wishes.

* * *

Robin felt tears left his eyes as he watched her crumble in front of him, watched her disapear from his sight.

"Regina..." he tried but she is too far away.

He closed his eyes in anger and frustration. She meant to help. Why had he lashed out on her this way ? Would he just hurt her all the time ?

He didn't deserved her.

* * *

**Nine months.**

Marian was finally asleep and he decided he needed a drink. So after letting her in the care of Little John ( with absolute order of letting him know if she woke up) , he entered the Rabbit Hole.

And saw her right away.

She was beautiful.

And alone.

Regina was watching her glass, lost in thoughts and he could see she looked tired and sad. So sad.

Because of him, he knew it.

So he walked closer to her and when Regina saw it, she tensed and her eyes filled with tears before she got up.

"Regina..."

"I was on my way out." she muttered, throwing some cash on the table.

"Please, I just wanted to say..."

She closed her eyes and finally turned to him,

"I got it. I'm sorry you felt like I was bothering you. I just wanted to help." a tear left her eyes, "I ... I understand why you want to keep some distance with me. I'm the Evil Queen." she shrugged. "I'm a villain."

He saw the deep sadness in her features. She was actually believing that.

"Goodnight, Robin." she whispered and when he saw her wipe her cheek, that was it.

Robin walked forward and caught her arm, she turned around, and he couldn't bear seeing her eyes full of tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"You're not Evil anymore, Regina. You're a hero. _I _know that, better than anyone. "

She opened the mouth to speak but at the same time, his phone ring and he took the call. His heart stopped and he was fairly sure his face lost all its color.

"Marian..." was his only whisper.

* * *

The last thing he knows, Regina sent him magically toward his wife and she is there, panting, alive, but barely so. He walked by her side and took her hand. She smiled a little.

"Please Robin ... "

"Don't speak." his voice broke,

"Be happy..."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Take care of Roland."

* * *

**10 months after.**

It is not fair. It is not fair that he is burying his wife for the second time. It is not fair that they got her back for less than a year. It is not fair that his dear boy is crying over his mama again.

It is Marian's funeral and all of Storybrook is here but Robin just feel alone. He glimpsed Regina at some point but couldn't give himself to look at her, not now. He watched Roland running toward her and he didn't stop him. So he watched his boy being taken in the arms of the woman and he can see tears in her eyes while she whispered something in his ears for a few minutes. The boy nodded and she wiped his cheeks tenderly, before Roland made his way back to him, taking his larger hand in his little one.

"Don't cry papa," he said in a trembling voice, "Mama is an angel now. She is looking over us and I already feel safer, don't you ?"

Robin just had the strenght to nod back. Roland moved forward and spoke then,

"Goodbye mama, I love you. Be happy with the angels, I'll take care of papa."

Robin then let out a sob.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

**13 months after. **

Robin knocked at her house. It had taken him three months. Three months for crying the death of Marian and he thought he would never be over the pain. But when he did, he also aknowledged the other feeling he had before Marian went sick. The feeling of having make the wrong choice since the beginning...

He should have picked Regina. He knew that now.

He wouldn't aknowledge the feeling before because he felt like it was cheating on Marian's memory. But then he remembered, she asked him to be happy.

And he knew how he could really be happy.

For Robin knew it had been way over a year now since he had last been truly happy. In front a fireplace with the woman who held his heart.

She opened the door and seemed so surprise to see him there it actually made him chuckle lightly,

"Can I come in ?"

She nodded and let him pass.

Robin then turned around and noticed she was pale and the fire in her was definitively gone. And his heart broke for he was sure it was his fault.

"How are you ?" she asked gently,

"I'm finally at peace with her death."

"I'm glad." She nodded and show him to seat before she took the farthest seat from him.

"Regina... I wanted to talk to you..." he took a deep breath. "About us."

She tensed.

"There is no _us_ anymore Robin. It had been over a year now."

He sighed,

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and he had not meant to be this blunt, but he just was too tired to pretend.

However, he eyes fill with tears and she got up, making even more space between them. He got up too and walked toward her,

"That's not true..." she whispered.

"I want to be with you."

"No you don't, Robin." she breathed, a tear leaving her eyes, "You chose Marian."

"I made a mistake."

"You made your _choice_."

"It doesn't change how I feel about you !"

"Of course it does," she sadly smiled, "I won't be your second choice."

His eyes widened.

"What ?"

"You heard me." she was bracing herself, "You can't choose Marian hence breaking my heart. You can't shut me out like you did. You can't let me down and then when you wife is dead come back to me. This is not how it works !"

"Regina-"

"No." her voice broke, "Please, leave."

"Not this time. I love _you_."

"And I don't believe you."

His heart broke.

"I'll do what I have to in order to convince you, Regina."

She closed her eyes and laid a hand on her forehead,

"Just ... Just go, Robin. Go and leave me alone. You have no right to do that. Torture me like this."

"You're my-"

"I was to be your second chance, Robin ; not second _choice_. If you loved me so, you would have picked _me_, loved _me_, chosen _me. _But you didn't, you didn't and I had to try and heal my broken heart. I had to deal with letting someone in for the first time in decades and having him torn me apart..."

He opened the mouth and closed it.

He would have to show her that his love was true.

But how ?

* * *

**16 months after. **

Robin watched her from afar. She was so thin. Too thin. Like she wasn't eating. He had tried to give her some space but she didn't call him and he was getting worried. He was getting worried his mistake might have cost him the very woman of his life.

Regina was sure of herself. He didn't loved her. He loved Marian and she was dead, so he seeked comfort in her arms. But she won't be used.

* * *

**20 months.**

"Please, Regina..."

"Leave me alone, Robin."

"I can't." she froze and he walked to her, "I love you too much."

"Let me go."

"I can't." he whispered back.

Robin laid a tentative hand on her shoulder and when she didn't push it away, he wrapped his arms around her fully and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the woman he loved in his arms for the first time in months.

* * *

**23 months. **

It was almost a year now. A year since she told him he didn't loved her. She was kind of testing him. Because if Regina wasn't something, it was the second woman. She wanted to be _sure _she was the only one he loved. And she needed to learn to trust him again.

So one day, she took her courage and agreed to go on a date with him.

She thought his smile could have lighten the whole room,

And that was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

* * *

**26 months after.**

Robin had not kissed her yet. He had obliged her wish to wait until she was ready. They had seen each other frequently now, and Regina leanrt to trust him again, little by little.

Robin couldn't have been more grateful for this second chance he was getting.

* * *

**32 months after. **

"Robin ?" she whispered, the head nuzzled in his shoulder,

There were spooned on a bench, watching the sea together, his arms drawing comforting pattern on her skin. His blue eyes met her and she was conforted when she saw nothing but love and adoration in there.

Regina took a deep breath,

"Kiss me."

His eyes widened and his heart quickened, had she really said ... ?

"Kiss me, Robin."

He smiled and cupped her cheek, before leaning in, kissing her tenderly at first, then more and more passionately as time goes by and passion too.

"I love you." he whispered against the kiss and she smiled, laying her hand on his heart, feeling its quick beats before she dared answer, in a low voice,

"I love you too."


	51. Our heart

Hi my dear, sorry I said I would have time to answer reviews today ... I didn't. And I'm vey sorry for that, you have to know that as soom as I can, I'll answer to each of you !

Thank you for the support, you're all amazing ! :)

**Rating: **M.

**Prompt: **/ _I really like a continuation for this story, maybe with a little smut at the end? _- chapter "She needed a drink." for : **Saori-Luna .**

**A/N : Hope you"ll like it my friend ! :) Return of jealous Robin ! :D**

* * *

**Our heart.**

Robin followed them.

For he needed no other man by her side but him.

Robin saw the pirate say goodbye to her and when she entered the house, he followed.

"You're not nearly as good as you think you are." said her voice and when Regina turned around, she saw his blue eyes laid over her protectively.

"Is _he _something to you ?"

Regina didn't answer, just smile and walked toward her room.

But he won't let her do it.

Robin walked forward and caught her hand, before turning her around, trapping her body between his and the wall.

"Tell me, Regina, who is he for you ?"

She gritted her teeth.

"This is none of your business."

Robin felt all his blood boiled while he growled, walking even closer to her so there was no air left between them.

"Of course it is."

A silence settled and Robin laid his hand on her waist, stroking it gently, before he started to making it slide on her body.

"Regina..." he breathed reverently over her ear and her eyes closed in ectasy. "Just tell me..." one hand brushed a breast almost innocently, _almost. _"Can he make you feel this way ?"

Robin nudged her legs apart and tied one of her legs around his waist, before he started grindind against her. She let out a small moan, throwing her head against the wall and it made her smirk.

"Say I'm the only one who can..." he whispered hotly in her ear, making her gasp.

Her nails racked in his body while he still rubbed himself against her. He needed to know he was still the one. Because seeing her with the pirate ? It was torture. Fucking torture and Robin realized that now.

Because in truth, _she _was the only one drawing this kind of reaction out of him.

He was the one afraid she might replace him.

"Robin, please..." her gasp cut his thought and he gripped her hips, grinding harder against her. "_Please..._"

Suddenly, Robin stopped moving and she moaned in reprobation but he glued himself to her.

"Say it."

She shook her head no. Stubborn woman.

Robin leant in again and a sharp cry escaped her when he entered her deep and taking her by surprise.

"Say that I'm the only one who make you feel this way, Regina." he rasped, beating on her earlobes,

"And what if you aren't ?" she was breathless and that was so damn attractive.

Robin moved slightly inside of her and a moan broke out of her mouth.

"I know you're lying..." he breathed and took her lips in his in a wet punishing kiss, before started again.

She closed her eyes and brought him closer to her, while he fasten his thrust and closed her eyes tight. They weren't even making love for long really but God he was about to come.

"Regina, I-" he started but she put her lips on his and in a final shout, let go at the same moment.

Their breathing resumed to normal, but Robin didn't go away from her.

"Can you stay a little ?" she asked in a weak voice and he knew he shouldn't.

He really shouldn't.

But he will.

So Robin gathered in his arms like she is the most important thing in his life,

which is true anyway.

They both fell on her bed and right away, she nuggled on his side, while his arms closed around hers.

* * *

"He is right though." he finally said and she looked sleepily toward him,

"Who's right on what, Robin ?"

"The pirate." he said, venom in his voice that made her smirk, he _was_ jealous.

"What is it with him ?"

She looked up and his blue eyes were studying her closely, before he stroked her hair and the hand get lost drawing the features of her face.

"You're not waiting for me. You're moving on."

"Robin-"

She wanted to tell him.

Tell him that her life was nothing but a nightmare. That she loved him and only wanted him to hold her forever.

But she didn't.

He sighed.

"I need to know something."

"What ?"

Behind her palm, she felt Robin's heart quickened,

"Do you..." he swallowed, "Do you still feel the same ?"

"We wouldn't have done what we did if I didn't, Robin."

He blushed but then resumed, stroking her cheek tenderly,

"All of this, it made me think."

"About ?"

"You. Us."

"Robin-"

"I'll talk to Marian tomorrow."

Her heart stopped.

"Pardon ?"

"I'll talk to Marian tomorrow. She needs to know and I need to be with you. I need you, Regina. _I love you_."

A sob escaped Regina's lips. She couldn't say the same after having her heart broken by him, but she reciprocated the feeling so she let him know by straddling his lap, a smile breaking out on her lips and he smiled back happily toward her before threading his finger through her hair, bringing her mouth to his.

After that night, Hook would say that their happy ending is because of him,

For years.

And no matter how much Robin and Regina would love to argue with that,

He was not totally wrong...

Because sometimes, all you need is a little push.

And a good timing.


	52. With you so close to me

Hi my friends ! :) So, as I got time tonight ( and before I fall from exaustion on my laptop x) ) here the next chapter !

I wanted once again to thank you for all the support you guys are granted me, you're the best and I feel like I can't say it enough, nor thank you enough ! It means more to me than words can express, I got a lot of messages where you are thanking me for updating everyday, well I'm thanking _you_ for supporting me the way you do, this is a partner job. :) 3

Also, I'm quite in a good mood because I decided to re-watch the entire season 3 ! :D Can't wait for 4 but when I finally got that crying, and shouting, and pacing won't make season 4 come closer ( oh how I wish it did though ! x) ) I decided I will try my best to wait patiently so what better to wait than wathc all season 3 again ?!

And I have a good news ! I have a free day tomorrow, so I'll be able to answer **all **your reviews and PM, and also to write and post the second chapter of my other story ! :D Thank you for putting up with me my friends !

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this my friend !

**Rating: **T. ( very, very, **very** slightly M.)

**Prompt: **_Robin teaches Regina how to use a bow and arrow,either in SB or FTL or both :) _ for : **JessicaBrennan.**

**A/N : So, I hope you will like it, my friend. I wasn't sure whar FTL meant so I guessed it was the Enchaanted Forest, hope I was right ! Although I take the opportunity to thank you for all the amazing stories you are updating, they are truly amazing and I love seeing on my box mail that you updated ! :) I hope I'll make as happy with this as you make me with your stories my friend. :)**

* * *

**With you so close to me.**

_Regina Mills had used a bow only four times in her entire life..._

_The first time had been back in the Enchanted Forest._

"Am I doing this right ?"

Robin chuckled and walked toward her, his beautiful Queen. He wasn't exactly sure when she became _his _Queen, but now she was. And he wasn't letting her go.

No matter how hard she tried to push him away.

She let go of the arrow and he laughed when it missed, while she frowned and turned around.

"This isn't funny, _thief _! I've been trying for hours ..."

She pouted and he found that ridiculously cute. So he walked closer again and put his hand on her shoulders,

"Let me help you..."

She got lost in his blue, blue eyes and nodded, while he turned her around. She found that his hands on her were quite distracting and tried to shake away the feeling.

"Now what ?" she snapped and she heard him chuckle while he walked even closer to her and her breath hitched.

"Impatient, are we ?" he breathed in her ear and she couldn't help but close her eyes a few seconds. "Now," resumed Robin, "You need to relax."

She scoffed,

"I'm serious, Regina." he said, rubbing her shoulders and God, that felt good.

"You never call me by my name." she whispered,

He chuckled again and they were so close that she could _feel _it.

"Well, _Regina_, now get ready."

She straighten the pull on the bow and place her arrow on it. He did not talk for a few seconds, before he hummed.

"I know what's wrong..." Robin put his hands on her waist and she felt her heart fasten. Stupid heart. He angled her slightly differently and in one second, his mouth were over her cheek again, "You have to be angled toward the target you're aiming at."

She nodded, didn't trust herself to speak. Then, Robin's hands came accross her and his entire being was invading her space.

And it felt good.

So good.

"Now," he resumed, his voice low and suave, "You place your eyes at the same level as your finger," he guided her and her hands were so soft.

Robin knew he should get away from her.

But he couldn't.

He could feel her laboured breath and for a second, he thought that maybe, _maybe _she was feeling the same.

So without really knowing what happened, he leant in again and his mouth slightly stroked the skin of her ear, the skin of her cheek and she shivered.

"Robin..." she breathed and she could see his smile, even without actually seeing it.

His damn dimples.

He loved how she said his name.

One of his hands came up to stroke her neck and move up to her chin, tilting her head toward him.

Her brown eyes were darkened by some feelings he couldn't quite name. Lust. Passion. Care. Love ? Whatever, he knew he was feeling the same.

Their mouths were only inches apart and he couldn't help his eyes to fall on hers.

God he just wanted to kiss her,

So bad.

Regina swallowed and her mouth parted slightly, on her own accord.

She wanted him to kiss her.

Robin leant in tenderly and nuzzled his nose with hers, letting her time to reject him,

But she didn't.

His heart swelled with hope then, and he kissed her tenderly, their mouths meeting for the first time and God, it felt so _right _!

She let go of the arrow and dropped the bow before turning in his arms, letting him kiss her passionately now, his arms around her waist while hers were gripping his jacket tightly.

They were both to busy to notice her arrow,

Which was in the very center of the target.

* * *

_The second time have been in Storybrook, before defeating Zelena._

He was close behind her, trying to learn her how to properly shoot, but both were really to wrapped in each other to really care about the bow.

"I am starting to think you do that only so I can be close to you..." he whispered sensually in her ear, tying his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him and she bit on her bottom lip.

"Well," she explained, "Maybe I am..."

"Regina..." he groaned against her and she closed her eyes and leant a little more against him.

He started kissing her neck and she tilted her head, giving him a better access while he gripped her hips and brought them close to where he wanted them.

"Robin..." she moaned and started grinding against him, having the man groaned against her skin.

"I want you, now." he breathed and she closed her eyes again.

"You were supposed to learn me how to use a bow and arrow..." she panted but was not convinced, even to her own ears.

He turned her around and it didn't take a minute more before crashing his lips on hers passionately.

"Well, m'lady." he smirked, blue eyes darkened by lust, "I can certainly learn you others things and from my point of view, it might even be more ... _entertaining._"

She laughed and it was so free and loving that he couldn't help it, he just brought her back to him and kissed her, pouring out all the love he had for her, before they express it in another way, against the nearest tree.

* * *

_The third time had been in Storybrook, after Marian's return. _

Robin was watching her.

If he was being honnest, he spent quite some time watching her.

But he just missed her so.

It had been two weeks after Marian's return and he knew she was avoiding him, couldn't quite blame her for it.

But he needed her.

He didn't know much apart from that.

So when Robin watched her try to shoot an arrow and missed the target, his mind brought him back to happy times, before he shut the memories up and walked toward her.

She huffed in annoyance and Robin knew she must be really focused, for she had not heard him. Maybe again, he was a thief, so that would make some sense.

"You're doing it wrong all over again, m'lady."

She froze.

"What the hell are you doing here ?"

Her voice was cold and it broke his heart. He didn't want her coldness, even if it was the only thing he deserved.

"Help you."

She laughed a humourless laugh.

"You've done enough of that, thank you."

"Regina..."

But she did not listen to him and went pick up her arrow. When she turned toward him in coming back, he saw the tiredness of her features, saw the pain in her red eyes.

Saw her walls higher still.

And that killed him.

He watched her for some time and then, decided to act. He walked closer again and put himself behind her, not as close as they had once be, but not too far either. He could feel her warmth.

God, he had not realized until now just how he _craved _her.

"You need to correct your stance, m'lady."

She moved quickly, afraid he might lay his hands on her. She couldn't take that.

She was holding on by a thread already.

Robin didn't dare touch her.

"Now, your fingers at the same level of-"

"My eyes. I know." she tried to be cold. She needed to be away from him.

Robin sighed and she let go of the arrow,

It hit the center.

But neither moved. Robin just closed his eyes and soaked in her scent, leaning slightly, but when she stiffened against him, he felt tears pricked at his eyes.

"I am so sorry..." he whispered.

Regina was glad he couldn't see her face. For she could already tell tears were rolling down on it.

"Leave. _Now_."

"You must know that-"

But she turned around and seeing her so heartbroken broke his heart a little further.

"Go away, Robin. Go back to your family."

And she left him in a cloud of white smoke before he could say a word more.

_Again._

* * *

_The fourth and last time had been in Storybrook again, in the middle of the battle with the Ice Queen._

"NO !" screamed Regina, watching as Elsa walked closer to an unharmed Robin, a deadly look on her face.

Her magic had been taken from her.

_But _it was not time to panick.

This would not help.

Regina looked around her quickly and her eyes laid on it, his bow.

She ran and took it, taking one of the arrows on the ground before taking a deep breath.

**I can do this. **

She aimed and tried to not tremble before let go.

It missed pathetically.

A tear escaped Regina's eyes.

"No... No no no no no ..." cried the woman, before something came in her mind, like wave of hope.

_You need to relax..._

Regina opened her eyes wide, before taking an arrow again. **I can do this. **She repeated like a mantra while others of Robin's councils came in her mind. Regina closed her eyes and it was like they were back in the Enchanted Forest, right before their first kiss.

_You have to be angled toward the target you're aiming at..._

She opened her eyes again and slightly angled toward the Queen who was talking to her thief. She could see she was threatening him. **Not for long. **

_Now, you place your eyes at the same level as your finger..._

She could almost feel the touch of Robin's arm, directing her own.

Regina took a deep breath.

And let go of the arrow.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

A scream could be heard.

A woman's.

Elsa was hit at the shoulder and she lost consciousness. Of course Regina wouldn't kill her. She wanted to offer her a second chance, like she had been given.

But she didn't care for now.

The only person she cared about was running toward her.

"Robin..." she breathed before being engulfed in his strong and loving arms.

"You did it. You saved me."

She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy his touch, after being scared of being deprived of it forever. He receded and stroked every part of her he could get his hands on, checking for any injuries.

"Thank you." he breathed and there was this feeling shinning in his blue eyes. Like he was about to lean in and kiss her.

"Well," she tried to lighten the mood, "I've been given the best teacher of all."

He smiled before his eyes fill with unshed tears and in one second, she was in his arms again.

"God, Regina, I missed you. I missed you so much !"

A tear escaped her eyes.

He receded again and his eyes fell on her lips,

"I'm dying to kiss you right now..." he breathed, then his eyes met her, "Can I ?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

He leant in, his nose touching hers,

"Why ?"

"Because I don't want to be left heartbroken again."

"Oh Regina..."

Their mouths were inches away again. His warm breath tickling her lips and God, it was absolute torture.

"I won't leave your side ever again."

And before she could answer, he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Kissed her like nothing was granted.

Kissed her like he loved her.

Which was true anyway.


	53. Pixie dust never lies

**SO SORRY ! I FELL ASLEEP IN FRONT OF MY LAPTOP LAST NIGHT ! I JUST WOKE UP AT 10 PM, WITH LAPTOP AND LIGHT SILL UP, CHAPTER HALF-WRITTEN... And then this morning my parents decided that it was a saturday "let's clean the house" ! And let me tell you this my friends : we've got a big house -" So it took us all the morning ... Anyway , SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ! Hope you can forgive me ... Here is a long chapter to make amends ...3**

**I just wanted to add that I have some things right now that aren't easy to deal with, hence why I'm getting late on my reviews and pm ( which I _will _answer, I promise) and hence why I'm so tired ... :( But I wanted you to know that this story is really helping me relax and be happy, and all your reviews, pm and all that support you're giving me are also what keep me happy ! So, from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU ! ALL :)3 **

Also, thank you again and again for the support. You're too good to be true ! :)

Oh, and France lost against Germany... :( I'm so sad but they did their best so congrats to them.

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt: **_After Marion, Robin and Regina are in a relationship (robin already talked to marion about it, she's let him go, but they're being subtle to not upset her). someone sees them and rats it to the town, they treat Regina like they did MM at first, but worse, thinking she's purposefully breaking up a family. Henry (and Snow) snap at them all after they upset regina that they forgave snow, that David was legally married in this world, etc, but forgave for true love and they make it up to regina :) (I see Tink confirming they're soulmates) _for : **Arrow Queen. **

* * *

**Pixie dust never lies.**

She entered the dinner and right away her eyes caught his. He nodded, almost imperceptibly.

Almost.

Regina put a stray of hair behind her ear and had to stop her smile while she walked toward her son and step daughter.

"Hi, mom !"

"Good morning, my little Prince, how are you today ?"

Snow was eying her with suspicion, but she just tried to ignore it.

Suddenly, Regina saw Robin stand in the corner of her eyes and his hand brushed hers subtly on his way to the bathroom.

She had to find him.

So the Queen got up and excused herself, stating that she needed to freshen up a bit.

She barely got in the corridors before she felt two strong arms circled her waist and in a few seconds, she was pulled back against his chest and his lips were on hers.

"God, I've missed you." he breathed and she chuckled, her heart beating hard against her ribcage.

"And I you."

Her smile just made him fell more in love with her every single time. He couldn't help his fingers to stroke her lips tenderly and she turned her head, kissing his fingers.

"It's killing me."

"What is ?" she asked,

"This. To not be able to love and cherish you the way you deserve..."

"Robin..." she started,

He had chosen her and told Marian so, but in order to not shake his ex-wife's feelings, they were talking this slow, which meant that no one was aware of their relation.

He sighed then.

"We're doing it because rush things will not help."

"I know." he pouted and she laughed at how ridiculously handsome he was.

He brought her back to him.

"_But, _I love you, you must know that by now."

She smiled, happy tears gathering in her eyes.

"I do." her fingers stroke his wrist where the tatto laid and he smiled at the tender gesture, "You must know that I love you too."

He knew. But he never think he would get tired of hearing it. So Robin leant in and just kissed her again.

* * *

Regina was walking toward her home, taking a morning walk, when she heard it.

"Gina !"

The woman smiled and turned around, just in time to caught him in her arms.

"Hi, Roland."

"I've missed you, Gina !"

She laughed.

"I've missed you too. Are you alone ?"

"Nope, with mama."

She looked up and saw Marian, who was smiling shyly toward her.

"Hello, Marian."

"Good morning, Regina."

The two women had reached some kind of an understanding. It was still weird but ... Regina was used to strange situation. After all, the people she now called her family were the same she had once vowed to destroy. Marian was grateful to her she agreed to be subtle on her new relationship with Robin.

So yeah, they weren't friends.

But they kind of _understood_ each other.

"I am so happy." smiled Roland and they both look at him.

"Why's that, love ?" asked Marian, stroking his brown hair,

"I've got my two favourite women with me !" he smiled with a toothy grin.

They both laughed and Roland took both of their hands in his little ones.

Marian hesitated.

"We were ... heading toward Granny's for breakfast, do you want to come with us ?"

"I -" started Regina, ready to decline,

"Oh yes ! Say yes Gina, _please_ ! " screamed the boy and it was her downfall.

Regina chuckled,

"Fine dear." then she looked at Marian, "Thank you."

The woman nodded and they all headed toward Granny's.

* * *

Regina just entered her home when she saw it.

Flowers.

Flowers that weren't there when she had left this morning.

She chuckled to herself, heart beating fast and walked closer to it, picking up the card in it.

_This beautiful flowers for my beautiful woman. How do you fancy a walk in the woods ? I'll be at our place._

_Love,_

_R. _

She smiled again and squeezed the card to her heart. How come she became so lucky ? How come she even deserved him ?

* * *

Robin was waiting for her, sat on their log,

Smiling.

Smiling because finally, everything was right in his life. He was with Regina, he had a good relationship with Marian and Roland had taken the news of his parent's separation well, when he realized this would mean more presents for Christmas and his birthday.

Robin chuckled at the thought.

Then he heard someone behind him and smilled,

She was there.

At first they just watched each other for a few seconds, before Robin's made a step toward her and she ran in his arms, which was open for her. He embraced her and right away, his mouth found his way to hers in a loving kiss while her hands were getting lost in his shoulders and all part of him she could reach.

* * *

Ruby was walking through the woods, it helped her clear her mind and she liked being alone in there. Suddenly, she stopped. Yes, someone was here. Curious, she walked toward the noise and her eyes widened when she saw _who _was there.

Regina and Robin.

Her back was against her tree while the man kissed her passionately and Red felt sick.

He had his wife back. How could he do that to her ? She had thought him to be a good man.

And Regina ? How could she ? How could she, when the same morning she was eating with Marian and Roland ? She was destroying a family. She was being the evil Queen.

She had not changed.

Red shook her head in a disgusted manner and hurried back to the dinner.

* * *

A few times after, Robin and Regina was walking through the woods, hands tied together, fingers intertwined. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed her knuckled, she smiled.

"I heard you ate with Marian, this morning ?"

She nodded.

"She is not that bad," finally said Regina and it made him smile,

"Of course she is not. I have a good taste in women, as you must have noticed, m'lady."

That heard him a slap on the chest, making him laugh even more.

* * *

The next day, Regina walked in Granny's, picking her coffee before heading toward work.

"Good morning, Ruby." she said to the young woman but she barely glared at her.

"What do you want ?"

Regina was taken aback by the harshness in her voice.

"Just a coffee, please."

A few seconds later she laid a coffee violently before her,

"Have you no shame ?"

"I beg your pardon ?" Regina's eyes opened wide.

"Leave it, Red." interrupted Granny, "This kind of people know no shame."

And that hurt Regina more than she could say. She excused herself and left,

Her coffee untouched.

* * *

She was walking toward her office and all the people she met was whispering showing her, was pointing their fingers at her or even glaring at her, shooking their heads in a disgusted matter.

What was going on ?

She had done nothing wrong.

And it just felt as if they were hating her all over again.

Tears gathered in her eyes but she let none fall.

Robin was in the woods with Roland today, she won't see him before the evening.

She had to be strong.

Problem was,

She didn't remember how to be strong on her own.

* * *

She entered her office and right away locked herself in it, leaning on the door. She took her phone and saw she had a text message, she opened it and saw a picture of Robin and Roland, smiling back at her.

Tears came at her eyes. She needed him. Needed his comfort and love. So she called him,

"Did you get my picture ?" his happy voice came out and she had to swallow her fears, it wasn't time to worry him when he was having a great time with his son. "Regina ?" he tried again,

"Yes." and she hated how weak she sounded, "It is beautiful, thank you."

"Are you ok ?"

"Yes." she tried to put some life in her voice, but couldn't fool him.

She never could.

"Regina-" but at that moment, she heard Roland calling him and closed her eyes, "I have to go." he finally said, "Are we dinning together tonight ? Roland is with Marian."

"Sure."

"Can't wait. Love you." And that brought a smile to her face,

"I love you too."

She ended the call and jumped suddenly, turning toward her window.

An egg.

Someone had trown an egg to her window.

What was going on ?

* * *

Regina left her office and someone was waiting for her.

"Oh. You scared me," she said to the man, "Good evening, little John."

But the man was watching her with a disgust that froze her. He shook his head and just walked past her, whispering,

"I thought you had change. Everyone did."

* * *

Regina tried to be strong. In less than 3 hours, she will be with Robin. He would hold her and say that he loved her, all will feel right then. And the awful day she had spent will be nothing but past. She entered the dinner where Henry and Snow was waiting for her.

"Regina, are you ok ?" asked Snow, green eyes filling with worry, "You seem trouble."

"I'm fine."

But she wasn't. Everyone was looking at her, _glaring _at her.

"What's happening, mom ?" Henry asked, watching around him, "What's their problem ?"

"I have no idea..." breathed honnestly Regina and got up, "But I should probably go."

"No !" screamed Henry and Snow at the same time, "We don't care about them, let's just take our chocolate."

She hesitated then slightly smiled and Snow ordered.

But when Ruby came back, she only held two cups.

"You forgot one," said Snow, frowning.

Ruby opened the mouth but it was Granny who spoke, walking toward them.

"I refuse to serve people like _her_."

All three froze.

"What the hell have I done to you ?"

"Not to me."said Granny, "To Hood's wife."

Regina's face lost all its colour.

"You don't know what you're talking about." she tried,

"I SAW YOU !" screamed Ruby, everyone was listening. "With Robin ! In the forest !"

"Have you no shame ?" started again Granny and Regina opened the mouth to defend herself, but someone talked behind her. Leroy.

"You're breaking apart a family !"

"I'm not-"

"I thought you had change." resumed a voice, who belonged to Belle.

"Listen, _please_-"

"You're being an Evil bitch !" screamed Ruby and all agreed with that.

Regina felt tears gathering in her eyes and she stood up again. She didn't hear Snow and Henry calling for her, but she heard the different voices,

"She is evil !"

"We don't want her here anymore!"

"Let's burn the witch !"

"She is not better than before !"

And then she left. She opened the door as a tear escaped her vigilance,

"Regina ?" asked a soft voice, "Are you alright ?"

Marian caught her arm and the Queen jumped.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it. What's happening ?"

Regina saw Roland looking at her with worried eyes,

"Why are you crying, Gina ?"

"I'm sorry." she breathed before disapearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Marian came in the dinner, Roland's hand in hers and what she saw just stopped her. Half of the town were up screaming, Regina's boy and Snow white were up too, screaming things to everyone.

She tried to call them.

Then, seeing no one were listening, she whistled.

Everyone turned toward her with wide eyes and she walked forward,

"What's happening in here ?"

Snow looked at her and walked forward,

"Did you know Robin and Regina were seeing each other ?"

Marian sighed.

"Of course I knew. Robin kind of asked me first."

Ruby's eyes widened,

"But..."

"See ?" snapped Snow angrily toward the young woman, "_You_'re being an evil witch Red ! Regina didn't deserve what you did !"

"Calm down Princess," said Granny.

"Oh shut up !" this time it was Henry and Granny's eyes widened before the boy turned to everyone, "How could you ?! After all she had done for you ! Saving your ass more time than I can count already ?"

"Henry..." tried Belle but he shut her up.

"No. You don't deserve her. None of you. You always go to her when you need her help and then, you're being mean at her all the time ! Acting like she is nothing but a stranger, or worth, the Evil Queen !"

Snow's eyes saddened. This was the truth.

"Wait a minute," resumed Marian, still clutching her son's hand, "What's going on ?"

Ruby sighed, eyes shinning.

"I ... I _may _have made a mistake." started the wolf and Snow scoffed, "Ok, then I made a mistake, happy now ?" she asked the Princess,

Snow eyes were sad still.

"You did the same with me. You don't learn from your mistakes. Any of you."

All the people present shut up.

"When we first landed here and I started to see David, he was legally married. You've been hard on me, thinking I was breaking his marriage." She paused, "But you forgave me. Because it is true love. And we couldn't do otherwise than being together."

"Yes," resumed Granny, "because your love was true love. But _that _?"

"Oh please shut the stupid old woman up." came a voice and they all jumped, seeing a blond woman with green eyes and green clothes come to them.

Granny's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, ready to speak when the fairy stopped behind them,

"If you want to hear my story, you shall close your mouth."

Henry smiled, he loved Tinkerbell to bits.

"Go on, Tink." he said,

She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Henry." The fairy took a deep breath and started, "Once Upon A Time was a very sad and heartbroken Queen ; life had taken all from her, the only man she had ever loved, her freedom and more important, her hopes for a better life. When I met her, this Queen had let herself fall toward a certain death and while she then assured me it wasn't on purpose, I couldn't quite believe her. So, I decided to help her, because I've always seen in her more than people usually see. "

Everyone one was looking at her and Marian was curious.

"I soon found what the Queen needed, love. She needed love. At first she didn't think I would be able to find her another soulmate, but I had pixie dust, So I used it."

"What's your point, fairy ?" asked Granny and Tinkerbell glared at her.

"Just wait for it. That's not even the best part yet."

"The pixie dust led us to some tavern outside town. We followed it and by the window, I showed her the man who was her soulmate. His back was on us so we never saw his face ..." she paused and glared again at everyone in the room. "But we did see his tattoo."

Everyone gasped.

"It was Robin's ?" asked Marian,

Tink's eyes met hers,

"Yes. It was his. At this time, he had not meet you and he was barely a man yet. Had Regina taken her chance at love, life would have taken a very different way..."

"Why didn't she ?" asked Snow this time, tears in her eyes,

"She was scared. Scared of loving again after what happened to Daniel. Scared to let herself hope again while all she had and all that prevented her from crumbling down was her anger."

"So, he was always meant to be hers ?" asked weakly Marian,

"I'm sorry. But yes."

She nodded. That certainly enlighten some things. She always thought while Robin loved her, she had always loved him _more_, now she knew why.

"He is her soulmate." finished Henry, "This is true love." then again," You better think about a way to make amends to my mom."

* * *

When Regina arrived at her house, she froze.

In her front door was written this word that had again tears falling from her eyes and she hurried to go back inside.

_Homewrecker._

That was what was written.

Regina let herself fall on her bed and sobbed.

It wasn't fair. She just wanted to be happy, was it too much to ask ?

_Villains don't get happy endings. _

* * *

Robin was whistling, happy to be reunited with the woman he loved above all else. He finally glimpsed her house and walked forward, before arriving in front of her house and stopped.

_Homewrecker_.

What was that about ?

Robin hurried to come inside. She was not in the living room and he knew where she was. In her bedroom. Robin climbed the stairs and opened her door sligtly, his heart broke when he glimpsed her.

"Oh Regina..."

She was curled on her bed, and he could see her shoulders shaking.

"Leave ... Leave me..."

She craved his comfort but she didn't want him to see her like that.

"Oh my love ..."

Robin walked toward the bed and laid by her side, circling her waist to bring her toward him. At first she fought her embrace but soon let him do it, leaning in his comforting embrace.

"Don't let them get to you, Regina." he whispered in her ear,

"I just ... I just want to be ... to be happy..."

"I know." he closed his eyes and cursed all of those who hurt her. "And we will be. I promise."

"How ? Everyone thinks I'm... I'm a homewrecker !"

"You're not. I love you. I love only you..."

She sniffled and he added, quietly,

"I'll make our relationship offcial."

"What ?" she weakly said and turned around.

"I'll make it official if it means they'll leave you alone. They'll know how I feel. And I'll ask for proper apologies to you. I'll make this right, I promise."

His blue eyes were burning with a fire that comforted her and she laid a hand tenderly on his cheek,

"I love you, too. I ... I just ..."

"I know." Robin said, leaning on her hand, "You will have your happy ending, Regina. Even if this is the last thing I must do."

She smiled,

"I just want you."

Robin leant in and kissed her lips lovingly.

"You already have all of me. I'm here. Always will be."

He felt her relax in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his shoudler. He brought her even more toward him and enjoyed the way their heart was beating alike. Then, comforted in the fact that the woman he loved was tucked safely in his embrace, he allowed himself to close his eyes.

* * *

"Granny ?" asked Ruby in a low voice, "Are you sure ?"

"Yes." answered the woman, "We have to make amends."

"And Regina loves flowers," added Snow. "This is a good idea."

They all hurried to put all in place.

All.

Tinkerbell, Granny, Henry, Red, Snow, Belle, _Marian_, Roland, John and others..

_All_.

* * *

Regina was woken up by the ray of light that came from her window. She grunted and buried her face in Robin's chest.

But she was awake now.

So she sighed and took two seconds to look at him. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep. She smiled and got up, laying a kiss on his sleepy lips.

She felt her heart swell with love for him when a small smile graced his lips.

Regina walked toward the window, wanting to look outside when a gasp escaped her.

What. The. Hell.

She put her hand on her mouth but couldn't help the tears leaving her eyes.

Happy tears.

Touched tears.

Then, she felt two strong arms circled her waist and she leant in his embrace, while Robin laid a tender kiss on her neck, burying his face in it.

"Why are you up this late ?" his sleepy voice came out,

She couldn't speak. So he raised his face and finally look outside, then smiled.

"Guess I won't have to ask them to make you an apology after all..."

She chuckled and turned her face to kiss him.

Before her window were flowers writing a message : **We are sorry. And we love you. **

Robin was so happy for her. So happy everyone else finally saw the woman behind the mask. So happy she finally get the happy ending she deserved. So happy she chose him to share it with her. Just so happy with his life.

He just had one thing left to do.

And he will do it, mere hours later when in the middle of everyone at Granny's he'll catch her and bring her back to him, kissing her in front of everyone.

Pixie dust never lies.

While cheering with others, even if less noisily, Marian kept reminding herself just that. And then, she felt hopeful, for if Robin had find his soulmate, then perhaps, _parhaps_ there was someone for her just out there.

She'll just have to find him first.


	54. Answers to my Guests - PART 1

So my dear friends, I promised I would answer you **all **so ... HERE I AM ! :D So sorry for the late ... Also, I hope I won't forget anyone, let me know if I do ! :)

So this is the first part, I'm doing the rest tomorrow, along with the PM. LOVE YOU ALL and the chapter of the day will be updated in about one hour I think ! :)

**Answer to my Guests. - PART 1. ( chapter 35 - 48)**

**Chapter 35 :**

**Lucinda2323 **Yes they did and I'm really hoping this is the way they take season 4 , I'm hoping that no matter what, they'll find their way back to each other because that's what true love is about. :) I'm glad you loved it my friend ! I didn't want it to be too easy because I don't think Regina will let him baack in right after he broke her heart ... :( Glad you liked that too ! I am so glad you loved this chapter, thank you for this awesome review. :)

**Valia **Oh you're too cute ! Thank you my dear friend, this means more to me than I can say and truth be told ? **You**'re amazing ! :)

**steph** I can totally do that. Thank you for the prompt ! :)

**Chapter 36 : **

**Valia **OH THANK YOU MY FRIEND ! And every time I see you've reviewed, I get a smile on mine. :)

**Lucinda2323 **Thank you ! I'm glad you loved it ! :) Yes, I could see Regina put her child before everything else, including her own hapiness ... Glad you loved it ! You know how much of a shipper of Snow/Regina friendship I am ! ;)

**Guest **Thank you ! So glad you found so !

Oooooh you're too cute ! Truly, thank you for that, it means the world to me. And that's why I keep on writting. 3

**Chapter 37 :**

**Guest **Oh thank you, I'm so glad you think so ! You calling me a talent writer really warm my heart. :) 3

And I'll do it with great pleasure ! Thank you for the prompt ! :)

**Lucinda2323 **Oh thank you ! And don't worry, I can't do otherwise but give them happy endings most of the time ;) I'm glad you liked that ! For me, Robin will give up _anything _for Regina and for the family he has with her !

**Chapter 38 :**

**Guest **Haha, I am so glad you loved it this much my friend ! Truly, it makes me so happy ! :)

And for your questions... I caan make a part 2 of this for you my friend, with pleasure ... ;)

**Lucinda2323 **THANK YOU ! :) Yes, I'm so glad you loved it ! I couldn't do something tragic without giving them a bit of hope at the end ... ;)

**willow141 **You're welcome my friend ! I _can't _let them without a happy ending ! :)

**Chapter 40:**

**Guess **I can totally do that for you my friend ! Thanks for the prompt. :)

**Taylor Anne** Oh thank you ! I'm so glad you liked it ! :) And of course, you know it's _always _my pleasure to write you a jealous Robin ... ;)

**Chapter 41 :**

**Lucinda2323 **Thank you my friend ! I'm glad you do, because I do too, it helps my broken heart. :) I'm glad you loved it all and I must admit I was seeing Regina being more careful of John's feelings as she herself have had her heart broken by Robin, so she knew the feeling all too well...

I hope you'll always love what I write ! :)

**Guest ** Thank you for the prompt, I'll do it with pleasure. :)

**Guest ** Thank you ! :)

**Chapter 42 : **

**Lucinda2323** I'm so glad you loved it ! :) I'm glad you loved all that !

**Guest ** THANK YOU ! :)

**Chapter 43 : **

**Izzy** First, thank you for all, it does means a lot to me and I can't thank you enough ! :) I'm glad you think that and I won't hide that it is quite hard to write every day ( because of the tiredness and the loss of time more than anything) , but all your reviews make it worth it. :)

Well.. I do understand what you mean and I thank you for the the constructive criticism. :) What you said is true and I'll do my best to do better, even if this is just One Shots so I can't tell too much because if I do then either it is too long ( and I already am doing looong OS ) or it is becoming a full story ... :/ But I'll do my best. :)

Glad you love it !

**Mulan ** Pas de problème mon amie, j'éspère que tu l'as eu !

Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu aies aimé. Après c'est vrai, je l'avoue il n'était pas très long ni détaillé mais de mémoire, je crois que j'étais hyper fatiguée ... :/

Contente que tu aies aimé quand même !

**Lucinda2323** Exactly my friend ! We can't lose hope ! Aaaaw I'm so glad you loved it ! I first thought about it and couldn't make the idea leave my head x) I'm glad you loved it too, I just thought that Regina ( the new Regina ) was the kind of person who would sacrifice her own hapiness, if it means Robin gets his...

**Chapter 44:**

**Evilregal67643 **Thank you for the prompt ! I'll do it with great pleasure ! :)

**Guest** I did it with pleasure my friend ... ;)

**Lucinda2323** Haha, I'm glad I managed to surprise you my friend ! :) I'm glad you liked that because in my head, being soulmate and all that, they have a special link... Haha yes you were right my friend ! ;) I'm really glad you loved that too, because I didn't want him to give up on her entirely ...

THANK YOU MY FRIEND ! :)

**b ** Thank you ! :)

**Chapter 47:**

**Taylor Anne **I'm glad you're back, too my friend ! :) Oh you're so cute, thank you ! :)

**Lucinda2323** Thank you my friend ! :) I'm glad you found so ! I needed some fluff between allmy other angst ^^ And I'm glad you found so because yeah, Robin wouldn't let himslef got carried away with Henry in the room ! ^^

**Guest ** Thank you for this prompt, I'll do it with pleasure ! :)

**Chapter 48 : **

**Lucinda2323 **Oh thank you my friend, I was afraid I wasn't really clear ! ^^ Thank you ! SO glad you liked it ! I totally agree with you, I can't help myself but imagine what their life would have been like if she had chosen to enter that tavern this night ... Maybe I'll make a full story of it, if you're all up to it ;) OH THANK YOU ! Truly, because it was hard to balance and I'm so touch you think I did it ! :)

**b ** You're welcome ! I'm glad you loved it my friend. :) And don't worry, I really LOVE writting and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon ;)

**Guest** So glad you think so because I really wasn't sure ^^ Oh and you're just so cute ( as usual ) :)

I can do that for you my friend, it'll break my heart, but I'll do it ! 3


	55. We were a mistake

Hi dearies ! :)

So, I started to answer all your reviews I had left and I'm almost done :) Tomorrow, I'll be doing my PM and the reviews I had left... I wanted you all to know that I'm so very grateful for your support, you can't begin to guess just how much this means to me ! :) 3

Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter for my dear friend **Saori-Luna **, and I give you a big hug girl because yeah, we're both sad our team isn't in the World Cup anymore ( they fought well though) ! Hope this chapter will cheer you up ! ;)

**Rating : **T. ( but it's quite dark, you've been warned ... )

**Prompts : 1.** Suggestion; regina is drugged and almost taken advantage of but Robin steps in and saves her from her attacker(who I guess could be the sheriff of Nottingham) for ** Evilregal67643 **_; _**2. **robin broke her heart so she breaks his, "this was a mistake. YOU were a mistake" for **meklittt ** ; **3. **a jealous robin would be really nice right now(; for **Taylor Anne.**

**A/N : Hope you will like it my friends ! :) RETURN OF JEALOUS ROBIN ! I won't lie, I love writting a jealous Robin because I'm quite angry toward him (not more than toward Emma, but still.) and I'd love him to taste a bit of what he is doing to Regina... Anyway, let me know what you think ! :)**

* * *

**We were a mistake.**

Robin was sat on a booth, watching _her_.

Watching her dance with his worth ennemy.

And the bastard was certainly enjoying it, seeing how his hands were on her waist.

If he did not take them off her, Robin would cut them off his body slowly and painfully.

"Robin ?"

The man slightly jumped and looked toward the person who sat next to him, before his stare headed toward Regina again.

"I'm fine." he muttered.

John chuckled.

"I can see that."

"Go away."

A silence settled.

"Marian sent me."

Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

"You should go and see her."

"I will." but his eyes were stuck on Regina. "As soon as this son of a bitch will have go away from her."

"Who ?" John craned his neck and his eyes widened, "Is it truly ... ?"

"Yes." breathed darkly Robin, "The Sheriff of Notthingham himself. Here for torturing me once more."

John laid a hand on his bestfriend's shoulder,

"No harm will come to her." he said soflty,

"It better not. I've killed before and I won't hesitate to do so again if he touch one single hair upon her head."

"Robin..." sighed little John but he couldn't find the right words, so he just left, whispering, "You should really consider the options you have. You can't stay with Marian if your heart belongs to another. I know you think you're doing the right thing, the honorable thing, but please, think about it, _please. _"

But Robin refused to do that.

He had vowed to Marian.

He loved Regina.

It's been months now since Marian's return and he had have enough time to think about it.

Once alone, Robin drank the rest of his glass and ordered another. He saw the disaprobated look on Ruby's face.

But he didn't care.

So he focused once again on Regina.

She was dancing with the Sheriff and Robin's blood boiled when he saw his hands, which was on her waist, laid on her hip to bring her closer to him. He would kill him. Right now, right there. The damn bastard was lucky he had left his bow and arrows at the camp...

Regina's arms tied around his neck and Robin almost chocked.

What was _that_ ?

The sheriff smiled and Robin saw him leant in, whispering something in her ear before his hands slide to her bottom, bringing her even closer to him and without meaning to, Robin get up. This was the limit. This was _his _limit and now, he would go and make him regret for daring touch _his _Queen. Robin walked forward but the Sheriff had taken Regina's hand and was bringing her away from the party.

_No way. _

He followed them in the corridors and found them kissing. The Sheriff between her legs, kissing her passionately.

That made him stop and his heart broke.

But Robin stuck to his anger because it was less painful for now.

So he ran toward them, growling and grabbed the man's shoulder, turning him before he punched him hard on the face.

The Sheriff fell backward, Regina screamed.

"What the hell are you doing ?"

But Robin didn't hear her. He just walked closer to the man and kicked him, again and again.

"Don't touch her ever again."

The Sheriff barely smirked and before he could talk, Regina came between them, a fire in her eyes that looked a lot like anger.

_Great. _

"Wait for me outside, Peter. Robin and I must talk."

The man got up and stroked his jaw before leaving under the glare of Robin. Once alone, he turned toward Regina, she looked so ... _cold. _It scared the hell out of him.

"You have no right to do this." she said,

"I know." he began, "But _him_ Regina ? Seriously ?"

"I didn't know who he was."

"Now you do ?"

"I guess."

They were glaring at each other, anger emanating from both of their skin.

"He is _dangerous._"

She chuckled darkly and he froze,

"So now you're worried about me ? How _touching."_

"Don't start, Regina ..."

"Start what ? There is nothing to start." she walked closer to him and said each words clearly, "I do whatever I want, _Hood._ You've made that part clear, so now, if I want to get fucked by half of the town ? This is _not _your business."

Robin was losing his calm. So he caught her arm,

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what ?" she tried to recede, "Fuck is the word that disturb you ? Why's that ? Haven't you _fucked _me the night before you chose your wife ?"

"Regina... Stop this." he warned,

"Why ? Haven't you fucked _her _since we broke up ? Well, I don't-"

But he didn't want to hear her. He just wanted her to shut up. So Robin did the only thing her could think of and brought her close to him, laying his lips on hers.

She moaned in surprise but let him do it and they kiss . For the first time in months he felt complete, before Regina receded.

She was calmer now, but still so cold.

Regina just wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her. She just wanted him to suffer if only a bit of what she was enduring since he had left her to be with his wife. She had trusted him with her heart. She had given everything to him only to have all thrown up at her face.

He had broken her heart ?

Fine.

She could broke his too. She knew _exactly _what to do.

"Whatever there was between us," she started, "It was a mistake."

"Regina, don't..."

"_You_ were a mistake."

"Don't say that, please..."

She could see the pain in his eyes but she didn't care. He had hurt her and she was so tired of being heartbroken while he was so happy with his little wife.

"I should never have trusted you with anything. Let alone my heart. This was the biggest mistake of my whole life." she straigtened up, all Evil Queen again, "And God only knows I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Robin."

And with that she left.

He felt his heart shattered in his chest. Robin knew this was what she wanted and she knew _exactly _where to strike.

Damn her.

Damn her for the whole in his chest, damn her for the tears in his eyes, damn her for the love her felt, damn her for not being able to move on, damn her.

Just damn fucking her.

* * *

Regina had drunk.

More than usual.

And certainly more than reason.

They were in her backyard with a few bottle of wine already drank and Peter leant toward her, ready to kiss her.

She let him do it, she felt so numb, like she couldn't feel a thing anymore.

God, damn him.

He had left a huge whole in her and Regina was sure she would never be able to fill it again.

The Sheriff's hand wandered to her waist and at first, she let him do it, but when he grabbed the hem of her skirt, she stopped him.

"Come on..." he whispered, kissing her neck.

She sighed deeply and he resumed what he was doing but...

It felt so wrong.

It felt so wrong having him this close to her and this perfume was not right, and those hands were not right and those lips either and...

It was just not right.

"No." she started and tried to receded from him but he held tighter, "I said no..."

He growled but didn't let go and instead, parted her legs.

Regina panicked.

This was feeling like déjà-vu. This was her being forced into something she didn't want to do.

But she wasn't that scared girl abused by an old King anymore.

"Regina..." whispered the man, "I want you..."

"Let me go !" she tried to hit him but he caught her wrists and hold it above her head,

"You'll do as I want..." he said, kissing her neck,

"LET ME GO !" she tried to debate but he was much stronger and she felt tears running down her cheeks. No. No this couldn't be happening. Not again.

She could hear the Sheriff's moans as he ground against her and she sobbed, trying to get free again.

"Please stop... Stop ! PLEASE STOP !"

Then all happened so fast she didn't quite understood. The Sheriff's body was away from her and all she heard was "Don't touch her !" she sat up and wiped her cheeks, only seeing Robin, blue eyes dark with anger, hitting the man again and again.

"Robin ..." she breathed weakly.

"How" he punctued each words with a blow "dare" , again, "you" ?

Robin was in some sort of madness transe. He had come to talk to Regina, make sure she was alright but he had heard her screams and right away had been on alert. When he had arrived to the backyard and saw this _pig _on her, this had been the trigger. And it had triggered darkness Robin didn't think he'd had in him.

"What's preventing me from killing you ?" he panted,

"Robin... _Please... _" It was Regina.

He turned around and her eyes were so full of fear that he stopped and the man hurried to get up and leave.

Robin walked toward her and kneeled by her side, before moving his hand, ready to touch her,

She flinched.

"You're safe, Regina. I promise." He could see tears in her eyes and that broke his heart. He would kill the Sheriff. If only to be the cause of her sobs. "I won't let any harms come to you."

And in a sob, she was in his arms, clutching him to her like dear life.

He squeezed his hold on her and closed his eyes, whispering words of sweet nothings in her ear to get her to calm down.

Regina couldn't help it. Couldn't help the feeling of safety that spread through her by being in his arms.

"I ... " she tried but he just stroked her hair.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"He ..."

"I know. I'll kill him for it."

She buried her face in his shoulders and just allow herself to cry.

A few time after, Robin picked her up and walked toward the house. He entered and his heart tighten, entering this house he had once think would be his too.

Regina was asleep but the moment he laid her on her bed, she started tossing violently and he tried to calm her but nothing worked,

"NO !" she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME ! PLEASE LEOPOLD ! DON'T ! "

His heart broke again and a tear escaped him.

"Please Robin..." now she was whimpering in her sleep, still tossing, "Please help me ... Please..."

Without hesitation, without thinking about his _wife _who must be waiting for him, Robin kicked out his shoes and climbed on the bed, bringing her toward his embrace again and she nuzzled his chest, still whimpering but he closed his arms around her, whispering again and again that he was there, that he loved her and that she was safe, and soon, Regina's body relax into his and her breathing slowed.

She had fallen asleep.

Robin stayed up all the night, watching over her, squeezing her to him, ready to comfort her if the nightmares ever come tormenting her again while he was here,

But they never did.


	56. This is my family Not his

Hello my dear friends, sorry I couldn't catch up the late on my reviews today, but I'm hoping on tomorrow or wednesday ( because I get the afternoon free ) ! Anyway, thank you so much for the support, you're too perfect to be true ! :) LOVE YOU ALL !

**Rating: **T.

**Prompts: **_A good one would be if after Marian incident Regina was a couple months pregnant but when robin see her again to ask to be taken back she is 7 or 8 months pregnant and Jefferson has been comforting her. Robin sees them walking together and gets jealous when Jefferson puts his hands on Regina stomach. Of course I don't think it would make sense for Regina to instantly accept him back so she makes him work hard to earn back his affections while her and Jefferson make him jealous on purpose _for **kk bk .**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it ! Let me know what you think my friend ! :)**

**A/N-2 : Also, I wanted to say that chapter 2 of **Sometimes it's all about timing, **will be updated on wednesday and I had another idea in mind, doing the story of Robin and Regina if they **_**had **_**met in the tavern ... What would you think, my friends ? :)**

**A/N-3 : The other day I noticed something, in 3x18, it is Snow that say to Regina that she'll get her heart back **_**stronger than ever **_**and then this is this very quote Regina used in 3x22 with Robin ! SNOWQUEEN FRIENDSHIP FOREVER ! :D**

* * *

**You're my family. Not his.**

Regina put her hand on still flat stomach and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She was two-month pregnant.

With Robin's child.

Robin, who was just reunited with his wife.

Robin who did not chose her.

She sniffled and tried to keep her sadness in check. But when Regina felt ( and heard ) sobs racked through her, she knew she couldn't fight anymore.

She had lost the man she loved.

_Again. _

She was the second choice.

_Again. _

She was broken-hearted.

_Again. _

* * *

**5 months later. **

Regina was sat under her porch, one hand on her belly, thinking about the last 5 months.

The 5 months of her pregnancy had been hard. Because she missed him badly. At first, Regina just didn't leave her house but after a week, she had to. The Uncharming family had threatened to send Gold if she did not.

So she did.

And it was hard. It was hard because it seemed like everywhere she get, she was _forced _to be a spectator of their hapiness. A spectator of the hapiness the man she loved ( and was pregnant with ) was getting with another.

At first, he tried to talk to her, but she didn't let him do it. She refused to hear him say their were over, or that whatever fling they had share was insignificant in front of his marital duties. Because she had fallen hard for him and that made her feel so naive and stupid. How could she let herself believe ? Would she never learn from her mistakes ?

Regina chuckled.

No. She was doomed to just make the same mistakes, all over again and again.

She knew back then that she had to tell him about the baby. But she feared his reaction. She feared he would want to support her. She feared he would abandon her.

_The Queen cleared her throat and Robin jumped, his eyes widening when he saw who was there._

_"Regina ?"_

_She swallowed._

_"I have to talk to you," her eyes deviated to Marian, "in private."_

_He slightly nodded and laid a kiss on his wife's forehead before following her. They walked through the forest, at first silently but his presence near her was chocking her, not reassuring her as it did mere weeks ago. _

_"What is it you wanted to talk to me about ?"_

_She took a deep breath before look into his eyes._

_Which was a mistake._

_His blue eyes were full of pain and concern. She also noticed he did look tired, like something was weighing on him._

_She knew she looked the same. _

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Robin's eyes widened and she thought about running. But it was too late._

_"I... Did you just ... What ..." he took a deep breath and she could see his eyes were shinning with tears, "Pregnant ?" he asked, weakly._

_"Yes." this was breaking her heart. "It's yours but I'm not waiting for anything."_

_Robin felt a tear left his eye and he tried to walk closer but she just receded._

_"I want to be there for you."_

_"I don't think that to be a good idea."_

_"I don't care." he answered thruthfully. She was carrying his child. A piece of him would always stuck with her. His heart started beating again, he would have a piece of her with him. Forever. _

_"Think about your wife."_

_"I'll explain it to her."_

_Regina chuckled but it was without humour,_

_"And pray tell what you'll say ?"_

_"The truth."_

_"What truth, Robin ?" She was exhausted. "That I stupidly fell in love with you, stupidly give my entire self to you only to be crush when you chose Marian over me. You'll tell her that I was so happy about this child, that I was so happy to have a family with you, that I was so naively and stupidly impatient to tell you..." Tears was leaving her eyes, "What will you tell her, Robin ? The truth ? Which one ? Yours, or mine ? They're quite different."_

_He felt his heart broke all over again in front of the pain he had put on her. Regina just shook her head and in a white cloud of smoke, she was gone. _

He had wanted to be there for her and the baby.

She couldn't deny him.

She never could.

He was there at all the radio and echography of the baby, he had tried to hold her hand but she never let him do it.

Never.

Because no matter what, she would never forget that he was going back to his wife. She never forget that hapiness was not in the cards for her.

And she vowed to never forget again.

Her thoughts were cut when she heard someone walked toward her. She smiled, recognizing him,

_Jefferson. _

* * *

Robin was anxious. He kept repeating in his head the speach he had prepared.

Yes, Robin was anxious.

Because today was the day he would open up his heart to Regina.

_Again. _

He had waited to be sure, and he was.

He had waited to be divorced before law, and he was.

He had waited for Marian to get used to this new world, and she was.

He had waited enough time.

Robin was almost at her house and he swallowed, taking a deep breath, thinking about his talk with Henry to give him courage.

_"Henry ?" asked the man but the teenager glared at him, "Can I talk to you ?"_

_"No."_

_"Please. I understand you're mad at me, but-"_

_"_Fine._" cut Henry, getting up. "You've got 5 minutes before I kill you for what you've put my mom through. 5 minutes before each tears of her face I had to wipe will be tears I'll make sure _you_ shed. 5 little minutes, _Hood. _"_

_Robin sighed and shook his head._

_"I'd deserve no more than that."_

_Henry scoffed and the outlaw gathered his bravour,_

_"I love your mom, Henry. " he saw anger passed by the teenager's eyes and said quickly "You may not believe me, but I do."_

_"Why would you hurt her this way then ?"_

_"I wanted to make things right." finally admitted the outlaw, "I wanted to be sure and I was sure about 5 minutes after I heard her leave Granny's that night. I wanted to be divorced but this took some time, because Marian wasn't ready to let me go and I had to convince her that my love for her wasn't what it used to be. I wanted to be sure she adapted to this world and needn't my help anymore before I fully committed myself to your mother."_

_A silence settled during which Henry studied him, frowing._

_"I was wrong." ended Robin, tears in his eyes he wouldn't shed. "I was so wrong and now, I hope I haven't lose her. She is my whole world. She is everything I care about with Roland. If she doesn't want me anymore..." a sob took him, "I don't know what I'll do."_

_Henry's eyes softened and he opened the mouth, closed it and finally said,_

_"She still loves you."_

_Robin's eyes widened,_

_"She still loves you, Robin. She never stopped."_

_Robin's heart was beating hopefully in his chest._

_"But be warned, for if you break her heart again, I'll break your legs and cut off your arms one by one. I might even crush your heart without even an ounce of guilt."_

_"Don't worry, boy, for if I do, I'd come to you willingly."_

_Henry seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled slightly, before leaving again. _

He finally saw her house and froze, seeing her on the porch, but not alone.

What was _he _doing there ?

Why was the Hatter's hand on _his _baby ?

Robin felt a feeling of dread took hold of him. What if he was too late ?

_She still loves you._

Robin walked forward and was able to see the soft smile gracing Regina's lips. His fists closed by his side. Why was she smiling ? _Why ?_

Finally, she glimpsed him and her smile fell and the Hatter turned toward him too, before getting up and kissing Regina's cheek.

It was official.

Robin was going to kill him.

Regina smiled softly before she get up, her hands on her now swollen baby before she sigh in an exhausted way and came inside, Robin on her heels.

"What do you want ?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

He sat close to her and she flinched.

"I want to talk to you."

"You're 5 months late, I'm afraid." she started ,

"Can you listen to me, please ?"

Regina sighed but shrugged.

"Can you look at me ?"

It took a few minutes and when she did, those brown orbs he loved so much were full of tears.

"You've no right to come here and break my heart all over again..." she whispered and his hand come out and wiped one of her cheek, lingering on her skin and she closed her eyes, despite herself.

"This is not what I want."

"Then what do you want, Robin ?" she asked weakly.

"You."

Regina froze and opened her eyes again. In it, he could see all the pain he had put her through.

"That's not true."

"I assure you it is."

"You chose Marian over me and this baby."

He felt his heart broke he made her think that. If only he had think. _If only_.

"I didn't do such things."

She snorted. Haven't she been this tired, she would have got up and paced, away from him. But she was 7 months pregnant, so she was stuck with him this close to her, his hand still on her cheek and his blue eyes looking at her with nothing but devotion and love. This was too much. Even for her.

"Leave."

"Not before you listened to me."

"What could you say that I don't already know ?"

"_My _truth." he whispered, stroking her skin, "You said our truths were different ? Well, _please_, listen to mine."

She sighed.

She was way too weak when he was concerned.

"You've got 5 minutes. No more, no less."

"Thank you." he took a deep breath. Now was the moment. He had forgotten all about the speach he had prepared but could feel his heart beat for her. So he started, "You were always my choice, Regina. You were my choice the minute you left Granny's and I realized I had this whole in my heart, like one piece of me was missing."

She opened the mouth but he cut her,

"I've tried to make things right before I could go to you. I've applied for a divorce a week after Marian's return," her eyes widened and he smiled sadly, "But it took time because Marian still loved me and wasn't able to let me go. I had to make her understand that my heart wasn't hers anymore." he stroked her face tenderly and she shivered, "Then, I couldn't leave her all alone and had to make sure she was used to this world before I can let myself be truly yours." he sighed and stuck his forehead on hers, she let him do it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think this would hurt you. I don't know what came over me, I should have come to you right away."

"Yes, you should have." she whispered brokenly.

"Can you forgive me ?"

She closed her eyes. Of course she could.

"I need time."

His heart broke.

"I understand. But I am here, and I won't leave you this time."

Something started to find its way back to her heart and Regina knew the feeling,

_Hope. _

* * *

Robin had left and Regina watched him leave, the heart a bit lighter.

But she was still angry.

_So _angry toward him for having make her suffer when he could have avoided it.

So she took her phone.

"Jefferson ?"

"..."

"I need your help on something."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea ?" asked the man,

Regina smirked and looked at her watch.

"It is. Now put your fucking arm around my shoulders."

He hesitated,

"What is it, now ?" she asked, annoyed,

"Look," Jefferson started, "I guess that you want to make him jealous, but are you sure about this ? I care about my life, just so you know."

She chuckled and put his arms, laying it around her shoulders. At the same time, the bell rang.

"Just in time..." she whispered and saw Robin's eyes widened before they fill with anger and heartbreak.

Good. Let him taste a bit of his own medicine for a change.

Robin walked toward the bar, and ordered a whiskey. From where he was, he could hear _her _laughters and his fists closed. What the fuck was it ? And why was his arm around his woman ? What was going on ?

He would kill him.

His glass arrived and Robin drank it one shot, before it laid the glass back so violently it broke.

All jumped.

"Sorry." he muttered toward Granny," I'll pay for that."

He turned toward Regina and gave the Hatter a murderous look before he left.

Regina slightly smiled and as soon as Robin left, put Jefferson's arm off her. The Hatter chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"What ?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am not."

"Yes you are ! Look," his voice softened, "Just because Robin hurt you doesn't mean you should hurt him too. This isn't a game, Regina."

She felt anger fill her,

"Trust me, Hatter. " she said, showing her belly, "I know that better than anyone."

His eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A month later.**

Robin was wandering around the woods. Lost. It's been a month now since he poured his heart out to Regina and she was spending all her time with the Hatter.

He was with her at every lunch.

He was with her at appointments for the baby.

He was with her walking in the streets.

He was with her at night in her house. ( he knew, he had checked and saw them dinning in the very living room where they had shared their picnic in what felt like a lifetime ago.)

She was giving him those smile he loved so much about her.

It broke his heart.

So now, he was going to her house, one last time.

If she rejected him...

Well, he'd rather not think about it.

The white mansion appeared and Robin took a deep breath before he rang. A few seconds after, Regina was in front of him, beautiful as ever and his heart swelled with love for the woman,

"Can I talk to you ?"

She frowned slightly and hurried to close the door.

His heart broke.

"Is he here ?" he asked, weakly.

She straightened and said,

"And what if he was ?"

Robin just felt all his hopes go away and was sure his face just lost all its colour. His proud shoulders dropped and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't even know why I'm still here." he whispered and when he looked up toward her, tears were shinning in those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Just... be happy, Regina. That's all I care about."

He gave her one last sad smile and was about to leave when he heard her voice.

"It's Roland and Henry."

He stopped, frozen, before turn around and saw her brown eyes were shinning with tears too. She walked closer to him and took his hand, she had hurt him enough ; and now she regretted it. She could have spare them a lot of heartbreak, if only she had listened to Jefferson.

"What ?"

"In my house, it's Henry and Roland."

"Roland ?"

"Marian dropped him. She has a date."

Robin's eyes widened and she chuckled, bringing her to him.

"With Jefferson actually, which I find kind of gross."

His eyes widened even more and she chuckled at his confusion, bringing her hands to cup his face and Robin leant in her touch.

"But... I thought..."

"I was never interested in Jefferson."

Robin just wasn't understanding what was going on. _Nothing. _

"But he... he was with you all the time." he weakly tried and she shrugged,

"He's one of my oldest friend."

"He always acted like you were together and-" his hands found their way back to her waist and he brought her closer to him possessively, "and you gave him those smile of yours and-"

"I wanted to make you jealous." she finally admitted and she blushed.

"What ?"

"I'm not proud of it," she added, stroking his cheeks, "But I wanted you to suffer as much as I did, during those 5 months."

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Robin."

His silence started to worry her and she felt tears gathering in her eyes again. Finally, he looked at her again, and she felt one of his hand sneak toward her belly and stroked it tenderly, she breathe again.

"So... You don't love him ?"

"I don't."

It was like the weight on Robin's chest had finally been lifted and like he was finally able to breath properly. He knew he should be angry.

But he couldn't.

They had both wasted enough time being angry toward each other, or hurtful.

He needed her.

And he knew she needed him too.

So he did the one thing he could think about to end both their torture and leant in, laying his lips on hers, like he dreamt to do for months.

And when Robin heard the moan of pleasure and felt the way Regina was holding him to her, with just as much desesperation as he was holding her and their baby to him, he knew ;

They would make it.

Stronger than ever.


	57. The moment of truth

Hi my friends, been a busy day today again, but I've got all day free tomorrow ! So let's be prepare, because I'll answer all your reviews and pm, post the chapter 2 of **Sometimes it's all about timing **and post the first chapter of my new story ! Hope you'll be there ! :)

Thank you again and again for this heartwarming support you're giving me. I don't think I deserve you my friends. :)3

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt:** _Prompt: Regina admits to Robin that she loves him in the EF. _for **Guest.**

**A/N : Hope you'll like it my friend ! :)**

* * *

**The moment of truth.**

This was it.

This was the moment of truth.

The curse that will bring them to Storybrook was about to being cast again, but before join the Charmings to do so, Regina needed to do one last thing.

Just in case.

"Robin ?" she called soflty and upon hearing her voice, the outlaw jumped and his eyes softened, while still guarded.

She knew why.

"Milady."

"May I speak with you ?"

He nodded and left his boy to John's care before he followed her a little ahead of where they were, deeper inside of the forest.

At first she didn't speak, just enjoyed the forest and his closeness. Finally, hesitantly, she took his hand and sighed a breath of relief when he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"What are you here for, Regina ?"

She sighed and he forced her to stop, bringing his free hand to her chin so he could tilt her heard toward his.

"You've been quite clear we could never be." he said, sadness clear in his voice and eyes.

She sighed again.

How stupid was she ?

Her second chance had been offered to her on a silver plate and she wasted it.

Now it was too late.

He then laid his hand on her cheek and she leant into it.

This time _he _sighed and dropped his hand to her waist, bringing her to him.

"I really don't get you..." he whispered and her heart stopped. "We were close, close enough to build something true but you pushed me away and now this ?"

Regina looked back into his blue eyes and couldn't help but stroke his cheek tenderly. At first he seemed startled by the gesture but soon enough, he was leaning into it.

"I..." she tried, "I was wrong."

"About ?"

"I lied." she admitted and his eyes widened,

"About what ?"

He knew he shouldn't hope. Not after she broke his heart by saying they could never be ; but Robin couldn't help it. There was _something _in her eyes...

"My feelings."

This time she walked even closer and buried herself in his arms, her face in his neck, soaking in his scent. Robin closed his arms around her and took a deep breath. He loved her. God he loved her so much.

And he was afraid this brand new curse would lead her away from him.

That's why he agreed to go with them this time, instead of being left behind, because the mere idea of being separated from her - even if she didn't want him - was like torture to him.

Regina receded and put a hand on his cheek, like she loved to do, before she leant in and whispered low in his ear the three words that successively stopped and quickened his heart, bringing tears to his eyes.

"I love you."

They stayed this way one second before she receded and he saw her beautiful brown eyes full of love and uncertainty, fear and hopes.

God he loved her.

"Regina..." he started and she bit her bottom lip worriedly.

Oh, how much he wanted to be that lip at the moment !

But Robin pulled himseld together when he saw the pained look on Regina's face.

"Oh." was her only word.

It was too late.

She had lost him.

Regina could feel tears in her eyes but swallowed them and turned around, ready to leave when she heard it.

"I love you too."

She froze and heard his footsteps behind her, his hands were on her waist, turning her around slightly and what she saw just made her heart swell with love. His beautiful blue eyes were shinning and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen him was adorning his face.

God, she loved him.

So much.

With her finger, she traced his dimples, smiling too.

"I love you." she repeated because it felt so good to finally be able to let go... "I love you."

He smiled again and his arms circled her waist, bringing her to him again.

"I love you !" she said again and Robin laughed, spinning her around, making her chuckle. He finally stopped and laid his forehead on hers, "I love you, Robin." she breathed again and he felt it against his lips, but Robin needed to make sure this wasn't a dream, that she was real and that she loved him the way he loved her.

"Can I kiss you ?"

"As if you ever asked before..." she winked and that made him laugh.

That was it.

Regina grabbed the lapel of his shirt and brought him back to her, kissing him like their very life depended on it, which was true anyway.

Robin threaded his fingers through his Queen's hair and smiled, kissing her deeper still, feeling her clutching him.

The curse didn't scare him anymore because the only reason he had been afraid of was washing his insecurities in his arms right now.

Robin knew then,

No matter what happened,

They would make it.

They would find their way back to each other.

After all,

He had crumble her walls down once, hadn't he ?

He could do it again.


	58. I'm yours and yours only

Hi my friends, sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I wasn't at home and it wasn't planned ( you know, some friend of mine asked me to go out and when I came home at 2 a.m I was highly motivated to write the chapter but apparently, my body wanted me to sleep first for I fell asleep almost the moment my body touched the bed x) ) anyway, I hope you'll like this one ! It's a looong one to make myself forgiven :)

Oh, and I won't be here this week end ( at least saturday ) so I'm thinking of a way to make amends ... I think on friday I'll update my three stories ! ( Yes, I've got a new one for you dearies ... ;) )

**Thank you again and again for your support, it never ceases to amaze me and warms my heart every single time I read one of your reviews or PM. You're the best and I love you all ! :) 3**

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt: **_After Robin tries again with Marian and fails, Regina reluctantly takes him back, Regina gets upset that Robin slept with Marian and Robin tries to comfort her. Or vice versa, Robin gets upset that Regina sleeps with someone else. _for **Guest.**

**A:N : Well... I'm doing both in one ;) Hope you'll like it ! **

* * *

**I'm yours and yours only.**

A party in the forest with the merry men ?

"Robin..." she tried, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

He smiled,

"Of course it is. Don't worry, my love, I know my men quite well and they have miss you almost as much as I did." he winked, smirking.

But Regina didn't smile back.

She couldn't.

For Robin could _never _know.

It would broke his heart and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Regina ?"

Robin saw she looked frightened and did the only thing that came in his mind, he brought her close to him in his embrace. Regina nuzzled her nose in his chest and knew she had lost ; she loved him way too much to deprive him of something that was obviously making him happy.

Plus, _he _may not be there, if she was a tiniest bit lucky.

* * *

Of course she should know that fate is _never _by her side.

Robin kept her close to him all night long, her hand engulfed in his warm one and he seems so happy to be among his men with her by his side, that Regina can't help the feeling that maybe, _maybe_, all will be fine.

But then she felt_ his _stare on her and she froze, before she walked closer to Robin. If this one was surprised by the gesture he showed none of it and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him if possible while talking with animation to Little John. Every now and then, he would kiss her hair, or stroke her shoulder, or even squeeze her slightly to him and that was enough to make her love him even more.

* * *

After spending the night glued to Robin's side, they had both went to put Roland to bed ( the child absolutely wanted his 'Gina to kiss him) and now, she was waiting outside the door for Robin to kiss his son goodnight, allowing them some father/son privacy. She took a deep breath and suddenly heard some footsteps approaching,

"Hello, Regina."

She froze and turned around.

"Good evening, William."

He chuckled without any humour.

"So, you're back on tracks with Robin ?"

She swallowed. This was so awkward.

"Yes. We forgave each other after all."

"Does he know about-"

"Of course not !" she exlaimed. "Robin must never know, Will. It was a mistake. A terrible mistake. I was heartbroken and feeling lonely and..."

"And I was there."

"I'm sorry."

A small silence, then he asked,

"Do you love him ?"

"Of course I do. More than anything in this world."

The man's eyes widened before he took a step toward her.

She took a step back.

"But, if what happened between us was so unimportant, why didn't you tell Robin ?"

"You know why." tears were invading her eyes, "It would break his heart. Knowing that ... that one of his more trusted merry men, one of his more trusted _friend _and I did..."

"Did what, Regina ?"

"A mistake. We did a mistake." she said honnestly.

"Well, it certainly didn't look like one when I got you screaming my name and-"

"Stop it." she said, colder. "_Now._"

He raised his hands in a surrender gesture before he added, almost in a whisper,

"He'll learn the truth, Regina. You know he will." Her heart stopped. "Wouldn't it be less painful if he heard it from you ? "

And he left her there, alone, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He was right.

She had to tell him.

At that moment, she felt two strong arms circling her waist and she allowed herself to lean into his embrace, enjoying the warmth and comfort he always seemed to carry with him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered,

"So... The night went quite well, didn't it ?" He laid a kiss there and she shivered, "What would you say about spending the night here ? I know how you feel about the forest, but I'm here with you. And plus, I want your face to be the last thing I see before falling asleep and the first thing when I woke up."

She closed her eyes and a tear escaped it.

Then she turned around and cupped his cheeks.

"I love you." she whispered, "Don't you _ever _forget that. No matter what."

He smiled lovingly and pecked her lips.

His blue eyes full of love and trust,

For now.

"I love you too, you know that."

"I do." then she added, "Now."

He frowned,

"What's going on ?"

She took a broken breath,

"I have something to tell you. You won't like it but _please_, remember that I was alone and heartbroken. Remember that I love _you_ and no one else, Robin."

"Regina, you're starting to worry me, now."

His voice was deadly serious by now, as if he knew this wouldn't be good for him.

This was it.

This was her moment of truth.

So Regina opened the mouth and talked.

* * *

"ROBIN !" screamed the woman but he couldn't care less.

Robin ran toward the fire and his eyes scanned the crowd quickly. When he found the man he was looking for, he turned him around and punched him right in the jaw. William fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Robin !" screamed Regina again.

But the moment Will was up again, Robin jumped on him and pinned him violently against the nearest tree, his arms against his throat, almost chocking him.

His blue eyes were wide with anger and tears he wouldn't share.

Betrayal.

So much betrayal.

"How dared you..." he hissed, brokenly, "HOW DARED YOU ?!"

"Robin, _please_, please listen to me..." cried Regina and she didn't even bother in hiding the tears that was rolling in her cheeks.

"I deserve your anger, Robin." hissed William, trying to get some air, "But I won't say I'm sorry. Because I'm not."

Robin's eyes darkened further and he put his arms more against his throat.

"Robin..." screamed Regina, "You're chocking him !"

And she was defending _him_.

He loved her. He had given her all that he was and all that he had.

He had put his son through his parents' separation for her.

And she was defending _him_.

Was she seeing him behind his back ? His heart broke painfully. What was he for her, then ? Nothing. He was nothing to her while she was his everything.

And he let go of William, who fall on his knees, his hands clutching his throat.

"Go away. You're not part of the merry men anymore." he said in a blank voice, the hurt written plainly accross his face and eyes.

All gasped. But Will resumed,

"I won't say I'm sorry because it is all _your _fault."

Robin walked angrily toward him,

"I'm just two inches close to actually ripp your head off," and in his eyes there was a fire that had Will swallowed, "_Don't _push me."

Robin turned around, ready to leave when...

"You had abandoned her to be with Marian." He froze. "You had broken her heart and when I found her, she was alone, and crying her heart out that you didn't love her and that she had been such a fool to ever believe in the words you've said." Robin's heart broke.

"And you couldn't take your hands off her while you knew how I felt about all this ?"

And that's what hurt the most. William was his _friend_. He knew of his dilemna, he knew his feelings for the Queen were very present. He knew it all.

And he had betrayed him.

Will looked down,

"This is the only part I am sorry about."

Robin growled and walked toward him again, raising a menacing finger toward him,

"Leave, leave _now_ before I really lose my nerves and kill you."

And Robin left. Maybe one day he would forgive him.

But not anytime soon.

Robin heard someone behind him and closed his eyes, before turning around.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't." she breathed and he saw the tears on her cheeks, realized only now that some are running in his cheeks too. "I love you."

He scoffed.

"After what you did ? I doubt so."

"We weren't together anymore, Robin. I did nothing wrong and I certainly didn't cheat on you. "

"Yes, but the situation was complicated."

He saw something in her eyes that looked a lot like a dare.

"Perhaps, but I'm not the only one who did a mistake."

"This was all a bad idea." he whispered, stroking his face. "You. This party. _Us._" his heart was breaking to say this, but right now, he couldn't imagine being with her without seeing the ghost of one of his best friends on her.

"No." she resumed and this time, there was anger in her voice, "You don't get to be mad at me. You don't get to close yourself off ; God, you don't even get to shut me out like you're doing ! YOU BROKE MY HEART, Robin ! I was alone ! Alone and heartbroken ! You let me thought that I was nothing to you... You let me alone. "

"I know." he said, his own anger rising, "And I've apologized for that. Over and over. What do you want more ? "

She hesitated then, he could see it her features, how they tensed. The expression he had seen in her eyes a few minutes ago came back and this time it didn't left. Without him understanding why, hurt came in waves on her eyes,

"You've slept with Marian the very night of her return." she whispered brokenly and he could see her shoulders shaking with sobs.

His face lost all its colour.

His heart stopped beating.

How did she know that ?

"Regina..." he tried, but she took a step back.

"You thought I didn't know ?" she sniffled, she had to be strong. "I _knew_, Robin. I've seen it."

"What do you mean ?"

She looked down.

"I... " her voice broke, "I just wanted to see you one last time before ... I wanted to make sure... So I took back my enchanted mirror and here you were, making love to your _wife _mere hours after you did the same with me. Mere minutes after you kissed me before Granny's like there was such a beautiful future ahead of us." She shook her head sadly and he felt like the worst jerk in all the universe. "And I felt so stupid." she whispered, "So stupid I actually believed you. So stupid I confessed how I felt. So stupid I dared believe you could be my happy ending... I knew you didn't love me then, for what man can love someone and make love to another woman ?"

She shook her head sadly and seeing the broken look on her was killing him. He had been such an idiot. From the start.

"I tried to forget about you. I tried really hard, but I failed. There was this _whole _in my chest and it stayed even after I pulled my heart out. You had your wife, you loved her and once again, I was left alone. The second choice. The person no one ever wanted. The villain. I spent my days in the forest, crying until I finally fall asleep against a log, on the ground."

"Regina-"

But she cut him.

"And one day he was there. And ... he had been so nice with me, so kind and gentle and ..." she chocked a sob, "And he smelt almost like you, if I closed my eyes I could almost..." She shook her head. "I was so lonely and my heart was killing me. I've made a mistake, Robin, but you've made too."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew ?" he asked, weakly.

She let out a small humourless laugh,

"I didn't want you to tell me you loved her more than you'll ever love me." She looked down, "I didn't want to hear what I already knew, that you were back to me because you couldn't have her."

"That's not true !" he couldn't help but exclaim and she gave him a tired smile,

"Didn't you wonder why I never let you sleep over to my house, Robin ?"

He shook his head no.

"Because the last time I did, you were gone the day after, leaving nothing but my heart broken beyond repair and the ghost of your presence everywhere I went . I gave myself fully to you once and I was burnt. And I can't live that again. _I can't._"

"Regina..."

He walked forward but she stopped him, raising her hand to stop him.

"No. You were right, maybe _this _is a mistake." she whispered.

"You don't mean that." his heart started to beat frantically. Now he could see how cruel to her he had been and he couldn't lose her.

God, what happened ? The night had started so well.

It was his fault.

"I love you..." he breathed and she closed her eyes.

"That's not enough, Robin."

And in one second, she was gone, leaving nothing but a broken-hearted Robin behind.

* * *

**One week later.**

It's been an entire week.

She had not called him.

He had not called her.

Robin spent his days drinking at the Rabbit Hole, thinking of her and just all the bad choices he had made.

Thinking it was _his _fault if he was losing her.

He had made sort of a truce with Will and allowed him to resume his place among the merry men.

But their friendship was broken forever.

For he could never forgive him.

Robin wanted Regina back. But he drank to forget she was lost to him.

Regina had spent her week on her bed, crying.

She had lost him.

It was all her fault.

He was too good of a man for her and she had let herself fell in love with him.

She shouldn't have.

She should have been stronger.

* * *

Then, one day, Robin couldn't take it anymore and walked to her house. He knocked but no one was there.

"I know you're here." he whispered, "And I'm a thief, I know how to make my way in."

One second later, she opened the door. She was pale and her eyes were red.

And he knew he looked exactly the same.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked weakly,

"I miss you."

She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye, Robin."

She went to close the door, but he stopped it with his hand,

"Tell me it isn't too late, Regina."

She looked dow and he took advantage of it to enter and he cupped her face, stucking his forehead to hers, panting slightly.

"I can't go on without you anymore." he whispered and her hands closed on his wrists. "I'm becoming mad..."

He nuzzled her cheek and heard her sharp intake of a breath.

"Tell me you love me, Regina." he breathed, but she didn't answer. "Tell me." he whispered in her ear.

No answer.

"Then tell me you don't and I will leave this house in the second and never return."

He felt his heart squeeze. He didn't know what he would do, if she told him that.

But Regina said nothing, she walked closer and buried her face in his chest. God she had missed him. His arms closed around her and they stayed this way for a few minutes, before she receded and he cupped her cheek again.

"Listen to me well," he started and she opened the mouth to speak but he put a finger on her lips tenderly, "What you saw that night..." She froze and tried to walk away but he stopped her. "No, listen to me." She stopped fighting and looked blankly ahead of her. It broke his heart further. He needed her to know. "I felt so guilty. I felt so guilty because while my _wife _was alive in front of me, I could think of no one else but _you_, I wanted nothing else but run after _you _and tell you that I loved _you_." she jumped like she was startled and her eyes laid on him, not quite believing but not rejecting either, so he continued, "And when I came back to our tent and Marian made it quite clear she wanted more, I just closed my eyes and pretended everything was fine." a tear left her eyes, "Pretended it wasn't the wrong hands on my body," he took her hands and kissed each of her knuckles, "Pretended it wasn't the wrong body against mine," he brought he closer to him, "Pretended it wasn't the wrong kind of hair through my fingers," and he threaded his hand on her hair tenderly, she closed her eyes, her heart beating fast, "Pretending it wasn't the wrong shade of brown eyes," he kissed both of her eyelids and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. Robin's eyes fell on it and Regina opened her eyes at this moment, "Pretended it wasn't the wrong lips on mine..." he stroked reverently her lips with his thumb and his eyes met hers again. "But I could pretend all I wanted," he whispered, before leaning in slowly, "It is _your _name I spoke out..."

She froze.

"What ?"

Her brown eyes were searching for his frantically.

"I spoke your name Regina. Because in my broken mind, while it was Marian's body, I was making love to _you_..."

A tear escaped her eyes once again,

"I want only you. For quite some time now, the only person I have wanted is you."

She let out a sob and he took her hand, laying it on his heart,

"This is entirely yours. I'm yours and yours only."

Regina closed her eyes before cupping his cheek, bringing his mouth to hers tenderly. He closed the gap between them and their lips finally met and he sighed into her mouth, relieved. The weight on his chest seemed to vanish and Regina let out a gentle and content moan against his lips.

When they receded, she only said,

"I'm sorry about William."

He shook his head and brought her possessively to him,

"This is our past, Regina. And we've both spend too much time being haunted by it, now I'm much more interested about our future."

A soft smile graced her lips and she bit her lips.

Of course he kissed her again and this time, she smiled.

"I love you..." he breathed and she looked at him seriously then, before asking,

"Do you want to stay ?"

His eyes opened wide and he felt himself nodd , before she took his hand and led her to her room.

They made love this night, the purest kind of love.

When she uttered to him that she loves him, Robin can swear he died and is in heaven. But he's not, Regina is very much alive and very much in love with him.

When he told her he loves her, she thought her face would broke for how hard she is smiling.

They didn't notice the small green light that surrounded their naked and content body.

Tinkerbell was right all along.

But for now on, they just enjoy being together again after being so afraid they might just lost each other in a blink of an eye.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

And the first thing they see in the morning is each other's faces.

This is what their life will be about from now on,

And this is all they ever wanted and even more.


	59. All magic comes with a price dearie

Hello my friends, first of all, I'll be gone all week end and I'm gonna miss you all **so much** ! :( I hope you'll be well and I do hope you'll love my little surprises,

Surprise n°1 : I updated my new story, called **That day we met. **;)

Surprise n°2: I'm posting two chapters tonight. :) It'll be aa two-shot story that I'll put in one time :))

I love you all and I want to thank you again for your support, you're so amazing guys ! **LOVE YOU ALL ** !

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt: **_I have a prompt: Regina gets very sick (curse or something else) and she is dying and Robin is by her side until the end _for **Guest.**

**A/N : I hope you'll like it my friend, let me know what you think... :)**

* * *

**All magic comes with a price, dearie.**

"Ro... Robin ?" she called weakly and in one second, the man was by her side, stroking her wet hair tenderly.

"I'm here my love." he whispered, trying to keep his tears in check.

She needed him to be strong.

Even if his entire world was falling apart.

"I'm... I'm scared." she admitted, panting and he felt his last resolve broke and tears running down his cheeks.

"There is no need, you're going to be fine." but his voice sounded weak and false, even to himself. So he got on the bed and laid beside her, taking her sick form in his arms. She nuzzled her nose in his neck and his heart broke, memories of happy times coming back. "I'm scared, too." he admitted, "I can't lose you." he sniffled, "I can't."

Regina receded from his neck and stroked his cheek tenderly, he closed his eyes and leant against her hand.

"Promise me," she whispered, her strenght leaving her, "Promise me you'll be happy again."

He shook his head.

"I can't."

"Promise me, Robin." tears were leaving her brown eyes. "Do it for Hope. For Arthur. For Rose. "

He closed his eyes, thinking of their children. Their baby daughter who wouldn't even remember her mother. Their first borns who would have to mourn her.

"It's not fair."

"I know, my love."

"I love you. Don' t leave me, please."

He was selfish, he knew it. And he knew it wasn't her fault if sickness was taking her away from him but he loved her. And he couldn't go on without her.

But it wasn't about him.

It was about her.

So he put his hand on her cheek and his thumb stroked the skin there lovingly, their eyes locked together, their body close as close can be.

"You've made me so happy, Regina." he sobbed, "So happy by your side. You've given me the more beautiful children I could ever have hoped for. You're my family. I was lost until you entered that tavern, all those years ago."

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but she coughed volently and he hold her tight to him, tears leaving his eyes.

_I'm sorry Robin, but if she survive the night, it would be a miracle. _Friar Tuck's words came to haunt him.

"I never regretted entering this tavern." she weakly said, "It led me to you." she nuzzled his chest, "And you've given me the happy ending I thought I would never have. You chase away all the darkness that already found its way in my heart, you've make me feel loved and ... And I love you so much, Robin. I love our family so much, please tell the children that."

"I will." he breathed brokenly.

She laid her face on his chest and he drawed pattern on her shoulder. Robin couldn't take his eyes off her, printing all the details about her. How her chest rise and fell, how she frowned when she was bothered by something, how she felt so peaceful and so very young in his arms.

Regina finally opened her eyes and he could see it. The light fading away in this beautiful brown eyes that were looking at him so lovingly.

He couldn't take this.

In one heartwrecking sob, he brought her close to him and kissed her.

"I love you." he whispered again and again.

Regina smiled one last time and closed her eyes.

Once and for all.

Robin got up and took her still form in his arms, and cried out. In pain. In anguish. In heartbreak. Without her, his life could never be the same. Without her, his life just lost all his sense. How ? Why ? They were so happy...

"Something's wrong, dearie ?"

Robin jumped and hurried to wipe his cheeks, getting up in order to put himself between Regina and the man who just arrived.

"Leave. She's gone." his voice broke, "You've done enough damages..."

"Me ?" chuckled the Dark One, "She is the one you gave me up !"

"She didn't ! She just wanted to be happy !" screamed Robin and he threw himself on the man but this one stopped him by chocking him.

"Now now, is this a way to welcome old friends?"

Robin was still trying to get air to his lungs. He couldn't die. The children couldn't lose their mother _and _father the same night.

"Let... me... go !"

"Are you willing to listen to me ?"

"Never."

Rumplestiskin sighed and let him go,

"Fine. And I who knew a way to bring her back..." Robin's heart started again," I shall go, then."

"Wait !" screamed Robin and the imp smirked. "What do you mean ? You can... You can bring her back ?"

"Perhaps."

"Yes or no, imp ?"

"I can."

Hope was little by little making its way to Robin's heart.

"I can save her." resumed the Dark one, "But..."

"But what ? Name your price. I'm ready to pay it."

"Oh I'm counting on it..." smirked again the man. "What I want is quite simple, thief. I want her."

Robin's eyes widened.

"No way." he put himself protectively in front of her.

"Now now, I guess you have a choice ; either she stays dead, the love of your life, your _soulmate._ Or she comes with me, she won't remember you or even this last years, but she'll be _alive_.

Robin closed his eyes before turning to Regina.

"She would have no memories of us ?" he asked, voice trembling.

"No. I need her to cast my curse."

"Why her ?"

"Because I say so."

"Then I want to be a part of it."

"What ?"

"Send me and the children there too." he took a deep breath, "I'll find my way back to her."

Rumplsestiskin chuckled.

"This optimism will lead you nowhere where we are going."

Robin shook his head, eyes laying on Regina's form again.

"I don't care. I know we will find each other."

"If this is your wish..."

"It is."

Rumplestiskin chuckled again and in one second he was left,

taking Regina's body with him.

Robin crumbled on the ground but he knew it,

He had make the right decision.

He will find her again.

True love was the most powerful of magic.


	60. You can't have forgotten

Part 2 of the OS of tonight my friend ! :) Hope you'll like it ! Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**You can't have forgotten.**

The first time he saw her in Storybrooke, two years after losing her to Rumplestiskin, Robin froze and stopped in the middle of the road. Because the last time he had seen his wife was years before and she had been dead in his very arms.

He didn't think then.

Robin walked to her and engulfed her in his embrace, forgetting she didn't have any memory left of him.

"Let me go !" she screamed and he let her go, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Regina-"

"How do you know my name ?"

Robin understood by seeing her frantic eyes that now wasn't the time to announce her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"How do you know my name ?" she repeated,

"You're the Queen." he bowed, "Of course I know your name, majesty."

She seemed a bit taken aback and her eyes lingered on him longer than they should, before she resumed herself and leave.

His eyes didn't leave her.

She was _alive_.

He just felt like his heart was beating again.

* * *

So he stayed by her side.

He stayed by her side the whole time. Wether she wanted him or not and quite frankly, she more wanted him not.

But he didn't care.

She was his wife and he must protect her.

Even if this situation was slowly killing him.

One night, while he is saying goodnight, his last daugher of 4 asked,

"Daddy,"

"Yes my love,"

"Will mommy be back to us ?"

Robin froze and he could tell Arthur and Hope were listnening to. So he kissed Rose's forehead and get up,

"I promise you mommy will be back to us before you know it."

"I miss her." whispered Hope and Robin's heart broke when Arthur nodded. His 13 years old boy and 15 year old girl so heartbroken by their mother's death.

Later, in the darkness of his tent, Robin let tears claim him.

This wasn't fair.

* * *

Robin was playing with Rose and Arthur while Hope was talking with Snow.

Regina stood away, just looking at them, frowning.

Something about them was ... _familiar. _

She couldn't quite put her finger on why. Or what.

The thief was arising _something _in her ... Something _strange_. Like he was very important to her. Like her heart knew him. Like it was her duty to make sure he was happy and safe.

Which was ridiculous.

The same goes for the children.

She had saved the little one, three days earlier and she had seen so much love in the child's eyes that her heart have stopped.

Regina couldn't stop think about this family.

_Why ? _

That was the very reason why she was avoiding them.

She was afraid.

* * *

"REGINA !" screamed Robin, his heart stopping when he saw the woman he loved crumble on the floor.

He hurried by her side and craddled her face against his lap, stroking every part of her he could get.

"Why are you always here ?" she whispered, weakly.

A tear fell from his eyes.

"Because I love you." he whispered and then, her eyes widened.

_"I love you." he whispered again and again..._

"Robin ?" she asked weakly and he felt his face paled.

"Regina ?!"

But then, her eyes close once again and fear crept in his heart.

* * *

She had recognized him.

At least, he thought so.

But she had been hurt.

And he had been mad with worry since he saw her crumble down on the ground .

So Robin ran toward the white mansion, finding Snow White, tears in her eyes.

"Where is she ?" he asked, breathless.

He couldn't lose her again. He was not able to.

This time he would die from the pain.

He was sure of it.

"Upstairs." sniffled Snow, "But-"

The man didn't let her time to finish, but merely ran by her side. She was laid on her bed, pale as a ghost, dark hair, red lips.

She was stunning, in every way.

But Robin took a broken breath and walked closer, before he allowed himself to stroke her cheek.

This was feeling like _déjà-vu_, him holding her dead form.

But not this time. So Robin did the only thing his instinct was screaming at him to do and leant in before whispering,

"I love you so much, Regina. Please, come back to us."

And he kissed her.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

A gulf of hair went throught the whole town and Robin's heart started to beat again.

"Regina ?"

Her eyes fluttered open and soon, her brown and warm eyes were looking at him. He saw tears invading them and she let one of her hand stroke his cheek immediatly,

"Robin ?" she weakly asked, and a sob took him.

"Oh my love..." he said, kissing her again and again and she sobbed happily, circling his neck with her arms. "I told you we'll find our way back to each other..."

"But how ?" she whispered,

"It doesn't matter." Robin cut her, bringing her even more close to him, until he was sure her heart was still beating. "There are people that are dying to see you."

A tear escaped her eyes.

"The children..."

"They've missed you so much," he whispered, "_I'_ve missed you so much."

She looked at him and stuck her forehead to his, whispering while stroking every part of him she could get her hands on,

"I'm here, Robin. I won't leave your side ever again, I can promise you that."

He weakly smiled and kissed her again, passionately, making sure she was there for real.

* * *

Hope froze, seeing the woman in front of her, holding hands with her father.

"Mother ?"

Regina stopped too. And tears were leaving the two's eyes.

"Oh my little girl !" breathed Regina before she ran toward her and engulfed her in a hug. Hope let finally her walls come crashing down and embraced her mother, closing her brown eyes.

"Oh, I've missed you so much..."

"It's alright, sweetie." whispered the woman, stroking her long blond hair ,"I'm here and I won't leave you ever again."

"Mom ?"

Regina receded and saw Arthur. All blue eyes and brown hair. Just like she remembered. Her now grown son.

"Arthur ?"

"Oh, mom !" he ran toward her and took her in his arms, squeezing her like he was afraid she might just disapear. "You're truly here ? I'm not dreaming this ?"

She laughed tearfully,

"I'm here, my love. I promise."

She laid a kiss on his hair and he receded too, leaving his mother's warmth for his father's. And Regina saw a little girl walked toward her, she had brown hair and brown eyes and was looking at her, curious.

"Mama ?"

A sob took Regina and she exchange a glance with Robin, who nodded toward her, tears leaving his blue eyes.

Regina walked toward Rose and took her in her arms, squeezing her hard against her.

"Mama's here, sweetheart."

Robin felt his heart was ready to explode with joy at seeing his family finally reunited. This was all he had ever dreamt about. Regina walked toward him again, Rose in her arms and, one of his arm still around Arthur, he put his free arm around Regina and brought her close to him, kissing her tenderly. They stayed close together, all the family cuddled in one big hug.

From some enchanted mirror, someone was watching their reunion with barely contained anger,

"I'll get my revenge on you, Regina. You choosing love over revenge all those years ago made me lose my son all over again, and since I don't get to have my family, you don't get to keep yours." muttered darkly the one now known as Mr Gold.

But truly, what could he do ?

Heroes always get happy endings.


	61. A kiss under the rain

I'm baaaaaaaaack ! God my friends, I've missed you SO MUCH ! Truly, you've become such an important part of my life this last two months or so. 3 I'VE MISSED YOU !

So once again, thank you for your _amazing _support and your kind words ! I've had an amazing week end, thank you, and I hope you had, too ! What would I do without you ? :)

**Rating:** T.

**Prompt: **/ _That being said my new prompt is a bit more vague: A kiss in the rain. I always found the idea of it so romantic, a passionate, conflicted and tender kiss in the rain sounds so them for me. I leave the timeline for it in your hands. _for : **Lylirium.**

**A/N : I hope you'll like it my friend ! Let me know what you think of it ! :) I know it's -again- something with Marian and I do apologize if some of you start to be annoy by this fact, but putting her in my OS ( and making Robin chose Regina) help me heal from the finale and plus, help me have faith he will eventually make the wrong choice, even if I'm sure we have to get prepared for a lot of heartbreak next season my dear friends... :(**

* * *

**A kiss under the rain. **

Regina left her house quickly.

It was raining.

_Just great. _

She heard her name being spoken and had to wipe her cheeks.

She had been stupid.

_Again._

Then before he could go to her, she ran under the rain toward the forest.

"REGINA ! PLEASE WAIT ! "

The man hurried to leave the house and tried to look around even under the harsh rain. Finally, he saw her running toward the forest and didn't hesitate one second in running after her.

**Minutes before.**

Regina had been sitting on her couch, wrapped in a blanket over the fireplace, thinking over and over again about how stupid she had been to think she could get a happy ending when someone knocked at her door. She sighed but didn't move, maybe the person will go.

"Open up the door, Regina." said _his _voice and she shivered, "I know you're in here and I won't leave until we talk."

She sighed again.

Stupid stubborn thief.

Regina got up and walked toward the door,

"I don't want to talk with you." And she hated how weak she sounded.

"I know." she heard him whisper and he seemed so sad, "But _please_, I'm only asking for a few minutes."

The Queen sighed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She could do that. She could face him again. It had been weeks but she was as hurt as the night of Marian's return.

_But _he would never see the real her again, the woman behind the mask.

Never.

So she pulled herself together and opened the door. She had not anticipated the sight that would meet her, Robin was pale. So pale she wanted to stroke his cheeks in order to check he wasn't ill. His blue eyes looked tired and she just wanted to close her arms around him and take away his pain. His entire being seemed chocked by a pain too heavy for him and she wanted nothing more than kissed that pain away,

But she couldn't.

This wasn't her place anymore.

Robin just looked at her and smiled sadly.

Because he knew she had build higher walls against him,

He could _see _it.

But Robin also saw it was all just a mask. It was in the way she was holding herself so straight, _too_ straight. In the way her brown eyes, that used to look at him with utter disbelief and adoration, was so guarded now. Even more that their time in the Enchanted Forest. It was in the way she was closing and opening her right hand by her side.

Robin wanted nothing more than took a step toward her and engulfed her in his embrace, kissing her until she forget even her own name.

But he can't.

Because he had his wife back. And while he should be ecstatic about it - truth be told, part of him is, the part that is happy Roland is getting to know his mother- he is not, because he heart wants another, _crave _another.

But he can't.

He doesn't even know why he is here.

"Why are you here ?" she asked and her voice trembled only slightly toward the end.

He had to give her that. She is handdling the situation much better than he is.

"Can I come in ?"

He saw it then. The sadness and pain, crossing her eyes if only for a few seconds.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please."

She sighed again and watched him before taking a step to the side.

"Fine. We can talk in the kitchen."

The kitchen. Not the living room where they have had their last moment of hapiness, where she had told him about her past, about the lion tattoo and where she had given her entire self to him. Not the dining room either, where he and Roland had come to eat at her house almost every single night in what seemed like another life.

He followed her and while she busied herself in making them some coffee, he studied her. She was thin, much too thin for his liking. There was dark circles under her eyes, like she wasn't getting any sleep. And her brown eyes seemed so lifeless.

He was the cause of it all.

"I'm sorry, Regina." he breathed then and saw her physically tense before she turned around, forgetting about their cup.

"You don't have to apologize." she whispered, "She is your wife, your first chance. I ... I understand why you don't need me anymore." Her voice broke and he is able to see through her mask a few seconds.

But just a few seconds.

Regina cleared her throat and resumed making their coffee, laying it in front of him. But Robin got up, eyes wide after what he just heard. He walked closer and she took a step back, but soon, found herself stuck between the counter and his body. She looked everywhere but at him and he leant in, nuzzling her cheek tenderly, making his way to her ear while she shivered,

But let him do it.

"This is really what you think ? That I don't need you anymore ?" he whispered and she had to swallow the lump in her throat before she can answer.

"I know it, Robin."

Robin sighed and felt his heart stopped. He had hurt her more than he thought possible. He receded and blue eyes locked onto brown,

"You're so stupid, Regina." he breathed tenderly and she can't help but stiffen.

"I beg your pardon ?"

His hand came to her cheek and he stroked her lightly,

"How could you think that ? _How_ after I told you I loved you that night ?"

Regina's head felt dizzy. Was he making fun of her ? Tears gathered in her eyes but she willed them back.

"How ?" she weakly repeated before shoved him off and took some steps apart from him, "You asked me how, Robin ? Oh I don't know." she said, in false wonder, feeling tears gathered in her eyes again, "Maybe when you ran to your _wife_ without sparing me a glance ! Oh maybe when you didn't come to see me in days ! Or wait, maybe it was when I saw you with your wife time and time again, quite happy without me !" she was breathless and tears were shinning in his blue eyes too, "You dared ask me how I could doubt your love, Robin ? Well, start asking yourself how you dared making me doubt it in the first place."

And with that, she left.

She needed air because her mask was slipping,

And she couldn't afford to have him see her vulnerable ever again.

**Present time. **

"Regina, wait !" screamed the man but she ran and ran and ran. "Please !" he screamed again.

But she didn't care,

Tears were leaving her eyes, tears over him she had not allowed herself to shed,

Until now.

Stupid thief.

"Regina !" he tried again but she kept running.

Her hair were wet, she could barely see and tears were mingling with the rain,

But she ket running,

Her mask long forgotten.

Robin was still running after her, praying her to wait for him. The forest was dangerous at time of rain and he couldn't afford her to be hurt.

He couldn't.

So he sprinted in one last effort and finally was able to caught her arm and turned her toward him. Her eyes were red and he could see that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Don't ever scare me like that again !" he screamed to be heard over the rain,

"You ... You have ... no right !" she sobbed over the rain, "No right to come here and ... and break my heart again !"

"Oh Regina..."

He can feel it too.

Tears mingling with the rain on his cheeks.

"Why aren't you with your little perfect family ?" she screamed, bracing herself, "_Why ? _"

"Because-" he tried but she cut him,

"I didn't need you. I didn't need you and _you _were the one to pursue me !"

"Regina, I-" he tried but she was finally in the mood of talking, so she would talk.

"I never should have trusted you. I never should have fallen in love with you. I was so stupid!" She put a hand on her forehead before throwing her hands in the air, "WHY ARE YOU ARE ROBIN ? Why if not breaking me over ag-" she screamed and this time he's had enough of it.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU !" he cut her and that stopped her.

Regina's eyes widened but she had not time to answer before he caught her hand and brought her close to him. The rain was still falling but they didn't care. Robin tenderly put some wet hair out of her face and she shivered at the contact, or because of the cold, she wasn't sure.

"I love you." he breathed again and she blinked.

Robin could see she didn't believe him. He could feel her heart beating against his quickly. So he leant in and laid his lips on his, tenderly at first. Regina didn't reject him and that had to count for something. The rain was still falling hard but he couldn't care less about it and he threaded his fingers through her wet hair, tilted her head in order to deepen the kiss. She moaned and kissed back with equal passion, her hands coming to cup his face tenderly, even if watery.

When they finally receded, their breathing was ragged and they didn't talk at first.

"I won't be the other woman." she finally whispered and the noise of the rain almost make him miss it, but he didn't.

"You're not." he said, stucking his forehead to hers, bringing her even closer to him. "Of course you're not."

"Then what am I ?"

"The woman I love with all my heart," his hand came to stroke her wet cheek and once again, she shivered, was it from his touch or the cold of his hand, she wasn't sure. "My soulmate." He leant in and kissed her cheek tenderly, "The woman I want to be with." he pecked her lips.

She didn't dare hope.

But she had to ask.

"Are you..."

"Yes I am." Robin smiled at how stunned she was," I am choosing you."

"But Marian-"

"Is my past. You're my future."

They could have had this talk warm in her house but for some reason, it was making it all better that they were doing it under the falling rain, in the middle of the forest.

"And Roland ?"

"Is happy he got his two favourite women with him."

"But-"

"Regina don't you get it ?" he whispered, inches from her lips, "There is no -buts- anymore. I'm choosing you. I'm loving you. And I intend of spending the rest of my days with you, reminding you again and again of my love for you."

She smiled a happy smiled and kissed him again, passionately. She would say the words later, when she is ready to let him in fully again. This kiss is a promise, the promise she'll let him if he is patient.

And this is all he asks for.

Their eyes locked again and he is just about to say they should head back home when she sneezed. And it is so adorable he had to chuckle.

"What makes you laugh, thief ?"

"You're too cute."

She raised an eyebrow,

"When I ... _sneeze ?_"

He nodded haappily and kissed her again, before circling her waist and spinning her around, didn't giving a damn about the rain and the fact that the ground was slippery.

"Robin !" she laughed and he put her down, tears of joy leaving his eyes. "I know you feelings are true now though..." she said and he frowned, but then saw the teasing light in her brown eyes and God, it felt so good to see it !

"How's that, my love ?"

"Because you must be very in love to find me _cute _when I sneeze !"

He laughed and she smiled.

"Yes, that is just how much I love you." he winked and she chuckled happily.

She smiled again, and got closer to him, cuddling in his embrace.

"You're wet." she whimpered and he chuckled, she felt it against her and smiled again.

God it felt so good. She couldn't stop.

"Let's go home, then." he whispered, kissing her hair and she nodded.

Robin gathered her in his arms and they walked toward her house.

She could have used magic to puff them in the lounge,

But she wanted to enjoy every bit of Robin he was willing to give her. Even if it meant walk under the falling rain, as long as he kept his arms around her.

And later, when he would get on one knees to propose to her, Regina will learn he is willing to share all of his being with her.

Just like all of her is Robin's.

Because one thing is sure,

You can't outrun destiny.


	62. What doesn't kill you

Hi my friends, first of all, **A GREAT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVOURITE LANA PARILLA ! I wish her all the good things in the world. :) **

Then, sorry my friends because once again, I'm late on my reviews ... I will catch up on my late, I promise. :)

I love you all. You can't begin to know just how much I am grateful to all of you for your support, this story is existing because of you, your reviews, your pm and all the amazing prompt you are sending me !

**Rating: **T.

**Prompt: **_I want a prompt where Rumple discovers that Marion and Zelena are the same person (Adam said that they never found her body, then it is possible) Marion / Zelena attacks Regina and after that tries to hurt Henry, Roland and Robin, Regina defends them, but Zelena leverages her distraction and attacks Snow, Regina see her step daughter injured and gains strength to destroy Zelena, but Snow is badly hurt and Regina thinks she will die, but in the end, Regina saves her._

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" - Kelly Clarkson_

_I really need SnowQueen brotp with OutlawQueen family *-* . _for : **Anny Rodrigues .**

**A/N : so my dear, dear friend, I hope you'll like it ! :) I love you girl ! :)**

* * *

**What doesn't kill you. **

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

Regina was listening to that song in the radio and it was like every lyrics was directly speaking to her.

She had been hurt, over and over again and _always _managed to get up again.

She was a figther,

A survivor.

So why this time it was taking her so much time ?

Regina sighed, unshed tears in the eyes.

Because this time, she had totally lowered her walls so he can come in. She shouldn't have. She shouldn't have because if she had not, then he would not have broken up her heart.

This was her fault.

Love was a weakness and she had been stupid and naive enough to forget that.

Regina turned off her car and left it before heading toward Granny's, meeting Henry there.

* * *

Rumple was sat on his chair, thinking.

Something was off. He could _feel_ it.

Then it clicked. But it couldn't be... Rumplestiskin opened every book about dark magic he still had and gasped, finding what he was searching for.

* * *

Robin saw her arrived before she came in. She was beautiful, even if she held herself with more tension ; even if her brown eyes were no longer full of the hope that enlighten her. She was stunning, in every way.

But Robin shook his head. He had his wife back. What was wrong with him ? Why couldn't he just be happy of that ?

She entered and their eyes locked for a few seconds.

God he missed her.

* * *

Regina came in and their eyes locked.

God she missed him so much.

Roland waved at her and she waved back hesitantly, walking toward the table where were her son and her stepdaughter.

Snow smiled at her gently and Regina smiled back.

While she would never admit it out loud, Snow had been a great help lately, helping her cope with losing love again and trying to move on without reverting to her old ways.

For the first time ever maybe, Regina felt like she had a _real _family.

And God, it felt good.

* * *

Later that day, they were all gathered by order of mr. Gold, even if none knew why. Finally, the man came,

"What is this all about, Rumple ?" asked Regina and he could see worry in her eyes.

"Oh, you're right to be worried, dearie." he said, "Because there is a traitor amongst them."

The crowd gasped and Robin felt Marian tensed. She grabbed his hands.

"What is it ?" he murmured,

"Whatever they say, don't believe them." she whispered back. "They're just against us."

Robin frowned but Marian paled further when Rumple walked toward her,

"You really think I wouldn't notice, don't you ?" he spatted and nobody was understanding a thing of what was going on.

"What do you want with my wife, imp ?" asked coldly Robin, putting himself in front of the woman.

Rumple merely smirked.

"Your wife ?" he chuckled, "I don't think so." he magically made appeared Marian by her side,

"LEAVE HER !" screamed Robin, throwing himself at her only to have Rumple magically choke him.

"Please, stop Rumple ! You're hurting him !" a panic voice filled the room. _Regina._

Rumple let him go and without thinking, she was by his side, helping him getting up. Robin smiled sadly but didn't let go of her hand right away.

"I'm fine." he murmured and she nodded.

"What are you doing ?" asked Regina toward her former master. She couldn't let him hurt Marian. She was Robin's wife and he had abandonned anything for her. He had abandonned _her_ and what they had.

Rumple smirked,

"I am sorry, dearie ; but this one here," he showed Marian," Is not the sweet and gentle Marian..."

Another gasp and Regina's eyes widened, Robin's too.

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean that there is a dark and very dangerous curse that express that in the case of a time portal, the woman could take the place of one of the past and being brought back to the future."

"What do you mean ?" asked Regina, she did not like where this was heading.

"This is not Marian." he said, "This is _Zelena_."

And in one second, she was revealed and all gasped again, before starting to scream.

"Hello, little sis', did you miss me ?"

"Zelena." hissed Regina.

The wicked witch smirked.

"Yes. Surprised to see me ?"

"Why did you do that ? I offered you a second chance !"

Zelena laughed.

"A second chance ? I don't want it. I want your happy ending _gone_. And what best way to achieve that that by bringing back the wife of the man you were in love with ?"

Zelena smirkd with cruelty and a wave of white power hit her. Regina walked forward,

"I'm gonna make you forget you didn't take that chance when you've got the chance."

"Oh dear, when will you learn your lessons ?" she mouthed, "I don't lose."

"Neither do I."

"But I've got an advantage on you.

Regina laughed.

"What that could be ?"

"You've got people you care about, I don't."

Then all happened fast, she aimed at Henry and Regina barely had time to sent him away, safe in the flat. Then, Zelena turned to Roland and she did the same. They were kids, easy to move. But then, Zelena turned to Robin and Regina moved protectively in front of him.

"You won't touch him."

Zelena smirked.

"He wasn't my target."

And with horror, Regina watched her aimed all of her power toward Snow.

"NO !" she screamed but it was too late.

Zelena had this smirk on her her face. Snow was on the ground, David over her, tears leaving his eyes and Regina felt something inside of her. Something that only grew and grew...

"Regina..." whispered Robin,

She was glowing. With white light. Zelena finally lost her smirk and looked worriedly toward her.

"It's over." muttered Regina before she freed all of her white magice on her half-sister, a tear leaving her eyes.

Once it was over, Regina crumbled on the ground, weak and physically exhausted. In one second, Robin was by her side, stroking every parts of her he could get his hands in. She wanted to push him away but then remembered his _wife _wasn't here anymore.

"It's gonna be ok..." whispered Robin in her ear and a tear escaped her.

Then it all came back.

"Snow..." she whispered weakly and crawled over to where her friend was. "Oh no..."

They let her pass, only David remained by her side, her hand on his heart.

"Please Regina." he murmured and her heart broke.

She put a hand on Snow's forehead and closed her eyes, drawing courage and strenght in Robn's hand on her shoulder. Soon, a white smoke engulfed them and after, nothing.

But Snow wasn't waking up.

"No." sobbed Regina, "I dared you to stay alive, Snow. I wanted you die by all mean once upon a time, but now, _now_ I want you to live." she whispered, tears leaving her eyes and if someone had told her she would be crying over the girl, she wouldn't have believed it. But she was now. "You've got a little boy waiting for you to come home. This uncharming can't do without you either. You've got your daughter back and _I _can't lose you now that I got you again." she sniffled, "I forbid you to die on me, Snow. Do you hear me ?"

At first nothing and they could all hear the desperation in the Queen's voice and she said again, more forcefully,

"Do you hear me, Snow ?"

"SNOW !"

This time, the young woman opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Regina ?" she asked weakly and she sounded so much like the little girl she used to be that Regina's heart broke and she engulfed her in a motherhood embrace. Snow closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, before she receded and buried herself in Charming's arms.

Regina felt Robin's hand closed around her own.

And she didn't reject him.

* * *

She was at her house, trying to make sense on all that happened when someone knocked at her door. She opened it and had to catch her balance when someone threw himself at her legs.

"You saved me again, 'Gina. " said the boy, "Thank you."

And she smiled, stroking his dark curls.

"Anytime, Roland. Are you all alone ?"

"No, papa is here with me."

Regina tensed and when she looked up, he was here, looking at her with those blue eyes of his.

"Roland," he asked, his eyes never leaving Regina's. "Can you play inside while I talk with Regina ?"

"Yes, daddy."

They were left together and she couldn't find the words.

"I..." he tried but it seemed like his throat was dry too.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He waslked forward, cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She let him do it and actually answered his kiss after some seconds. It felt so good, having him back against her.

"I love you." he whispered and a gasp escaped her. "I love you and I love only _you_."

"I know, Robin." she breathed, gluing her forehead to his, "I know."

"I let you down."

She sighed.

"You did. But you're here now, that all that matters to me."

"I don't want you to think you're my second choice..."

He was sobbing and crying and he knew it could be ridiculous, but he didn't care. He loved her way too much.

"No..." she tried and huffed in annoyance, "I know this was a complicated situation for you, Robin. I'm aware of that. I don't know what I would have done if Daniel had been the one back."

"I broke your heart..."

"You did." and her voice trembled at the end, "But you can also heal it, Robin. It's all in your hands."

A hopeful smile lighted up his face,

"I want that more than anything."

And before she could even answer again, he brought her close to him and kiss her like there was no tomorrows.

"Beurk !" screamed Roland and the two adults chuckled, receding.

"What is it, Roland ?" asked Robin.

"I want an icecream." pouted the boy, "I want us and Gina to go buy an icecream like before the bad lady came."

Regina felt her heart warm and Robin smiled, pecking Regina's lips one last time before he intertwined her fingers with his and took Roland's hand.

"Only if Regina is on."

"Of course I am !" exclaimed the woman, "How can I not be for my little knight? " she said tenderly while stroking his hair.

They walked out of the door,

Toward her bright new future.


	63. The Queen and the thief

Hi my friends, I got a big, big headache I feel like my head is going to explode, but I heard this song this morning in my i-pod and God, for the life of mine I couldn't get the idea out of my head ! I do hope you'll like it. :)

The song is from the Disney's Beauty and the Beast, I only change some lyrics... I totally **love **this movie, it is one of my favourites by far. :)

Thank you so much for your support, you're the best. :)

* * *

**The Queen and the thief.**

God this day was officially the best day of her entire life.

The happiest.

Robin brought her closer to him and the music started. Her now _husband _looked at her tenderly and hold her his hand,

"Shall we, m'lady ?"

She smiled,

"Lead the way, husband."

His smile could have ligthen the whole room.

They were all back in the Enchanted Forest after dealing with the "Elsa" problem. Regina and Robin were not together anymore when they arrived but now, months after, they were in the middle of the ball held for their wedding.

Regina couldn't believe her luck.

She had had a hard time, letting him back in again but eventually, she did.

And Robin couldn't be more happy of it.

He laid her hand on his shoulder and one of his on her waist before link their free ones over his heart and their eyes locked, blue in brown.

_**Tale as old as time **_started the music and Regina jumped, looking at the stage.

_**True as it can be**_

Of course.

Tinkerbell.

"She insisted on singing it," whispered Robin and Regina felt tears prickling at her eyes, "I couldn't deny her. After all, this is thanks to her if our way crossed." he stuck his forehead on hers, "And I could never thank her enough for that."

"Oh Robin..."

All were there. Charming and Snow - the green eyes of the Princess were shinning with tears -, Elsa, Emma and Hook, Henry - whose smile could have lighten the whole Enchanted forest, Roland - holding his mother's hand jumping up and down happily-, Marian, Little John, Grumpy, Red, Jiminy...

And Robin and Regina was waltzing in the middle, lost in their own world.

_**Barely even friends**_

_**Then somebody bends**_

_**Unexpectedly**_

Regina could hear the chuckle in the fairy's voice and Robin chuckled too, spinning her around graciously before bringing her back to him even closer.

She had been the one to bend.

And it was indeed unexpected.

_**Just a little change**_

_**Small, to say the least**_

Robin looked at her. His _wife_. God, he couldn't have enough of this ! She was stunning, with her brown eyes happy and warm, and full of love and hope.

He loved her so much.

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

And they had been scared. The intensity of their feelings had scared the hell out of them.

_**The Queen and the thief.**_

Regina felt a tear left her eyes and he smiled, wiping it slightly before putting her hand on his heart once again, so she could feel it beat for her.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

The music accelerated slightly and he spunned her around again, twice, before she landed graciously in his arms, their faces so close from the other.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

Robin brought her closer to him by then and she knew why. He had been the one able to convince her she could change, that she _had _change.

"I love you..." she whispered and he spun her again, smiling again this loving smile of his.

_**Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the East**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**The Queen and the thief.**_

The music slowed down and Robin's hand finally come to stroke her cheek tenderly, while they slowed their pace too. She leant into his hand and saw the brightness of his own eyes, noticing for the first time that he was as moved as she was. As happy.

"I love you." he whispered.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

Robin leant in slowly while Tinkerbell ended her song,

_**The Queen and the thief. **_

And Robin's lips laid on Regina's tenderly while the music ended and the all crows erupted in cheers.

Robin and Regina smiled through their kiss.

They couldn't be more happy.

It was all worth the wait.


	64. He just doesn't love me

Hi my friends, once again you're all amazing and I love you. :) Thank you for your support and for your prompts and reviews, YOU'RE THE BEST ! :)

Also, next chapter of **It's all about timing** will be up tomorrow ! I already wrote it on my phone, so I hope you'll like it ... ;)

**Rating:** T.

**Prompt: **Set after Marian. Robin broke Regina's heart by saying he hates her after learning she is responsible for Marian's death. After that, the Queen avoides him at all price but one day, Elsa threatened to take Marian back ( the reason is yours) and Regina offered to take her place. Robin is heartbroken, but is it too late ?

**A/N : **Hope you'll like it my friend ! Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**He just doesn't love me.**

It had been 4 days.

4 days since Marian's return.

And Regina was still sat on _their _log. She came here every nights, waiting for him to come to her. Waiting for him to come back to her. She knew what they had was true love - she had felt it - and that he would chose her. He just needed time. And Regina would give him, if that meant she would finally be someone's first choice.

For the first time in her life, she had _faith_.

Regina heard some footseps behind her and got up, seeing _him_. She chuckled happily and ran toward his arms.

"I knew you would come..." she whispered, nuzzling his chest.

She receded and her eyes were full of hope and love while his were just ... _distant_. Regina then froze, noticing he had yet to return her embrace.

He walked away from her and a bad feeling took her.

"We need to talk." was all he said and she swallowed,this wasn't good.

A small silence settled,

"What about ?"

"Did you kill Marian ?" he asked coldy and out of the blue.

Her eyes widened,

"What ?"

"She was saved from _your_ dungeons." Regina's mind went blank. "You killed my wife. You took away Roland's mother."

"I..." she tried but the words died in her throat,

"You don't even remember, do you ?" he chuckled darkly.

All the hopes she had felt ? _Gone_. He had not come to chose her. Not at all. Tears pricked at her eyes but she obliged herself to stay strong.

"No." was her ony answer, "But I am not that person anymore."

"Of course you are."

And that hurt more that words could say. He saw it in her eyes, the hurt and betrayal crossing them but she stayed tall. And he just wanted to hurt her like he was hurting. He just wanted to blow up that damn cover and hurt her as deeply as he was. So he added,

"Why did you think I came?"

She stiffened and opened the mouth to speak but he was quicker,

"You really thought I would chose _you_ ?" he chuckled darkly. "How foolish."

Regina's eyes widened in hurt and she could feel her heart broke painfully in her chest. A tear left her vigilance and fall on her cheek. He didn't love her. He didn't chose her. He never wanted to... She looked down, other tears leaving her brown eyes.

_Love is a weakness. _

"I'm such an idiot." she murmured to no one else but herself. She had given him her heart and he was just throwing all of it back to her face.

"You certainly are." he whispered and she couldn't look at him in the eyes. Couldn't let him see how hurt she was by his words.

Couldn't let him see _her_ ever again.

She turned around, ready to leave when he called her,

"Regina ?"

She stopped and braced herself before turning around, meeting his blue eyes with her brown ones. Robin saw the tears running down her cheeks, saw the silent prayer in her eyes to not break her heart more than he already had, but he was too angry and hurt to care. So he added,

"I don't ever want to see you again."

A sob took her and she tried to muffle it. He walked closer and her eyes widened before she took a small step back.

"Stay away from me and my family because if I ever see you again, I swear I won't miss you this time."

She just looked at him with those broken eyes of her and nodded weakly. Regina opened the mouth to speak but closed it right away, along with her eyes. She turned around and left quickly, but he heard it, the "Be happy, Robin." that slipped past her lips in a whisper. The "Be happy, Robin." that stopped his fury and brought back all the pain.

But it was too late.

She was gone.

God, what had he done ?

* * *

Regina ran toward her house, sobs racking through her body, clutching her heart. She was too upset to use magic right now. She finally arrived in her house and entered, before crumbling against the door.

Robin hated her.

He hated her.

And he had threatened her.

She should have known.

She shouldn't have forget her lessons,

Villains don't get happy endings.

* * *

**A few weeks after.**

Regina had listened to Robin. She was nowhere to be seen. She never was at Granny's, nor in the streets.

He had broken her.

Robin's eyes fill with tears. Angry tears, toward himself. She had opened herself to him, she has had _faith _for the very first time in decades, she had trust another human being and he had thrown away her trust, faith and love.

He was a monster.

And what made it all worst was the burning feeling in his chest.

He still loved her.

* * *

Regina was avoiding _him_ by all cost. He had been very clear that night. _Stay away from me and my family. _He had threatened her. He had taken her heart, shattered it and gave it back to her.

He just didn't love her.

But she had to stop thinking about that now. It was all in the past.

There was a meeting in the hall and Snow had insisted she should be here. Today was the day they would send Elsa back to her time and Regina entered hesitantly, looking around her, ready to saw him, blue eyes wide with fury at seeing her again, bow quivered at her.

She'd tell him to kill her.

She'd tell him it certainly would be less painful.

But he was nowhere to be seen and Regina was walking toward Henry when she felt something trapped her leg.

"Gina !"

Her blood froze.

"I missed you so much !" screamed the boy and tears filled her eyes before she knelt,

"I miss you too. But I have to go now." _Stay away from me and my family._

"I don't want to." he pouted and a small smile escaped her, she was ready to say she didn't either when her all body froze.

"Roland, how many times did I tell you you can't run away like that ?"

Tears instantly came back to Regina's eyes and she got up, putting some safe distance between him, his family and her.

"I... I'm sorry he..." she stuttered and his heart broke, seeing her frantic eyes. Her broken frantic eyes. Because of him.

"Regina-"

She saw him put his hand on his belt and her heart stopped. He was going to take his gun and kill her. In the middle of everyone.

Then her proud shoulders fell and a tear rolled down her cheek before she said, straightening her features,

"If you want to kill me, I won't stop you." her voice trembled, "But not here. "

"Regina-" he tried again, blue eyes full of tears she didn't see.

"I'm so tired of fighting, Robin. If you want to kill me, then I won't stop you. You'll soon be free of the Evil Queen, I promise."

And with that, she turned away and left.

Leaving him, a tear leaving his eyes.

How exactly hurt was she because of him?

* * *

"Why isn't it working ?" asked a panicked Elsa,

"I don't know..." answered Regina.

Rumple frowned, then his eyes widened.

"I do." he walked toward Robin and Marian, "You were two coming, you need to be two _leaving_."

"No." breathed Robin, putting himself in front of her. "I'm not loosing my wife again."

Regina's heart broke all over again.

"You don't have a choice, _dearie_. We need to stop that winter !"

"Find another way, she stays with me."

"You insufferable little thief..."

"Watch your tongue, imp !"

"You'll do what I say."

"You'll have to walk through my dead body first..."

"Actually," sneered Rumple, "That's not a problem at all."

"Wait." came Regina's voice and both of men watched her, but she was looking down, fist clenched. "I'll do it."

Robin's eyes widened.

"No..." he started but Henry's voice covered his own,

"Mom !"

She looked up sadly and walked toward her son, embracing him tightly.

"I have to, Henry. I have to stop this winter."

"Not you..." he cried, tears leaving his eyes and she wiped it, before her eyes stop on Robin a few seconds. Enough for him to see the heartbreak he had caused.

"I have to. But you need to know," she cupped his face, "I do love you so very much."

"Mom... No... _Please..._"

She walked away, toward the portal slowly,

"I'll find my way back to you, Henry. I always do."

She turned toward Snow and embraced her tightly,

"There must have another way." whispered the Princess and the Queen chuckled without humour,

"You are a hopeless case, Snow."

Regina nodded toward David, who nodded back. The same to Hook and Emma before she headed toward the portal, beside Elsa.

She wanted to turn toward Robin and watch him one last time. But she couldn't. Couldn't stand see the relief on his face when he sees that his dear wife is safe.

Robin's mind was overthinking. She couldn't leave. Not before she knew. Not before she knew how much he loved her. How much he was sorry. How much he never meant a word he said to her that fateful night.

"Regina !" he screamed but it was too late, she had jumped in the portal. "No." he breathed, heart breaking "No no no no no ... NO !" And he did the last thing he could think of...

He ran.

And jumped into the portal too.

"ROBIN !" screamed a female voice.

And then, nothing.

* * *

Regina groaned and put a hand on her head,

"Are you fine, Queen Regina ?" asked a female voice and she opened her eyes, finding Elsa, looking worried.

"I am. But I am no Queen."

She got up and what she saw took her breath away. The castle was amazing and the countryside breathtaking.

"Wow..."

Elsa smiled,

"Welcome to Arendelle. I promise you'll be happy here."

Regina felt tears invade her eyes.

"I won't." she breathed, "But I did what I had too. This way, my family is safe." _Robin _is safe.

At that very moment, they heard frantic footsteps behind them and when she turned around, Regina's heart stopped and her eyes widened when blue eyes locked onto brown.

"Robin ?" she breathed.

What the _hell _was he doing here ?

* * *

**A/N : Don't even ask me where this story comes from because I have no idea myself ! Haha. x) I do hope you'll like it and of course, there's a part 2 , if you're up to it ... ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! Let me know what you think ! :)**


	65. I swear I only love you

WOW. Seriously guys ? You're support is **amazing. **I don't even have words except... THANK YOU !

And I love you.

So very much. :)

Also, I wanted to say that on sunday, I'll finally be able to answer ( I hope all ) your reviews and PM. :)

Oh, and I finally saw the spoiler photos of season 4x01... I CAN'T WAIT ! PLEASE !

* * *

Also, I wanted to give all my thoughts, support and prayers to the families who lost dear ones in the crash of the plane yesterday. God bless you all. This was so nfair and we are giving you all our support, even if it could never be enough...

* * *

**I swear I only love you. **

Regina was walking in Arendelle. She must admit that it was quite beautiful, the sea, the countryside. Elsa was very nice and they had become quite close, even Anna, her sister, was gentle and quite fun to be around.

Also she would _never _admit it if ever asked, but Regina had become quite fond of the snowman, Olaf.

_But_ she missed Henry. Sometimes she felt like she was back feeling as she did back in the Enchanted Forest.

Only there she at least had Snow. And while Regina would _never _admit it out loud either ... she was missing the utter faith her stepdaughter always seemed to carry with her.

Back, in the Enchanted Forest, she has had Robin too.

Then Queen sighed, thinking of him.

_"Robin ? What the hell are you doing here ?"_

_"Regina..." he panted, "I... I couldn't..."_

_"Why are you doing here ?"_

_She was proud of the coldness of her voice. He seemed surprise but resumed,_

_"I wanted to-"_

_"This can wait." cut Elsa and Regina couldn't be more glad of it. "We have to go."_

_And they all headed toward the huge and beautiful castle. _

Regina sat down on a bench and looked at the sea. If she closed her eyes hard enough, she could almost picture being in Storybrook, waiting for Henry at their spot.

But she wasn't.

She remembered what she felt, seeing Robin had come too.

At first fear. Fear that he came by accident.

Then hope. Hope that he came for _her_.

But she shut that hope up and focused on everything else but it. She couldn't afford to hope again, it had already broken her once. He had tried to speak with her, later, when Elsa had shown them their chamber, but she had cut off his words.

_A knock could be heard at her door and she opened it by magic, but regretted it the moment she was facing blue eyes that took her breath away._

_"Regina," he breathed and she shivered, but soon pulled herself together._

_"What are you doing here ?"_

_He sighed._

_"I know I hurt you."_

_Anger shone in her eyes,_

_"You know _nothing_ , thief."_

_Robin's heart broke but he knew he deserved every words._

_"I am sorry."_

_"You're weeks late, I'm afraid."_

_"Regina, you have to know..." he took a deep breath, "I never meant it. Any of it. And I regretted every words I said the moment I did."_

_"I don't care."_

_She did care. Of course she did. But for the moment, it was just less painfull to pretend she didn't. _

_"Can we talk about it ?" he pleaded but she wouldn't fall for it ever again. It was a question of surviving. The pain he had put on her had almsot killed her. She couldn't afford to give it a try again._

_"Actually, this conversation is over."_

_"Regina..."_

_"Leave. _Now_."_

_Robin sighed and only then did she noticed how weary he looked,_

_"This is not over just yet." he whispered, finally leaving._

_Once sure he was out of reach, Regina let herself crumbled on the floor. _

The former Queen sighed and fought back tears. Enough had alway been shed over him and she had sworn never let herself being weak again. So Regina had build her walls even higher and sworn before God no one would ever been able to crash them down again.

She was not meant for romantic love.

_Elsa had put on a ball to celebrate her guests' arriving and Regina had put on a beautiful blue dress, one that reminded her of the one she used to wear, back when she was a naive girl who believed true love was the most powerful magic of all. _

_How naive indeed._

_She heard someone came and at first stiffened, fearing it to be Robin - she had avoided him since they arrived, a day ago.- but relaxed when she didn't smell the odor he always carried with him. _

_"This suits you amazingly well." smiled the woman, and Regina smiled back in return._

_"Thank you, Elsa." she hesitated, "For... everything."_

_"I wish I could do more."_

_Regina's eyes fill with tears,_

_"Don't worry on my account. I'll find a way."_

_Elsa smiled sadly,_

_"I do hope so sincerely." her blue eyes got lost, "I know by experience that nothing is worth that being away from family."_

Regina heard some noise behind her and turned around but saw nothing, frowning, she resumed thinking and didn't notice the man with a significant lion tattoo, watching her from a tree not far from her.

His heart was bleeding for her but after all he had put her through, he feared it was only fair. Robin felt tears came at his eyes again and he closed his eyes, thinking of her and all that happened since they came here.

For how could he convince her of his feelings after the horror he'd said ?

He wasn't even sure she still loved him.

Not after all that she did.

_Regina was alone, standing in the hall, her eyes searching for _him_. She finally glimpsed him and allowed herself to stare before he turned around and she straightened, hardening her stare._

_Get a grip on yourself, girl._

_She watched him walked toward her and panicked, taking the hand of one man who was there and leading him toward the dance floor. The man chuckled and she finally looked back, noticing he was quite charming._

_"How can I help you, milady ?" _

_"Just dance with me." she whispered, her eyes nervously watching toward Robin, who seemed confused. _

_But she didn't care about his feelings. Did she ? _

_"Well," said the man, "It would be my pleasure to dance with the most beautiful woman of this party." he whispered in her ear and she blushed, before she caught the dark fury in Robin's eyes and finally smirked as an idea came into her mind._

_Let's the thief taste a bit of his own medicine. _

_Let's her not being the only one to suffer for once. _

_She did said she had an idea,_

_She never said it was a good one. _

Regina closed her eyes. She wasn't proud of it, but since that day at the ball, some two or three weeks ago, she had flirted with every men she could, always under Robin's eyes. She wanted him to suffer and by seeing the way his eyes clouded and his fists clenched by his side every time she did so, she was doing a great job at it. Once, he had even stromed out of the room, slamming the door shut after seeing her kissing some random man. He had punched a man right in the jaw after caughting them kissing passionately against a wall. He always seemed tired and his blue eyes had lost their fire and she _knew _she had broken his heart.

She should be happy.

This is what she wanted.

Then why wasn't it enough ?

"Can I sit ?" whispered gently a voice and she jumped. Regina had not seen Elsa coming.

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"How is your plan to go home going on ?" finally asked the Ice Queen,

Regina smiled genuinely for the first time, this was the only thing that made her happy. She had _finally _think of something that could bring them back to their land. Bring her back to Henry. This was the only thing that kept her alive.

"Quite well." she smiled, "The potion should be ready tomorrow."

"I'm glad." then she hesitated, "Will you come and visit us, from time to time ?"

Regina turned and faced the other woman. The woman who had become her friend in such a little time.

"I would love that now that I know how to travel between realms." only whispered the former Queen and Elsa beamed happily.

"Can I give you an advice ?"

"Go ahead."

"You should..." Elsa sighed, "You should talk with him." Regina tensed but Elsa continued, "You should talk with Robin."

"I have nothing to talk about with him."

"Regina... It's obvious he broke your heart."

Tears threatened to spill once again and Regina had to keep repeating in her head like a mantra that she was stronger now and that she would never be weak again. _Ever._

"But it's also obvious you still love him."

And that was it. She felt a tear leave her eyes. She opened her mouth and closed it, several times, before murmuring in a voice that didn't manage to convince herself,

"You're wrong. I don't."

"Oh, Regina." Elsa took her hand in hers and squeezed it. "He hurt you, and I agree with you he had no right to do that. But don't you think you've punished him enough ? All those men you threw yourself at this past few weeks... I know why. Because of _him_. And you only do that kind of things when you still have feelings for the other." Regina felt a sob escaped her and cursed her weak self.

"He... He broke my heart." she breathed.

"I know. But you broke his too. I can see the way he looks at you when you're with another man. I can see the tears in his eyes when you kiss another. I can see the hollowness in him and I certainly _did _see him punch hard in the face one of my best friend because he was kissing _you_. You've hurt him, Regina. He hurt you. So what ? What's going to happen now ? You'll just keep on hurting each other for the rest of your lives ?"

"I don't know." answered Regina, voice thick with emotion. "I _really_ don't know."

And it was true.

It was _so _true.

* * *

She was back in her chambers in order to check on the avancment of the potion that was to bring them back to Storybrook when she heard it, soft knocks at her door. Regina sighed because she knew who was there before he even entered,

"Come in, Robin."

The outlaw opened the door and gave her a tired smile, before looking around the room with guarded eyes. Her heart stopped when she understood what he was searching for.

"There is no one else but you and me in here, Robin."

He seemed to relax a little and came fully in the room, walking toward her hesitantly.

"Elsa said you wanted to see me."

Regina's eyes widened at first,

"Of course she did..." she murmured mostly for herself. God, would she met a Snow-like persone _everywhere _she goes ? Seriously ? She would never find love but would keep on find a Snow-figure everywhere she went ?

She chuckled.

That was so _not _funny.

Then, Regina noticed Robin was tilting his head, frowning, and she cleared her throat, resuming her stance.

"Yes. I... I wanted to tell you the potion will be ready for tomorrow."

He nodded.

"It will bring us home ?"

"It will."

"I'm glad." he whispered and her heart broke a little more. Of course he was.

"I promise you'll be reunited with your family soon."

Robin's eyes looked into hers and she saw the heartbreak in it before he said in a tired and defeated voice,

"That will also mean I won't have to see you throw yourself at every man you can find."

She froze and he did too.

Had he really say this aloud ? By the look on her face, he did. Robin groaned in exasperation and hurried to leave the room. He had not meant to tell her. Just the lack of sleep and the heartbreak was making disapear all of his filters.

Which was _not _a good thing.

At all.

* * *

That night at dinner, Robin just looked at her. She was alone, not with one of this endless men she flirted with - and he could not think of what she did with them other than that.- She seemed pensive, and he noticed she seemed sad, too. Why ? Was she sad because she had to leave one of these men in particular ?

Robin felt unshed tears come in his eyes. He had no right to feel this heartbroken when he had been the one to push her away, he knew that.

But what he also knew was that his heart was entirely hers to claim.

God, he needed to breath.

So the man got up and headed toward the gardens, only, he didn't notice the way Regina's eyes followed him. After a second or so of hesitating, she got up too and followed him. Elsa smiled softly and excused herself,

They'll need her help.

* * *

Robin was walking through the garden, the nature always managed to calm him down when he heard it.

She was by his side.

They didn't say a word at first, merely enjoy being this close after all that happened.

"Why did you come after me ?" came her voice, weak.

Robin snorted.

"Are you really asking me that now ?"

He looked at her and saw her face was serious and tensed. She nodded and he sighed.

"I wanted you to know." his voice broke and he had to clear his throat, "I couldn't let you go without you knowing."

She looked down.

"Why did you say those horrible things to me, then ?"

This time, he tensed. This was the conversation he had hoped for since he came back. This was his chance to explain her why he did this. But it was too late now. She had moved on. And God, that hurt like hell. He deserved it. He deserved to feel this kind of pain after bringing it to her.

"I was hurt." he breathed and her eyes widened, "I was angry, I won't lie, but more hurt than anything else." Robin sighed and looked at the sky, pondering his next words very carefully. "I was already very much in love with you, Regina. But knowing you killed Marian ?" he huffed, "And even worth, knowing I still loved you after she told me, it just felt like I was the one who killed her, _a second time_." She was silent but tears threatened to spill. He took a deep breath, "So I went to you and did the biggest mistake of my whole life. I just wanted to hurt you, and I am ashamed of it, but I knew exactly _where _to strike. I was blinded by anger and hurt. I just wanted you to feel the same." A tear rolled down his cheek, "I didn't realized what I had done until your words slipped toward me -Be happy, Robin- that's what you said and the moment I came down from my anger hurt, I regretted it. Right away. I went after you, I swear I did but I couldn't find you. I couldn't even breath. It's like I had broken my own heart and then I realized, I was feeling _your _pain, and it was awful. I tried to come to you but I couldn't find the bravour. I told myself I was being brave in letting you go, but the truth ? I was being a coward." he chuckled without humour, "Me, Robin of Locksley, I was being a mere _coward._ And now it is too late."

He finished his speach, breathless, and had not realized they had stopped until he looked down and saw her watch him, tears leaving her brown eyes.

"What do you mean it is too late ?" she whispered weakly.

He chuckled once again,

"I can see how you looked at the dinner," his eyes were full of pain, "I know you love someone."

"I do." she whispered, and his shoulders just fell.

"Well," Robin cleared his throat, tried to not let the sobs took him in front of her. "Well I guess I only want you happy." he took some step back, "I will alway love you, Regina." He wanted her to know that.

Robin gave her one last smile and tried a smile before turning around and closing his eyes, allowing the heartbreak to fall over him.

Regina hesitated.

But Elsa's words came into her mind and before she knew it, she was talking.

"I do love someone." she said and he froze,

"I understood that." came his broken whisper,

"But these men mean nothing to me."

He turned around, frowning, and when she saw the tears leaving his blue eyes, she made up her mind.

God, this was stupid. And foolish. And naive. And against all rules she had made.

But damn it.

"I don't understand..."

"I don't love any of them."

"Then who ?"

Regina swallowed and took another step forward, until they were close enough she could feel his scent. Blue eyes locked onto brown.

"You."

Robin's eyes widened and his heart stopped.

"Me ?"

"You." a sob took her, " . You." Then she ran to his arms, " YOU."

Robin's hand immediately circled her waist and he searched her eyes a few seconds, finding nothing in it but love. The widest smile ligthed up his face and he cupped both of her cheeks, leaning his forehead on hers while she whispered one last time,

"You."

And then, he kissed her.

From where she was, Elsa smiled and shook her head. Maybe they didn't need her help, after all.

* * *

The next morning, Robin and Regina was ready to leave and Robin's hand never let go of Regina's, afraid she might just disapear if he did. The woman gave him a shy smile and headed toward Elsa, tears in her eyes.

"I could never thank you enough." she whispered,

"I did nothing, Regina. You did it all."

The two woman smiled and embraced each other before Robin walked closer,

"I can never thank you enough either, Queen Elsa. You brought the Queen of my heart back to me and I shall eternally owe you for that." he smiled soflty, bringing Regina by his side, kissing her hair tenderly before looking at Elsa again, "Know that if you need help, of any kind, you can always count on me."

The Ice Queen smiled,

"I thank you, Robin."

Then, it was time to go and in one last wave, they were gone.

They landed harshly on the ground and in one second, Robin was by her side, helping her up, bringing her into his arms.

"You're not hurt ?" he asked, checking out for any injuries and she chuckled, laying her hands where his was, currently on her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Robin."

He smiled softly and stroke her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You don't..." he asked hesitantly, "Regret ?"

She hesitated but there was no hesitation in the way her heart was beating steadily in her chest.

"No. Do you ?"

His answer was immediate.

"Of course not !"

She smiled and he leant in, kissing her tenderly.

"You need to go see your son," he said finally, "And I need to talk with Marian."She tensed but he kissed her again. "I'll be back to you before you know it."

It was hard, to trust him again with her heart. But she nodded.

* * *

"Mom ?" asked Henry, seeing her at the door, "Is it really you ?"

A sob took her as he ran into her arms and squeezed her against him.

"I told you my Little Prince, I always find my way back to you."

"I love you mom." he cried and she cried with him.

"I love you too."

Then, Snow arrived, alarmed by the noise and her eyes widened before they filled with tears,

"Regina ?" The former Queen smiled and Snow ran toward her, pulling her into her embrace too, "Oh, thank God."

"CHARMING !" screamed Snow, "EMMA ! HOOK ! SHE IS BACK !"

And all three ran toward the entrance and you could not decide whose smile was the wider.

God it felt so good to Regina.

It felt like _home._

* * *

"Papa ?" asked Roland and Robin's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh God, my boy..." he whispered and his son threw himself at him, squeezing him as hard as his little arms could.

"I've missed you daddy," he cried, "Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise I won't, my boy. I promise." he said over and over, burying his face in his son's hair.

Then he saw Marian and sighed at the look in her eyes. He gave her a small smile but she didn't return it, barely nodded,

"I think we need to talk."

And indeed they did.

* * *

Regina heard her doorbell and opened the door in time to find herself face to face with Robin and Roland.

"Gina !" screamed the boy and she squeezed him against her, smiling. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispered, then noticed Robin seemed preocuppied. "Do you want to see Henry ? He is in the lounge."

"YEAH !" screamed Roland, running and it had Regina chuckled before she got up and looked at Robin, worried.

"Are you alright ?"

Fear was quickly taking hold of her again. Maybe she shouldn't have told him about her feelings again. Maybe she shouldn't have gave him back her trust so quickly. Maybe she would only ended up broken hearted again and maybe-

But she had no time to finish her thoughts for Robin noticed she seemed trouvle and guessed why, before cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately.

At some time, the kiss went to a more tender level and they were both left panting, foreheard stuck while they tried to resume her breathing. Robin took one of her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I told Marian." her heart stopped then beat faster,

"You did ?"

He nodded.

"I'm fully yours."

She closed her eyes and squeezed his hands.

"I swear I love only you, Regina." he whispered and when she opened her eyes, he saw fear and hope all at one time and swore to himself he would spent his lifetime convincing her of his feelings.

Oh and he did.

Starting by that night they spent with their boys, watching tv all together, Regina in Robin's arms ; her hand in Henry's and Roland in her lap ;

Like a _real _family.


End file.
